Obsesión
by Zeldore
Summary: Un monde pourrait nous séparer tant nos vies sont différentes. Et pourtant.. Depuis notre rencontre, je ne pense qu'à elle. Mon Obsession.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir bonsoir. Oui je sais, je n'ai pas pointé le bout de mon nez depuis un moment. Si longtemps vous êtes sûrs ? Shame on me. *se barricade dans l'attente de pierres*. Ayant déjà été à la place des quelques lecteurs qui me lisent, je sais comme c'est frustrant. Pardon. Pour Anyone But She, je l'avoue, j'ai un peu abandonné. L'inspiration me manque, je ne retrouve plus ce qui m'avait poussé à l'écrire. Milles excuses. Question alors , dois-je la supprimer ? Pour éviter à d'autres éventuels lecteurs d'être déçus ? Sachez tout de même que tout espoir n'est pas perdu et qu'il y a des chances que je m'y remette un de ses 4. ^^**

**Pour cette fic je précise qu'il y a de forts OOC. Vous êtes avertis ;) Récit à la première personne, je me glisse dans la peau de Fang. Sur ces bonnes paroles, j'espère que vous aimerez :) Bonne lecture... A oui au fait ! L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ect... Au cas où vous en doutiez !**

J'aurai du mal à dire comment je me suis retrouvée dans cette position. L'air me semble brûlant, et dans son souffle, il l'est. Mon corps n'est séparé du sien que par quelques centimètres. Mes mains glissent doucement sur ses hanches et accompagnent ses mouvements. La musique pourtant assourdissante me parait lointaine, comme si j'étais sous l'eau. Rien d'autre ne compte à part elle.  
Elle penche la tête en avant, une de ses longues mèches roses m'effleure la joue. Je me souviens vaguement m'être demandée si c'était sa couleur naturelle. Elle la repousse doucement derrière son oreille sans cesser de bouger. Ses gestes sont fluides, en rythme avec la musique. Elle ondule contre moi. Son bassin se colle délicieusement au mien et s'en éloigne. Sous mes doigts, sa peau m'attire comme un aimant. Elle plonge son regard dans le mien. J'essaye de lire dans ses yeux mais n'y parviens pas. Je les trouve juste superbes. Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules, se redresse légèrement. Ses jambes de chaque côté de mon corps se resserrent un peu. Elle penche la tête en arrière dévoilant plus largement son ventre à nu et mettant en avant sa poitrine.

Mes doigts viennent effleurer le bord de son short très court et mon regard s'égare sur sa peau. Elle est lisse et je n'y vois aucun défaut. D'une blancheur d'albâtre. Un éclat qui s'accorde merveilleusement bien à ses yeux. De quelle couleur sont-ils déjà ? Je lève le regard pour vérifier, mais toutes pensées logiques s'effacent de mon esprit quand son visage revient vers le mien. Une nouvelle fois elle se plaque contre moi. Mes mains se pressent avidement le long de ses hanches. Ses longs cheveux qui lui coulent sur l'épaule me caressent le visage quand elle se rapproche. Son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Elle expire longuement et moi j'ai du mal à respirer tant le désir est fort à cet instant. Je me damnerai pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que l'embrasser. Sans parler du reste.

Je sens son bassin faire des mouvements contre le mien et la chaleur embrase mon corps. Elle laisse ses lèvres très près des miennes, mais la distance m'apparaît énorme. Je la veux. Elle semble sentir que je suis sur le point de craquer, aussi me repousse-t-elle doucement mais fermement contre le dossier du canapé. L'action me remet un peu les idées en place et j'essaie de calmer mon ardeur. Elle espace nos corps de manière à ce qu'ils ne fassent que se frôler. Elle danse à présent en gardant les yeux mi-clos. Je la regarde faire un moment. Elle ondule sous mes mains toujours posées sur ses hanches. Mes pensées divaguent à nouveau et je ferme les yeux.  
Je les rouvre quand je la sens revenir vers moi. Elle glisse doucement en arquant le dos puis se redresse. Elle se replace lentement et pose ses doigts sur les miens. Elle a les mains froides. Et moi j'ai la gorge désespérément sèche. Ma tête tourne et je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est dû à la belle danseuse ou à l'alcool que j'ai ingéré. Sûrement les deux. Je suis ses mouvements et le désir que j'avais réussi à calmer un peu revient plus fort encore. J'avale ma salive difficilement. Elle me regarde faire, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Puis elle se rapproche de nouveau. Sa figure est encore plus proche que la dernière fois. Le dossier du canapé s'arrête au niveau du cou, aussi ma tête est un peu en arrière.

Nos souffles se mélangent et intérieurement je la supplie de m'embrasser. Fais-le s'il te plaît, j'en meurs d'envie. Elle semble cesser de respirer. Ses gestes s'estompent, et mon champ de vision se réduit à ses yeux et sa bouche qu'elle entrouvre. Mon regard se focalise sur ses lèvres. Elles ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres, même pas, si je tire la langue je pourrais les toucher. L'idée est des plus tentantes. Un souffle s'échappe de sa bouche et vient caresser la mienne. Je craque. Je me redresse pour l'embrasser, mais elle suit mon mouvement et recule au fur et à mesure que j'avance. Elle va me rendre folle. Je passe mes mains dans son dos pour l'inciter à me laisser faire, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Elle se redresse à nouveau et me repousse.  
J'en pleurerai de frustration. Elle reprend sa danse comme si elle ne l'avait jamais arrêtée et je me demande si elle ressent cette tension elle aussi ou si elle ne fait que son travail à cet instant. Je la regarde encore de longues minutes. J'ai mal tant je la veux. C'est insupportable. Je la repousse à mon tour. Le désir est trop fort, et je ne le satisferais pas en payant. J'ai quand même mes principes. Je fais mine de me lever et elle accompagne le mouvement. Mon nez se retrouve presque dans sa poitrine. Je reste immobile un moment, des tas de pensées plus inappropriées les unes que les autres me viennent. Pile à ce moment-là, elle pose ses mains sur mes hanches et les glisse presque dans mes poches arrières. Je chasse d'un coup de tête mes envies qui prennent une tournure bouillante et me lève complètement. Elle m'imite et se retrouve debout devant moi. Nous faisons à peu près la même taille. Elle me fixe avec toujours cette même expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Je passe à côté d'elle en essayant de reprendre contenance et de marcher droit. Je repère la sortie et me dirige vers elle. Je suis heurtée par la réalité de plein fouet. Je reprends conscience de la musique très forte qui fait vibrer murs et plafonds ainsi que de tous les gens qui dansent autour de moi. Parmi eux, les amis avec lesquels je suis venue et qui m'ont payé ce petit spectacle privé. Avant de m'enfoncer dans la foule pour sortir à l'air frais, je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner. Ma danseuse est toujours debout au même endroit, ses yeux toujours fixés sur moi. De loin son corps m'apparaît encore plus désirable. Et désiré. Ses cheveux lui tombent sur le visage en mèches folles. Nous nous observons quelques secondes et je me détourne encore. Je ferme la bouche et me rend compte par la même occasion que je l'ai gardée ouverte tout au long de l'échange. Je me donnerai volontiers une gifle. Je fends l'espace en essayant le plus possible d'éviter les corps en mouvement. Arrivée au pied de l'escalier qui me permet de sortir, j'essaye de nouveau de la distinguer, mais je ne la vois nulle part dans la foule.

Je me souviens vaguement de mes amis qui ont dû prendre un malin plaisir à me torturer ce soir, et hausse les épaules. Ils se débrouilleront pour rentrer. Comme moi. Heureusement je n'habite qu'à quelques rues. Le silence et la fraîcheur de la nuit me dégrisent un peu. Mes pas résonnent dans les avenues désertes. J'arrive rapidement. Je tape le code et pénètre dans le hall d'entrée de mon immeuble. Mes pensées sont focalisées sur elle. Une seconde j'ai envie d'y retourner. Mais j'y renonce. J'ai beau me répéter qu'elle ne fait que son travail, ça ne me calme pas. La lumière s'allume d'elle-même en détectant ma présence. Mon regard se porte tour à tour sur les escaliers et l'ascenseur J'hésite bêtement une poignée de seconde, et opte pour les escaliers. J'habite au troisième.

Une fois devant ma porte, je soulève le paillasson et prend la clé "cachée" dessous. Quand je sors comme ça j'évite de mettre mes clés dans mes poches, il est déjà arrivé qu'elles s'en échappent. Je pénètre dans mon petit appartement et le traverse sans prendre le temps d'allumer. Je heurte donc ma table du pied. Je marmonne une insulte et me jette sur mon lit sans prendre le temps de me déshabiller. Dès que ma tête se pose sur l'oreiller, les sensations que j'ai eues un peu plus tôt m'assaillent. Je pourrais presque la sentir. La marge entre rêve et réalité s'estompe petit à petit, et je n'ai pas conscience de m'endormir.

**C'est court je vous l'accorde, je m'excuse des probables fautes d'orthographe mais eh... Personne n'est parfait ;) A la prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oyé oyé ! me revoilà mes enfants. J'ai décidé d'adopter un rythme de publication assez rapide mais avec des chapitres courts. Histoire que cette fic ne traîne pas trop et que j'en vienne à bout. Merci aux reviewers (euses) c'est vrai que c'est encourageant :) et puis aussi aux anonymes, soyons fous ! Bonne lecture.**

Je me réveille le lendemain avec un affreux mal de tête. Je me lève, ma langue est pâteuse. Je commence par boire un grand verre d'eau. Puis je me lave le visage que je n'avais pas démaquillé hier. J'ai l'impression que ma peau s'est changée en carton pendant la nuit. Je me prépare un grand café, et regarde ce qui traîne dans mes placards. Rien du tout. Normal, ils ne vont pas se remplir tout seuls. J'entrouvre les rideaux. Pas trop, la lumière me fait mal aux yeux. Juste assez pour y voir quelque chose. Mon café prêt, je le bois d'une traite. Mon regard tombe ensuite sur l'horloge. Dix heures. Je me prend la tête dans les mains. J'ai cours dans une heure. Pourquoi ai-je suivi mon groupe d'amis hier ? Je gémis et décide de prendre une douche rapide pour me donner tête humaine.

L'eau froide finit de me réveiller. Je note d'avaler deux aspirines avant de partir. Mouillés, mes cheveux m'arrivent en dessous des omoplates. Je m'habille rapidement et m'observe dans le miroir. A part les petites cernes que je fais vite disparaître il n'y a aucune trace de ma soirée. Satisfaite, je sors, attrape mon sac et regarde autour de moi. Où ai-je laissé mon portefeuille ? Je retrouve mon pantalon de la veille. Rien dans les poches. Je cherche sur la table, dans mon lit et même dans le frigo. Je ne le retrouve pas. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai fait ? Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Je suis en retard. Tant pis, je pars sans.

En chemin je réfléchis. Peut-être que je l'ai laissé quelque part en rentrant hier ? Oui mais où ? Mes yeux se posent sur la jeune femme qui marche devant moi, et l'image de ma danseuse me revient. Je la chasse de mon esprit en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à elle. Bien évidemment, je ne parviens pas à faire autre chose qu'avoir son image en tête du coup. J'essaie de me la représenter mais c'est plus dur que je ne le pensais. Son visage est rendu flou par l'obscurité et l'alcool. Je me souviens avoir trouvé ses yeux superbes. Mais je serai incapable d'en dire la couleur. Elle était peu vêtue, ça je m'en rappelle. Un short noir très court, taille basse en prime. Et en haut une sorte de débardeur en faux cuir provoquant qui ne lui couvrait presque que la poitrine. Je me rappelle de ses cheveux. Longs, clairs, roses. Mais c'est à peu près tout. Je sais que je l'ai trouvée très belle. Mais pourquoi ? Je serai incapable de le dire. Je la chasse à nouveau de mes pensées en arrivant devant mon école.

Nous sommes le 1er septembre. Jour maudit des étudiants de tous âges. Moi y compris. Je monte les escaliers, traverse les couloirs. Je suis déjà assez familiarisée avec l'endroit. Les locaux sont les mêmes que ceux de l'an dernier. Je pousse la porte de la salle. Les autres sont déjà presque tous là et assis. Je pose mon sac sur mon bureau et sors quelques affaires. Un stylo et un bout de papier quoi. Je parcours la classe du regard. Je repère assez vite certaines personnes qui étaient avec moi l'année précédente. Lebreau, Noel et l'imbuvable Cid. Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi il avait choisi d'entrer en section Langues. Je crois me souvenir qu'au lycée il excellait dans les matières scientifiques. Comme s'il pouvait lire mes pensées, Cid se retourne. Je lui adresse un clin d'œil avant de détourner les yeux et d'observer le reste de la pièce.

Nous sommes une vingtaine. Le premier rang est plein, ceux qui veulent travailler, le dernier aussi, ceux qui se cachent. Personnellement j'ai choisi une place intermédiaire près de la fenêtre. Mes réflexions sont interrompues par la porte s'ouvrant avec fracas. Un grand homme au cheveux châtains coupés courts et ayant une petite moustache entre à son tour. Il pose ses affaires sur son bureau avant de nous toiser.

\- Bonjour à vous, si vous êtes passés en seconde année c'est probablement que vous le méritez, sachez que dans mon cours je n'accepte que ceux qui veulent progresser. Pour les autres, personne ne les retient.

Il se tait un instant, attendant visiblement de voir si quelqu'un va oser se lever et partir. Mais personne ne s'y risque. Aussi reprend il d'une voix forte.

\- Bien, cette année nous allons passer à la vitesse supérieure. Je serai votre professeur de français approfondi, et ensemble je vous promets que nous n'allons pas chômer.

Je pose mon menton sur ma main et jette un œil par la vitre. L'année promet d'être longue.

Pour le premier jour, je n'ai que deux heures. Le temps qu'Amodar (est-ce son nom ou son prénom ? Impossible à dire, il ne l'a pas précisé) nous donne nos emplois du temps et nous rappelle les règles à suivre. il semble très pointilleux sur la discipline d'ailleurs. Quand le cours prend fin, je ne m'attarde pas.

Mon placard m'a rappelé ce matin qu'il était temps pour moi de le remplir. Et mon portefeuille étant toujours porté disparu, je vais devoir faire avec le billet de secours que je garde dans mon sac.

Dans mon quartier étudiant, les écoles côtoient les bars et les fast-food. Je ne mets pas longtemps à repérer la petite épicerie où je viens régulièrement. Ce n'est pas la plus près de chez moi, et la devanture n'est pas la plus inspirante, mais l'homme qui la tient est vraiment gentil. Il a la peau couleur chocolat, mais c'est surtout son impressionnante masse de cheveux que l'on remarque. Je pousse la porte du magasin. En plein conversation avec une cliente, Sazh me fait un signe de tête. Je erre un moment dans les quelques rayons et me retrouve rapidement en surcharge.

Trop d'articles, pas assez de sous. Je me décide à faire un tri et ne prendre que l'essentiel. Je mets donc de coté deux paquets de pâtes, des œufs et mon café en poudre. Puis je jette un œil sur le reste. J'abandonne la boîte de haricots et mes céréales avec une pointe de tristesse. Puis, je me retrouve devant un dilemme. Produit vaisselle ou chocolat ? Après une longue réflexion, gourmandise l'emporte sur sagesse et je me dirige enfin vers la caisse.

\- Toujours aussi équilibré à ce que je vois.

Je répond au commentaire de Sazh par un grand sourire et règle rapidement mes achats. J'ai une grimace devant le peu de monnaie qu'il me reste. La famine s'annonce si je ne retrouve pas vite ce maudit portefeuille.


	3. Chapter 3

J'avance dans un couloir sombre. Seul le bruit de mes pas qui résonnent se fait entendre. Ma main est posée sur le mur, je peux en sentir tous les défauts quand elle glisse dessus. J'ai l'impression de marcher pendant des heures. Mais peut-être est-ce juste quelques secondes. Au bout d'un moment, je distingue une lueur. La lumière qui filtre de sous une porte. Quand je l'atteins je m'arrête devant. Mon souffle se raccourcit. Je pose doucement la main sur la poignée et la tire. La porte s'entrouvre, la clarté m'éblouit.

Je cligne des yeux, et quand ils finissent par s'habituer à la luminosité, je regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans une pièce pleine de jeunes femmes. D'un coté de grands miroirs, des chaises, des tables, du maquillage. On pourrait presque se croire dans les coulisses d'un film, ou dans la loge des artistes. A l'exception près que toutes les personnes présentes ne sont vêtues que d'un short noir très court... Et d'un débardeur bustier. Personne ne semble me remarquer. Je m'avance doucement. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer le visage des danseuses. Elles parlent entre elles, mais je suis incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle disent. Comme si elles parlaient dans une langue étrangère.

Soudain je me fige. J'ai l'impression de sentir de l'eau glacée qui me coule dans le dos. Je me retourne avec une lenteur désespérante. Et là, appuyée contre un mur, je la vois. Elle. Je m'approche. Son visage est flou lui aussi. Je distingue parfaitement ses cheveux en revanche. Ils sont longs, pâles, j'ai envie de plonger mes doigts dedans. Je reporte mon attention sur la figure. Et désespère de ne pas la voir. Je ferme les yeux très fort. Un bruit commence à retentir. Je rouvre les paupières. Autour de moi l'espace commence à se brouiller, les gens à disparaître. Il n'y a qu'elle qui ne bouge pas. Ses yeux m'apparaissent enfin, toujours aussi beaux, aussi profonds, sa bouche ensuite, ses lèvres qu'elle ouvre comme si elle allait dire quelque chose, ses longs cils battent avec lenteur et à son tour elle s'efface.

J'éteins mon réveil en l'insultant. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il sonne maintenant ? J'étais à deux doigts de la voir ! Si près, j'étais si près de me souvenir.. Mise de mauvaise humeur par l'interruption de mon rêve, je donne un coup de pied dans les vêtements qui traînent au pied de mon lit. Puis avec un soupir de résignation je me décide à les transporter jusqu'à un grand sac déjà plein. Dans mon petit appartement étudiant, je n'ai pas de quoi faire une lessive. Et comme mon armoire est presque vide, je vais me voir dans l'obligation d'aller au lavomatique après les cours.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux sombres et soupire. Une semaine déjà que les cours ont repris. Je rêve de cette danseuse presque toutes les nuits depuis. Plusieurs fois, j'ai été tentée de retourner dans l'espèce de boite de nuit où elle travaille. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, je ne l'ai pas fait. Cette attitude serait assez effrayante en soit. Imaginez la situation, je passerais pour une harceleuse. Et quelque part aussi, j'ai peur de voir qu'elle n'a été que le fruit de mon imagination. Que ses courbes ne sont pas aussi parfaites, que ses yeux ne sont pas aussi beaux... J'ai peur d'être déçue, et en même temps, je m'en fiche. Moi contradictoire ? Si peu.

Je me prépare en vitesse, passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour les coiffer un minimum, l'idée de dompter ma crinière ayant été abandonnée bien des années plus tôt. Je descends les escaliers en cherchant mes clés dans mon sac. Arrivée devant ma boîte aux lettres, je l'ouvre et pousse un cri de victoire en voyant la lettre qui m'attend. Une enveloppe contenant ma nouvelle carte bleue. Devant mon incapacité à retrouver mon portefeuille j'avais dû me décider à appeler ma banque pour faire opposition à l'ancienne et à en commander une nouvelle. Sazh avait eu pitié de moi et avait accepté de me faire un crédit pour que je puisse me nourrir. Je range soigneusement la carte dans mon sac et jette un œil à mon téléphone. Je suis en retard bien sûr.

En arrivant devant la fac, j'aperçois Vanille de loin. Il faut dire qu'elle est facilement repérable avec ses deux couettes rousses. Je m'approche d'elle pour la saluer en slalomant un peu entre les étudiants. L'un d'eux me souffle la fumée de sa cigarette dans la figure, et je me retiens de lui faire avaler son paquet. Quand enfin je suis assez près, j'ouvre la bouche pour l'interpeller. Mais mes mots se bloquent dans ma gorge.

Vanille est en pleine discussion avec une jeune femme. Je ne vois que son dos, et ses longs ... Cheveux ... Roses. En quelques secondes je suis replongée dans l'ambiance de mes rêves et de la soirée que j'ai passée avec Elle. Est-ce possible que ...? Je franchis les derniers mètres qui me séparent d'elles. D'Elle. Comme dans mon rêve, j'ai l'impression de marcher pendant des heures et quelques secondes en même temps. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux. J'ai peur qu'elle disparaisse ou pire, qu'elle n'ai jamais existé. Je la contourne pour me placer à coté de Vanille en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible. Va-t-elle me reconnaître ? Enfin, je la fixe, dévore avidement ses traits. Elle a la peau blanche comme dans mon souvenir, et les yeux pâles, bleu très clair. Son visage est fin, très fin, enfantin. L'excitation retombe aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Ce n'est pas elle. Ce n'est pas ma danseuse. Je reprends pied dans la réalité, ma déception doit se voir sur mon visage car la rouquine me donne un petit coup de coude.

\- Tu t'es levée du mauvais pied Fang ?

\- Non non ça va.

Je me force dans un sourire. Vanille n'est pas dupe, mais elle n'insiste pas. Les yeux de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses se posent sur moi et elle m'adresse un sourire timide. Non ce n'est définitivement pas elle.

\- Fang je te présente Serah, nous sommes dans le même cours !

Je répond d'un ton qui se veut enjoué, mais mon esprit est à des kilomètres de là. Ma danseuse était plus grande, avec des courbes plus prononcées.

\- Biologie hein ? Ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, je compte sur toi pour surveiller Vanille.

Je ne m'attarde pas avec elles, je suis déjà en retard. Mais mes pensées se focalisent sur la jeune fille que je viens de quitter. J'ai toujours cette pointe de déception, déception qui se mue rapidement en espoir quand j'en viens à la conclusion que ce ne peut pas être une coïncidence. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais rencontré que deux personnes avec une couleur de cheveux pareille. Serah et ma danseuse ont forcément un lien de parenté. Sœurs ? Cousines ? Mon humeur remonte en flèche. La jeune fille n'est peut être pas celle dont je rêve, mais elle me permettra de la retrouver. J'en suis persuadée. J'envoie un rapide message à Vanille.

"Soirée lavomatique ce soir, ça te tente ?"

Cette petite rousse est toujours au courant de tout sur tout le monde. Aucun doute que si je veux en apprendre un peu plus, c'est par elle que je dois commencer. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable n'est-ce pas ? C'est donc avec un grand sourire un peu bête que je passe le seuil de la fac.

**J'espère juste que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire ;) Haha à demain mes petits Kinders, soyez sages !**


	4. Chapter 4

Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà trimbalé un sac de linge sale dans la rue, mais laissez-moi vous dire qu'à cet instant, je me sens parfaitement stupide. Surtout que le lavomatique le plus proche est à plusieurs rues de mon appartement. Je soupire et adresse des sourires provocants à tous ceux qui me regardent un peu trop longtemps. Et oui les amis, je change de vêtements. Vous voulez une photo? Un autographe peut être? Les deux? Je décide de les ignorer et manque de me faire écraser par une voiture. Franchement Fang, niveau discrétion on repassera.

Je tourne à droite dans une petite rue et décide de me concentrer sur mon futur objectif : tirer les vers du nez de Vanille. Mais j'ai beau mouliner, je ne sais pas par où je pourrai commencer. Je secoue la tête, c'est bien la première fois que je me trouverai à court de mots, tiens.  
J'arrive enfin et pousse la porte avec mon dos, mes deux mains étant occupées à soutenir mon volumineux sac de vêtements. Je m'avance dans l'unique pièce et remarque l'absence de Vanille. En l'attendant je pose mon fardeau sur une grande table. Je prend le temps de souffler un peu et observe la nuit qui commence à tomber. Les jours se raccourcissent déjà. Bientôt viendra l'hiver, le froid, la neige. J'en frissonne d'avance. Pour moi rien ne vaut la chaleur du mois de juillet.

Je jette un œil autour de moi, je venais déjà ici l'an dernier, et rien ne semble avoir changé. Il y a toujours la même peinture orange qui commence à s'écailler sur les murs, le même carrelage qui n'a pas du voir de serpillière depuis longtemps et le même poster d'Elvis Presley. Je me détourne de ce spectacle, et alors que je m'apprête à mettre mon linge dans une machine, je sens un impact dans mon dos. Heureusement que j'ai l'habitude que Vanille me saute dessus comme ça sinon nous aurions toutes les deux fini par terre. Je souris à celle que je considère presque comme ma petite sœur quand elle se décide à descendre et lui pose une main sur la tête.

\- Vanille, on ne t'a jamais appris qu'il y avait d'autres moyens de dire bonjour ?

\- Non ! Et ça ne compte pas on s'est déjà vues aujourd'hui!

Avec son éternelle bonne humeur, elle s'assoit sur la table et à coté de mon sac en s'étirant puis jette un œil autour d'elle en balançant ses pieds qui ne touchent pas le sol.

\- Et toi, on ne t'a jamais appris qu'il y avait de meilleurs endroits pour une soirée entre filles ?

Je lâche un rire. Touché. Je me retourne et ouvre la porte de la première machine. L'endroit est désert, mais plusieurs cycles sont en cours. Pour m'occuper les mains et avoir l'air le plus détachée possible, je commence à transvaser mes vêtements en me raclant la gorge.

\- Mmmh, cette fille de tout à l'heure, Serah ...

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur elle?

\- Fang, tu mets vraiment ces sous-vêtements?

Je me retourne pour voir Vanille qui soulève du bout des doigts un soutien gorge en dentelle noire. Sur son visage se peint un air de stupéfaction, et elle tourne lentement la tête vers moi avec suspicion, comme si elle essayait de m'imaginer avec.

\- Vanille, enfin ! Concentre-toi !

Je lui enlève des mains et le fourre avec le reste du linge.

\- Tu as l'ensemble ?

Elle fait mine de regarder dans le sac pour vérifier mais je l'en empêche en le vidant intégralement dans la machine. Je claque la porte et mets le tout en marche. Mon amie continue de me dévisager avec curiosité. Je la rejoins sur la table et comme elle ne se décide pas à répondre je la relance.

\- Alors ?

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Serah ?

\- Ah Serah ... Et bien elle est arrivée en ville au début de l'année, elle est en biologie comme moi. Je crois qu'elle veut être médecin, pédiatre même. Snow a le béguin pour elle, elle aime le chocolat mais est allergique aux fraises, c'est triste tu ne trouves pas ? Elle ...

\- Elle a de la famille ?

Vanille me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, elle n'aime pas être interrompue, surtout quand elle commence à peine à se lancer dans une grande tirade. Elle croise les bras en affichant une mine contrariée mais finit par répondre

\- Elle vit avec sa sœur.

Un grand sourire se plaque sur mon visage, j'en était sûre ! Je remercie la rouquine en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Puis devant son interrogation muette ou presque, je m'explique.

\- Tu te souviens dimanche dernier ?

\- Bien sûr je me souviens, tu nous as lâchement abandonnés, on devait rentrer ensemble !

\- Bref peu importe, la danseuse, je suis convaincue que c'est la sœur de Serah !

L'air boudeur de Vanille s'efface quand l'information arrive au cerveau. Elle se redresse vivement et pose ses yeux devenus brillants sur moi.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Elles ont les mêmes cheveux.

Mon amie secoue la tête d'un air désespéré. Et répète:

\- Les mêmes cheveux ? C'est tout ?

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et répond :

\- Honnêtement tu as déjà vu cette couleur ailleurs toi ?

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, elle peut très bien se les teindre !

Je hausse un sourcil et garde le silence. Vanille réfléchit un moment à la question et semble décider que c'est plausible. De nouveau je vois ses yeux briller. Oui, c'est une incorrigible commère.

\- Tu penses que la sœur de Serah est une gogo danseuse ?

Je grimace. Le terme me met mal à l'aise, et sonne assez ridicule. Ça ne colle pas avec l'image que j'ai d'Elle. Néanmoins je n'en trouve pas d'autres alors je hoche la tête.

\- Waouh, ça ferait un contraste impressionnant !

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, c'est bien vrai. La timide Serah me semble bien loin de ma brûlante danseuse.

\- Tu sais comment elle s'appelle ? Sa sœur ?

\- Si elle me l'a dit, je ne me souviens pas.

Vanille semble chercher dans sa mémoire et un sourire victorieux s'affiche sur son visage quand elle se tourne vers moi.

\- Mais si ça t'intéresse tant, son surnom au bar c'était Lightning.

Je hausse un sourcil, c'est étrange ça. Mais je suppose que les danseuses préfèrent cacher leurs véritables identités dans ce genre d'endroit. A la réflexion, ça ne doit pas être facile, surtout si elle n'habite pas loin et qu'elle croise ses admirateurs tout les jours. Des gens qui l'ont vue relativement dénudée et dans des positions suggestives. « Des admirateurs comme toi » me souffle une petite voix. Je secoue la tête, je n'ai pas envie de l'imaginer en train de danser pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Malheureusement cette image me poursuit le soir même alors que je suis dans mon lit. La pointe de tristesse et de jalousie que je ressens est, je le sais, inappropriée. Lightning ou quel que soit son vrai nom est une danseuse professionnelle. Le petit spectacle qu'elle m'a offert, elle le donne probablement à cet instant même à d'autres personnes. J'enfonce ma tête sous mon oreiller. Elle les fait sûrement vibrer comme elle l'a fait pour moi. Par Etro qu'elle était douée.

L'envie de la voir me prend. Je le veux vraiment. A la réflexion je serai incapable de dire ce qui m'a retenue jusqu'à maintenant. Parce que ça crève les yeux. Cette fille m'a tapée dans l'œil. Et même si il est fort probable que ce ne soit pas réciproque ou pire, qu'elle ne se souvienne plus de moi, ça n'a aucune importance. Demain. Demain j'y retourne.

**Merci aux commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Et particulièrement à Elelia qui a commenté chaque chapitre jusqu'à maintenant, c'est fort aimable, et assez drôle, on verra si tu es meilleure que moi en prédictions ;) A demain pour de nouvelles aventures !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pour répondre, je trouve qu'Etro sonne bien, et en plus ça m'évite de prendre parti religieusement XD Enjoy !**

Caché dans une petite rue, le Lindblum est moins fréquenté par les étudiants que les autres bars. A l'entrée un vigile contrôle l'âge des clients. Devant moi, deux gamins se font refoulés et font demi-tour en grognant. Le tour de la porte commence à s'effriter, et la façade aurait besoin d'un bon coup de peinture. Je ne me souvenais pas que l'endroit avait l'air aussi délabré. Je passe devant l'agent de sécurité sans heurt, et entre. Je descends les escaliers, et débouche dans une salle spacieuse. Des tables et des chaises sont poussées contre les murs, certaines sont occupées, la majorité non. La musique pour l'instant est basse, et fait juste un bruit de fond. Il faut dire qu'il est encore tôt. Mais mon envie de la voir était assez forte pour que je vienne dès la fin des cours.

Je me dirige vers le comptoir et demande un de mes cocktails favoris. En attendant qu'on me serve, je me retourne pour détailler l'endroit. Au centre de la pièce, il y a un grand espace vide où les gens peuvent danser. Au mur de grands pans de tissus prétendent cacher l'état de la peinture. Au fond de la salle, séparé du reste par des rideaux à moitié transparents, se trouve le petit salon où Lightning m'a fait son show. C'est là-bas que mon regard se concentre. Mais pour le moment il n'y a aucun mouvement de ce côté. Mon attention est détournée par une bande de jeunes qui entre. Ils parlent fort, se donnent des coups de coudes et éclatent régulièrement d'un rire gras. Deux d'entre eux ont une casquette posée sur le dessus du crâne.

Ridicule. Je me détourne, m'empare de mon verre que la serveuse a posé sur le comptoir et la remercie d'un sourire avant d'aller m'asseoir un peu plus loin. Une fois bien installée, je remue doucement ma boisson. C'est un mélange de rhum, de jus d'ananas et de vodka. A la surface flotte une rondelle de citron sur laquelle est déposé un sucre imbibé d'alcool en train de flamber. Mes yeux s'attachent à la flamme bleue qui s'échappe de mon verre alors que mes pensées se perdent.

Que vais-je lui dire ? Une nouvelle fois des doutes m'assaillent. Et si elle n'est pas comme dans mon souvenir ? Et si elle me rejette ? Et si elle prend peur ? Et si ... Je secoue la tête et essaie de me résonner. Enfin Fang, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vas draguer une fille ! Oui, mais cette fois il y a quelque chose de différent. Cette fois ce n'est pas _une fille_. Cette fois, c'est Elle. Et l'assurance que j'ai l'habitude d'afficher est remplacée par une sorte de stress. Comme une lycéenne allant à son premier rendez-vous. Je me passe la main dans les cheveux. Vraiment c'est n'importe quoi.

Quand la flamme s'éteint, je fais tomber le sucre dans la boisson orangée et porte le verre à mes lèvres. Le liquide me coule dans la gorge et me laisse un arrière goût sucré. Lentement une chaleur bienvenue me monte aux joues. Je finis comme ça un premier cocktail puis un deuxième. Quand je commande le troisième, la boîte s'est bien remplie. La musique est devenue plus forte sans que je sois capable de dire quand. Désormais, les gens crient pour s'entendre. Déjà, plusieurs personnes se déhanchent sur la piste de danse et mes yeux glissent sur leurs corps en mouvement. Un nouveau coup d'œil sur ma droite m'apprend que les danseuses n'ont toujours pas fait leur apparition. L'excitation que je ressens n'a cessé de grimper depuis que je suis arrivée. Ça me donne envie de bouger. J'en ai marre d'être assise à cette table. J'ai dû changer de position au moins dix fois dans les trois dernières minutes. Comme pour confirmer mes pensées, mes jambes, comme animées d'une volonté propre, se croisent.

Agacée par moi-même, je me lève et décide de me défouler sur la piste de danse. Au moins ça sera plus actif que de boire comme une pauvre malheureuse en attendant que quelque chose se passe. Ou que quelqu'un arrive, pour être exacte. Je me lève et prends le temps d'écouter la musique pour m'en imprégner. Puis je me glisse entre les danseurs et commence à bouger. Mes origines latines ressortent et après quelques minutes, je ferme les yeux en me laissant porter par le rythme. Autour de moi je sens la chaleur des autres corps, une vague odeur d'alcool et de sueur flotte sans que ce ne soit dérangeant. Ça fait parti de l'ambiance. J'en oublie presque la raison de ma présence.

Après une bonne douzaine de chansons, et plusieurs dragueurs repoussés, je retourne m'asseoir essoufflée, mais revigorée. J'adore danser. Et comble du bonheur, pendant que je me dépensais, celles que j'attendais ont fait leur apparition. Je vide ce qu'il reste de mon verre et m'approche. Mes sens sont exacerbés par la boisson, mais je tiens plutôt bien l'alcool. A travers les rideaux je La repère presque immédiatement. Ses cheveux roses ne mentent pas. Je distingue sa silhouette qui se mouve gracieusement. Sa peau blanche. Elle est habillée de la même façon. Je m'arrête à quelques pas du petit salon et la regarde. Elle me tourne le dos. Elle est assise sur quelqu'un dont elle cache le visage. La jalousie et l'envie me traversent mais je les fais taire. Je ne veux pas gâcher l'instant. Je me sens comme dans un rêve. Comme si je flottais. Mon champs de vision est réduit à elle et elle seule. Pendant un moment j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a qu'elle et moi sur Terre. Ses courbes sont comme dans mon souvenir. Parfaites. Elle penche la tête en arrière en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Se rend-elle compte à quel point c'est sexy ? Une chaleur nouvelle se propage dans ton mon corps. Je l'observe de longues minutes. Finalement après un temps indéterminé je réalise que je dois avoir l'air vraiment bizarre plantée là comme ça. Et je n'ai toujours pas vu son visage.

Soudain, elle se lève et recule de quelques pas. Le geste me surprend et je cligne bêtement des yeux. L'homme sur lequel elle était lui sourit se lève à son tour et lui murmure quelques mots avant de s'éloigner. Time's up I guess. C'est ma chance. Je m'élance avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux l'interpeller, mais mon corps en décide autrement et lui attrape le bras. Le contact inattendu la surprend et elle se retourne vivement.

Mon cœur manque un battement. Elle est plus que belle. Je peux enfin mettre un visage sur mes rêves, une couleur sur ses yeux. Ils sont bleus. Plus foncés que ceux de Serah. Elle fronce ses sourcils bien dessinés, comme si elle essayait de me replacer. Ses lèvres sont fines, roses, appelant aux baisers. Elle me dévisage indécise. Je me redresse en essayant de reprendre contenance. Cette situation est très loin du scénario que j'avais imaginé. Gênée, je passe une main dans mes cheveux.

\- Hey, salut.

A peine ces mots ont-ils franchi mes lèvres que je les regrette. « Hey, salut ». J'ai envie de me frapper la tête contre les murs. Really Fang ? « _Hey, salut »_ ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? C'est ... Pathétique. Je me racle la gorge, et devant son absence de réponse j'enchaîne

\- Tu te souviens de moi ? J'étais là, la semaine dernière.

Elle semble me remettre, et ses yeux s'illuminent. A moins que ce ne soit une illusion d'optique. Je vois ses lèvres bouger, mais je n'entends absolument rien de ce qu'elle me dit.

\- Pardon ?

Elle répète et je me penche un peu en avant pour essayer de comprendre, mais sans succès. Voyant que je ne capte rien, elle regarde autour d'elle et finit par me faire signe de la suivre. Sans hésiter je lui emboîte le pas. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Je ne sais pas où elle m'emmène. Mais peu importe, je la suivrai !

**Et ouiiiii ! vous n'aurez pas la suite aujourd'hui ! Ciel que je suis sadique. Et juste pour toi Tache : A demain mes petits Kinders !**


	6. Chapter 6

Lightning m'entraîne à l'écart. Je la suit en appréciant sa démarche chaloupée et souple. Elle s'arrête au fond du petit salon, regarde une nouvelle fois autour d'elle et pousse une porte que je n'avais pas remarquée. Elle jette un oeil par dessus son épaule pour vérifier que je suis toujours là et j'en profite pour lui lancer un sourire charmeur qu'elle ignore. Nous entrons dans une petite pièce. On dirait les vestiaires d'une salle de sport. La porte se referme doucement dans mon dos et aussitôt le bruit s'estompe. L'endroit doit être insonorisé. A ma droite, des casiers semblables à ceux qu'on trouve dans les piscines sont alignés. C'est vers eux que ma danseuse se dirige. Elle en ouvre un et fouille dedans. Elle fini par trouver ce qu'elle cherche et me fait face de nouveau.

Nous nous observons un instant. Elle, garde une expression neutre sur le visage, un peu sévère même. Moi, je ne quitte pas mon sourire. Elle ne semble pas vraiment gênée d'être à moitié dénudée devant moi. Je remarque pour la première fois le laçage de son débardeur. C'est atrocement sexy. J'essaye de garder les yeux à hauteur de sa tête, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la dévorer du regard. A la lumière vive des néons, je peux enfin la voir réellement. Elle a un corps à faire pâlir de jalousie les meilleurs mannequins. De longues jambes, des courbes prononcées, gracieuses, un ventre plat que je devine musclé. Je remarque aussi pour la première fois le tatouage qu'elle a au niveau de la poitrine. Je n'arrive pas à en deviner la forme. Mes yeux glissent ensuite sur ses épaules dénudées, puis son cou et remonte sur son visage. Elle a vraiment des yeux superbes.

Je m'arrache de ma contemplation quand elle me tend la main. Non pas la main. Un petit objet noir. Je regarde de plus près. C'est .. mon portefeuille. Je m'en empare, surprise. Pour moi c'était déjà de l'histoire ancienne. Non vraiment, tout ceci est très loin du scénario que j'avais prévu. Je lève les yeux, elle m'observe juste en silence. Je baisse la tête et ouvre l'objet que j'avais perdu une semaine plus tôt. A l'intérieur est rangé bien sagement mon ancienne carte bleue, mon titre de transport, ma carte étudiante et même un billet de cinq. Je me redresse avec un sourire narquois et attaque

-Cinq euros ? Je suis sûre que j'avais plus d'argent dedans.

Elle fronce les sourcils vexée croise les bras sur sa poitrine et détourne le regard en répondant

-N'importe quoi, pourquoi je te l'aurais rendu si je te l'avais volé ?

-Probablement pour que je ne te soupçonne pas

Elle hausse un sourcil et me lance un regard blasé avant de marmonner un "pfff". Alors qu'elle fait un pas vers la sortie, je me décale devant elle pour qu'elle ne puisse pas passer. Elle me jette un regard noir.

-Attend, laisse moi t'offrir quelque chose à boire pour te remercier.

Elle me dévisage longuement et répond finalement en commençant à me contourner

-Je travaille

Une nouvelle fois je lui barre le chemin avec un sourire de défi. Elle pousse un soupir et croise les bras.

-Après ? S'il te plait.

Elle me regarde de haut en bas semble me jauger, et enfin dit avec lassitude :

-Je fini tard. On verra si tu reste jusque là.

Je suis au septième ciel. Elle me lance un dernier regard avant de sortir. Je reste seule dans la pièce encore un moment. La scène qui viens de se dérouler me semble un peu irréelle. Et il faut vraiment que j'arrête de sourire comme ça je vais finir par avoir des crampes. je jette un oeil autour de moi. Finalement c'es assez éloigné de mon rêve. Je hausse les épaules et pars à mon tour. De retour dans le club, Lightning n'est visible nulle part, mais je ne m'en inquiète pas. La musique dont j'ai éte coupée un moment m'agresse les oreilles. Je décide de sortir prendre l'air. Mon esprit se projète déjà dans le futur. Ce soir je vais te faire tomber sous mon charme ma mystérieuse danseuse.

Comme la semaine précédente je fend la foule et grimpe les marches qui me mènent à l'extérieur. Dehors le vigile me fait un signe de tête. Dans la ruelle mal éclairée, je distingue un groupe de personnes assises sur un banc. Mon instinct me met immédiatement en garde, et je décide de marcher dans l'autre sens. Il est déjà tard. Je ne croise pratiquement personne. Seuls sont animés l'intérieur des bars. A chaque fois que la porte de l'un d'eux s'ouvre, la musique et les bruits de conversations me parviennent avant de s'éteindre.

J'aime assez cette ambiance. Mes pas me conduisent jusqu'à la rivière qui traverse la ville. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom. Je m'accoude à une barrière et regarde les lumières nocturnes se refléter sur l'eau. C'est assez romantique. peut être que je pourrais entraîner Lightning ici plus tard. Il faudra que je lui demande son vrai nom aussi. quoique je me suis habituée au surnom, et maintenant je trouve que ça lui va plutôt bien. J'entend des pas se rapprocher de moi et je reprend ma route en suivant les quais. Au bout d'un moment quand j'estime que ma danseuse ne devrait pas tarder à finir, je fais demi tour.

Mais quand je reviens au Lindblum après avoir traversé la moitié de la ville, une surprise m'attend. On dirait que la moitié du bar est sortit dans la rue. Une voiture de police passe devant moi en se dégageant de la foule. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Je fronce les sourcils et m'avance. Les gyrophares en marche projettent une lumière tantôt bleue tantôt rouge sur les façades des immeubles, et éclairent par intermittence les clients du bars. Finalement le véhicule s'éloigne et la ruelle est plongée dans l'obscurité. Les gens autour de moi parlent avec animation. D'autres se plaignent J'entends des brides de conversations mais rien d'assez clair pour que je comprenne la raison de cet attroupement. Je m'approche quand même de l'entrée, mais quand je fais mine de passer la porte du club, l'agent de sécurité m'en empêche.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas entrer désolé.

-Pourquoi ?

L'homme se gratte la tête et me détaille comme si il hésitait à me raconter, puis répond

-Il y a eu une altercation entre une danseuse et un client.

Mon coeur manque un battement. Sérieusement ? Je n'y crois pas, quelles sont les probabilités ? Au moment où j'allais ensevelir le vigile sous une tonne de question, je suis coupée dans mon élan par un grand type en costume noir qui a des cheveux blancs dressés sur sa tête. Il pose une main sur l'épaule de mon interlocuteur et dit d'une voix grave

-On ferme pour ce soir, fait partir tout ça avant que les voisins ne portent plainte pour tapage nocturne.

Et avant que je n'ai le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passe, je suis poussée hors de la rue. Complètement hébétée, je regarde les gens s'éloigner. Certains entrent dans des bars encore ouverts. Moi je me retrouve plantée là comme une andouille. Non mais vraiment pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi a t il fallu que ce soit maintenant ? La frustration est telle que j'ai envie de crier. Je me prend à maudire tous les dieux que je connais. Au bout d'un moment quand tout le monde s'est dispersé, je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Mon rendez vous est tombé à l'eau.

Lightning je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! Ce n'est que partie remise tu peux me croire !

**... Jaja je pense que ce n'est pas du tout le genre de retrouvailles que vous vouliez XP ne vous inquiétez pas mes petits agneaux, ça va venir. A demain ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Dès le départ, le type ne l'avait pas inspirée. Dans sa profession, Lightning croisait toute sorte de gens. Depuis deux mois qu'elle travaillait au Lindblum, elle avait dansé pour des gamins à peine majeurs, des hommes d'ages murs, des garçons en costumes qui sentaient le parfum et d'autres vêtus de t-shirts informes et de joggings. Sur les canapés en faux cuir couleur crème, elle avait côtoyé des types qui portaient des alliances, des femmes et même des mecs défoncés qui empestaient l'herbe. Elle s'était plaquée contre des chefs d'entreprise et avait effleurer les cheveux de musiciens amateurs. Et avec aucun d'eux elle n'avait eu de réel problèmes. Elle avait su repousser avec fermeté mais sans heurts tous ceux qui avaient étés trop entreprenants.

Lightning n'avait pas voulu le frapper. ça avait été un réflexe. Au début quand elle avait commencé à travailler dans ce club, elle dévisageait tous les clients. Elle n'aimait pas leurs regards brûlants, ni le désir qu'elle pouvait lire aussi biens dans leurs corps que dans leurs yeux. Elle n'appréciait pas leurs mains hasardeuses qui la touchait avec envie. Et pardessus tout elle détestait l'idée d'ête présente dans leurs fantasmes. Lightning ne saurait pas dire exactement quand ce mal aise avait commencé à s'estomper, ni quand il avait été remplacé par l'indifférence. Elle savais juste que désormais quand elle dansait, elle n'était pas vraiment là. Elle était dans sa bulle.

Quand ce type avait approché pourtant, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer son air suffisant, sa démarche de conquérant et sa ridicule casquette retournée et enfoncée jusqu'au oreilles. Il avait commencé par commettre l'erreur de l'appeler "chérie" en fixant sa poitrine. Quand malgré tout Lightning s'était assise sur lui, il avait continué sur sa lancée en posant ses doigts sur ses fesses. Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là, si quand la jeune danseuse l'avait repoussé il n'avait pas insisté. Oui, mais voilà. Le problème était que justement, il avait insisté. Le coup était parti tout seul. Elle même en avait été stupéfaite. Et elle avait dû taper fort car la tête du mec était partie violemment en arrière et avait heurté le bois du fauteuil.

Sa réaction avait été presque immédiate. Le type s'était levé, du sang coulant de son nez et venant tacher son t shirt. Il avait poussé un cri de rage et avait fait un pas vers Lightning la main levée, prêt à frapper. Il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses l'avait devancé en lui envoyant son pied entre les jambes. Et comme tout homme normalement constitué, il avait hurlé de douleur en tombant à genoux. Une nouvelle fois, tout aurait pût s'arrêter là. Mais le type touché dans sa fierté, avait réussi à se relever et faire une nouvelle tentative. Cette fois, la danseuse ne s'était pas contentée de le mettre à genoux. Elle lui avait destiné un nouvel uppercut dans les côtes qui l'avait envoyé au tapis.

La scène n'était évidemment pas passée inaperçue. Les choses auraient vraiment pût dégénérer quand les compagnons de soirée complètement éméchés du type s'étaient approchés. Ils avaient jaugés la situation et n'avait pas mit longtemps à comprendre. Lightning avait beau être forte, elle doutait d'être capable de gérer les trois individus. Surtout pas dans un espace aussi restreint. Elle n'avait pas eu à le faire. Une montagne de muscles aux cheveux d'un rouge pétant qui avait assisté à toute la scène était intervenue. Enfin 'intervenir" était un bien grand mot. L'homme s'était contenté de se poster à coté de la danseuse en croisant les bras. Sa position parlait d'elle même et les types avaient préféré s'éloigner en leur lançant des regards menaçant et en balançant des "on t'attend à la sortie" accompagnés de diverses insultes. Tout ça en abandonnant complètement leur ami évanouit.

L'homme aux cheveux rouge s'était donc penché vers le client allongé et avait essayé de le réveiller d'une bonne baffe. Baffe que Lightning avait approuvée en son fort intérieur. Puis voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas, il avait saisi son téléphone. La danseuse supposa qu'il appelait une ambulance, mais elle n'entendit pas la conversation. Elle doutait même que celui à l'autre bout du fil ne comprenne quoi que ce soit avec la musique assourdissante. Son intuition se confirma quand peu de temps après un homme et une femme en tenue blanche entrèrent dans la pièce.

Leur apparition fut remarquée. Et rapidement un attroupement se forma autour du petit salon. Lightning avait frappé plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait. La musique fut coupée pour permettre aux ambulanciers de s'entendre penser, et on évacua la moitié du bar. Les infirmiers posèrent quelques questions à la danseuse (la tête du type avait elle heurtée quelque chose ? avait il bu ?) auxquelles elle répondit du bout des lèvres (je ne sais pas, peut être). Et finalement, il évacuèrent le blessé sur un brancard.

Deux policiers que Lightning n'avait même pas vu arriver avaient ensuite pris le relais sous le regard sévère du patron du Lindblum. La jeune femme répondit du mieux qu'elle pût à leurs interrogations en se demandant si l'altercation allait lui poser des problèmes. Quand finalement les deux agents s'étaient détournés, son patron Yaag Rosch lui avait passé un sermon. Il lui avait fait comprendre plus ou moins subtilement qu'elle ne devait pas recommencer si elle tenait à son emploi avant de décider de fermer le club.

C'est ainsi que Lightning regagna les vestiaires. Elle soupira en troquant sa ridicule tenue contre un jean et un sweat. Elle s'était retenue d'envoyer péter son chef et elle avait besoin de décompresser. Elle sortit par la porte de derrière en rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête. En cachant son visage et ses longs cheveux roses, elle évitait ainsi qu'on la remarque dans la nuit. Elle rentra chez elle en courant. ses pieds battant le sol ne faisaient presque aucun bruit. Elle garda les yeux fixés sur les pavés qui défilaient par terre, ignorant la beauté de la nuit et les lumières nocturnes qui projetaient de grandes ombres sur les murs. Elle ne rencontra personne en chemin. L'exercice la calma un peu et quand elle pénétra dans l'immeuble qu'elle habitait avec sa soeur elle se sentait mieux. Le bâtiment était vieux, et assez loin du centre ville. Mais il avait l'avantage d'être situé à deux pas d'un arrêt de tram.

Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, ignorant l'ascenseur qui de toute façon n'avait jamais fonctionné et arriva dans un couloir faiblement éclairé. Elle passa devant deux portes avant de tourner sa clé dans la troisième. Une fois chez elle, elle enleva enfin sa capuche. Elle traversa le salon qui faisait aussi office de cuisine en silence. Doucement elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Serah et la vit paisiblement endormie. Un sourire doux se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette vision. Elle rejoignit ensuite la salle de bain se déshabilla et se doucha rapidement à l'eau brûlante.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle se glissa immédiatement sous sa couette. C'est à cet instant que l'image de Fang lui revint. Elle l'avait reconnue bien sur. Une des seules clientes pour qui elle avait dansé. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui offrir un verre finalement. Lightning bailla et sentit le sommeil près à l'emporter. Elle n'essaya même pas de lui résister. Et alors qu'elle sombrait elle pensa : une prochaine fois peut être..

**La suite au prochain épisode ;) Salut salut ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pour être honnête je m'étonne moi même de poster aussi régulièrement. Vive moi ! Jaja. Enjoy it !**

Samedi. D'habitude je profite de la matinée pour dormir de tout mon saoul. Aujourd'hui pourtant, le sommeil me fuit. Je reste dans mon lit un long moment, les bras croisés derrière ma tête. Mes yeux sont fixés sur une imperfection du plafond, mais je ne la vois pas vraiment. Ma chambre est silencieuse, j'entend juste au loin le bruit des travaux qu'ils font dans la rue. Un son répétitif, comme des coups de marteaux. Des pensées volatiles me traversent l'esprit sans qu'une seule ne se fixe. Des brides de la soirée de la veille me reviennent. Son visage m'apparaît. Je ne me lasse pas d'imaginer ses yeux. Je pourrais trouver des tonnes d'adjectifs pour les définir. Mais en même temps aucun ne colle vraiment. Je glisse mes doigts dans mes cheveux bruns et soupire. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est précisément hier qu'il y a eu une bagarre. J'ai vraiment la poisse.

Je me décide enfin à me lever. Dans un effort intense, je fait basculer mes jambes hors de mon lit en écartant ma couette. Je me frotte les yeux avec mes paumes avant de me redresser complètement. Je m'approche de la fenêtre et ouvre les rideaux d'un grand coup, comme si par ce geste, je mettait au défi la journée. La lumière se déverse dans la pièce, et je cligne des yeux éblouie. Un point pour le soleil. Je me dirige ensuite dans ma petite cuisine et je me prépare ma dose de caféine quotidienne. J'ouvre les placards et trouve un paquet de céréales que j'entame. ça me rappelle que Sazh m'a fait une avance pour mes courses. Je regarde ma montre. 9h. Il est ouvert jusqu'à midi aujourd'hui. Pendant que l'eau chauffe, je regagne ma chambre pour m'habiller. Une fois présentable, je verse l'eau brûlante dans une tasse et fait tomber le café en poudre à l'intérieur. C'est loin d'avoir le goût du vrai café, c'est même franchement mauvais, mais au moins c'est vite préparé, et pas trop cher. Et surtout ça me tient en forme.

A 9h30 je sors de chez moi. Je salue brièvement ma voisine de palier, et sors de l'immeuble. Il est encore assez tôt pour que je ne croise pratiquement personne. Je traverse quelques rues en profitant du calme d'une ville en éveil. Je met moins d'un quart d'heure à rejoindre l'épicerie de mon ami. Il m'accueille avec son sourire habituel. Aujourd'hui son fils Dahj l'accompagne. Père et fils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. Je règle mes achats de la semaine précédente en échangeant quelques phrases avec Sahz. Je le quitte quand un autre client arrive à la caisse. Je ressors dehors un sourire aux lèvres.

Je glisse mes mains dans mes poches et lève la tête. Il fait beau, et encore chaud. J'ai toute la journée devant moi, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. La voix de la raison me pousse à rentrer chez moi et travailler, mais je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Mes pas me conduisent d'eux même vers le Lindblum. Il est fermé bien sur. Je regarde la devanture un moment avant de me détourner et de continuer mon chemin. J'envoie un message à Vanille, pour lui demander si elle est chez elle.

En attendant sa réponse, je repère un parc un peu plus loin, et vais m'asseoir sur un banc. A quelques pas de moi une groupe de gamins discutent avec animation assis dans l'herbe. L'un d'eux est un peu en retrait. Il ne participe pas vraiment à leur débat et se contente d'écouter. Il a d'étranges cheveux gris ébouriffés en arrière. Mon attention est détournée par mon portable qui vibre dans ma poche. Vanille est à la fac. Elle travaille pour le moment. Quelle idée. Je soupire et regarde autour de moi en cherchant sur les façades qui m'entourent une inspiration. Comme je n'en trouve pas, je me lève. Je traverse les rues qui commencent à se remplir sans but précis. Je n'ai pas envie de rester seule, mais à par Vanille, personne ne m'intéresse réellement. Mon regard glisse sur les gens sans s'y arrêter. Après quelques instants, je me rend compte que je ne reconnais pas la rue. Je fronce les sourcils et regarde autour de moi. Aurais je réussi à me perdre ? Visiblement oui. Je hausse les épaules. Qu'importe ? Il sera toujours temps de revenir sur mes pas plus tard. J'ai toute la journée après tout.

En chemin, je stoppe devant quelques vitrines et regarde leur contenu sans entrer. Alors que j'allais me détourner d'une énième devanture, j'entre aperçois soudain quelque chose qui ressemble fortement à des cheveux roses. Je cligne des yeux, sortie de ma torpeur, et me penche sur le côté pour essayer de mieux voir. Est ce que j'ai rêvé ? Comme je ne distingue rien, je cherche la porte des yeux. Suis je tellement obsédée par cette fille que je la vois partout ? J'entre à l'intérieur. Mon coeur bat de façon complètement désordonnée. Je fouille le magasin du regard. C'est une bijouterie. Plusieurs clients déambulent autour des vitrines. Derrière son comptoir, une jeune femme à lunettes discute avec un homme. Et là, penchée vers un présentoir, étalant ses courbes parfaites aux vues de tous, je La vois. J'étouffe un cri de joie et remercie silencieusement tous les dieux que j'avais dénigré la veille. YES ! J'aurai presque envie de sauter sur place. C'est aussi incroyable que la veille !

Je me force à me contenir. Un sourire narquois s'étire sur mes lèvres. Elle ne m'a pas remarquée. Je m'approche le plus silencieusement possible et me penche par dessus son épaule. Se faisant une bouffée de son parfum me chatouille les narines. Elle observe des pendentifs argentés.

-J'aime bien celui tout à droite.

Lightning sursaute, et recule d'un pas. Comme une gamine prise en faute, je vois deux taches roses apparaître sur ses joues. C'est .. adorable. Je découvre là une facette totalement inédite de ma danseuse. C'est même la première fois que je la vois avec des vêtements qui la couvrent autant. C'est dommage d'ailleurs. J'enchaîne alors qu'elle cherche ses mots :

-C'est pour ton petit ami ?

Elle hausse un sourcil et croise les bras. ça a l'air d'être une habitude chez elle.

-Pour ma soeur, répond elle.

Je vois sur son visage qu'elle même à l'air surprise de répondre. Elle a une voix posée, calme. Sévère et douce à la fois. Je lui fait un sourire éclatant qui semble la déstabiliser, et elle détourne le regard. Je reprends :

-Tu ne m'a pas attendue hier.

Elle relève les yeux vers moi et je suis encore une fois soufflée par leur beauté. Elle ne répond rien, mais je devine qu'elle en a envie à sa bouche entrouverte. On dirait que les mots restent bloqués. Je parle donc à sa place :

-Je te dois toujours un verre.

**Merci beaucoup aux reviews ! C'est ce qui me pousse à écrire ! Sinon cette fic resterait sagement dans ma tête pour mon seul usage XP A demain ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alors pour info, le plan au début était de mettre un chapitre entre le 7 et le 8 posant un peu l'histoire (pas de retrouvailles surprises donc), et puis finalement je me suis dit que ça ne ferai pas progresser l'histoire et que je ferai mieux passer aux choses sérieuses XD Merci aux reviews comme toujours !**

Il est presque 11h quand Lihtning et moi nous installons autour de la table. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, et la température estivale. J'en profite pour enlever ma veste et la poser sur le dossier de ma chaise. Nous sommes sur une terrasse légèrement surélevée par rapport à la rue. Les allées et venues des passants, leur discutions et leurs rires constituent un fond sonore agréable. Je m'assois confortablement sur ma chaise, et croise les jambes. Ma danseuse a l'air tendue. Elle pose son coude sur le bord de la table et appuie sa joue sur sa main en observant les autres clients. Je la détaille un instant. La lumière joue dans ses cheveux et produit d'étranges reflets. Je me racle la gorge pour attirer son attention aussi bien que pour me dénouer la voix.

-Alors c'est par là que tu habites ?

Lightning plante ses yeux dans les miens. J'ai l'impression qu'elle hésite à répondre. Finalement elle soupire doucement et croise les bras sur la table.

-Oui, juste à côté, répond elle.

Elle conclue sa phrase par un petit mouvement de la tête qui fait tomber quelques unes de ses mèches devant ses yeux. Je suis fascinée par cette couleur. C'est presque sans m'en rendre compte que j'enchaîne :

-Tu n'es pas d'ici pas vrai ?

Elle hausse les épaules en fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils.

-ça se voit tant que ça ?

J'ai un petit rire. Dans cette ville, comme dans le reste de la région d'ailleurs, la population a plutôt tendance à avoir la peau mate comme moi. Avec son teint d'une blancheur éclatante, ses cheveux roses et ses yeux clairs, Lightning détonne dans le décor. D'ailleurs beaucoup de regards sont posés sur elle. Regards qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier particulièrement. Je me souviens soudain que je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'exclame donc :

-Au fait je m'appelle Fang, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire charmeur, enchantée.

-Lightning.

Je fronce les sourcils, déçue qu'elle ne me donne pas sa véritable identité.

-Ce n'est pas ton vrai nom pas vrai ?

Elle me lance un regard désabusé l'air de dire "sans blague", et devant ma tête dépitée, semble un peu déstabilisée. Comme si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'y attachait une importance.

-Ce n'est pas du jeu ! Je t'ai donné le vrai moi !

De plus en plus troublée par mon attitude de gamine, Lightning fait une moue mi amusée, mi exaspérée :

-Si ça ne te convient pas, tu peux toujours m'en trouver un autre.

A l'instant où elle prononce ces paroles, elle réveille l'esprit machiavélique en moi. A oui ? Tu le prend comme ça hein ? Je vais te trouver un surnom si ridicule que tu n'aura pas d'autre choix que de me donner ton vrai prénom. Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire par de cette pensé, nous sommes interrompues par une jeune serveuse.

-Mesdemoiselles, qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

Lightning me regarde, attendant visiblement que je parle la première. je m'exécute donc sans la quitter des yeux.

-Un café très noir pour moi, s'il vous plait.

-Un jus de tomate, demande elle.

La serveuse note le tout et se détourne alors que je dévisage mon interlocutrice curieusement. Sous mon regard insistant elle soupire

-Quoi ? fini elle par demander.

-Un jus de tomate ?

J'observe avec délice une légère couleur rosée apparaître sur ses joues. Mmmh, je pourrais sérieusement développer une addiction à tout ça.

-Et alors ?

-ça ne fait pas du tout envie.

Elle hausse les épaules face à mon commentaire et s'appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Je suis sure que tu n'as jamais goûté.

-C'est ton secret pour obtenir cette couleur de cheveux ?

Elle à l'air vraiment surprise par la question. Plus je découvre des expressions sur ce visage, plus il me plait je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible. Je continue sur ma lancée :

-Bah oui, c'est rouge non ? les pigments pourraient déteindre dans tes racines.

Complètement ahurie par mon raisonnement, elle lâche un vague "n'importe quoi" en posant les yeux sur la serveuse qui revient déjà.

Cette dernière dépose nos consommations sur la table et s'en va presque aussitôt. De nombreux clients sont déjà attablés pour le déjeuner. Peut être que je pourrais convaincre ma danseuse de rester manger avec moi d'ailleurs. J'observe Lightning remuer doucement sa boisson. Le jus semble épais et à une couleur pétante. On dirait de la soupe. Ou de la compote. Rouge.

-Tu as raison, je n'ai jamais essayé, mais ça n'a vraiment pas l'air bon.

-Tch, tu ne peux pas dire ça avant d'avoir goûté.

Je souris et fait tomber un sucre dans ma tasse. En général je préfère sans, mais aujourd'hui ça me fait envie. Nous discutons tranquillement quelques minutes, profitant du temps, et de nos boissons. Elle me parle rapidement de Serah, et je ne lui dit pas que je l'ai déjà croisée. A aucun moment nous n'abordons son travail au Lindbum. Alors qu'elle a presque fini son verre, Lightning me le tend soudain, me coupant dans ma phrase. Je fronce les sourcils et m'en empare. J'en profite au passage pour effleurer ses doigts.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ?

-Essaye, me répond elle simplement.

Je lui lance un regard inquiet qui a l'air de l'amuser, avant de porter le liquide à mes lèvres. J'avale une petite gorgée, avant de finir le verre. Elle me regarde faire sans un mot. Quand je repose le tout sur la table, elle me lance un :

-Alors ?

-.. C'est comme je m'y attendais. Infâme.

ça la fait sourire. Peut être le premier vrai sourire que j'arrive à lui tirer. Elle se lève et se dirige vers l'intérieur du café en me répliquant :

-Tu es dure. Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes.

Je la suit du regard pendant qu'elle s'éloigne. Tu es vraiment pleine de surprises, Lightning. Alors que je repose les yeux sur ce qui m'entoure, je remarque soudain un petit objet noir posé de son côté de la table. Je jette un oeil vers la porte par laquelle elle a disparu et m'en empare. J'ai entre les mains le téléphone de ma danseuse. Un vrai trésor. Oserais je ? Oserais je pas ? La décision est vite prise. Je déverrouille l'écran et sourit en remarquant qu'il n'y a pas de code. C'est assez imprudent.

Quand quelques minutes plus tard, Lightning revient, son portable semble ne pas avoir bougé. Elle le récupère et le glisse dans sa poche avant de se tourner vers moi. Elle ne s'est pas rassise, et je devine qu'elle a l'intention de partir. Je me lève donc à mon tour.

-Je vais y aller, ma soeur m'attend pour manger.

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt et passe un main dans ses cheveux avant de continuer :

-Merci pour le verre.

-Pas de souci, on remettra ça.

Elle hoche la tête et commence déjà à s'éloigner, mais au dernier moment, je la retient.

-Au fait, je t'ai trouvé un autre nom.

Elle me lance un regard surpris qui devient rapidement méfiant. Elle a vite compris.

-Et quel est il ? demande elle en redoutant déjà ce qu'elle va entendre

-Qu'est ce que tu penses de .. Sunshine ?

**Je ne sais pas qui a eu l'idée du Sunshine en premier, mais ça colle tellement bien que .. j'étais obligée :P A demain ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour les explications sur Sunshine ^^ je me coucherai moins bête ce soir. Au fait, ne vous étonnez pas trop des changement de points de vue que je risque de faire fréquemment, écrire toujours avec les yeux de Fang.. Disons que c'est compliqué pour introduire certaines scènes du quotidien de Light XD J'espère que ça n'enlève pas toute la fluidité de texte ;)**

Lightning sentit le regard de Fang dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne dans une ruelle. Enfin libérée de son poids, elle s'arrêta et soupira. Son corps se détendit légèrement et ses épaules se relâchèrent. Elle n'était jamais à l'aise quand elle croisait un de ses clients dans la rue. Encore moins quand ils décidaient de lui parler. Si elle ne les reconnaissait pas toujours, eux en revanche ne la manquaient pas. Elle avait espéré que ce serai différent cette fois. Qu'étant une femme, Fang ne la dévorerait pas du regard comme les autres. D'ailleurs si elle n'avait pas appartenu à la gente féminine, Claire n'aurait probablement jamais accepté de prendre un verre avec elle. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses avait pourtant eu l'impression d'être passée aux rayons X tout au long de leur échange.

Soupirant à nouveau, elle rabattit sa capuche sur son visage comme elle en avait l'habitude, en se demandant ce qui justement avait bien pu la pousser à accepter cette invitation. Elle même n'en avait aucune idée. Peut être parce que l'étudiante avait insisté, peut être parce qu'elle dégageait quelque chose de rassurant, peut être simplement parce qu'elle avait envie de se changer les idées. Claire ne savait pas vraiment, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait passé un agréable moment. Quoique, son interlocutrice avait la fâcheuse tendance à lui faire monter le rouge aux joues. Ce que détestait Lightning. Elle haussa les épaules. De toute façon, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elles ne se revoient jamais, alors ..

La jeune femme préféra donc se concentrer sur ce qu'elle allait préparer pour nourrir sa jeune soeur, plutôt que sur les yeux verts qui l'avaient fixée un peu plus tôt. Serah devait travailler à la fac aujourd'hui, et elle ne doutait pas qu'elle serait affamée en rentrant. Claire sentit une pointe de fierté l'envahir. Serah faisait des études supérieures. Elle allait devenir médecin. C'était une victoire personnelle pour Lightning. La preuve qu'elle avait réussi à s'occuper de sa soeur, aussi bien que n'importe quel parent. Cette pensé lui arracha un sourire comme à chaque fois. Dire qu'elles n'avaient pas eu une enfance facile était un euphémisme, et les deux soeurs évitaient la plupart du temps d'en parler. Mais cela importait peu désormais. Elle s'en étaient sorties, et Serah était en train de se construire un avenir prometteur. C'était ça qui comptait.

Lightning s'arracha à ses pensées quand elle arriva devant son immeuble quelques minutes plus tard. De jour, il paraissait vraiment délabré. à plusieurs endroits le crépis du mur s'effritait. Claire passa devant les tags qui envahissaient la façade en les regardant machinalement. Elle fut affligée devant le nombre de "NTM". Franchement. Il y avait de quoi désespérer. Et dire que ça représentait la génération future. Elle nota cependant au milieu des insultes la présence de dessins à moitiés recouverts. De vrais dessins. Certes le mur n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour exprimer son talent, mais c'était joli. L'auteur devait être fasciné par la mer, car chacune de ses oeuvres avait un lien avec le monde aquatique. Un voilier, deux dauphins, des vagues.. Dommage que d'autres aient écrit par dessus.

Lightning se désintéressa de la façade en arrivant devant la porte du hall. Elle la poussa et elle s'ouvrit en grinçant. Quelqu'un avait brisé le loquet deux semaines avant, et depuis, impossible de la fermer à clé. Elle passa devant les boîtes aux lettres à moité arrachées et ouvrit la sienne qui tenait encore miraculeusement au mur. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'elle était vide. Elle monta ensuite les escaliers, et parcouru le chemin habituel jusqu'à chez elle. Quand elle entra à l'intérieur, elle enleva son sweat et le jeta sur le canapé.

L'appartement qu'elles louaient n'était pas très grand. Il se composait d'une cuisine ouverte sur un petit salon qui faisait aussi office d'entrée. La pièce était composé d'un canapé, un fauteuil, une table basse noire et d'une télé. Le tout relativement bien agencé. Il y avait un peu plus loin un couloir qui permettait d'accéder aux deux chambres, et à la salle d'eau. Le même parquet gris clair recouvrait tout le sol. Le propriétaire avait récemment fait repeindre les murs d'un blanc cassé qui s'accordait plutôt bien aux meubles. La pièce principale était éclairée par deux fenêtres qui donnaient chacune sur une façade de l'immeuble.

Claire se dirigea vers le frigidaire et jeta un oeil à l'intérieur. Elle en sortit une salade et du poulet avant de se raviser. La veille, sa soeur l'avait suppliée d'acheter des poissons panés, choses qu'elles n'avaient pas mangées depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Comme toujours, l'aînée avait fini par craquer. Elle s'empara donc de la boîte en marmonnant. Elle posa une poêle sur le feu et lut les machinalement les conseils de préparation en attendant qu'elle chauffe. C'est à ce moment que Serah choisit de rentrer. Sa jeune soeur posa ses clés sur la table basse avant de se jeter sur le canapé. Habituée à ce genre de scènes, Lightning ne fit aucun commentaire.

Au bout de quelques instants, Serah se redressa et soupirant en avisa le pull de son aînée à coté d'elle. Elle le prit et entreprit de le plier.

-Ah Claire, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivé aujourd'hui ! Snow m'a invitée au cinéma ! s'exclama-t-elle théâtralement.

-Je vais le taper. Répondit sa soeur en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il est grand, musclé, et beau en plus ! et intelligent ! continua Serah en ignorant la remarque de sa soeur, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il s'intéresserait à moi !

-J'aurais préféré qu'il s'abstienne, ça m'aurait évité un meurtre, répliqua calmement Claire. Combien de poissons tu veux ?

Comme montée sur ressort, la plus jeune des deux s'approcha de la cuisine et s'assit sur le plan de travail, les yeux brillants d'excitation et de la bonne humeur qui ne les quittaient jamais.

-Super les poissons panés ! Je ne me souviens même pas la dernière fois qu'on en a mangé.

Lightning haussa les épaules en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

-Moi, non plus, mais ça ne me dit pas combien tu en veux.

-Six !

Claire fit donc glisser une douzaine de bâtonnets dans poêle, pendant que la cadette Farron continuait de s'extasier sur Snow et son futur rendez vous. On aurait dit une collégienne. Comme d'habitude, Lightning laissa Serah monopoliser la conversation et lui expliquer les moindre détails de sa journée. Si bien qu'elle finit par oublier de lui raconter sa propre matinée et son étrange rencontre aux yeux verts.

**Et oui déjà 10 jours que j'ai commencé ! Pour être honnête, je serai incapable de vous donner un indice sur la longueur finale. Mais .. Là ça vient juste de commencer ;) Bien à vous, votre auteure dévouée. Jaja see you !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi hi ! Coucou les enfants ! voici la suite !**

Je suis tranquillement allongée en travers du lit de Vanille quand celle ci revient dans sa chambre. Elle me lance un regard affligé en voyant que je n'ai pas changé de position depuis qu'elle est sortie un peu plus tôt pour récupérer de quoi manger. Elle ferme la porte avec son pied tout en essayant de maintenir en équilibre le plateau chargé de victuailles qu'elle tient entre ses mains. Je la regarde faire en me demandant si elle va tout faire tomber, mais sans esquisser le moindre geste pour aller l'aider. Ce serai moins drôle. De justesse elle parvient à se remettre droite sans que rien ne bouge et pose le plateau sur sa table de chevet avant de se jeter à mes côtés. Le matelas à eau qu'elle a acheté il y a peu se met à bouger quand elle atterri dessus. Je pousse un grognement alors que les secousses prennent du temps à s'arrêter.

-Vraiment Vanille, comment tu peux dormir sur un truc pareil ?

-Oh tu sais ce n'est pas très compliqué, tu commences par fermer les yeux et après ..

Je m'assois sur le lit en provoquant de nouveaux remous et la coupe au milieu de sa phrase.

-Non mais tu vois bien ce que je veux dire, j'aurais le mal de mer là dessus !

Elle redresse la tête et la pose sur ses bras croisés en me jetant un regard entendu.

-Et bien j'ai surement des nuits moins agitées que les tiennes pour commencer.

Piquée au vif, je hausse les épaules. Je jette ensuite un oeil vers le plateau qu'elle a apporté et m'empare d'un paquet de fraises Tagada. Je le déchire d'un geste sec et en attrape une que je met dans ma bouche. Vanille me regarde faire en soupirant avant de s'asseoir à coté de moi et d'en prendre une à son tour.

-C'était pour le dessert Fang..

Je lui fait un clin d'oeil malicieux et lui tend le paquet. Elle me pousse du plat de la main en riant devant mon air mi sérieux, mi espiègle et en mange une autre. Puis elle s'allonge a nouveau sur le ventre et plie les jambes.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ce matin finalement ?

L'image de Lightning me revient immédiatement en mémoire, et un sourire s'étale inconsciemment sur mon visage. Je me la remémore telle que je l'ai vue un peu plus tôt : sa tête penchée sur le coté, ses doigts fins perdus dans ses cheveux à la couleur si particulière, et son regard bleu azur légèrement fuyant. Ma tête béate ne passe pas inaperçue et mon amie se redresse rapidement en ouvrant des grands yeux.

-Nooon ! Si ? S'exclame t elle avec un air d'ahurie.

Un peu déstabilisée je la regarde bizarrement. Qu'est ce qu'elle me dit ? Et surtout de quel droit m'interrompt elle dans ma contemplation du souvenir de ma future amante ? Je fronce un peu les sourcils et voyant que je ne comprend pas, elle m'attrape le bras en continuant :

-C'est vrai, alors ?! c'est ça ?

-Hein ?

-Olala ! c'est pas possible ! Qui c'est ?

-Que .. quoi ? Vanille ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai encore rien dit !

-Je connais ce visage Fang ! ne fais pas l'innocente ! Depuis combien de temps ?

Estomaquée, je contemple la rouquine la bouche entrouverte, à court de mots. Comment diable arrive t elle à tout connaitre de moi comme ça ? C'est frustrant ! Je ne peux rien lui cacher ! Rien lui faire deviner ! Je croise les bras en affichant une mine boudeuse. Elle vient de me gâcher le plaisir. Et moi qui comptait lui balancer ça comme une bombe..

-Tu n'es pas drôle Vanille !

Ma cadette m'ignore et me secoue le bras pour -je suppose- m'inciter à répondre tout en se mettant à genoux. Je lui jette un regard assassin et me retrouve confrontée à ses yeux de chien battu. Nous nous affrontons en silence quelques minutes avant que je ne lâche un râle en me laissant retomber en arrière, vaincue. Devant ma défaite, la rouquine sourit victorieusement pendant que je me décide à trouver mes mots.

-Tu te souviens la fille du bar dont on a parlé l'autre jour ? Lightning ?

-La soeur de Serah ?

Je hoche la tête et je vois les yeux de mon amie se mettre à briller dangereusement. Vanille connait peut être mes expressions par coeur, mais c'est réciproque, et celle ci signifie "attention potin". J'ai un sourire malicieux et continue :

-C'est elle.

Comme ci ma révélation venait de la terrasser, la rousse se jette sur le lit en provoquant un véritable tsunami dans mon dos qui m'arrache un grimace.

-Omondieu ! Fang ! tu sors avec la soeur de Serah ? Une danseuse ? Que tu ne connais que depuis une semaine ?

J'éclate de rire en entendant le ton dramatiquement théâtral qu'a employé la jeune étudiante. Mais elle a plutôt bien résumé la situation. Enfin .. "sortir avec elle" n'est peut être pas le terme exact. Je corrige donc :

-Je dirais plutôt que je lui ai payé un jus de tomate et qu'elle ne m'a pas repoussée.

Les bras en croix, la rouquine garde le silence quelques secondes, comme pour mieux assimiler tout ça. Finalement elle lève subitement la tête en plantant son regard dans le mien.

-Jus de tomate ? Me lance t elle avec curiosité.

-Oui, je sais, ça surprend.

Elle laisse sa tête retomber et fixe le plafond. Je l'imite en attendant qu'elle brise le silence, sachant pertinemment qu'elle va le faire. ça ne manque pas, et dix secondes ne se sont pas encore écoulées avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

-Waouh, il faut que tu me racontes.

Je souris et croise les bras derrière ma tête. Je lui explique brièvement ma soirée au Lindblum, comment ma danseuse m'a rendu mon portefeuille, la manière dont notre rendez vous est tombé à l'eau, notre surprenante rencontre dans une bijouterie et la façon dont je l'ai convaincue de me laisser lui offrir à boire. Tout au long de mon récit, Vanille me coupe pour que je lui précise telle ou telle chose et ponctue presque chacune de mes phrases par une exclamation de surprise et d'effarement. Comme si elle était assise sur un nid de fourmi rouge, elle change de position toutes les trente secondes, et fait bouger le matelas dans tous les sens, si bien que je commence à me sentir malade. Je fini mon histoire en lui racontant comment j'ai -de manière discrète et ingénieuse, en toute modestie- subtilisé le numéro de téléphone de la jeune femme. Quand j'ai terminé, Vanille s'empare de paquet de fraises Tagada que je tiens encore dans les mains et s'allonge en prenant mon ventre pour oreiller.

-Votre histoire est un vrai scénario de film ! affirme t elle en mangeant, j'ai hâte d'en connaitre la fin ! Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant que tu as son portable ?

Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et fait défilé mes contacts jusqu'au nom de Lightning que j'ai enregistré à la va vite tout à l'heure. Je me passe ensuite une main dans les cheveux sans vraiment savoir que répondre à mon amie.

-Qu'est ce que je devrais faire à ton avis ? Je ne veux pas passer pour une harceleuse.

Vanille semble réfléchir à la question sans cesser de faire des aller retours entre sa bouche et les bonbons. L'afflux de sucre dans son cerveau n'a pas l'air de lui apporter d'idées brillantes car tout ce qu'elle trouve à répondre c'est :

-Toute façon tu passeras quand même pour une harceleuse, alors autant l'habituer.

-Merci Vanille, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans tes conseils.

L'ironie dans ma voix semble lui passer complètement au dessus de la tête et elle me sourit chaleureusement en me tendant le paquet vide.

Mais le soir même, je ne me suis toujours pas décidée à lui envoyer de message ou a l'appeler. Je fais quelques pas dans mon appartement. Malheureusement la taille de celui ci limite un peu mes déplacement et je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Bon sang Fang, où est passée ton assurance ? Pour n'importe qui d'autre tu ne te poserais pas autant de questions! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est si différent avec elle ? Je me prend la tête de les mains et pousse un grognement. Pourquoi est ce que j'ai aussi peur de faire un faux pas ?

Brusquement je me redresse. Un lueur de détermination dans les yeux. ça suffit. ça ne sert à rien de se torturer le cerveau comme ça. J'attrape mon téléphone et le déverrouille. L'écran s'allume directement sur la conversation avec Lightning où il ne figure pour le moment aucun messages. J'hésite un moment sur le texte que je vais lui écrire et me décide finalement sur quelque chose de court et simple. Je tape le SMS en vitesse avant de le relire une bonne dizaine de fois. Puis je l'envoie avant de perdre ma détermination. Je contemple mon portable pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il affiche "message reçu" avant de le jeter un peu plus loin et de m'effondrer sur mon lit. Les dés sont jetés. Je regarde rapidement l'horloge. A cette heure ci, Lightning doit probablement travailler. Le Lindblum est ouvert tous les jours de la semaine. Je fronce les sourcils. Je suppose que ma danseuse ne travaille pas tous les soirs quand même. Il faudra que je lui demande. Enfin si elle me répond.

**Je ne garantis pas de pouvoir écrire demain :3 Et si je le peux normalement ça sera tard ^^" Qui vivra verra comme on dit ! Aller à la prochaine ! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Le vacances sont là mes amis, et je ne sait pas comment ça va influencer mes publications. La deuxième semaine est à craindre j'en ai peur. Ne pleurez pas, je me rattraperai ;)**

Lightning rentra plus tard que d'habitude ce soir là. Elle avait prit le temps de marcher sur le chemin du retour au lieu de courir comme elle le faisait les autres jours. Cette fois, elle avait eu envie de savourer la tranquillité de la nuit, de cesser de bouger dans tous les sens. Depuis le décès de ses parents, Claire vivait à 200%, chaque minute avait son importance, chaque action était planifiée. Elle ne se souvenait même plus la dernière fois qu'elle avait profité réellement de l'instant présent sans être dérangée par des pensés parasites ou des doutes. Pratiquement tous les mouvements qu'elle faisait avaient une raison, un but précis. Mais ce soir là, elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, elle avait simplement eu envie de marquer une pause dans son rythme de vie effréné. Le temps d'une nuit. Une pulsion inhabituelle qui n'aspirait qu'à être écoutée. Elle le fut.

Sans oublier de mettre sa capuche, elle avait fait quelques pas sans se presser, comme si elle essayait de se réhabituer à la sensation, avant de lever la tête vers le ciel. Les lumières de la ville cachaient la plupart des étoiles, mais certaines étaient toujours visibles. Elle les regarda en avançant tranquillement. Observer l'immensité de la nuit lui faisait toujours prendre conscience de son insignifiance. Une vie parmi des milliards. Claire se sentit infiniment petite, et infiniment puissante en même temps. Elle était vivante. Elle se _sentait_ vivante. Un sourire qu'elle ne put qualifier s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle appréciait cet instant à sa juste valeur. La solitude était sa plus grande confidente depuis bien des années, et Lightning y était attachée. Seule, elle avait enfin la sensation d'être à sa place. Avait elle jamais eu de véritables amis ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Elle avait des connaissances. Des relations plutôt amicales avec quelques anciens collègues, elle avait Serah. Mais ce n'était pas des amis. Elle y pensa en traversant les ruelles faiblement éclairées. Elle ne croisa personne. La ville dormait enfin.

Claire haussa les épaules. Elle avait très bien vécu jusqu'à présent, et elle continuerait. Ses pas l'amenèrent jusqu'aux quais, et elle s'assit un moment sur la barrière entre le trottoir et l'eau. Ses pieds se balançaient doucement au dessus du vide et elle serra les doigts autour du métal un peu plus fort. En dessous d'elle, la force tranquille du fleuve coulait. Immuable. Impressionnant. Juste la nature, indifférente à l'agitation humaine et à la pollution qui l'entourait, qui montrait sa grandeur par la simple présence de l'eau en mouvement.

Elle regarda les reflets mouvants des lumière dans l'eau sans vraiment les voir. Il suffisait d'une secousse, d'un mouvement de travers, et elle tomberait. Lightning ne savait pas nager. Elle n'avait jamais mit les pieds dans la mer, et très rarement dans une piscine. Elle n'aimait pas l'eau, et s'en satisfaisait. Pourtant à cet instant, elle se rendit compte que cette lacune pouvait lui coûter la vie si jamais elle basculait. Elle n'avait qu'à se pencher un tout petit peu en avant.. Ses mains glisseraient, et la gravité attirerait son corps irrémédiablement vers les eaux troubles du fleuve. Elle ne mettrait probablement pas longtemps à se noyer. L'instinct prendrait surement le dessus, lui faisant battre des pieds et des mains plusieurs minutes, dans une vaine lutte pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, avant que son corps finisse par se fatiguer et couler, l'entraînant vers sa fin.

Claire se redressa brusquement. Soudain nerveuse, elle se laissa retomber de l'autre côté de la barrière sur la terre ferme. Qu'est ce qui venait de lui passer par la tête ? Elle jeta un oeil autour d'elle, perturbée, avant de reprendre sa marche d'un pas beaucoup plus rapide et énergique. Elle se faisait peur parfois. Pourquoi avait elle se genre de pensés ? Elle soupira d'agacement et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, puis elle respira un grand coup en fermant les yeux. Elle se vida l'esprit et le regard déterminé se mit à courir. Habitué à se genre d'exercice, son coeur pris un rythme plus soutenu, mais sans s'affoler. La jeune femme se laissa envahir par le bruit de sa respiration régulière et de ses chaussures contre le sol. Elle se concentra sur son objectif, son immeuble, et oublia tout le reste.

Ayant déjà presque parcouru la moitié du chemin, elle arriva en quelques minutes. Il était plus de 3h du matin. Elle ralentit l'allure en apercevant devant elle une silhouette encapuchonnée. De petite taille, la personne était debout devant la façade de son immeuble. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'approcha en silence tout en restant hors de la lumière des lampadaires. Ombre parmi les ombres, on ne la remarqua pas. L'individu tenait entre ses mains une bombe de peinture, tandis que d'autres gisaient à ses pieds. Lightning entendit le bruit du spray et observa la silhouette faire des mouvements avec le bras. Un instant, la jeune femme songea à aller arrêter le délinquant, mais décida finalement de laisser tomber. A quoi bon ? Le mur était déjà dans un sale état de toute façon. Un graffiti de plus ou de moins, qui verrait la différence ? Elle en tout cas s'en contre fichait. Et ce n'était certainement pas son rôle d'arrêter ce petit délit.

Elle se détourna donc de la scène et continua son chemin dans la même discrétion Personne ne la remarqua quand elle entra dans l'immeuble, pas même l'artiste amateur qui se tenait pourtant à une vingtaine de mètres. Elle grimpa jusqu'à chez elle en décidant d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir. Comme toujours lorsqu'elle rentrait, Claire vérifia que sa soeur était bien endormie dans son lit et regagna la salle de bain. C'est à cet instant qu'elle regarda son téléphone pour la première fois de la soirée. Elle haussa les sourcils en voyant un message d'un numéro inconnu. Elle l'ouvrit et lut :

"Surprise Sunshine ! Et oui tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, j'ai passé un très bon moment tout à l'heure. On remet ça demain ?"

Claire cligna des yeux et fut tentée de se pincer pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Hein ? Sunshine ? ... Fang ? Comment avait elle eut son numéro ? Qui avait bien put lui donner ? Claire s'appuya à l'évier. A l'instant, tout un cocktail d'émotion la traversait. D'abord, surprise et effarement devant le tour de magie qu'avait accomplit la jeune femme. Puis colère. De quel droit s'immisçait elle dans sa vie privée ? Curiosité : comment avait elle fait ? Que lui voulait elle ? Pourquoi lui parlait elle ? Et aussi une pointe de joie. Pourquoi ? ça en revanche elle n'aurait pas vraiment su le dire. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Que devait elle faire ? Ignorer le message, comme lui ordonnait son instinct ? L'effacer ? Répondre ? Mais que dire ? Fang était une parfaite inconnue après tout. Claire n'avait pas l'habitude de se genre de choses. Elle était même complètement déstabilisée. Elle écrivit quelques mots avant de les effacer aussitôt. Elle ne savait pas. Soupirant d'agacement, elle posa le portable sur le meuble de l'évier et se déshabilla. Elle se glissa dans la douche et fit couler l'eau brûlante, comme elle l'aimait. ça la détendit. Quand elle sortit, elle enroula une serviette autour d'elle, essuya ses mains trempées et saisi de nouveau le téléphone. Elle décida de satisfaire sa curiosité avant de chercher à aller plus loin et envoya donc un bref : "comment as tu eu mon numéro ?". Au moins c'était clair net, et précis.


	13. Chapter 13

**Il est tard, mais voici quand même le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ^^**

J'ouvre les yeux une vingtaine de minutes avant que mon réveille ne sonne. Je m'étire et m'assois dans mon lit. D'un geste, je prends mon téléphone pour éteindre l'alarme et me fige en voyant que j'ai un message non lu. Les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent immédiatement en mémoire, et je déverrouille l'écran rapidement. Un sourire se plaque sur mes lèvres quand je vois le nom de l'expéditeur. Ma danseuse m'a répondu. A presque 4h du matin d'ailleurs. Elle fini vraiment tard. Ou tôt. ça dépend les points de vue. J'ouvre le SMS et lis la courte phrase avec une pointe de déception. Elle n'y va pas par quatre chemins en tout cas. "Si je te le dis, tu acceptes mon invitation ?". Une fois ma réponse envoyée, je passe une main dans mes cheveux et regarde autour de moi. La journée commence plutôt bien en fait.

Je me lève et me prépare en vitesse, comme chaque jours. Mais aujourd'hui, je jette un oeil à mon portables toutes les 5 minutes. Mentalement je me traite d'idiote. Fang, elle s'est couchée avec l'aube ou presque, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'elle soit déjà debout. Il est 8h ma vieille ça ne ferai que quatre pauvres heures de sommeil sinon. Mais malgré mes auto sermons, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Je reçois la réponse de Lightning juste avant le début de mon cours d'anglais approfondi. Pour le coup, j'occulte complètement la discussion que j'avais avec Noel. Celui ci légèrement vexé par mon manque d'attention se tait. La brusque excitation que je ressens ne faiblit qu'à peine devant le bref "peut-être" que m'a envoyé la jeune femme. En vitesse, je continue la conversation par un "Je t'ai piqué ton numéro pendant que tu visitais les toilettes hier". Pour le coup, les mots me viennent plus facilement. Je salue ce retour d'assurance d'un sourire narquois. On va pouvoir commencer à jouer ma belle. C'est à cet instant que notre professeur claque la porte de la salle avec sa douceur légendaire, me coupant dans mes pensées. Je range mon téléphone dans ma poche tout en restant attentive à la moindre vibration qu'il pourrait émettre.

Quand je sors dehors pour midi pourtant, je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelles de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Frustrée, je la relance : "Alors ? J'ai droit à une récompense ?". Cette fois, elle répond presque toute suite. Le message est concis et sans appel. "Non". Je me mords les lèvres, indignée. Comment ça non ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ? Je fronce les sourcils. Je tente un : "C'est un non positif ?". Les doutes me reprennent. Elle ne veut pas me voir. Le courant passait bien entre nous pourtant. Enfin je crois. Était ce de la pure courtoisie ? De la comédie ? Pire, du professionnalisme ? A t elle accepté uniquement pour rester en bon terme avec un client ? Était ce .. comme un rendez vous d'affaires pour elle ?

Je secoue la tête. N'importe quoi. C'était une sortie. Nous sommes sorties ensemble. La conversation que j'ai eu avec Vanille me revient. Correction, je lui ai juste offert un jus de tomate. Je soupire. Comment faire pour qu'elle me prenne au sérieux ? Je laisse mon regard s'égarer autour de moi. Les autres étudiants, indifférents à mes tourments, continuent leurs chemins en me contournant. J'ai l'impression d'être un rocher dans un torrent. Doucement je me remet en marche. S'arrêter comme ça en plein milieu d'un couloir pourrais se révéler dangereux. Les minutes passent, et mon portable reste désespérément inerte dans mes doigts.

La déception qui m'envahi est intense et disproportionnée au regard de notre brève rencontre. Mais je m'en soucie peu. Depuis le début, rien n'est pareil avec cette fille. J'ai l'impression que tout est décuplé avec elle. Mais à présent, j'ai la confirmation que ce n'est pas réciproque. Abandonner ne me traverse même pas l'esprit. Ah c'est comme ça Sunshine ? Et bien tu vas voir que je ne suis pas du genre à laisser tomber. Surement pas. Un sourire déterminé se dessine sur mes lèvres. Tu es loin d'en avoir fini avec moi Lightning. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais me fuir, je sais où tu travailles et où tu vit. Et je n'ai plus peur de passer en mode "harceleuse". Ce soir, attend toi à de la visite.

.

Je commence presque à avoir l'habitude de faire ce chemin. En réalité le Lindblum est vraiment à deux pas de chez moi. Comme je sais plus ou moins à quelle heure Lightning termine de travailler, je décide de m'y rendre assez tard. De toute façon je n'ai pas envie de l'observer en pleine action. Enfin .. si, mais seulement avec moi disons. Je le revoit plaquée à l'autre mec la dernière fois. Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrive pas à faire taire ma jalousie quand j'y pense. Je secoue la tête et me concentre sur mon objectif. Je passe devant une vitrine qui me renvoi mon reflet et j'ai un sourire.

Pour l'occasion, j'ai pris le temps de faire du shopping. Je suis vêtue d'un pantalon noir serré et d'un haut de la même couleur que j'ai acheté tout à l'heure. Celui ci est déchiré au niveau du ventre. Un peu comme si Wolverine l'avait lacéré, ce qui laisse mon nombril apparent, ce que je trouve outrageusement sexy. Des chaussures à talons complètent ma tenue. Comme toujours, mes cheveux sont lâchés sur mes épaules, sauvages, et un léger coup de crayon souligne mes yeux. En toute modestie, je suis irrésistible.

Quand je rentre dans le bar, la musique m'assaille. Je sens plusieurs regards se poser sur moi, et je lance quelques clins d'oeil. J'irradie de confiance en moi. Lightning, prépare toi à tomber sous mon charme ma chère. Je la repère en balayant la pièce des yeux. Ses cheveux roses attirent mes yeux comme un phare l'aurait fait. Elle danse bien sûr. Je me dirige vers le comptoir et demande un jet 31. Menthe fraîche. Je trempe mes lèvres dans le liquide sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux. Je pose ensuite mon verre à côté de moi et croise les bras. Comme si elle pouvais sentir l'intensité de mon regard, elle tourne la tête vers moi. Son visage est indéchiffrable, comme toujours. Je ne vois plus qu'elle pendant notre bref échange. Mais je serai incapable de dire si elle m'a vraiment aperçue. Si c'est le cas en tout cas, elle ne fait aucun geste qui le prouve. Son bassin bouge toujours avec la même grâce. Elle ne marque aucun temps d'arrêt dans ses mouvements.

Quand elle regarde de nouveau son client, le moment se brise, et je respire enfin. Ai je vraiment retenu ma respiration tout le temps ? Je cherche ma boisson des yeux, et la retrouve à une vingtaine de centimètres de moi. Je ne m'était pas rendu compte que je l'avais posée aussi loin. Je la reprend et l'avale d'une traite, sous le regard insistant de mon voisin.

**Et voilà ^^ bonne nuit les petits, à bientôt**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoiiir ! Il est 22h et voici le dernier chapitre de ma création ! Enjoy !**

Lightning avait presque terminé son service lorsqu'elle aperçu Fang. Provocation, fut le premier mot qu'elle trouva pour la décrire. La danseuse la dévisagea sans cesser un instant de bouger. Corps et esprit semblaient séparés. Alors que ses pensées s'agitaient, ses mouvements, eux, gardaient la même fluidité. _Elle est là pour moi_ songea la danseuse. Penser que son "non" suffirait à lui faire lâcher prise avait été une erreur visiblement. Elle eut un soupir avant de reporter son attention sur son client. Le dernier de la soirée. Intérieurement elle comptaient les secondes. Avec un peu de chance elle parviendrait à s'éclipser sans que la brune ne la voie et à rentrer chez elle, comme elle aspirait à le faire depuis son arrivée.

Bien sûr, Claire avait apprécié le moment qu'elle avait passé avec la jeune femme la veille. Mais elle était loin d'être stupide. Fang ne cherchait pas son amitié, elle voulait plus. Et ça, Lightning le refusait. Elle préférait casser dans l'oeuf les tentatives de séductions. ça ne l'intéressait pas, tout simplement. Elle avait déjà bien assez de choses à gérer. Entre sa soeur et son travail, elle n'avait que peu de temps pour elle. Et elle n'avait pas envie de le partager.

Malgré tout, son regard comme attiré par la brune ne cessait d'aller vers elle. Elle l'observa discuter avec un homme à la carrure imposante et aux cheveux d'une étrange couleur violacée. A moins que ce ne soit un effet dû à la lumière. Lightning fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. Elle n'aurait pas vraiment su dire pourquoi, mais elle en était sure. Claire était très observatrice. Et durant les brèves rencontres qu'elles avaient eut, elle avait noté plusieurs choses chez Fang. Comme le fait que ses gestes étaient naturellement gracieux, fluides par exemple. De loin pourtant, ils avaient aujourd'hui l'air lents, et lourds. Avait elle bu ?

La jeune danseuse détourna son attention de son vis à vis. D'un geste discret, elle jeta un oeil à sa a montre accrochée à son poignet. Parfait. Elle se redressa et se dégagea de l'emprise de l'homme sur lequel elle était assise. Celui ci laissa ses doigts glisser le long de ses hanches avec un soupir de regret. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers la jeune femme, lui fit un signe de tête et se leva lentement. Lightning l'observa s'éloigner et rejoindre quelques personnes avant qu'ils ne quittent tous le bar. Le Lindblum commençait à se vider. Comme toujours il restait une poignée de jeunes sur la piste qui continuaient de se déhancher. Aux tables, quelques habitués finissaient leur derniers verres. La jeune femme posa ensuite les yeux sur l'étudiante. Celle ci lui tournait le dos, la tête appuyée sur sa main contre le comptoir. L'homme aux cheveux violets avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et avait sa tête dangereusement près de celle de l'étudiante.

Sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, la jeune danseuse sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Elle avança à grandes enjambées vers eux, se planta à deux pas de l'étudiante et croisa les bras.

-Fang .. ? Demanda t elle d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas vraiment.

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers elle, et le bras du garçon glissa sur le comptoir derrière la brune. Elle avait l'air un peu perdue. Lightning rencontra le regard venimeux de l'homme et fronça les sourcils. Soudain, comme si ses yeux venaient de faire la mise au point, Fang sembla la reconnaître et eut un grand sourire en faisant un pas vers elle.

-Sunshine ! te voilà ! s'exclama t elle.

La jeune femme avançait en titubant. Soit elle était complètement saoule, soit il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Et l'instinct de la danseuse penchait clairement vers la deuxième option. Sans quitter des yeux le jeune homme aux cheveux violet elle continua :

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui oui ! Je suis en pleine forme, on va décoller le plafond !

Haineux. Voilà comment elle qualifierait le regard de l'homme à son encontre. L'attention de Lightning fut détournée par la brune qui venait de trébucher. Par réflexe Claire tendit le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elle la rattrapa de justesse et lui lança un regard sévère."décoller le plafond" ? De quoi pouvait elle bien parler bon sang ? Elle aida la brune à se remettre sur ses pieds et s'aperçu que l'homme avait disparu. Sans lâcher Fang, elle balaya la pièce et le vit de dos. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie, ses longs cheveux battants dans son dos. Claire soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Tout son être lui criait de poursuivre le jeune homme et de le frapper. Mais elle n'était pas sure qu'il était vraiment responsable de l'état de Fang, et ne pouvait décemment pas laisser cette dernière ici.

Lightning regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'une aide potentielle. Mais personne ne semblait vraiment en état de gérer Fang qui se cramponnait fermement à son bras. En désespoir de cause, elle traîna la brune vers les vestiaires sans ménagement. Une fois à l'intérieur elle la poussa vers le banc et entreprit de se changer. Elle ne put retenir un rougissement en sentant le regard de la jeune femme dans son dos tout au long de l'opération.

-Tu apprécie ce que tu vois ? Demanda elle hargneusement.

-Carrément, sourit la brune sans se départir de son sourire.

La danseuse devint encore plus écarlate et finit de s'habiller en vitesse en maudissant le mauvais sort qui s'acharnait sur elle. De son côté, Fang posa une main sur son front et grimaça. Sa vision qui se troublait par intermittence lui gâchait le spectacle. Et elle failli perdre l'équilibre. Alors qu'elle était assise. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Quand Claire se tourna vers elle, elle eut du mal à la distinguer.

La jeune danseuse lui saisi le menton et l'observa attentivement. Elle avait les pupilles complètement dilatées.

-Fang, est ce que tu as bu ?

-Un pauvre jet, répondit la brune en savourant le contact quoiqu'un peu ferme de la jeune femme.

-Ton verre, tu l'as bien gardé dans ta main ?

Lightning était adorable avec cette expression pensa l'étudiante. En fait elle était adorable tout le temps. Un sourire un peu bête s'étala sur ses lèvres et elle répondit :

-Non, avant d'éclater de rire.

Claire soupira et relâcha la jeune femme. Que pouvait elle faire ? De toute évidence quelqu'un avait mit quelque chose dans la boisson de Fang. A cette pensée elle fronça les sourcils et sentit la colère monter en elle. Si jamais elle revoyait l'homme aux cheveux violets, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Elle se ferait une joue de lui refaire le portrait. La brune s'esclaffa encore. A bout, la danseuse la saisit par les épaules et la secoua.

-Hé ! ce n'est pas drôle ! On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas quitter ton verre des yeux en soirée ? GHB, drogue du violeur ? ça te parle ?

Pour toute réponse elle eut un nouvel éclat de rire, et en prime la brune failli tomber du banc. Lightning fut un instant tentée de la laisser s'écraser au sol avant de la rattraper au dernier moment. Sa bonté la perdrait.

-Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ? Soupira t elle.

**Hé oui les enfants, vous avez deviné ^^ Mmmm suis je si prévisible ? Enfin, apprenez de la mésaventure de notre héroïne et faites attention à vos verres ! A demain !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Mais noooon ! ce n'était pas le dernier chapitre voyons ^^ La preuve en image ! voici la suite !**

Quatre choix se présentaient à Lightning. Elle pouvait soit appeler un taxi pour la brune, soit l'inviter à passer la nuit chez elle, soit la reconduire à son appartement, soit l''abandonner et rentrer tranquillement. Bien que la dernière proposition fut de loin la plus tentante, la danseuse ne put s'y résoudre. Elle avait un sens moral malgré tout. Quant à lui faire passer la nuit chez elle .. Il n'en était pas question. D'une Fang saurait où elle vivait et aurait encore plus de moyens pour la poursuivre, et de deux, elle n'imaginait même pas la réaction de sa soeur. Ou plutôt, si elle ne l'imaginait que trop bien. Claire secoua la tête. Non. Elle soupira et regarda l'heure. Plus de 3h du matin. Les honoraires d'un taxi seraient exorbitants. Elle jeta un oeil à son vis à vis qui attendait patiemment son verdict à moitié avachie sur elle. Elle la repoussa du plat de la main et Fang se redressa en vacillant.

-Où habites tu ? demanda finalement Lightning.

La brune sembla réfléchir à la question un instant et répondit en ponctuant ses paroles de gestes vifs et complètements désordonnés.

-Pas loin. Tourne à droite, à gauche, et deux fois à droite.

Claire haussa un sourcil, et regrettant déjà sa décision reprit :

-Okay, je te ramène chez toi.

Ravie, l'étudiante leva les bras au ciel comme pour remercier Etro avant de se lever d'un bond. La danseuse su se qui allait se passer avant même que la jeune femme ne soit complètement debout. Comme elle le prévoyait, Fang, instable sur ses jambes pencha dangereusement sur le côté et se rattrapa aux casiers pour ne pas tomber. Dans son mouvement elle renversa le maquillage d'une des danseuses et sa bouteille de parfum. Épuisée d'avance, Claire se massa les tempes et marmonnant. A son tour, elle se redressa et saisi le bras de la brune pour la stabiliser vaguement. Celle ci en profita pour se plaquer contre elle. Lightning leva les yeux au ciel, et ignorant la pagaille que venait de mettre l'étudiante, l'entraîna à sa suite vers la sortie.

Claire espérait sans vraiment y croire que l'air frais de la nuit dégriserait un peu Fang. Une nouvelle fois une bouffée de colère monta en elle. Elle maudit l'homme aux cheveux violets qui lui imposait ce calvaire. Il n'aurait pas pu choisir une autre victime ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Plus sérieusement, si elle n'était pas intervenue, elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver à la brune. Rien qu'à cette pensée elle fut prise de nausée. Elle en toucherait un mot à son patron. On droguait ses clientes après tout. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle. La ruelle mal éclairée semblait vide. Un peu soulagée, Lightning reporta son attention sur Fang qui essayait de garder un semblant d'équilibre à côté d'elle.

Suivant les instructions de la brune, elles marchèrent un peu. Mais Claire était obligée de rattraper la jeune femme à chaque pas ou presque. Sentant qu'elle ne mettrait pas longtemps pour être à bout de nerfs, elle soupira, résignée, avant de prendre le bras de la brune et de le passer par dessus ses épaules. Aux grands maux les grands moyens. Et plus vite elle mettrait Fang dans son lit, plus vite elle serait dans le sien.

Plus que contente de cette attention, la brune en profita pour passer discrètement -le croyait elle en tout cas- ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de la danseuse, et s'appuyer un peu plus que nécessaire sur elle. Certes elle n'avait pas du tout prévu sa soirée comme ça, mais finalement s'était un moyen comme un autre de ramener Lightning chez elle. Elle ferma les yeux et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour que son nez soit presque dans le cou de la jeune femme. Elle sentait encore plus bon que dans ses souvenirs. Un mélange d'odeur qu'elle n'aurait pas vraiment su définir, et encore moins dans son état actuel. Elle sourit légèrement en sentant sa danseuse se crisper à ses gestes. Elle était prête à parier qu'elle rougissait.

Elles se remirent en marche sans que la jeune femme ne bouge de sa position. Fang se sentait plutôt bien. L'euphorie de son début de soirée était peu à peu remplacé par une douce lourdeur qui s'emparait de tous ses membres. Claire, pour sa part, n'en menait pas large. Elle essayait de rester attentive aux moindres mouvements qui pourraient indiquer des présences indésirables, mais elle avait peine à se concentrer avec Fang qui ne cessait de jouer avec ses nerfs. Elle sentit le souffle de cette dernière lui effleurer le cou et sa respiration se bloqua. Cette situation était ridicule. La brune trébucha de nouveau -sur quoi ? Le trottoir était plat bon sang !- et par réflexe elle passa son bras autour de sa taille pour mieux l'aider à avancer. Le trajet fut une torture. Priant pour que les indications de la brune soient exactes, elle parvint à les emmener dans une rue un peu mieux éclairée que les autres.

Fang ne s'était même pas vraiment aperçues qu'elle étaient presque chez elle. En réalité elle avait à peine eut conscience de marcher. Elle flottait, perdue entre l'odeur, la chaleur et la proximité de sa danseuse. Les yeux clos, elle n'avait pas envie de revenir à la réalité. Elle fut obligée pourtant quand Lightning la secoua un peu.

-Mmm quoi ?

-On y est ?

La brune nota avec amusement l'exaspération et l'espoir qui transparaissaient dans la voix de la jeune femme et daigna ouvrir les paupières. Et zut, elles étaient vraiment arrivées. Elle aurait dû lui donner de fausses informations. Elle eut un murmure affirmatif et désigna vaguement un immeuble sur sa gauche. Claire se dirigea vers lui et remerciant le ciel que ce ne soit pas plus loin. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, Fang dû s'y prendre à deux fois pour arriver à faire le code. Lightning soupira. Elle qui avait pensé l'abandonner là, elle réalisa que la brune n'arriverait probablement pas à ouvrir sa porte d'entrée. L'idée de la laisser passer la nuit sur le palier était certes très attirante, mais elle ne s'y abaissa pas.

Elle guida les pas de Fang jusqu'à l'ascenseur et elles grimpèrenet à l'intérieur. Heureusement que l'immeuble en avait un. Claire ne s'imaginait même pas la scène si elles avaient dû monter les escaliers. Une fois arrivées au bon étage, Fang tenta de ralentir l'allure. Elle ne voulait pas déjà la quitter. Malheureusement sa porte était la première. Lightning lui enleva les clés des mains et ouvrit elle même. Elles entrèrent dans l'appartement, et l'étudiante se félicita d'avoir rangé la veille. La jeune femme tâtonna un instant et fini par trouver l'interrupteur. Sous le brusque afflux de lumière, la brune poussa un grognement et ferma les yeux.

Claire marqua un temps d'arrêt et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Elle était dans une grande pièce qui servait de cuisine et salle à manger. A droite, une porte ouverte laissait apparaître une salle de bain. Elle fit quelque pas et poussa la deuxième porte de la pièce. La chambre. Parfait. Elles entrèrent à l'intérieur, et Lightning tendit la main pour éclairer la pièce, mais se figea en plein geste. Fang venait de se laissait glisser devant elle et depasser son deuxième bras autour de son cou. Ainsi suspendue, elle avait le visage au niveau de son menton. Claire sentit son coeur s'accélérer, soudain très consciente de leur proximité. Elle déglutit en se traitant mentalement d'idiote.

Satisfaite de son effet, la jeune étudiante releva lentement la tête et glissa une main dans les cheveux de son vis à vis, tendis que de la deuxième, elle effleurait sa nuque. Voyant que Lightning ne faisait aucun mouvement, elle approcha avec une douceur délibérée ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, et pendant une fraction de seconde, Fang cru qu'elle allait réussir à l'embrasser. Mais au dernier moment, Claire se déroba. Frustrée, l'étudiante lâcha un soupir et se laissa faire quand la jeune danseuse la poussa doucement dans son lit. Soudainement épuisée, elle entendit vaguement la blonde murmurer quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle aurait voulut lui dire de rester, mais tout se qui parvint à sortir de sa bouche fut un marmonnement inaudible. Pourquoi son corps lui faisait il défaut maintenant ?!

Moins d'une minute après que sa tête ne soit entré en contact avec son oreiller, Fang sombrait dans le sommeil.

**Comme ma fic se construit plus ou moins selon mon inspiration du moment (j'ai quelques scènes précises, mais c'est tout), sachez que vos idées seront lues et appréciées :) Just ask ! (euh... ayant déjà eut des suggestions très étranges : Lightning se révelant avoir des supers pouvoirs et être la soeur cachée de Snow par exemple, toutes ne seront pas mises sur papier XD) A plus !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou bonjour ! Je suis de retour ! (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ?) Oulala je fais des rimes, quand je m'exprime ! Bon ok je sors .. Bonne lecture quand même !**

Je me lève avec la plus grosse gueule de bois de toute l'histoire de mes gueules de bois. Complètement perdue, j'essaie de me rappeler de se qui à bien pu causer un massacre pareil. C'est à cet instant que je m'aperçois que je n'en ai aucune idée. Quelle quantité d'alcool ai je bien pu ingurgiter bon sang ? Incapable de rester debout sans qu'un mal de crâne terrible ne me prenne, je me rassois sur mon matelas et prend ma tête dans mes mains. Mes souvenirs de la veille sont terriblement confus. Je n'y comprend rien. Je regarde autour de moi, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur ma soirée. Ma chambre est sans dessus dessous. Mais c'est son état normal, donc rien à signaler de ce côté là. Enfin en même temps, il y aurait quelque chose d'anormal que je ne le remarquerais même pas dans ce désordre. Je pense que si je découvrais une personne nue dans mon lit, je ne serais même pas étonnée. C'est dans la continuité des choses non ? Je soulève ma couette et soupire. Personne. On ne sait jamais, il vaut mieux vérifier.

Bien au moins je n'ai pas du attraper de MST. Un bon point pour moi. Mais alors qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu fabriquer ? Je remarque ensuite que j'ai toujours mes vêtements de la veille. Ceux que j'avais si bien préparés. Pour aller au Lindblum, c'est vrai. Dormir habillée va finir par devenir une habitude à force. Je suis donc allée jusqu'au bar. Ça je me rappelle. En revanche, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'être rentrée chez moi. Je me passe une main sur le visage, et l'image de Lightning me traverse l'esprit. Quelque chose remue dans ma mémoire, mais sans que j'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Je pousse un grognement et me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain. Mon reflet me ferai presque peur. Je me débarrasse de mes vêtements et me glisse sous le jet d'eau. Glacé. Histoire de me remettre les idées en place.

La douche à l'effet escompté, et quand j'en sors, je me sens un peu mieux. Je me dirige ensuite vers la cuisine et fait chauffer de l'eau, sans cesser de cogiter. Je crois que ma danseuse m'a raccompagnée. Mais je ne suis pas sûre. Peut être que ce n'était qu'un rêve de plus. Comme je ne fais pas attention à mes gestes, je met deux fois trop de café en poudre dans ma tasse. Marmonnant quelques insultes, j'essaye de rattraper le coup avec une petite cuillère tout en retraçant ma soirée. D'abord je suis allée au Lindblum. Et après .. Après trou noir. Ça commence fort. Je fronce les sourcils. Il me semble qu'il y avait un mec dans l'histoire. Avec des cheveux bizarre. Un cousin de Lightning peut être ? A peine ai je formulé cette pensé que je la sait fausse. Intuition ? Je ne sais pas. Et pour se qui est du retour chez moi .. Je suis une catastrophe. Et pour oublier la moitié de ma nuit, je dirais même que je suis une catastrophe alcoolique. Enfin bon, au moins je suis entière. J'avale mon café bien trop fort et grimace. Merveilleux.

Et maintenant Fang ? Qu'on récapitule mes tentatives de drague. Lindblum, premier essai, échec. 2ème essai, échec. SMS, échec. La seule chose qui ait plus ou moins réussi, c'est notre rencontre surprise. Il faut que je revois sérieusement mon plan d'action. Tenter un nouvelle approche sur son lieu de travail ? L'idée ne me plaît pas vraiment. Au rythme où ça va, qui sait quel cataclysme nous tombera dessus. Téléphone ? Vu les antécédents infructueux, je rejette aussi cette option. Mais que me reste t il alors ? Je pourrais errer des heures dans le quartier où elle habite dans l'espoir de la croiser, mais je m'y refuse. Je ne suis tout de même pas désespérée à ce point. Et j'ai une dignité, ne l'oublions pas. Donc quoi ?

Je jette un œil à mon portable à la recherche d'inspiration, et laisse tomber ma tête contre la table. Et merde. Aujourd'hui. Lundi. Je commence .. Il y a 20 minutes. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait au monde pour qu'il s'acharne ainsi ? Tant pis pour les cours de ce matin. J'irai cet après midi. Doucement je remet une de mes mèches folles en place et finit ma tasse. Puisque c'est comme ça, je retourne sous ma couette.

.

Je n'émerge que trois bonnes heures plus tard. Mon deuxième réveil se passe nettement mieux que le précédent. Je n'ai presque plus mal à la tête. Mes souvenirs de la veille en revanche, n'ont pas réapparu miraculeusement. Je me demande quand même ce qui a pu me pousser à boire autant. Parce que pour tout oublier, j'ai vraiment dû abuser. Peut être le rejet de ma blonde préférée ? Mais non, je m'en rappellerai quand même si je m'étais pris un râteau ! Le premier de toute mon existence d'ailleurs. Non ? Agacée je secoue la tête et décide de mettre ça de côté. Il est temps que j'aille en cours de tout façon.

Le chemin jusque la fac me paraît atrocement long. Peut être que je devrais investir dans une voiture un de ces quatre. Pour une fois, il n'y a presque personne à l'entrée. Mais j'arrive quand même à me prendre de la fumée de cigarette dans les narines. Quelle journée formidable. Le souvenir de ma rencontre avec Serah me revient et j'ai un sourire. Puis chassant toute trace de cheveux roses de mon esprit, je grimpe les escaliers qui m'emmènent jusqu'à mon amphithéâtre. Je repère Noel et le salue d'un signe de tête, avant d'aller m'asseoir un peu plus loin. J'aime bien la compagnie, mais en cours je préfère n'avoir personne à côté de moi. De cette manière je suis obligée de suivre les paroles du professeur.

Comme ce dernier n'est pas encore arrivé, je sors mon portable et le déverrouille. J'appuie sur ma conversation avec Lightning et les brefs messages que nous avons échangés apparaissent. Je les relit rapidement et soupire. Devrais je lui envoyer quelque chose ? Lui demander des explications ? La remercier ? J'en ai envie bien sur, mais ça mettrai un sacré coup à mon ego. Et si elle m'a vraiment rejetée hier, ça serai assez pathétique. Et je ne suis pas pathétique. Oui, mais quand même. J'aimerais bien savoir. Je reste indécise un moment et fini par ranger l'engin dans mon sac. Je ne trouve rien à dire qui ne soit pas désespérément ridicule, et de toute manières, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, je n'ai pas envie de passer par mon téléphone. Peut être parce que j'ai toujours préféré une vraie conversation à quelques textes écrits à la va vite.

Enfin, c'est bien beau de dire ça, mais ça ne me dit toujours pas comment faire pour retrouver ma danseuse. Le cours commençant m'empêche de chercher une réponse à cette question, et je décide de me concentrer sur mes notes. Ça sera toujours plus productif que de me torturer le cerveau.

.

Quand je sors de l'amphi, je décide de rejoindre Vanille pour lui faire par de mes aventures, comme elle me l'avait demandé. Enfin , ordonner serai un terme plus exact. Je la repère devant le portail. Nous finissons à la même heure aujourd'hui. Comme toujours, la rouquine est entourée d'une poignée de personnes. Je crois n'avoir jamais rencontré quelqu'un de plus sociable qu'elle. Un vrai cauchemar quand je veux me retrouver seule avec ma rouquine. Prenant mon mal en patience, je m'approche du petit groupe. Parmi eux, il y a un grand blond à la carrure d'armoire à glace, Snow, si mes souvenirs sont bons. A ses côté se tient un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus électriques -mais c'est quoi leur problème avec les cheveux ?- et Lebreau. Enfin je crois, elle est de dos.

Alors que je ne suis qu'à quelques pas d'eux, je remarque enfin la dernière personne, à moitié cachée par le bras que le blondinet a passé par dessus ses épaules. Serah. Un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'une idée germe dans mon esprit. Serah. Evidemment. Quel meilleur moyen d'atteindre ma danseuse que sa sœur ? Soudainement pleine d'une énergie nouvelle, je croise mes mains derrière ma tête et m'avance jusqu'aux côtés de cette dernière. Elle m'accueille du même sourire timide qu'elle m'a offert la dernière fois. On dirait bien que j'ai enfin un début de plan.

**SnowVelvet, milles excuses, mais ta suite n'était pas vraiment possible dans le déroulement de l'histoire ^^ Merci pour tes idées en tout cas, ça m'en a donné d'autres ! A bientôt, et merci de me suivre !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bien le bonsoir mes petits Kinders, le chapitre du jour, tout chaud sortit du four. **

Une semaine. 6 jours pour être exacte. C'est le temps que ma danseuse et moi avons passé sans nous adresser un mot. Depuis la fameuse nuit qui m'a valu un mal de tête persistant et une amnésie, nous ne nous sommes ni croisées, ni envoyés de SMS. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'a manquée pourtant, mais je n'y ai pas cédé. Avec le recul, je me demande si je n'ai pas fait un erreur après tout. A plusieurs reprises, j'avais été à deux doigts de craquer. Je voulais savoir se qui s'était réellement passé. Mais ma fichue dignité avait toujours été la plus forte. Lightning de son côté n'avait pas donné signe de vie non plus. 6 jours. Moins d'une semaine. Une torture. A laquelle je mettrai fin dans quelques minutes.

Expirant doucement par la bouche, je regarde un mince nuage de buée s'échapper de mes lèvres. Impossible d'oublier l'hiver en marche, surtout quand il rappelle sa présence à chaque bouffée d'air. Puis d'un geste, je réajuste mon manteau et enfonce mon nez dans mon écharpe. En quelques jours, la température a chuté d'une douzaine de degré. L'ambiance estivale qui régnait sur la ville depuis la rentrée a brusquement été remplacée par une grisaille dont je me serait bien passée. Je frotte doucement mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour essayer de me réchauffer. Je ne supporte pas le froid. Il suffit d'observer la couleur de ma peau pour savoir que je suis faîte pour le soleil. Evidemment, je ne l'avouerais jamais. Imaginez un peu. Moi, Fang Yun, frileuse. J'ai une réputation a tenir. Enfin, je suis tout de même bien contente d'avoir trois épaisseurs. Je change d'appui et m'appuye contre le mur avant de m'en retirer aussitôt. La pierre est gelée.

-Faaanng ! s'exclame une voix derrière moi que je reconnais sans peine.

Le sourire aux lèvres, je me retourne pour voir arriver vers moi ma presque soeur. Celle ci porte un bonnet rouge qui met en valeur ses cheveux roux éternellement coiffés en deux couettes. A première vue, on donnerais seize ans à Vanille. Mais en réalité elle en a eut vingt il y a deux mois. Elle s'approche en agitant le bras pour me saluer et je lui répond d'un petit signe de tête. Règle numéro un quand on a froid : économiser ses mouvements pour conserver la chaleur. Dégoulinante de bonne humeur, comme toujours, elle me serre brièvement dans ses bras; avant de s'écarter et de me détailler comme elle le fait quand nous sommes séparées plus d'une heure. Comme si j'allais subitement changer de visage.

-Tu as mit l'écharpe que je t'ai donnée ! S'écrie t elle ravie, tu vois qu'elle n'est pas moche !

-Si. Elle l'est. Mais c'est la seule que j'avais, grognais je en baissant les yeux sur ledit vêtement.

Multicolore. Voilà comment est cette maudite écharpe. Épaisse certes, mais affreusement tape à l'oeil. On est bien loin des vêtements aux couleurs plutôt sobres que j'arbore en général. Mais venant de ma rouquine, c'est le moins pire qu'on puisse faire. Il n'y a qu'a voir son blouson orange et vert pour l'affirmer. Qui peut bien vendre des choses pareil d'ailleurs ? Levant les yeux au ciel, Vanille passe son bras autour du mien et m'entraîne à sa suite dans la rue. Chaque pas me rapprochant un peu plus de celle que je veux. Nous marchons dans un silence bref que la rouquine ne tarde pas à briser.

-J'avoue que c'était une idée de génie.

-N'est ce pas ?

Fière de moi, je rejette les épaules en arrière en souriant. A mes côtés la jeune étudiante hoche la tête d'un air entendu en remettant une mèche de cheveux en place.

-Mais tu n'as pas honte d'utiliser Serah comme ça pour arriver à tes fins ? demande elle en me donnant un léger coup de coude accusateur.

-Absolument pas.

La rouquine éclate de rire devant ma franchise avant de reprendre avec le plus grand sérieux du monde :

-Tu es diabolique.

-Et alors ? Le loyer est moins cher en enfer ! souris je.

Mon commentaire provoque une nouvelle fois l'amusement de Vanille qui s'esclaffe. Son rire est communicatif, et je me joint à elle. Nous tournons à droite dans une ruelle moins fréquentée, et je continue d'une voix qui se veut nonchalante et désintéressée :

-Tu es sûre qu'elle viendra hein ?

Ma rouquine me lance un regard étrange que je n'arrive pas à analyser. Puis un grand sourire se dessine sur son visage et elle me passe une main dans les cheveux. J'aurias bien dit qu'elle me les ébouriffe, mais c'est leur état naturel.

-Tu es trop mignonne comme ça Fang, tu devrais être amoureuse plus souvent !

A ses mots, mes pensées se figent. Quoi ? Amoureuse ? Je hausse les sourcils. Je ne suis pas amoureuse. Je suis juste très attirée par cette danseuse. Et je pense à elle tout le temps. Et je rêve d'elle parfois aussi. Et je fais l'impossible pour la voir. Merde. Est ce que je suis amoureuse ? Non. Pas possible. ça serait vraiment superficiel de ma part sinon. Nous n'avons eut qu'une seule vraie conversation depuis notre rencontre. Elle a juste un physique à faire pleurer les mannequins et des yeux magnifiques. Et une façon adorable de rougir. Et de croiser les bras aussi. Je secoue la tête. Fang, concentre toi. C'est juste physique. Tu n'es pas amoureuse.

A mes côtés, Vanille m'observe en semblant attendre une réponse. Zut, a t elle posé une question que je n'ai absolument pas écoutée ? Comme elle ne dit rien, j'en conclut que oui et m'apprête à lui demander de répéter; quand mon attention est détournée par une tâche de cheveux roses un peu plus loin. La rouquine suit mon regard et les voie à son tour. Laissant notre conversation en plan, elle saute sur place en faisant des grands gestes de salut. Je suis un peu secouée au passage puisqu'elle me tient toujours le bras, mais je m'en fiche.

J'avais raison, Lightning est plus grande que sa soeur. Souriante, Serah adopte la même attitude que la rouquine. De ma position, je peux voir ma danseuse rouler des yeux et croiser les bras devant la discrétion des jeunes étudiantes. J'observe ensuite son regard glisser vers nous et s'arrêter sur moi. Ses sourcils se froncent quand elle me reconnait. Elle entrouvre la bouche, et décroise les bras en reculant d'un pas. Doucement, je lui fait un signe de la main en affichant un sourire charmeur. Surprise Sunshine.

**Chapitre d'intro oblige, il n'est point fort intéressant je vous l'accorde. Le prochain devrait être plus satisfaisant ;) ça sera pour demain ! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir, voici la suite bien sûr, mais aussi une petite annonce : à partir de demain, il va être un peu compliqué pour moi de poster tous les jours. Je vais essayer, on verra bien ^^ **

Je dois dire que même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Lightning me saute dans les bras, sa réaction me vexe un peu. On dirait qu'elle est à deux doigts de fuir. Ses yeux plongés dans les miens, elle à l'air de réfléchir à toute allure. Je hausse un sourcil intriguée. Je ne pensais quand même pas que ma présence aurait cet effet là sur elle. On dirait presque qu'elle panique. Elle me jette un regard suppliant que je ne comprend pas et ses yeux font des allers retours entre Serah et moi. Un peu déstabilisée par son comportement inhabituel, je penche la tête sur le côté. Elle ouvre la bouche, la referme et me fixe intensément. Elle essaye clairement de me faire passer un message que je n'arrive pas du tout à déchiffrer.

Lightning continue son manège jusqu'à ce que nous nous arrêtions près d'elle et de sa soeur, et même une fois que nos cadettes ont engagé la conversation. Je hausse les épaules pour lui signifier que je ne comprend rien. Devant mon air mi amusé mi interrogatif, la danseuse serre les poings. Elle semble énervée.

-Qu'est ce que tu en dis Fang ?

Arrachée à ma contemplation, je cligne des yeux et reporte mon attention sur ma rouquine.

-Quoi ?

-Du programme ?

Je la regarde un instant, comprennat qu'une fois de plus, je ne l'ai absolument pas écoutée et fini par hocher la tête sagement.

-Ah oui oui, parfait.

Ravie, Vanille tape dans ses mains et libère mon bras pour aller s'emparer de celui de Serah. Elle échangent un sourire complice et prennent la tête de l'expédition. Je fronce les sourcils. Mince, qu'est ce que je viens d'accepter ? Quoique ce soit, ça s'annonce mal vu l'enthousiasme qu'affichent les deux étudiantes. Je me tourne vers Lightning qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce et lui lance un sourire charmeur.

-Tu compte resté plantée là Sunshine ?

Le surnom à l'air de lui faire de l'effet. Mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Furieuse, elle m'attrape le poignet alors que je fait mine de suivre les filles. Je m'immobilise donc et l'observe pendant qu'elle à l'air de livrer une bataille intérieure. C'est quoi son problème ? Elle paraît finalement prendre une décision, et me relâche lentement, avant de se racler la gorge et se de frotter doucement le bras.

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas comment tu t'es débrouillée pour qu'on se retrouve dans cette position, mais ... commence t elle

Je l'interromps avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase en posant une main sur ma hanche.

-Qui te dit que c'est ma faute ?

Elle fronce les sourcils, mais décide d'ignorer ma remarque et continue :

-Ma soeur. Serah. Elle n'est pas au courant de .. Mon activité nocturne.

Surprise, j'ouvre la bouche pour répondre et la referme. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de chose à laquelle je m'attendais.

-Pourquoi ?

Lightning hausse les épaules et détourne le regard. Elle à l'air gênée C'est bien la première fois. Même assise sur un client elle ne semble pas mal à l'aise. Et pourtant. A l'instant j'ai l'impression qu'elle voudrais se trouver milles lieues sous terre. Je ne comprends pas.

-Pourquoi fais tu ce travail si tu en a honte ?

Se redressant, ma danseuse me lance un regard de défi et croise les bras.

-Il faut bien régler les factures.

-Il y a d'autres métiers.

-Aucun qui paye autant, répond elle froidement.

Je capte son coup d'oeil discret en direction de nos cadettes penchées vers une vitrine un peu plus loin, et commence à marcher lentement dans leur direction en réfléchissant. Lightning me suis de près.

-Tu ne veux pas que ta soeur l'apprenne.

Ce n'était pas une question. Plutôt une affirmation.

-Non, soupire ma danseuse.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle jette un oeil à Serah qui s'extasie devant nous, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et j'observe une toute nouvelle expression sur son visage. De la tendresse. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux, semble chercher ses mots et fini par répondre doucement.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle .. s'inquiète ou qu'elle se sente coupable ou ce genre de choses.

Je hoche lentement la tête. Les quelques phrases que vient de prononcer Lightning sont bien plus révélatrices qu'il n'y parait. J'en déduit plusieurs choses. D'abord que pour une raison inconnue, c'est elle qui à la charge de sa soeur. Ce qui signifie que c'est à elle que revient la responsabilité de payer les études de cette dernière. En plus du loyer, je comprend un peu mieux pourquoi elle tient à son job.

Elle ne veut pas que Serah soit au courant parce qu'elle estime que c'est un métier dégradant, et que cette dernière se sentirait mal d'imposer ça à son aînée. ce n'est pas si compliquer à comprendre finalement.

Je me demande brièvement où sont les parents des deux soeurs avant de renoncer à poser la question. C'est un sujet que je devine sensible, et que je ne me sens pas en droit d'aborder. Nous marchons silencieusement un moment avant que je ne reprenne :

-D'accord, je ne dirais rien.

Soulagée, Lightning décroise les bras, et esquisse même le début d'un sourire. Mais il s'en va aussitôt que je prononce les mots qui suivent :

-A une seule condition.

L'expression de la danseuse se fige et elle me regarde interloquée. Je dirais presque outrée. Malicieusement, je souris et elle plisse les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

Elle recroise les bras et fronce les sourcils.

-Tch, tu n'as vraiment aucune reconnaissance. Je t'ai quand même presque porté chez toi l'autre jour.

J'éclate de rire et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Une partie de cette fameuse soirée vient de m'être révélée sans que je n'ai besoin de poser de questions. J'avais raison, elle m'a bien raccompagnée. Mine de rien, je tente d'avoir plus de détails.

-Tu exagère ! Je suis sûre que tu as apprécié en plus.

-Tu parles. Tu étais une vraie loque.

-Oui j'ai trop bu.

Elle me jette un regard surpris et à l'air de se demander si je plaisante. Comme je ne me départit pas de mon sourire elle murmure en détachant bien les mots :

-Tu étais droguée Fang.

L'annonce à pour effet de me faire stopper brutalement. Hein ? C'est mon tour d'être choquée. Lightning s'arrête à côté de moi et m'observe avec incompréhension. J'aurais presque l'impression qu'elle s'inquiète.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Je secoue doucement la tête. Mince. Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle là. Ma danseuse me regarde quelques minutes et lâche un soupir. Ses yeux s'égarent autour de nous, et c'est avec une pointe de regret dans la voix qu'elle demande :

-Bon, okay. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Je lève lentement les yeux vers elle. Devant mon air sérieux, elle me regarde suspicieusement.

-Je veux que tu m'embrasses.

**Suspeeeens ! Ou pas. Bref, à la prochaine, et merci beaucoup à ceux qui me suivent et prennent le temps de laisser un petit commentaire. Je vous zaime ! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey hey ! Bonjour ! Deux jours sans moi... Je vous ai manquez ? En tout cas voici une suite ^^ **

-Je veux que tu m'embrasses

Lightning cru d'abord avoir mal entendu. Ou plutôt elle espéra avoir mal entendu. Mais devant le visage imperturbable de la brune, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était sérieuse. Claire fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne trouva rien. Aucun mot qui puisse vraiment exprimer son indignation. C'était du chantage. De l'injustice, de l'humiliation gratuite. C'était purement et simplement hors de question. Si elle avait su, elle aurait abandonné Fang à son sort la dernière fois. Le regard qu'elle envoya à l'étudiante valait milles phrases, et traduisait parfaitement sa réponse. Non. Devant sa réaction, la brune ne réussit pas à garder son expression et éclata de rire. Interdite, la danseuse l'observa faire et sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage.

-Et tu te crois drôle en plus ? s'exclama t elle.

-Détend toi Sunshine, et tu devrais voir ta tête, ça vaut de l'or ! répondit Fang hilare.

Claire serra les poings rageusement et se détourna pour rejoindre Serah et Vanille qui venait de rentrer dans un magasin. La brune la laissa faire, un sourire au lèvres. Taquiner sa danseuse la mettait d'excellente humeur. Enfin, si Lightning avait accepté elle ne l'en aurait pas empêché non plus. Elle croisa doucement ses mains derrière sa tête et emboîta le pas aux filles. La journée s'annonçait bien.

A son tour, elle entra à l'intérieur. Elle accueilli la chaleur de la boutique avec joie et enleva son écharpe. Elle retint une grimace quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la laine multicolore. De la laine. Vraiment, c'était d'un gout. Elle regarda autour d'elle fronçant les sourcils. Peut être pourrait elle s'en acheter une autre. Enfin Vanille risquait de mal le prendre, mais tant pis. Elle avait une réputation à tenir.

Fang s'attendait à ce que sa danseuse ne lui adresse plus la parole un moment. Elle commençait à cerner son caractère. Aussi fut elle un peu surprise quand celle ci la rejoignit à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

-Tu as déjà fini de bouder ? demanda elle joyeusement.

-Tch, je préfère encore ta compagnie à celle des deux accros du shopping, marmonna Claire.

Fang suivit le regard de Lightning. Un peu plus loin Serah levait un t shirt devant elle, comme pour mieux en apprécier ses motifs. A ses côtés, la rouquine touchait le tissu du bout des doigts en critiquant le vêtement d'un air professionnel.

-Je vais bien le prendre, décida la brune, en hochant la tête.

Pour toute réponse elle eut un vague haussement d'épaules. Fang garda le silence un instant et reprit finalement :

-Dit .. à propos de l'autre soir..

Lightning lui jeta un coup d'oeil interrogatif que la brune interpréta comme une invitation à continuer.

-Tu veux bien me rafraîchir la mémoire ?

Un peu décontenancée, la danseuse se passa une main dans les cheveux

-Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir?

-Ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit simplement l'étudiante.

-On t'a drogué, et je t'ai ramené chez toi, expliqua tout aussi simplement Claire.

Tant de précision arracha un nouveau rire à Fang. Surprise la danseuse la dévisagea avec incompréhension. ça n'avait rien d'amusant. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, une vague de colère l'envahit, et elle pinça les lèvres. L'expression de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses fit rapidement retrouver son calme à l'étudiante et elle se gratte la tête un peu gênée avant de reprendre.

-Alors merci, murmura t elle plus sérieusement.

.

Le reste de l'après midi passa relativement rapidement. Fang et Lightning passèrent la majeure partie de leur temps assises en face des cabines d'essayage à attendre leur cadettes qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à changer de vêtements pour finalement décider de ne rien garder. Après le deuxième essai environ, elles cessèrent de demander des commentaires à leurs aînées -qui de toute façon ne comprenait rien à la complexité de la mode- pour se conseiller entre elles. Une torture qu'elles supportèrent avec brio jusqu'à ce que le ciel commence à s'assombrir et que Claire finisse par craquer.

-Bon ça suffit, ça doit faire quinze magasins et vous n'avez toujours rien acheté ! s'exclama t elle alors qu'elles sortaient d'une énième boutique.

-C'est parce qu'ils n'ont rien de bien ! Répondit Serah en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Mais pourquoi tu essayes alors ? s'énerva sa soeur.

-On sait jamais !

A cours de mot en devant l'entêtement de sa cadette, Lightning finit par lever les bras au ciel avant de se masser doucement les tempes. Si elle ne l'aimait pas autant, elle l'aurait étranglée depuis longtemps. Elle était fatiguée, et sa présence était complètement superflue. Elle allait rentrer chez elle et laisser sa soeur se débrouiller, décida elle. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour faire part de ses pensées, la danseuse sentit une main se poser dans son dos et se crispa.. Elle leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard vert de Fang.

-Laisse tomber Light, on ne les refera pas, déclara cette dernière, fataliste. Qu'est ce que vous dites d'une pizza ?

-Mais on a pas encore fini la rue ! s'écria Vanille catastrophée, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Claire.

-Vous n'avez qu'à finir toute les deux pendant qu'on la commande !

Les deux plus jeunes échangèrent un regard et semblèrent tomber d'accord.

-ça marche ! répondit Serah. On habite juste à côté, on a qu'à faire ça chez nous !

-Parfait, sourit Fang.

Puis sans attendre que Lightning puisse exprimer son désaccord, comme elle était sure que cette dernière en mourrait d'envie; elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.

-Hééé, qu'est ce que tu fais ?! s'écria Claire en se faisant tirer en arrière.

-Je te kidnappe avant que tu protestes.

La danseuse se dégagea et croisa les bras. Elle avait la désagréable sensation qu'elle ne contrôlait absolument plus rien à la situation,et ça l'énervait au plus au point. Devant la mine contrariée qu'elle affichait, Fang s'arrêta et se plaça bien en face d'elle un sourire provoquant aux lèvres.

-Aller Sunshine, essaye de sourire.

-Tch.

-Y a encore du progrès à faire, chuchota la brune. Allons acheter cette pizza.

**Et voilà. Zeldore, pour vous servir ! A plus mes choux**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey hey ! désolée pour l'attente, mais me revoici ! Semaine compliquée pour écrire, mais elle est finie, donc vous pourrez revenir me voir quotidiennement ^^ Dédicace spéciale à SnowVelvet qui a inspiré mon début de chapitre, merci pour vous commentaires !**

-Alors voilà à quoi ressemble le château de la princesse.

Lightning me lance un regarde désabusé avant de poser un oeil critique sur le vieil immeuble.

-Château de la princesse ? répète elle avec un haussement de sourcil.

J'ai un sourire en coin et je réponds :

-Tu préfère que je dise l'antre de la bête ?

A mes mots, elle croise les bras d'un air contrarié, comme elle le fait si souvent. Je crois qu'elle n'apprécie pas les petits surnoms que je lui donne. Vraiment je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

-Tch, contente toi de marcher en silence, réplique elle.

-Oh, mais on s'ennuierais si je me taisais !

Elle pince un peu les lèvres l'air de dire "qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot silence ?" mais réponds quand même :

-Question de point de vue.

Je note l'amélioration de sa répartie avec un petit rire. On fait des progrès. C'est à cet instant que je me souviens alors que je ne connais toujours pas son vrai prénom. En y réfléchissant, même Serah l'a appelée Light. Je me racle la gorge, et entreprend de remédier à ce problème pendant que nous traversons la rue.

-Maintenant que nous sommes amies ..

Ma danseuse hausse les sourcils avant que je n'ai fini ma phrase, surprise par l'appellation, et mon sourire s'agrandit.

-Oui oui, un après midi à poireauter devant des cabines d'essayage, ça crée des lien, dis je en hochant la tête, convaincue. Hum.. Donc je disais. Maintenant que nous sommes amies .. Tu pourrais me dire ton vrai nom tu ne crois pas ?

Prise au dépourvu, Lightning me dévisage un moment, comme si elle me jaugeait. et inconsciemment, je redresse les épaules en soutenant son regard. C'est elle qui le détourne en premier. Elle ralentit un peu le pas alors que nous arrivons au pied de l'immeuble. Ses yeux errent sur la façade et s'accrochent à un hippocampe tagué sur le mur avant de revenir sur moi.

-Non, réponds elle finalement.

Indignée, j'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais mes mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge quand j'aperçois un bref sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle se moque de moi. Je pose une main sur ma hanche. Je ne suis pas vraiment vexée. Je dirais plutôt que je suis frustrée. Ignorant mes états d'âme, La jeune femme aux cheveux roses pousse la porte du hall.

-Tu n'es pas juste.

-C'est vrai, admet elle en posant un pied sur l'escalier.

-Tu n'as pas honte ?

Elle hausse les épaules sans répondre, et malgré la légère déception que je ressens, le défi qu'elle me lance sans vraiment le vouloir m'arrache un sourire provoquant. Nous grimpons les escaliers, puis je suit ma danseuse jusque devant une porte en bois clair. Je m'appuie contre le mur et penche la tête sur le côté pendant que Lightning cherche ses clés en évitant soigneusement mon regard. Elle fini par réussir à ouvrir et me fait signe de passer devant elle.

Je me redresse donc doucement et avance délibérément lentement. Mes yeux ne quittent pas les siens alors même qu'ils ne me regardent pas. Je ne fais aucun effort pour respecter son espace vital et au contraire me colle presque à elle pour pénétrer dans l'appartement. Consciente de mon petit jeu, Lightning roule des yeux d'un air exaspéré. Je me demande si elle ressent cette tension elle aussi ou si c'est juste moi.

L'instant se brise quand ma danseuse claque la porte derrière elle. Je jette un oeil autour de moi en respirant. Son odeur flotte dans l'air, et je ferme les paupières pour mieux m'en imprégner.

-Tu me fais visiter ?

Lightning soupire et pointe du doigt le couloir en répondant

-A droite ma chambre, à gauche, celle de Serah, au fond la salle de bain.

Je l'écoute en elevant mon écharpe et mon manteau noir avant de les poser sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

-Tu ferai une très mauvaise agente immobilière.

Sans attendre de voir sa réaction à mon commentaire, je passe dans le couloir en question. Pensant probablement que je vais aux toilettes, ma danseuse ne me retient pas. J'ouvre d'abord la chambre de Serah. Comme je m'y attendait, elle rassemble beaucoup à celle de Vanille. Toutes les deux semblent avoir été créées à partir du même moule du joie et bonne humeur constante. Les murs sont d'un blanc délavé que la plus jeune des soeurs a presque entièrement caché derrière des poster et des photos. Sur le côté, une grande carte du monde surplombe un bureau en bois. Je referme doucement la porte et pousse celle de la pièce qui m'intéresse le plus.

Bien sûr, je m'attendais à plus de sobriété de la part de Lightning, mais je suis quand même surprise. La chambre est parfaitement rangée. Un lit deux place occupe la moitié de l'espace disponible. Les seuls autres meubles sont une étagère remplie de livres et une table de chevet. Je fais quelques pas, et touche les murs vierges de toute trace personnelle du bout des doigts. Ma main effleure la porte coulissante d'un placard dans le mur. J'hésite une fraction de seconde avant de l'ouvrir. Je sais. Je suis d'une indiscrétion folle. Mais appelons ça de la curiosité poussée.

Respectant le même ordre que le reste de la pièce, les vêtements de ma danseuse sont parfaitement empilés. A ma hauteur, un espace dégagé permet de suspendre des cintres. J'écarte les vêtements les uns après les autres tout en essayant d'imaginer la réaction qu'aurait Lightning si elle me trouvait en train de fouiner comme ça.

Sa garde robe est simple, rien d'extravagant, pas de haut exagérément décolleté, ou de pantalons trop moulants. Un nouveau contraste avec son métier que je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer. Finalement, jugeant que j'en ai assez vu pour une première fois, et qu'une absence plus longue serait suspecte, je soupire et ressors. Vraiment, j'ai du mal à la cerner.

Quand je reviens dans la pièce principale, ma danseuse est penchée au dessus du plan de travail. Je m'approche doucement, et réitérant mes gestes d'il y a quelques jours, me penche par dessus son épaule. Une de mes mèches de cheveux doit l'avertir de ma présence parce que je peux presque la sentir se tendre quand elle sens ma présence. Je note avec amusement que la proximité physique la gêne. Et je pense que ses premiers jours de travail ont du être amusants. Comme je le pensais; Lightning se retourne pour me faire face, son éternel froncement de sourcils accroché au visage. Mais je ne fais pas un geste, si bien qu'elle se retrouve bloquée entre moi et le meuble.

Elle semble hésiter de la démarche à suivre et j'esquisse un sourire charmeur. Je l'observe repousser quelques cheveux derrière son oreille sans rien dire. Cette fois, je suis sure qu'elle ressent la tension. Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement. Je sens mon coeur battre à grand coups dans ma poitrine, et mes yeux descendent jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elles sont entre ouvertes. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle ne sais pas quoi faire j'ai l'impression. Mes pensées prennent une tournure brûlante, et je ne remarque pas vraiment que je me suis rapprochée.

C'est uniquement quand mon nez n'est qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres du sien que je m'en aperçois. Je relève le regard pour rencontrer le bleu azur du sien. Elle me fixe et je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer se que ses yeux me disent. Comme tout à l'heure avec Serah. Je me penche un peu plus. Doucement. Chaque centimètres gagné fait battre mon sang plus vite. Mais au dernier moment, Lightning brise le contact visuel et détourne la figure en me repoussant. Je n'arrive pas à étouffer un grognement de frustration. Si près et pourtant si loin ...

-Fang .. commence elle dans un chuchotement, en gardant les yeux sur le sol.

-Oui ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu ... imagines des choses .

Le ton qu'elle emploie est doux, mais ferme. Et il me fait bien plus mal qu'on pourrait croire. C'est donc ça qu'on ressent quand on se fait rejeter Définitivement pas agréable. Mais je ne cille même pas. Le sourire qui s'étire sur mes lèvres est plus que convainquant.

-Je te l'ai dit Sunshine, nous sommes amies.

**Pour ce chapitre, c'est la plus grosse impro que j'ai faite, et je crois que ça se sent. Mais mon écriture devrait être meilleure au prochain épisode ^^ Bonne nuit.**


	21. Chapter 21

Ce fut la pizza la plus étrange qu'elle n'est jamais mangé. Pas dans le sens où elle était mauvaise. Non ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'aliment en soit. C'était l'ambiance. Lightning avait sentit la même tension dans l'air jusqu'à ce que les deux étudiantes partent. Et le pire c'est qu'elle n'avait su en déceler l'origine avec précision.

Il y avait les regard insistants de Fang bien sur. Cependant ce n'était pas la seule chose qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Il y avait l'expression de curiosité presque malsaine que portait Vanille quand leurs regards se croisaient par exemple. Il y avait aussi le fait que Claire craignait par dessus tout, que la brune laisse échapper une phrase qui trahirait son secret. Et autre chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Autant d'arguments qui faisait que la danseuse ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, que la soirée prenne fin.

Quand ce fut enfin le cas, et que Serah et elle se retrouvèrent seules, presque trois heures plus tard, Lightning fut plus que soulagée. Les choses s'étaient mieux passées qu'elle ne l'avait espéré; elle devait l'avoué. Mais ce n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir pour autant. En réalité une fois que les deux plus jeunes étudiantes étaient rentrées de leur sortie shopping, Claire n'avait plus beaucoup ouvert la bouche. Elle s'était contentée de suivre les échanges entre les trois jeunes femmes. Fang avait essayé de la faire réagir en lui lançant quelques piques, comme elle semblait aimer le faire. Mais cette fois, la danseuse ne lui avait répondu que d'un froncement de sourcils. Leurs cadettes pour leur part avaient principalement discuté vêtements et garçons. Des sujets de discussions qui avait fait lever les yeux au ciel à la jeune femme. Vraiment se croyaient elles encore au collège ?

A 21h, lorsque la pizza n'avait plus été qu'un pâle souvenir, Claire avait décidé de mettre fin à sa torture. Elle avait donc congédié plus ou moins subtilement ses invitées. Avant de partir évidemment, Fang n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir le dernier mot. Elle lui avait lancé un regard indéchiffrable avant de prononcer d'un ton suave "à la prochaine Sunshine". Grace au ciel, elle avait eu le tact de ne pas le dire assez fort pour que le deux autres entendent. A moins qu'elle ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Ou que ce soit une technique pour faire paraître ses mots plus intimes qu'il ne le devrait.

Enfin, toujours est il qu'une fois seules, Serah et elle rangèrent rapidement l'appartement avant de chacune se retirer dans leurs chambres respectives. Pendant que sa cadette travaillait un examen, Lightning s'allongea doucement sur son lit pour profiter du peu de temps qui lui restait avant de partir pour le Lindblum. Ses pensées étaient un peu confuses, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle aperçu son placard entre ouvert et se releva pour le fermer. elle ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir ouvert depuis ce matin. Elle devait être fatiguée.

Se recouchant, elle posa un bras sur ses yeux. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'au même instant, Fang venait de prendre la même position dans son propre lit. La seule différence étant le sourire satisfait qu'elle affichait.

.

Cette première soirée qu'elles passèrent ensemble fut suivi d'une dizaine d'autres au cours du mois qui suivi. Pour le plus grand malheur de Lightning, ses rencontres de plus en plus fréquentes se passaient toujours chez elle, si bien qu'elle ne parvenait pas à y échapper. Surtout que Serah avait la fâcheuse manie de la prévenir quelques minutes seulement avant qu'elles n'arrivent. Voire de ne pas la prévenir du tout, ce qui ne laissait à la danseuse qu'une très petite marge de fuite. Et plus le temps passait, plus Claire avait l'impression d'être l'objet d'une conspiration. Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

La plupart du temps, les quatre jeunes femmes mangeaient ensemble, puis Vanille et Serah se retiraient pour travailler. Quoique, "travailler" était un bien grand mot à en croire les rires qui éclataient régulièrement. Cela permettait en tout cas à leurs aînées de discuter. Enfin. Discuter était la version officielle. En réalité, Fang passait son temps à moitié avachie sur le canapé -Lightning ne jugeant pas utile d'aller dans sa chambre- à monopoliser la parole pendant que Claire balançait quelques remarques sarcastiques quand l'occasion se présentait. Et elle se présentait souvent.

La brune avait le don de l'énerver. Pour rien en plus. Mais cet énervement n'était pas celui dont Lightning avait l'habitude et qui menait généralement le responsable à l'hôpital. Non c'était un autre genre de sentiment. Le genre que Claire ne savait pas et ne voulait pas vraiment définir. Depuis la première fois où elle était venue chez elle, Fang n'avait pas tenté de nouveau rapprochement physique. Un vrai soulagement pour la danseuse. Bien sur, elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des allusions et des sous entendus, mais Claire était convaincue que s'était pour la forme. Ou par habitude.

Et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, une complicité s'installa entre elles. Lightning n'aurait pas qualifié leur relation d'amitié. ça sonnait faux. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne savait pas comment nommer autrement ce ... quelque chose entre elles. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute bien sur. mais le temps qu'elle passait en compagnie de Fang lui faisait du bien. Elle en venait même à apprécier ces instants. Et si elle devait être parfaitement honnête avec elle même, elle constaterait qu'au fond, elle aimait bien que la brune lui prête autant d'attention.

C'était des sensations nouvelles. ça lui plaisait. Mais elle n'avait pourtant pas la moindre envie que leur relation s'approfondisse. Elle faisait donc de son mieux pour ignorer les quelques regards de Fang qu'elle surprenait parfois sur elle, ou les flirts plus ou moins discrets qu'elle initialisait. Elle aimait bien la brune. Mais sortir avec elle ? Non. Vraiment.

D'abord parce que s'était un fille. Pas que l'idée la dégoûte. Non, c'était juste qu'elle n'avait à la base pas envie d'une quelconque relation amoureuse, mais encore moins avec une femme. Elle n'aimait pas les regards. Elle n'aimait pas les commentaires chuchotés. Elle n'aimait pas lire le mépris sur le visage des autres. Elles les avait déjà vécus par le passé, et ne souhaitait en aucun cas que ça recommence. Et c'était autant de choses que ce genre de relation pouvais lui attirer. Une simple question de commodité en somme.

La seconde raison, c'était parce que c'était Fang. Et malgré tout ce qu'on pouvais croire, Claire n'était pas masochiste. Elle appréciant leur complicité naissante; mais la supporter à longueur de temps ? La voir afficher son sourire d'auto satisfaction ? La laisser s'immiscer encore plus dans sa vie qu'elle ne le faisait actuellement ? ça s'était au dessus de ses forces. D'ailleurs, pensait elle, s'était au dessus des forces de n'importe qui de sensé.

Enfin c'était son avis. Mais en y réfléchissant, Claire trouva que ces temps ci, elle pensait un peu trop.

**Une petite traversée dans les ressentis de Light ^^ le prochain chapitre sera aussi de son pont de vue ;) A plus !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Oui enfin quand je dis "du point de vue de Light", ça veut juste dire pas du point de vue de Fang XD bref. Un de plus !**

-Tu ne devrais pas être en cours toi ? demanda Lightning d'un ton exaspéré.

Ce fut les premiers mot que reçu Fang, tout sourires appuyée contre le mur. Devant la porte de l'appartement. Un lundi matin.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Sunsuhine.

Claire hésita une fraction de secondes avant de s'écarter pour laisser la brune entrer. Celle ci se redressa, et passa devant la jeune femme en la frôlant. Comme elle le faisait toujours. Un fois à l'intérieur, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le canapé, avant de s'y affaler. La danseuse leva les yeux au ciel, et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Elle croisa les jambes et posa ses yeux sur l'étudiante qui se débarrassait de son manteau.

-C'est ma semaine de révision avant les examens, expliqua Fang en sentant le regard interrogatif de la jeune femme.

-Et tu ne devrais pas être en train de ... réviser ?

La brune haussa les épaules en esquissant un sourire charmeur, tout en poussant son écharpe sur le côté.

-Pas besoin.

Peu convaincue, Claire fronça les sourcils. Les examens. C'est vrai. Serah n'arrêta pas de lui en parler. Novembre était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt, et avec lui, les premières épreuves de l'année. Une dose de stress dont Lightning se serait volontiers passée. Dans un geste machinal, la danseuse pris une mêche de cheveux entre ses doigts et joua avec. ça n'expliquait pas la présence de l'étudiante sous son toit.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Fang ?

La brune leva les yeux vers la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. La question pouvait paraître anodine. Mais elle connaissait suffisamment son interlocutrice pour distinguer la réelle interrogation dans sa voix. Pourquoi. Pourquoi était elle là. L'étudiante avala sa salive. Elle même n'en était plus sure. L'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour Lightning avait changé au cours du mois. Il y avait quelque chose de différent. Elle n'aurait pas su mettre un nom dessus. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle prenait toujours les choses comme elle venaient de toute façon.

Fang se contenta donc de soupirer et de répondre d'un ton léger :

-Tu me manquais trop j'imagine.

Claire roula des yeux. Elle n'obtenait jamais de réponse sérieuse. Elle devrait le savoir à force.

-Nous nous sommes vues il y a trois jours.

-C'est bien ce que je dis ! répliqua la brune.

Lightning ferma les yeux avant de se masser les tempes. Fang n'était là que depuis une dizaine de minutes, et elle lui collait déjà un mal de crâne. Quoique, en y réfléchissant, ça faisait quelques temps qu'elle avait des migraines. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité quand elle sentit un mouvement sur le canapé. Fang ne pouvait elle pas rester tranquille ? Puis une main se posa sur son bras. Relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard vert de l'étudiante. Un regard bien trop intense, qui la mit immédiatement mal à l'aise. C'est à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte que pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait ramenée du Lindblum; elles étaient seules. Pour un temps indéterminé.

Claire sentit sa gorge s'assécher, et essaya de se raisonner. Après tout, même si elle savait que l'étudiante avait un léger penchant pour elle, elle n'allait pas lui sauter dessus ! Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Fang la relacha. Elle sembla hésiter un moment, puis eut un sourire. Une sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Tu sais Sunshine, je crois que tu es tendue.

Lightning cligna des yeux, prise au dépourvu et croisa les bras.

-Surement à cause de toi, répondit elle.

La brune posa une main sur son coeur, comme si ses paroles venaient de la blesser et baissa la tête.

-Tu n'a aucune pitié, murmura t elle.

Par Etro, ce croyait elle dans une pièce de théâtre ? Lightning roula des yeux. Finalement, elle n'avait pas de conversation plus sérieuse que Vanille ou Serah. Fang releva doucement la tête pour voir l'expression mi désabusée, mi blasée sur le visage de son vis à vis, et ne put retenir un rire.

-Pourquoi tu ris ? s'énerva Claire.

Elle se mettait vraiment en colère pour rien. Et c'était bien trop amusant. Décidant de pousser à bout la danseuse -après tout elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire- la jeune étudiante laissa libre cours à son hilarité.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle, s'exclama Lightning en sentant ses joues chauffer.

Elle avait la désagréable sensation que Fang se moquait d'elle. Voyant que la brune ne se mettait pas fin à son éclat de rire; elle lui donna une petite tape sur la jambe. Mais ça ne fonctionna absolument pas comme prévu. Au lieu de faire taire l'étudiante -puisque rappelons le, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'escalffer ainsi-, le geste fit tout autre chose.

Comme si Claire venait d'appuyer sur un interrupteur, Fang se mit en mouvement. Ou plutôt se jeta sur la blonde. L'action surprit totalement Lightning, si bien qu'elle ne comprit pas tout de suite se qu'il se passait. Et sans l'avoir vu venir, elle se retrouva coincée entre le cuir du canapé et l'étudiante. Une position atrocement inconfortable, puisqu'elle était à moitié écrasée, et terriblement gênante. Mais ce fut encore pire quand elle réalisa que la brune était en train de .. la chatouiller ?

Passée la première seconde d'ahurissement, Claire fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se débattit. Et en fait, même si elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu crois être en train de faire Fang ?! cria elle.

-Je te chatouille !

Et effectivement, c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Lightning sentit tout son corps se crisper au contact des mains de l'étudiante. Mais quel âge avait elle bon sang ?! 5 ans ? Claire ne se souvenait même pas la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait put lui faire une chose pareille ! C'était n'importe quoi. Et ce qui l'irritait le plus, c'était que ça fonctionnait. Elle se mordit les lèvres en sentant qu'elle allait craquer. C'était hors de question. Elle ne lui donnerait certainement pas cette satisfaction.

-Arrête ça tout de suite ! hurla t elle en gigotant dans tous les sens.

Assise plus ou moins à califourchon sur sa danseuse, tenant dans une équilibre précaire, et évitant de son mieux les coups, Fang répondit, haletante :

-Aller Sunshine, lâche toi un peu ! Je veux t'entendre rire !

Pour toute réponse, elle eut droit à de nouveaux soubresauts, encore plus violents. Elle attrapa donc vivement le poignet droit de Claire , histoire d'éviter d'avoir trop de bleus, voire de finir défigurée; et continua son oeuvre de sa main libre. Elle ne put retenir un sourire en entendant le premier éclat échapper aux lèvres de Lightning. Un son inédit. Un son merveilleux. Elle sentit son coeur chavirer.

**Tadam ! Suite demain ^^ Don't be late ! Cause I won't.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yosh ! Je viens de remarquer que cette fic avait dépassé les trente mille mots ! Je tient à préciser que c'est une victoire personnelle de l'avoir menée loin et de pourtant toujours avoir de l'inspiration ! bref, chapitre 23 ! Enjoy !**

-Tu ne m'a pas loupée, dis je en me frottant la joue.

Lightning jette un oeil à ma pommette et affiche une expression satisfaite. Nous sommes mercredi, et en deux jours, mon bleu a pris une couleur jaunâtre peu avenante. Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible avec ma teinte de peau.

-Tu l'as mérité, réplique elle.

Mais malgré son ton sec, je suis persuadée d'entre apercevoir un bref regret dans ses yeux. Je hausse les épaules, et plonge mes mains au fond de mes poches, pour les protéger un peu du froid. Comme je n'ai pas cours, nous avons passé une bonne partie des dernières 48h ensemble. Pour le plus grand bonheur de ma danseuse, même si elle cache sa joie derrière une mine renfrognée.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, nous avons décidé de changer cette petite routine. Ou plutôt, c'est moi qui est décidé. Et croyez moi, ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir de convaincre Lightning de me suivre. Surtout que je ne lui ai pas dit où nous allions. J'esquisse un sourire en voyant le regard suspicieux que pose la jeune femme sur moi. Elle a le même depuis que nous avons quitté la chaleur rassurante de son appartement. Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas beaucoup ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation. En fait, j'en suis sure. C'est pour ça que c'est si amusant de faire durer le suspens.

Doucement, je passe un bras autour du sien. J'appréhende toujours de la toucher. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est comme un animal sauvage, et que le moindre mouvement trop brusque la ferai fuir. Pas sur qu'elle apprécie la comparaison, mais c'est mon ressenti. Pourtant Lightning doit commencer à s'habituer aux contacts physiques, car elle se contente juste de me dévisager un instant et de se laisser faire. Ravie, j'en profite pour accélérer le pas, et l'entraîner à ma suite à travers les ruelles.

.

-Tadam !

Ma danseuse pose les yeux sur le bâtiment d'un air septique. Vraiment, ça la tuerait de montrer un peu d'enthousiasme de temps en temps ?

-La patinoire ? demande elle

-Exact !

Lighting change d'appui et joue avec une mêche de cheveux. Ciel, que c'est sexy. Je secoue la tête pour me ressaisir, et crois distinguer une lueur d'anxiété dans son regard.

-Quoi tu as peur ?

Ma danseuse fronce les sourcils. La provocation marche toujours avec elle. C'est une des choses que nous avons en commun.

-Pas du tout ! s'exclame elle vivement, c'est juste que .. je n'en ai jamais fait.

J'étouffe un rire devant son aveu et la tire vers l'entrée. Nous avons un peu d'avance, aussi, nous attendons quelques minutes dehors, en compagnie d'autres patineurs.

-T'inquiète Sunshine, tu va très bien te débrouiller.

Ma danseuse croise mon regard et hoche la tête. Pour être honnête, je n'ai moi même patiné qu'une dizaine de fois. Mais l'expérience était vraiment grisante. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi j'ai emmené Lightning ici. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il y a beucoup d'autres endroits. Une pulsion sans doute. Je suis interrompue dans mes pensées quand je vois les gens bouger autour de nous. La patinoire vient d'ouvrir.

Il y a peu de monde pour un mercredi après midi. Principalement des familles. Mes yeux se posent sur celle devant nous, et plus particulièrement sur une petite fille qui tient une peluche dans ses bras. Un sourire se dessine inconsciemment sur mon visage. Elle me rappelle Vanille à son âge. Je relève la tête, et m'aperçois que Lightning m'observe. Je lui décroche donc un clin d'oeil, en m'attendant à ce qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel; mais elle ne le fait pas. Je suis un peu surprise, mais ne le montre pas. Nous passons à la caisse, et descendons des escaliers qui nous mènent aux vestiaires.

Un peu plus familiarisée que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, je m'installe sur un banc, et entreprend de défaire mes lacets. Lightning hésite un instant avant de se joindre à moi. Je jette un oeil à mes chaussettes, et pousse un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'elle ne sont pas dépareillées. On ne sait jamais. Quand j'ai fini, je saisi mes chaussures, et me relève. Autour de nous, les enfants s'agitent et courent dans tous les sens. Je me sens vraiment dans mon élément.

Je m'approche du comptoir, et pose mes chaussures dessus. Ma danseuse ne tarde pas à me rattraper et m'imite. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous retournons nous asseoir avec chacune une paire de patin dans les mains.

-On fait la même pointure.

Lightning acquisse d'un signe de tête, et mon sourire s'élargit. On dirais qu'elle est vraiment stressée. Je pose les patins au sol, et met mon pied dans le premier. Puis, je tire sur les lacets pour bien serrer, et fait un noeud. Je répète la même opération avec le deuxième. Comme ma danseuse met un peu plus de temps pour se chausser, je m'empare de son manteau et vais le ranger avec le mien et mon écharpe dans un casier.

Quand tout est prêt, je retourne vers la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Celle ci vient juste de finir de se préparer. Je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever, et suis presque étonnée qu'elle l'accepte. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de sourire comme ça. Je vais finir par avoir des rides.

-Allons y, chuchote elle plus pour elle même que pour moi.

Nous sortons des vestiaires. Le sol est couvert d'une sorte de mousse qui protège le sol des bords coupants des patins. Quand nous arrivons vers la glace, je prend le temps de m'accouder quelques minutes sur la barrière qui entoure la piste. Je frissonne un peu en sentant l'air froid sur mes mains; mais je sais que quand nous bougerons, ça passera. Les premiers patineurs sont déjà en mouvements, et derrière nous, quelques personnes sont assises dans les gradins. J'observe Lightning détailler l'endroit, puis quand j'estime qu'elle est prête, je lui attrape le bras, et pose les pieds sur la patinoire. La jeune femme hésite à me suivre.

-Aller Sunshine.

Elle semble prendre mon encouragement pour un défi, et fronce les sourcils d'un air décidé. Elle inspire profondément, et fait un pas. Un seul. Le premier. Elle ne doit qu'à un réflexe prodigieux de ne pas finir par terre. Par Etro, je ne sais pas comment elle s'est débrouillée pour glisser comme ça. En un seul mouvement en plus.

Je grimace et pose doucement ma main sur celle fermement accrochée à mon haut de Lightning, dans un geste qui se veut rassurant. Parce que le réflexe qui a évité un fracture à ma danseuse, l'a également amenée à se servir de moi pour ne pas tomber. Je pourrais presque sentir ses ongles à travers le tissu. Je laisse glisser ma main le long de son bras jusqu'au coude, et l'aide à se redresser. Une fois remise sur ses pieds -ou sur ses patins-, elle me lance un regard gêné. Et elle rougit.

Je crois que c'est la meilleure pulsion que j'ai jamais eu.

**La patinoire ... ^^ love it ! suite au prochain épisode ! See ya !**


	24. Chapter 24

Nous sommes sur le glace depuis une trentaine de minutes, et je commence enfin à retrouver mes marques. Mes gestes au début raides et grossiers on reprit un peu de souplesse. Merci à mes précédentes séances L'air froid de la patinoire me fouette le visage, mais mes mouvements me gardent réchauffée. Une musique bien moins assourdissante qu'au Lindblum constitue un fond sonore agréable.

Je jette un oeil sur le côté pour voir ma danseuse. Elle se débrouille mieux que ne laissait présager son premier pas sur la glace. Elle n'est pas à l'aise pour autant bien sur. Je l'observe froncer les sourcils dans une expression concentrée. Ses yeux font des allers retours entre ses patins et la personne devant nous. Je me souviens avoir eut à peu près les mêmes gestes quand Vanille m'a emmenée à la patinoire pour la première fois.

Lightning souffle doucement, et replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Mais elle manque de perdre l'équilibre. Je tend le bras instinctivement pour la rattraper mais elle n'en a pas besoin. D'un mouvement du bassin, elle réussi à se remettre droite, et continue. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je suis sure que même si elle était sur le point de tomber, elle ne me demanderai pas de l'aide. Cette fille a autant de fierté que moi. S'en est presque exaspérant. Je ralentit un peu pour me replacer à sa hauteur, et la conseille :

-Essaye de fléchir un peu les jambes.

Lightning pose les yeux sur moi, et détaille ma posture. Elle s'exécute après quelques secondes en pliant légèrement les genoux, et un air satisfait s'affiche sur mon visage.

-Et resserre un peu les jambes, on dirait que tu vas faire un grand écart là.

Je grossit un peu -voire beaucoup- le trait, et je ne suis donc pas surprise quand elle me lance un regard noir. J'y répond d'un sourire charmeur qui a le don de l'exaspérer. Ma danseuse secoue la tête, mais suis quand même mes instructions. C'est déjà bien mieux. Lightning semble prendre un peu confiance,, et pour la première fois, se permet de quitter le sol des yeux et de jeter un oeil sur les autres patineurs. Je l'imite.

Je reconnais quelques habitués que j'ai déjà vu. Ceux ci ont un niveau très supérieur au notre, et vont bien plus vite. Je repère parmi eux un garçon aux cheveux bleus électrique qui me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. C'est sans conteste celui qui se débrouille le mieux. Il slalome entre les gens, et dérape sur ses patins à tout bout de champ. Un vrai gamin. Lui et ceux qui savent plus ou moins faire patinent au centre de la piste. Sur le bord se trouvent principalement les enfants et leurs parents. Je remarque de l'autre côté de la patinoire la petite fille que j'ai vu dans la queue. Sa peluche est accrochée dans son dos et ballottée dans tous les sens. Je me demande comment elle tient en place.

Lightning et moi sommes entre ces deux cercles, avec quelques autres jeunes. Je repose mes yeux sur cette dernière, et étouffe un rire devant son air si sérieux. Son corps est moins crispé qu'avant, mais son expression, elle, n'a pas changée. Mon regard glisse sur ses courbes parfaites -juste pour vérifier sa posture !-, et je sens mon coeur battre un peu plus vite. Je note quand même que ma danseuse est un peu trop inclinée vers le sol. Avec cette position, un seul faux mouvement suffit pour qu'elle plante l'avant de ses patins dans la glace et fasse un vol plané. C'est l'expérience qui parle. J'ouvre donc la bouche pour la prévenir :

-Hum, Sunshine, tu devrais te mettre plus en arrière.

La jeune femme me lance un regard courroucé et je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est à cause du surnom, ou parce que je n'arrête pas de rectifier sa position. Un mélange des deux surement, mais hé ! c'est pour son bien. Elle décide de m'écouter quand même et se redresse vivement en ouvrant la bouche, probablement pour faire un commentaire. Beaucoup trop vivement. Et au lieu de tomber la tête la première comme je le craignais, elle préfère glisser vers l'arrière.

Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller quand elle se sens partir, les mots qu'elle s'apprêtai à me lancer restent bloquer dans son gorge, tendis ses bras dans un dernier réflexe essayent de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je pense que je vais arriver à la retenir. Mais je ne suis pas assez proche. Et ma main tendue n'effleure même pas la sienne alors que la gravité fait son oeuvre. Mes yeux se ferment instinctivement au moment du choc.

Quand je rouvre les paupières, je m'attends à trouver des cris, du sang, et des pleurs - j'exagère vous croyez ?-, ou au moins une Lightning étalée sur le sol. Amochée. Mais pourtant, ce n'est pas du tout la vision qui s'offre à moi.

Un bras passé autour de sa taille, l'autre tenant fermement son bras, le gamin aux cheveux bleus de tout à l'heure retient ma danseuse à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol. Complètement hébétée, celle ci ne semble pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passe jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aide à se remettre debout. Là, elle cligne bêtement des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de les poser sur le patineur.

-Tout va bien ? questionne ce dernier sans lâcher le bras de la jeune femme.

-Je .. Oui, merci, répond elle mécaniquement.

Il hoche la tête, et vérifie que Lightning tient bien sur ses jambes avant de la libérer, puis, il s'éloigne comme si de rien n'était. Ma danseuse le regarde faire, toujours un peu ahurie. L'action n'a même pas duré trente secondes. ç a suffit à mon coeur pour faire une crise cardiaque et repartir. C'est là m'aperçois alors que j'ai toujours le bras tendu. Je le laisse retomber le long de mon corps et passe une main dans mes cheveux en soupirant de soulagement. Nous restons planté là une poignée de secondes, tendis qu'autour de nous, personne ne semble avoir noté la scène.

C'est moi qui me ressaisit la première. Puisque Lightning ne peut visiblement pas s'empêcher de se jeter dans les bras du premier inconnu qui passe -et donc pas dans les miens- je prend les devants. J'attrape sa main dans la mienne. Elle sursaute un peu au contact et affiche un air sévère.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Zen Sunshine, on va juste essayer de préserver ton corps de rêve.

Mon chuchotement n'a pas l'air de la satisfaire, mais elle ne cherche pas à se dégager pour autant. Je l'entraîne donc à ma suite avant qu'elle ne proteste encore. Ma danseuse jette un oeil autour de nous d'un air un peu inquiet, mais quand elle voit que beaucoup de gens se tiennent par la main, elle se détend. Je secoue la tête. Et cette fois, c'est moi qui roule des yeux.

**Patinoire épisode 2, ou : comment Light arrive à se faire attoucher par deux personnes dans une même heure XD Jaja à plus !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Salut Salut ! chapitre 25 , applause please ! Merci aux review vraiment ! Et je sais que la taille des chapitres ne satisfait pas tout le monde, mais c'est beaucoup de boulot XD Alors je fais de mon mieux ^^ Bref ! Bonne lecture !**

Quand Lightning dansa ce soir là, elle prêta encore mon d'attention à ses clients que d'habitude. Son corps bougeait mécaniquement, alors que ses pensées, elles, était focalisées sur son après midi. Et quitte à s'arracher la langue, elle devait avouer que Fang avait eu une bonne idée. Elle avait passé un très bon moment, si on occultait ses deux chutes plus ou moins contrôlées. Enfin, elle au moins n'avait pas touché le sol, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de la brune. Claire sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir.

Elle et Fang s'étaient tenues la main pratiquement tout le temps jusqu'à ce qu'elles quittent la patinoire. Au début, Claire avait été mal à l'aise. D'abord parce qu'elle n'aimait pas les contacts, et que jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait presque que Serah qui avait le privilège de la toucher; et ensuite parce qu'elle même ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter le geste. Fang faisait paraître leur relation tellement ambiguë qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Instinctivement, elle avait jeté un oeil sur les autres patineurs, pour voir leur réaction. Mais comme pour sa presque chute, personne ne faisait attention à elles. Elle avait ensuite remarqué que pratiquement tout le monde se tenait par la main. ça l'avait soulagée. Fang voulait juste l'aider. Claire avait beau être bornée, elle n'avait pas envie de finir sa journée aux urgences. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait accepté.

Patiner à deux était à la fois plus simple, et plus complexe que patiner seul. Ensembles, elles s'équilibraient mutuellement, et se retenaient l'une à l'autre au moment de tomber. Mais elles avaient dû apprendre à avancer au même rythme, et à synchroniser leurs mouvements. ça n'avait pas été tâche facile, et dans les premières minutes, ça avait même dût être assez comique, parce que Fang allait un peu plus vite qu'elle. Mais elles y étaient quand même parvenues étonnement rapidement. Et quand enfin la danseuse n'avait plus eu besoin de réfléchir à ses gestes pour rester droite et avancer; c'était là qu'elle s'était vraiment amusée. Elle aurait presque eu envie de fermer les yeux pour savourer l'air froid et la vitesse. Presque.

L'étudiante avait glissé pendant le bref moment où elles s'étaient lâchées, pour éviter de rentrer dans une gamine. Claire n'avait pas vu l'action, en revanche, elle avait vu la jeune femme se relever difficilement, frotter son pantalon pour faire tomber la glace qui s'y était accrochée, et revenir vers elle avec une légère grimace. A partir de ce moment, leurs doigts étaient restés soudés.

Claire marqua un bref temps d'arrêt dans sa danse en se souvenant que Fang avait gardé se main dans la sienne même une fois qu'elle avaient arrêté le patin. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle récupèrent leurs chaussures en fait. Le plus choquant là dedans était qu'elle ne s'était aperçu qu'elles se tenaient encore uniquement lorsque la brune l'avais libérée. Lightning sentit un nouvelle fois la chaleur lui monter à la tête, et se gifla mentalement en reprenant ses mouvements. Elle ne se comprenait plus.

Depuis quand Fang prenait elle une part aussi importante de ses pensées ? Quand avait elle commencé à accepter les contacts avec l'étudiante ? Pire, à les apprécier ? Et d'où venait ses brusques bouffées de chaleur quand elle pensait à elle ? Une nouvelle fois, la danseuse arrêta de bouger, sous le regard incompréhensif de son client. Par Etro, se pouvait il qu'elle soit _attirée_ par elle ? Claire secoua la tête, et se leva, indiquant ainsi à l'homme sur lequel elle était que le temps était écoulé. Puis elle regarda sa montre, et se détendit en voyant que son service se terminait dans un dizaine de minutes. Elle jeta un oeil autour d'elle, et ne voyant son patron nulle part, elle décida d'aller se changer.

Elle se concentra sur se qu'elle avait à faire pour éviter de réfléchir, et une fois habillée, sortit. Contrairement à la brune, elle ne craignait pas le froid. Elle prit donc le temps de s'étirer puis commença à courir. Non, elle n'était pas attirée par Fang décida elle. L'étudiante l'avait dit elle même, elles étaient amies. Et s'était normal de penser à ses amis, non ? Elle le supposa en tout cas, puisque jusqu'à présent elle n'en avait pas beaucoup eu.

La brune était jolie. Non pas jolie, belle. Et encore, cela ne semblait pas suffisant pour la décrire. Elle avait cette beauté sauvage et naturelle qui faisait tourner la tête à beaucoup de gens dans les rues. Claire l'avait remarqué. Elle possédait un corps qui approchait de la perfection, avec des courbes prononcées et harmonieuses qui n'avaient rien à envier aux mannequins.

Mais de l'avis de Lightning, ce qui mettait réellement Fang à son avantage, c'était son visage. Ses traits fins, ses yeux légèrement en amande qui trahissaient ses origines et leurs couleur d'un vert intense. Un regard souligné par des cils épais et un grain de beauté. Et il y avait cet éternel sourire narquois et satisfait qu'elle affichait. Et son teint de peau qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux bruns toujours en bataille, et ..

Claire mit un frein à ses pensées en voyant quelle tournure elles prenaient. Elle se secoua mentalement. Elle pensait trop. Elle aperçu avec soulagement que son immeuble était en vue. Elle avait grand besoin d'une douche. Et de sommeil.

A quelques mètres de la porte du hall, elle se remit à marcher. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Elle plissa les yeux pour distinguer la silhouette assise sur le sol et appuyée contre le mur. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle cru que c'était l'étudiante. Elle s'approcha un peu plus, et sentit un soulagement un peu déçu l'envahir. C'était n'importe quoi.

La personne était beaucoup trop petite pour être Fang. _Pourquoi n'arrêtait elle pas de penser à elle ? elle en venait même à la voir partout !- . Les genoux pressés contre sa poitrine, agitée de soubresaut, la silhouette semblait être en train de .. pleurer. Claire se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ne sachant que faire. C'était un garçon. Un gamin avec des cheveux qui paraissaient gris dans la nuit. Ses bras étaient passés autour de ses jambes, et ses épaules bougeaient au rythme de ses sanglots.

Lightning stoppa a quelques mètres de lui. Elle avait le choix entre faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu et rentrer chez elle pour s'enfouir sous la couette, et aller vers lui. Elle fut tentée de partir. Après tout ça ne la concernait pas, et son lit l'appelait. Mais elle ne put s'y résoudre. Il devait avoir une quinzaine d'année, au maximum, à en juger par sa taille. Et il était plus de trois heures du matin. Elle ne pouvait le laisser seul dehors. Pas sans que sa conscience n la torture en l'empêchant de dormir en tout cas.

Par Etro, il fallait toujours que se soit sur elle que ça tombe.

Claire se racla la gorge, et regrettant déjà sa décision, s'agenouilla à côté du gamin. Celui ci n'eut aucune réaction, et la danseuse douta même qu'il se soit aperçu de sa présence. Elle soupira et lui posa doucement une main sur le bras en murmurant d'un voix qu'elle voulait rassurante :

-Hey ..

**J'aime bien la relation Hope-Lightning, et j'avais envie de l'introduire dans ma fic ^^ Donc voilà c'est chose faite ;) **


	26. Chapter 26

Hope essuya doucement le reste de larmes qu'il avait au coin des yeux, avant de placer ses mains bien à plat sur ses genoux. Il posa ensuite les yeux sur Claire qui s'activait dans la cuisine. Pour être honnête il ne savait pas vraiment comment il s'était retrouvé là, ou pourquoi il avait accepté son aide. Ils ne se connaissaient pas_._ Hope se souvenait avoir aperçu la jeune femme une ou deux fois dans l'immeuble, mais ne lui avait jamais parlé. Jusqu'à ce soir. Il baissa la tête et serra les poings. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Une nouvelle fois, il sentit ses yeux le brûler. De fatigue, de tristesse, de colère. Il ferma les paupières s'interdisant de laisser les larmes couler encore.

Il ne vit donc pas immédiatement que Lightning s'était rapprochée. Elle hésita un instant avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé aux cotés du garçon, en laissant un espace confortable entre eux. Celui ci rouvrit les yeux en sentant le mouvement. La danseuse lui tendit une tasse qu'il prit prudemment. Hope s'empara de la cuillère et fit lentement tourner le liquide.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda il timidement.

-Du thé à la menthe, répondit Claire en passant une main dans ses cheveux, je n'ai que ça désolée.

Le garçon hocha la tête et la remercia d'un chuchotement avant de tremper ses lèvres dans la boisson. Il fit durer le moment plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Parce qu'il était évident que la jeune femme allait l'interroger. Et Hope ne savait pas comment se confier. Il n'était même pas sur d'en avoir envie. Et cette femme malgré sa bienveillance restait une étrangère. Résigné, il fini par reposer la tasse devant lui. Un silence un peu tendu s'installa et le garçon compta mentalement les secondes avant que Lightning ne prenne la parole. 8.. 9 .. 10 ..

-Est ce que ça va ?

Hope ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais s'aperçut au dernier moment que se n'était pas la question à laquelle il se préparait. Il serra un peu plus fort les mains, en faisant blanchir ses jointures, et finit par répondre la seule chose qui était vraie.

-ça va passer.

Claire soupira doucement. Le gamin lui rappelait beaucoup trop de souvenirs. Des souvenirs qu'elle pensait bouclés à double tours dans sa mémoire, et qu'elle aurait préférer oublier définitivement. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait elle prévenir ses parents comme lui dictait la raison ? Elle ne les connaissait pas, et ne savait pas où ils habitaient. Ou même leurs noms. Et elle doutait que le garçon lui donne ces informations.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? chuchota elle avec une brève pensée pour sa soeur endormie.

-Hope.

Lightning en déduit qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien s'autre et soupira encore. Elle n'avait pas le coeur à le forcer, ni à le mettre dehors. Il était tard, voire tôt, et elle était épuisée. Elle supposa que c'était aussi le cas de Hope. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé assis dehors dans le froid, mais a en juger par ses mains légèrement tremblantes, ça devait faire un moment. Elle aussi avait passé des nuits dehors. Plusieurs. Et elle comprenait Hope. Bien sur, elle ne connaissait pas son histoire, mais elle était convaincue qu'ils partageaient quelque chose. Une souffrance, une douleur que tous ceux qui pouvaient se plaindre de leur enfance avaient en commun.

Claire secoua la tête, ne tenant pas à ressasser encore ses sentiments, et se leva.

-Ecoute, tu peux rester ici ce soir, mais demain, il faudra que tu rentre chez toi, l'avertit elle.

Hope hocha la tête, surpris qu'elle n'insiste pas, et l'observa s'éloigner. Il hésita un instant à la suivre avant de décider de rester assis. Il récupéra sa tasse, et la finit d'une traite. Le liquide chaud lui fit du bien. Et il sentit ses muscles des épaules se relâcher un peu. Lightning ne tarda pas à revenir. Elle portait dans ses bras une épaisse couverture bleue. Elle la posa sur le bord du fauteuil avant d'ajouter :

-La salle de bain est au fond du couloir.

Elle resta plantée là une fraction de secondes, chercahnt quelque chose à ajouter, mais ne trouva rien. Alors elle se frotta le front avec la paume de la main avant de se détourner. Mais s'arrêta en plein mouvement en entendant la voix du gamin résonner dans l'appartement :

-Merci.

Et dans ce simple mot, elle comprit la réelle gratitude qu'il éprouvait et qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer d'un manière plus développée. Un bref sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres en réalisant qu'ils avaient probablement plus de points communs qu'elle ne le supposait au départ.

-Bonne nuit, chuchota elle.

Elle éteignit ensuite la lumière en ne laissant allumé qu'une lampe de chevet que Hope couperait lui même. Elle regagna lentement sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle avant de s'appuyer contre. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait prit la bonne décision. Mais elle s'en fichait. tout ce qui comptait à présent s'était de se glisser sous sa couette et d'oublier. Elle remarqua à cet instant qu'elle était toujours habillée. Décidant d'abandonner la douche pour ce soir, elle se déshabilla en laissant ses vêtements tomber au sol sans se soucier de les plier. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Claire tendit la main vers son placard et tâtonna quelques secondes à l'intérieur avant de trouver l'un des vieux t shirts qu'elle utilisait pour dormir. Elle l'enfila, puis se dirigea toujours à l'aveuglette vers son lit. Elle buta contre le bord du meuble et étouffa un juron, puis se laissa tomber dessus et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Elle voulait dormir.

Hope de son côté enleva doucement sa veste en laissant son regard errer sur la pièce. Il la roula en boule et décida avant de la placer près de lui. Il retira ensuite ses chaussures avant d'attraper la couverture et de l'étaler sur lui. Il garda les yeux ouverts un long moment en fixant le plafond avant de se décider à éteindre la lumière. Une fois plongé dans le noir, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et se mordit les lèvres. Il était pathétique. Il se tourna sur le côté en s'enroulant dans le tissu bleu et remonta ses genoux contre son poitrine dans un geste instinctif de défense. Il parvint ainsi à calmer ses sanglots et plongea dans le sommeil en quelques minutes.

Ne pouvant se détacher de ses pensées, Lightning ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit.

**Hey hey ! Désolée pour le retard les enfants, mais je me suis accordée un grand week end ^^ Je sias .. MECHANT DOBBY ! Jaja, à plus !**


	27. Chapter 27

Serah fut réveillée par la sonnerie lancinante de son alarme. Elle se leva d'un bond et l'éteignit rapidement. Tendant l'oreille, elle écouta le silence de l'appartement et se rassura en n'entendant pas de bruit provenir de la chambre de sa soeur. Elle avait toujours peur de la réveiller.

Elle s'étira, avant d'ouvrir les volets. Les jours ne cessaient de décliner, et le soleil n'était pas encore levé. La cadette Farron se détacha du spectacle de la ville endormie qu'elle voyait par la fenêtre, et ouvrit son placard. Elle attrapa de quoi s'habiller -chaudement de préférence, à en croire la météo- et se dirigea toujours en pyjama vers la salle de bain. Elle s'y doucha rapidement avant d'enfiler ses vêtements. Sa montre indiquait 7h pile.

Serah s'empara d'un peigne puis coiffa ses longs cheveux à la couleur si particulière avant de les attacher sur le coté comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle croisa son regard dans le miroir, et en profita pour vérifier son apparence. Elle replaça une mêche de cheveux errière son oreille avant de se tirer la langue.

Souriante, elle sautilla plus que ne marcha vers la cuisine. Elle alluma distraitement la lumière avant de faire coulisser la porte d'un placard pour prendre un bol et des céréales. Mais alors qu'elle allait poser le tout sur la table, elle remarqua enfin qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Une masse de tissu sur le canapé. Elle s'approcha en se demandant vaguement pourquoi Lightning avait sortit leur veille couverture. Avait elle regardé un film en rentrant du travail ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur la télé éteinte que sa soeur n'utilisait jamais.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et tendit la main vers la couette pour la plier. C'est à cet instant précis que Hope bougea. Le hurlement que poussa Serah réveilla brutalement le pauvre garçon, et probablement la moitié des voisins par la même occasion. Perdu, les yeux bouffis de sommeil et un peu effrayé d'entendre une femme crier, il essaya vainement de se dépêtrer de la couverture dans laquelle il s'était emmêler durant la nuit. Il parvint à dégager ses bras et son torse sans que Serah ne fasse taire la sirène qui sortait de sa bouche.

Complètement paniquée, Claire arriva dans la pièce sur ces faits. Elle prit le temps d'analyser la situation, avant de chercher le potentiel tueur en série à l'origine du hurlement.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut sa soeur, dans une position grotesque. Elle avait un bras tendu devant elle, tendis l'autre serrait contre sa poitrine un bol et un paquet de céréales. Claire ne compris donc pas immédiatement pourquoi elle causait tout ce raffut. Puis elle balaya la pièce du regard et avisa Hope sur le sofa.

Elle fit le lien en une fraction de secondes. Elle approcha d'un pas vers Serah, dans le but de la faire taire -elle allait ameuter tout l'étage si ce n'était pas déjà fait-. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à bâillonner la cadette. A bout de souffle, celle ci sentit sa voix s'éteindre d'elle même.

Serah prit donc une grande inspiration pour réitérer l'action, mais fut interrompue avant d'avoir pu le faire. Claire l'attrapa par les épaules et la tourna violemment vers elle.

-Serah ! calme toi tout va bien !

Elle était blanche comme un linge, et Lightning cru un instant qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Pourtant, quand elle répondit, sa voix ne tremblait pas le moins du monde.

-Par Etro mais c'est qui ?! cria elle à moitié.

La danseuse la lâcha avant de se tourner vers Hope qui avait enfin réussit à se lever. Ne sachant que faire, celui ci était planté là, les bras ballant, une expression de gêne intense sur le visage. La jeune femme soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux et fit des présentations rapides

-C'est Hope. Hope voici ma soeur, Serah.

-Enchanté, répondit il instinctivement, avant de se mordre les lèvres.

Ce n'était en effet peut être pas la chose la plus sensée à dire à ce moment précis. La scène était complètement irréelle, et un silence bref et inconfortable s'installa.

-Il va falloir qu'on m'explique, finit par dire la cadette en allant s'asseoir.

Claire et le seul garçon de la pièce se concertèrent un instant du regard, avant de se décider à rejoindre Serah. Cette dernière prit le temps de verser des céréales dans son bol avant de reprendre la parole.

Une fois la surprise et le choc passé, c'était de la curiosité qu'elle ressentait. Après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours que sa soeur ramenait quelqu'un à la maison ! Bon soit, le gamin devait avoir un quinzaine d'années, mais ça ne changeait rien.

-Alors ?

La danseuse passa une main sur sa nuque, ne sachant pas vraiment par où elle devait commencer, ni se qu'elle ne devait pas dire. Elle n'eut pas à prendre la décision, ce fut Hope qui répondit. Sa voix était étonnamment calme.

-En fait, ta soeur à accepter de me laisser dormir ici cette nuit.

Serah haussa un sourcil, mais n'arrêta pas là son interrogatoire pour autant.

-Pourquoi tu n'étais pas chez toi ? Je te reconnais, tu habites ici toi aussi.

Le garçon hocha doucement la tête avant de s'absorber dans la contemplation du sol. Quand il parla, sa voix était mal assurée.

-Oui, au 8ème .. Mes parents, il se disputent souvent, et hier soir, mon père, il .. Hope avala sa salive, mais ne finit pas sa phrase.

La situation aurait pu être gênante. Mais elle ne le fut pas. Et le gamin sentit simultanément deux mains compatissante se poser sur ses épaules, et deux paires d'yeux lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il en fut plus que touché, et les larmes qui le guettaient disparurent.

.

Serah ne posa pas plus de question. Enfin, pas sur la raison de sa présence dans l'appartement. En revanche elle ne se priva pas de lui faire parler du reste. Et en une demi heure, le garçon raconta plus de la moitié de sa vie. Il en fut le premier étonné. Quand finalement la plus jeune des soeurs partit, il ne retint pas son soupir de soulagement.

Il rougit un peu en sentant le regard amusé de Lightning sur lui.

-Tu es le bienvenue ici Hope, si tu en as besoin.

La déclaration franchit les lèvres de la danseuse sans que celle ci ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Mais devant le regard de profonde gratitude que lui envoya Hope, elle sut qu'elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir dite.

Quand elle raccompagna le garçon à la porte, elle ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

-ça va aller ?

-Oui, merci, je ... il sembla chercher ses mots un moment, puis ajouta encore : merci.

Et là, il fit quelque chose qui les surpris tous les deux. Il l'étreignit. Et plus surprenant encore, Lightning, au lieu de le repousser, ou de se sentir gênée ou simplement se raidir, l'étreignit en retour.

Ce fut bref. Principalement à cause de la voix qui résonna dans le couloir en interrompant le moment.

-Je dérange ?

Fang.

**Hey, mes très chers lecteurs, je vous prévient, la période de concours et partiels est là, je ne pourrais plus écrire qu'occasionnellement (comme en se moment donc). Les études mes amis, les études ... J'espère quand même que vous avez aimé ^^ A plus !**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey, désolée du l'absence, mais je ne peux pas garantir que je ferai mieux la prochaine fois ^^ C'est toujours un plaisir de voir que ma fic plait, et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs :) bonne lecture !**

Il est tôt. 8h, 8h30 peut être, quand je franchi la porte de son immeuble. Une nouvelle journée sans soleil s'annonce, et j'enfonce mon nez dans mon manteau. L'avantage de ce loquet cassé, c'est que je n'ai pas besoin de sonner pour entrer. Surprise donc. A cette heure ci cependant, je ne suis pas sure que ma blonde soit déjà réveillée. Mais c'est un peu le plan. J'ai l'intention de la tirer du lit, et de profiter de sa fatigue. Enfin en admettant qu'elle daigne m'ouvrir. Je sourit d'anticipation. J'adore l'embêter.

Je grimpe les marches d'escalier sans vraiment y penser, concentrée sur mon plan des plus ingénieux. J'arrive assez vite au bon étage, et marque un temps d'arrêt en entendant des voix. Je tend l'oreille, avec une curiosité presque malsaine.

Je me fige en croyant reconnaître ma danseuse, mais je ne suis pas sure. Il y a une douceur inhabituelle dans son ton qui me fait douter. Peut être qu'elle parle à sa soeur ? Je hausse les épaules, intriguée malgré moi. Vanille doit déteindre sur moi. Je passe dans le couloir faiblement éclairé et plisse les yeux pour apercevoir deux silhouettes enlacées. Définitivement pas ma danseuse. Elle déteste le contact. Un peu rassurée pour une raison que je ne comprend pas moi même, je fais un pas en avant.

C'est là que mon regard accroche ses longs cheveux. Je sens mes épaules s'affaisser. Lightning. _Ma_ Lightning, en train de faire des câlins ? C'est à moi qu'elle devrait en faire. C'est tellement loin de son caractère que j'en reste muette. Enfin, pas longtemps.

-Je dérange ?

Ma voix est plus venimeuse que je l'aurais voulue, loin de la nonchalance que j'affiche en temps normal. Ma phrase semble interrompre le moment car tous deux se séparent, et je peux enfin voir le visage du coupable. Je me détends un peu en voyant que c'est juste un gamin. Il a des cheveux gris, et une beau pâle. Comme si il était malade. Et il a l'air affreusement embrassé. Quel idiot, il ferait mieux d'avoir peur. Lightning et lui ont le même air gêné.

Devant mon air contrarié, le garçon baisse la tête, et fuit plus qu'il ne part, pas si idiot que ça finalement. Il jette pourtant un dernier coup d'oeil vers ma danseuse. Celle ci lui fait un petit signe de tête, et je sens une colère inappropriée grandir. Je croise les bras.

-Alors ?

La blonde me dévisage sans comprendre, et croise les bras à son tour.

-Alors quoi ?

-C'est qui ?

Pour la discrétion on repassera. Lightning fronce les sourcils Elle semble clairement voir que la curiosité n'est pas la seule chose qui me pousse à poser la question. Elle se détourne, ouvre la porte de son appartement et entre. Je la suit de près. Une fois la porte refermée derrière moi, elle reprend.

-Un voisin.

Je vois bien qu'elle essaye de faire des efforts pour ne pas m'envoyer promener -comme je le mériterai en toute honnêteté- , aussi, j'essaye de me calmer. Mais ce n'est pas chose facile, surtout quand je découvre la couverture sur le canapé.

-Il a dormi ici ?

Mon exclamation irrite encore plus Lightning.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? lâche elle en me défiant du regard.

-ça me fait que ...

Je ne fini pas ma phrase. Je viest de me rendre compte que je suis à deux doigts de crier, et ce n'est définitivement pas une bonne idée. L'avertissement que je lis dans les yeux de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses le confirme. Je dépasse les limites. Et je suis convaincue qu'elle n'hésitera pas à me mettre dehors si j'en franchi une de plus. Je prend donc une grand inspiration, ravale ma frustration et continue sur une toute autre lancée que celle prévue à l'origine.

-.. que je suis jalouse ! Moi aussi je veux dormir ici !

Mon changement de ton déstabilise Lightning, elle se passe une main dans les cheveux, hésitante. Mais je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision quand je la vois se décrisper. Elle cherche ses mots, et fini par dire :

-Tu as un appartement.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Et donc ?

-Donc tu peux dormir chez toi.

Bien décidée à ne pas abandonner, j'ignore son commentaire, et m'assois sur le canapé. La couverture est roulée en boule sur un coté, aussi j'entreprend de la ranger comme il faut.

-Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? me demande Lightning.

-Je prépare mon lit.

Ma réponse semble loin de satisfaire la jeun femme, mais je m'en fiche, et je casse dans l'oeuf tous les arguments qu'elle va me balancer d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Ecoute, ça va être sympa tu verras ! Et si tu veux je fais même à manger ce soir. Oh, et puis ça m'évitera de faire le trajet jusqu'ici demain matin !

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle à l'air d'être sur le point de me jeter hors de chez elle, mais elle fini par secouer la tête et s'éloigner. Je prend ça pour un oui. Je l'observe ranger les restes d'un petit déjeuner et l'entend râler un peu pour la forme. Mais elle n'ajoute rien. Résignée. Et moi je suis aux anges.

**A bientôt.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Coucou bonjour, il fait beau , il fait chaud, et voici un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous comblera autant que le soleil !**

Je crois que je vais investir dans une voiture. Les bras chargés de courses, j'ai l'air aussi stupide que quand je me promenais avec mon sac de linge sale. On pourrait croire que je ne suis pas du genre à me soucier des apparences. Mais c'est faux, enfin la plupart du temps. Et à cet instant, j'avoue que les regards posés sur moi et sur mes trois sacs me dérangent. Ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de me regarder galérer ? Si c'est le cas ils feraient bien de venir m'aider. Je décroche un clin d'oeil à un grand type brun qui me fixe un peu trop longtemps et ne retient pas un sourire victorieux quand il détourne les yeux. Sourire vite remplacé par une grimace quand je sens la poignée en plastique me scier les doigts.

Ok, peut être que j'ai vu un peu trop grand. Bon soit, j'ai vu beaucoup trop grand. Serah et ma danseuse vont avoir des restes pendant trois jours. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est mes origines latines qui veulent ça. J'ai un soupir. Lightning va me tuer. J'envahis dejà son canapé, et maintenant c'est son frigo. Cette idée est assez plaisante finalement. Que ce soit clair, je n'avais pas du tout prémédité de m'inviter de cette manière. C'était spontané.

Je m'arrache à mes pensées en arrivant non loin de l'immeuble de la concernée, et réajuste un des sacs qui était sur le point de tomber et déverser son contenu sur le trottoir. J'ai passé plus d'une heure à me décider sur le repas, et presque autant de temps à trouver tout ce dont j'ai besoin. J'exagère à peine. C'est juste que j'ai envie de faire quelque chose d'original. De simple, de bon. Quelque chose que ma danseuse ne connaît pas, ou peu. Comme pour la patinoire, je veux lui faire découvrir de nouvelles sensations. Bon je m'emballe un peu pour un plat, mais c'est mon ressenti.

Je pousse la porte du hall avec mon dos, et pénètre dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Il y fait plusieurs degrés de plus, aussi, j'essaye sans vraiment y arriver de dégager mon nez de mon écharpe. Vient à présent l'épreuve des escaliers. Je resserre ma prise autour des mes achats, et commence à monter. ça se passe mieux que prévu, et j'arrive plus ou moins sans encombres devant la porte. J'hésite entre donner des coups de pieds dedans pour que ma danseuse vienne m'ouvrir ou essayer de le faire par moi même. Estimant que je me suis déjà assez attirer les foudres de la jeune femme aujourd'hui, je décide d'éviter d'abîmer son lieu de vie.

Je me baisse en fléchissant les jambes -position au combien ridicule- et arrive à appuyer sur la poignée avec mon coude et à entrer. Lightning n'a pas fermer à clé. Heureusement pour elle, sinon j'aurai dû utiliser la méthode forte. Je pose enfin les sacs de course sur la table, et satisfaite, balaye la pièce des yeux. Ma danseuse n'y ai pas. Je hausse un sourcil. Elle aurait du m'entendre arriver pourtant, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai été discrète. J'enlève mon manteau, et le jette sur le sofa tout en passant dans le couloir.

Aucun bruit.

Je m'arrête devant la porte de se chambre, soudain prise d'une angoisse. Je n'ai pas peur qu'elle se soit faite agresser ou quoi, non , c'est plutôt le genre de stress qu'on a au moment d'aller à son premier rendez vous. Je secoue la tête pour essayer de chasser cette impression et après une dernière seconde d'hésitation, ouvre doucement. Lightning est bien là. Allongée sur son lit, un bras sur le front, les jambes croisées.

-Light ?

Instinctivement, ma voix s'est faite basse. Je m'approche d'avantage, et voyant qu'elle ne fait aucun mouvement, je devine qu'elle est assoupie. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas du dormir beaucoup cette nuit. Je m'arrête à nouveau, indécise. Un part de moi meurt d'envie de lui sauter dessus en criant comme une gamine, et de la secouer pour la réveiller. Mais d'un autre côté, ma danseuse à besoin de sommeil, et je m'en voudrais d'enlever cet air serein qu'elle affiche à l'instant. Je reste immobile une bonne minute, en laissant mon regard glisser sur son corps.

Pour une fois, je peux l'observer tout à loisir, sans chercher à me cacher. Et bien que je connaisse déjà ses traits par coeur, j'ai l'impression de les redécouvrir encore une fois. Elle est vraiment belle. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je fais encore un pas en avant . Sa poitrine se soulève au rythme régulier de sa respiration; et mis à part les battements affolés de mon coeur, c'est le seul bruit dans la pièce.

L'air me semble soudain lourd et irrespirable tendis que je me penche lentement vers elle. De près, je peux la détailler comme je n'ai encore jamais put le faire. Je distingue chaque cheveux dans les quelques mèches roses qui lui tombent sur les yeux, et chacun de ses longs cils. Pour la première fois je remarque la très fine cicatrice qu'elle a sur le front, à moitié cachée par son bras à cet instant et par sa chevelure le reste du temps.

Je tends lentement la main, et dessine le contour de son visage sans la toucher. Nos peaux ne sont séparées que de quelques centimètres. Puis, comme en transe je rapproche mon visage du sien. Je pourrais l'embrasser. A cet instant, je ne désire rien de plus. Et elle, elle ne se rendrait compte de rien.

Je ferme les yeux. Expire silencieusement. Mon souffle doit courir sur sa figure, et j'imagine presque ses sourcils se froncer alors qu'elle est sur le point de se réveiller. Encore quelques secondes. Puis je me redresse. Je la contemple une dernière fois. Je me suis trompée, elle est profondément endormie. Tant mieux, je n'ose imaginer sa réaction si elle avait ouvert les yeux une minute plus tôt. Je me détourne. Il faut que je sorte d'ici avant de faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.

De retour dans la cuisine, je fais nerveusement quelques pas en me frottant la nuque. J'ai vraiment un problème. Mes yeux se posent alors sur les sacs de course qui n'ont pas bouger depuis mon arrivée. J'ai besoin de m'occuper les mains et l'esprit. D'arrêter de penser à elle. A ses lèvres.

Pour la première fois, je me met sérieusement à douter. Lightning a été plutôt claire. (HAHAHA jeu de mot ! veuillez excuser cette interruption dans votre lecture, mais ça m'a fait rire toute seule). Elle ne veut pas que notre relation s'approfondisse. Et même si jusqu'ici je me débrouillais avec ça; je n'arrive plus à ignorer ce que me hurle mon corps et ma tête.

Je la veux. Elle. Je la désire non pas comme une amie, non pas comme une sœur, mais bien comme une amante. Et ce qui était au départ pour moi qu'un simple nouveau jeu de séduction est devenu ce .. quelque chose de bien trop profond. C'est douloureux. C'est douloureux parce que je ne peux plus me le cacher. Lightning je t'ai dans la peau. Et toi, toi tu ne le sais pas. Tu ne veux pas savoir. Tu ne veux pas voir.

**La suite bientôt ;) **


	30. Chapter 30

**Enfin ! j'ai vraiment eu du mal avec ce chapitre. Sans mentir, j'ai dût l'écrire et l'effacer intégralement une dizaine de fois. Je commençais à désespérer. Mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! J'ai donc mit en boucle la musique de La Reine des Neiges, Let it go, pendant deux heures pour en venir à bout ! Et Tadaaaam ! Auteurs en manque d'inspiration, je vous conseille cette chanson XD (enfin avec moi ça a fonctionné ;p)**

Allongée en travers du lit de Lightning, je soupire pour la cinquième fois en l'espace de dix minutes. Je m'ennuie. Il est un peu moins de 11h, et Serah est déjà endormie depuis longtemps. Quand à ma danseuse, et bien .. elle danse. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et appuie mon bras sur mon front, prenant ainsi la même position que la blonde quelques heures plus tôt.

J'ai un sourire en y repensant, et laisse mes pensées dérivées sur la soirée. Je crois que mon repas à plut. Pour l'occasion, j'ai finalement opté pour plusieurs petits plats d'origine hispanique. Une tortilla, quelques légumes poêlés, du poulet émincé et épicé accompagné de diverses sauces et guacamoles. En complément, j'avais préparé des espèces de crêpes épaisses à base de farine de maïs, avec lesquelles Serah s'était empressée de faire des parodies de tacos. Une hérésie que je n'avais pas soulignée. Un dîner qui s'était déroulé dans la joie, principalement grâce à la cadette Farron qui était un vrai moulin à parole. Sa ressemblance avec Vanille ne cessait de m'étonner.

Le visage qu'à fait Lightning en voyant sa cuisine transformée en chantier me revient en mémoire. J'avoue m'être un peu étalée. Et encore, quand elle avait fini par émergé, j'étais déjà en train de ranger. Une expression des plus amusante. Qui avait cependant rapidement été remplacée par un agacement non fein auquel j'avais répondu de mon plus beau sourire. Vainement.

J'étouffe un bâillement, et me tourne sur le côté. Je suis à peu près sure que cette dernière ragerait si elle me voyait sans gêne dans sur son matelas. C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je suis là et pas ailleurs. Pas que le canapé soit inconfortable.

Une nouvelle fois je lâche un soupir. Je n'ai rien à faire. Bon ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Après tout je pourrais toujours réviser. Je ferme les paupières. Je n'ai pas encore ouvert un seul livre, et mes premiers partiels commencent dans deux jours. Je ne suis pas de nature stressée, mais une part de moi commence à s'inquiéter de la masse de choses que je dois travailler. J'ai une grimace, et le visage sévère d'Amodar remplace celui de Lightning. Aussi je me promet de m'y mettre sérieusement.

Demain.

En attendant, j'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller de ma danseuse et respire le parfum dont il est emprunt. Je reste ainsi une petite dizaine de secondes avant de redresser vivement la tête. Avec une nouvelle détermination, je me lève. Après tout, je suis dans la chambre de ma belle, et celle ci ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs heures. je ne peux pas laisser une occasion pareille de fouiller un peu. Satisfaite, je ma penche vers sa bibliothèque, et laisse mes doigts glisser sur les reliures des livres. Quel meilleur moyen pour cerner la personnalité de Lightning ? Puisque ses murs ne reflètent rien d'autre que de la sobriété, j'espère en découvrir un peu plus de cette manière.

Mes yeux se posent donc sur les différents titres que je déchiffre difficilement dans la semi obscurité de la pièce. Je suis un peu surprise par la diversité de ses lectures. Il y a du classique, du théâtre, de la poésie, mais aussi des choses plus modernes, de la science fiction, et des auteurs que je ne connais absolument pas. J'ouvre l'un d'eux au hasard et le parcourt très rapidement des yeux. _La Nuit des temp_s, de Barjavel. Doucement, je le remet en place et continue mon exploration. J'ai un demi sourire en trouvant l'_Art de la guerre_; pour le coup, je trouve que ça lui va plutôt bien, et hausse un sourcil devant plusieurs ouvrages de doctrine juridique.

Je m'assois sur le sol en utilisant le lit comme dossier, et appuie ma nuque contre le matelas en regardant le plafond. Cette fille ne cessera jamais de me surprendre. De ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à maintenant, elle a davantage le profil d'une étudiante première de sa promo que d'une danseuse de bar. Et pourtant. Mes yeux se posent instinctivement sur la porte de sa chambre. Serah.

Bien sûr, en grande soeur parfaite, elle fait passer se cadette avant elle. et même si je comprend ses motivations, je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir une vague colère m'envahir, accompagné d'une curiosité renouvelée quand à ses parents. Je les chassent d'un mouvement de tête, et range rapidement le bouquin que j'ai entre les mains.

Je me lève, et me dirige vers le placard. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Je l'ouvre d'un geste, et ignore superbement les vêtements que j'ai déjà observé la première fois que je suis venue ici. Ce qui met de côté les trois quarts du contenu. Je repère enfin quelque chose d'intéressant.

Je me met sur la pointe des pieds, et tend les bras pour attraper un carton sur la dernière étagère. Je le tire à moi, et le pose sur le sol, avant de l'ouvrir le plus silencieusement possible. Pendant une fraction de secondes, une pointe de culpabilité me transperce. Après tout, je n'ai absolument aucun droit de faire ce que je fais. Mais je l'ignore. J'écarte les pans de la boîte, et soulève du bout des doigt un tissu souple et doux. Non. Pas un tissu. Une robe de mariée. Interdite, je me lève pour la contempler dans son entier.

C'est bien ça. Je la tourne pour en observer le dos, et m'étonne un peu. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça signifie ? Ma danseuse a elle été mariée ? J'essaye de l'imaginer dans cette tenue, et sens mes joues chauffer. Aucun doute qu'elle serait superbe. Mais après réflexion, je ne pense pas que ça lui appartienne. Le tissu semble ancien, et les motifs en dentelle sur les manches ont prit une couleur qui traduisent leur age. Peut être la robe de sa mère.

Je la replie soigneusement, et me penche vers le carton pour attraper deux autres robes. Des vêtements d'enfants. L'une est un peu plus grande que l'autre, et j'en déduit qu'elles appartenaient à Lightning et Serah. Des tenues d'un blanc immaculé, simples mais fines. J'essaye encore de faire fonctionner mon imagination pour visualiser les soeurs plus jeunes, et étire un sourire devant l'image.

Toujours en silence, je range ce que je viens de déballer et remet tout comme je l'ai trouvé. Je me laisse ensuite retomber sur le lit et ferme les yeux en pensant à ce que j'ai vu.

Qui aurait cru Lightning si sentimentale ?

**La suite devrait venir plus rapidement. A plus !**


	31. Chapter 31

**Plus 40 000 mots ! Yaaaay !**

_C'est une blague._

Ce fut la première chose que pensa Claire en entrant dans sa chambre. Plongée dans l'obscurité, celle ci n'avait rien de différent des autres jours. Si on ignorait la forme indéniablement féminine qui était allongée dans le lit.

Confortablement installée Fang avait la tête posée sur un oreiller, et arrivait à prendre toute la place disponible du lit. _Son_ oreiller. _Son_ lit. Un agacement las s'empara de la jeune danseuse, et elle souffla en se passant une main sur le visage. Pourquoi ? Fang ne pouvait elle pas se comporter comme n'importe qui de sensé et normal ? Ne pouvait elle pas dormir sur le canapé au lieu d'empiéter sur son espace personnel ? Mieux ! Ne pouvait elle pas simplement rester chez elle ?

Et dire que Lightning avait fait exprès de ne pas allumer la lumière en rentrant pour ne pas la réveiller. Qu'elle avait donc marcher à taton jusqu'à la salle de bain. Qu'elle avait grimacé en faisant grincer la porte. Tout ça pour rien, puisque la brune était bien au chaud sous la couette. _Sa_ couette !

Cette situation était ridicule. Et exaspérante Et usante. Claire s'appuya contre le mur et fatiguée, ferma les yeux un instant. Elle s'était douchée avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, si bien qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'une serviette enroulée autour de sa poitrine. Quelques gouttes d'eau glissèrent de ses mèches humides et tombèrent sur le sol. Doucement, elle passa une main sur son visage pour en chasser les cheveux, et ouvrit finalement les paupières.

Il était plus de 4h du matin. Sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil quand elle sentit l'épuisement la gagner et tomber sur ses épaules.

Silencieusement, elle attrapa la t shirt qui lui faisait office de pyjama, et l'enfila rapidement en abandonnant sa serviette humide sur le sol. Puis toujours dans le même calme, elle s'approcha du lit. Sans savoir que les rôles étaient inversés quelques heures avant, elle se pencha vers la jeune femme. Dans le sombre, elle ne distinguait que mal son visage. Lightning tendit l'oreille et entendit le souffle régulier et calme de la brune. Une étrange sensation s'empara d'elle, et elle sentit la chaleur lui monter à la tête.

Impressionnant la vitesse à laquelle ses sentiments changeait ces temps ci. Claire se redressa, et fit le tour du lit avant de s'asseoir le plus délicatement possible sur le matelas, à un endroit que l'étudiante ne s'était pas accaparé. Elle resta immobile une dizaine de secondes, hésitante, puis son visage se ferma. Elle avait pris sa décision.

.

Fang fut tirée de ses rêves quand elle sentit deux mains se poser sur son ventre. Elle avait toujours eu le sommeil très léger, aussi ouvrit elle subitement les yeux. En premier lieu, elle ne distingua rien. Mais la chaleur d'un corps près du sien , et les doigts posés sur elle lui confirmèrent qu'il y avait quelqu'un. étrangement, elle ne paniqua pas pour autant. Le toucher était doux, et n'avait rien d'agressif. Et surtout il lui semblait familier. Elle inspira profondément, et l'odeur de sa danseuse lui empli les narines et l'esprit. Le temps d'un battement de coeur, elle cru être encore en train de rêver. Un rêve qui s'annonçait bien plus prometteur que ceux qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Lentement, ses paupières se refermèrent. La couverture bougea, et le corps qu'elle désirait tant se rapprocha.

Un souffle sur son visage.

Une pression en dessous de ses côtes.

Une brève caresse.

Fang se retrouva par terre. Sans comprendre. Perdue, un peu sonnée, mais pour le coup parfaitement réveillée, elle se releva d'un bond. Ses yeux faisant enfin la mise au point, elle distingua la silhouette responsable de sa chute tranquillement assise sur le lit. Lightning.

-Était ce vraiment nécessaire ? grogna elle en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

-Non, répondit la fautive, mais ça m'a fait du bien.

La brune fronça les sourcils. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si la jeune femme était sérieuse ou si elle plaisantait. En tout cas elle estimait ne pas mériter un tel traitement. Elle n'avait rien fait pour une fois ! Et en plus la danseuse n'y était pas allée de main morte. Elle posa une main sur sa hanche et reprit :

-Tu m'a fait mal.

-Tu n'avais pas qu'à être là, éluda Claire en remettant les coussins en place.

Un peu vexée, l'étudiante l'observa avant de s'étirer et de se rasseoir sur le matelas. En la voyant faire, Claire soupira.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris le message Fang.

-Mais si parfaitement, et c'est d'accord, je resterais de mon côté du lit, promis.

-Fang ..

-Sunshine ?

-Ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal.

L'étudiante étouffa un rire et se rallongea en ignorant superbement les avertissements de la danseuse. Cette situation n'était pas voulue. En toute honnêteté son plan original était de retourner s'allonger bien sagement dans le canapé. Le destin en avait voulu autrement. Elle s'était endormie. Mais s'en était d'autant plus intéressant. Le ton de Lightning contrastait avec ses paroles venimeuses. Plus las qu'en colère. Une victoire facile.

-Aller ma belle, détend toi, je ne vais pas te manger tu sais.

Claire resta interdite une poignée de secondes. Parce que , ma belle ? Qu'est ce que c'était sensé vouloir dire encore ? Elle se mordit les lèvres, indécise. Fang n'avait pas l'air décidée à bouger. Et elle ne voulait pas risquer de réveiller Serah en initialisant une dispute. Et elle même n'avait pas envie de se battre. Mais d'un autre côté, si elle cédait, elle perdait la face devant la brune. Et elle devrait passer la nuit avec elle. Dormir avec elle.

Elle expira brutalement avant de se tourner sur le côté, face à la jeune femme. Avec un énervement grandissant, elle constata que celle ci la regardait avec son habituel sourire mi charmeur mi moqueur sur les lèvres. Et alors quelle allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire combien de temps il lui restait pour partir avant qu'elle ne la découpe en morceau et ne brûle ses restes, Fang prononça la seule phrase qui puisse la faire changer d'avis.

-Tu as peur c'est ça ?

La provocation. ça marchait à chaque fois.

**Comme promis, moins d'attente pour la suite :) j'espère que ça plait toujours ^^ A la prochaine !**


	32. Chapter 32

**Un chapitre de plus ! Rien que pour vous mes petits. Lisez, appréciez, commentez .. Ou pas XD**

-Il vous reste 15 minutes.

La voix sèche et neutre du surveillant claque dans l'amphithéâtre silencieux. Satisfaite, j'écris une dernière phrase sur ma copie avant de poser mon stylo. Pour un fois, le timing joue en ma faveur. Je rejette mes cheveux en arrière avant de balayer la salle du regard. Une bonne partie des étudiants sont encore penchés sur leur feuilles. D'autres ont visiblement terminé avant moi. A ma droite, je repère Lebreau qui fait rouler pensivement un crayon entre ses doigts tout en fixant d'un air absent notre professeur.

je lâche un soupir et repose les yeux sur le fruit de mes trois heures d'examen. Lentement, je fais tourner les pages de ma dissertation pour revenir au début. Je relis mes phrases, corrige certains mots, et essaye de me mettre à la place du correcteur. Finalement je pousse ma copie sur le bord de la table, signifiant ainsi que j'ai fini. Un coup d'oeil à ma montre, et je pose mon menton sur ma main en attendant qu'on nous annonce que c'est terminé.

La semaine de partiels s'achève avec cette dernière épreuve, et la tension palpable chez tous les étudiants au cours du dernier mois commence enfin à s'estomper. Ce soir, nombreux seront ceux à célébrer. Moi la première. Un tour au Lindblum par exemple me permettrai de décompresser.

Cela va bientôt faire neuf jours que je n'ai pas vu ma danseuse. Un temps qui s'est écoulé à la fois très vite et très lentement. Sa présence à laquelle je m'étais très vite adaptée m'avais manquée, son odeur, sa voix aussi. Mais moins que ce que je pensais. Il faut dire que j'ai eu de quoi occuper mes pensées. D'abord mes révisions et divers examens, bien sûr, mais aussi l'approche et l'organisation des premières vacances universitaires.

Nous sommes la mi novembre, et les fêtes de fin d'années arrivent à grand pas. Par tradition, je rejoins toujours ma famille à Noel. Cette année ne fera pas exception, et mes billets de trains sont déjà pris. Pourtant, cette fois, l'excitation qui accompagne généralement mes retrouvailles avec mes parents est teintée de déception. J'aurais beaucoup aimé passer le 25 décembre en compagnie de Lightning. Même si je ne suis pas convaincue que ça lui plaise.

La nuit que nous avons passée dans le même lit a été à double tranchant. En effet, amusante au premier abord, je me suis vite aperçue qu'elle avait jeté un mal aise entre nous. Un sentiment dont je n'ai pas réussi à trouver l'origine avec précision. Peut être notre proximité inhabituellement silencieuse et longue, peut être à cause de l'ambiguïté de certaines paroles que j'ai eut avant de dormir, ou peut être juste parce que ni l'une ni l'autre ne savait vraiment comment interpréter ce rapprochement.

J'avoue que c'est ce que j'avais cherché. Mais aujourd'hui même moi je ne suis plus vraiment sûre de ce que je ressens. Ce que je veux en revanche n'a pas changé.

Le brouhaha qui s'élève dans l'amphi me tire de mes pensées et m'apprend par la même occasion que le temps est écoulé. Je me lève, attrape ma copie et suit le mouvement pour aller la déposer sur la pile qui se forme déjà à l'entrée. D'un signe de tête, je salue quelques étudiants, mais ne prends pas le temps de discuter avec eux. Je sors directement. Je traverse rapidement quelques couloirs à moitié vide, et pousse la porte qui donne à l'extérieur.

Une fois dehors, en revanche, je ralentis un peu le pas. La nuit est tombée depuis un moment, bien qu'il ne soit pas plus de 19h, et les bords de l'université sont vivement éclairés. Une lumière blafarde et jaune qui s'échappe des nombreux lampadaires et projettent plusieurs ombres de moi même à mes pieds. Il y a peu de gens dans le froid. C'est surement pour ça que je remarque immédiatement Vanille.

L'avantage de ses cheveux roux et de son style vestimentaire un peu .. exubérant, c'est qu'on la voit de loin. Un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres devant son manteau vert olive qui possède une capuche en forme de tête de grenouille. Plus rien ne m'étonne.

Je m'approche pour la saluer. Elle est en pleine conversation avec Snow, le petit ami de Serah. Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur en voyant leurs visages graves. Comme toujours, la rouquine fait de grands gestes en parlant. J'essaye de deviner leur sujet de discussion de loin. Peut être un nouveau "scandale" universitaire. Ou un potin bien croustillant. Je change vite d'avis. Principalement parce que quand elle m'aperçoit, la jeune femme cesse immédiatement tout mouvements. Et que son visage pâlit.

Je reconnais immédiatement cette expression. Un mélange d'inquiétude et de culpabilité. Exactement la même que celle qu'elle avait enfant quand elle faisait une bêtise. Ce qui me perturbe, c'est qu'il me soit adressé. Plantant là l'armoire à glace, celle que je considère comme ma soeur se précipite vers moi.

-Fang !

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Vanille stoppe à un mètre de moi, et plonge ses yeux affolés dans les miens. Instinctivement, je croise les bras, pré sentant que je ne vais pas aimer ce que je vais entendre.

-Oh Fang .. Je suis désolée ..

Déjà les larmes embuent les yeux de ma rouquine. je sais qu'elle a toujours tendance à en faire trop, mais là, je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement. Nerveusement je serre les poings. Milles idées plus improbables les unes que les autres me traversent l'esprit quand je me demande ce qu'elle à bien put faire..

-J'ai gaffé... chuchote finalement mon amie en baissant les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

Mon ton est plus sec que je ne le voudrais, et je vois Vanille se recroqueviller légèrement sur elle même. J'en suis immédiatement désolée, mais étrangement, ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus à ce moment précis.

-Serah .. je lui ai dit ..

-Dit quoi ?

-Pour sa soeur.. Pour son travail.. Je lui ai dit.


	33. Chapter 33

-Comment ça tu lui as dit ?

Vanille garde les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures, ce qui lui donne un air de gamine prise en faute. Mais cette expression ne m'attendris pas pour une fois, et nous sommes toutes les deux très conscientes de l'énervement que je peine à contenir.

-Je suis désolée.. ça m'a échappé.

Je fronce les sourcils, et passe une main son mon visage. Vainement, j'essaye d'assimiler l'information. Voire de trouver une solution, mais j'ai l'impression que mon esprit tourne dans le vide, parce que la seule chose à laquelle j'arrive à penser est une grossièreté en cinq lettres qui n'est pas des plus constructives. Je me résous donc à demander plus de détails à la rouquine qui semble attendre mon jugement.

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

Vanille ose enfin relever la tête, et croise mon regard. Avec hésitation, elle répond à voix basse :

-Rien.

Je laisse échapper un soupir frustré.

-Elle est rentrée chez elle ?

Snow, qui jusque là avait assisté de loin à la conversation, se décide enfin à intervenir. Il s'approche, pose une main sur l'épaule de la plus jeune du groupe, comme pour la réconforter. Et ce simple geste m'agace au plus haut point.

-Non, elle est chez moi.

Je lui jette un regard perçant, et le blondinet à la décence de reculer d'un pas. Soudain nerveux, il pose la main qui touchait Vanille sur le bonnet qui lui cache entièrement le front. Je serre les dents et me retient de lui envoyer une commentaire bien senti. Passer ma colère sur lui n'est pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Même si ça me ferait du bien. Je me masse les yeux avec le pouce et l'index, tentant de prendre une décision. A mes côtés, les deux autres étudiants ne disent rien, mais je pourrais presque sentir les regards qu'ils échangent.

-Bon ok, retournez voir Serah. Je vais essayer de parler à Lightning.

A peine mes mots prononcés, je me détourne et prend le chemin pour aller chez ma danseuse. Je ne lance pas un seul regard en arrière, mais je sais les yeux de la rouquine posés sur moi jusqu'à ce que je sois hors de sa vue.

Un mélange d'émotions tourbillonnent en moi quand je penses à la réaction que la blonde va avoir quand je vais lui annoncer. Elle va m'en vouloir. J'en suis convaincue. D'abord parce que je ne lui ai pas dit que Vanille était au courant pour son métier. Je me mords les lèvres, je sais que j'ai fait une erreur. Mais d'un autre côté, rien de tout ça ne serai en train d'arriver si Lightning avait été honnête avec sa soeur dès le départ.

Décidant qu'il est inutile d'essayer de chercher un coupable, je focalise mes pensées sur ce que je vais dire à la jeune femme. Mais même une fois en bas de son immeuble, je n'ai toujours rien trouvé. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment lui raconter sans que ça ne me retombe dessus. Ou que ça ne lui fasse du mal. Je me demande même pourquoi je me suis confiée la tâche de lui dire. ça lui donne juste une raison de plus de m'en vouloir. Mais qui d'autre aurait pu remplir ce rôle ?

Je pénètre dans le hall, et grimpe les escaliers lentement. Malgré tout, je me retrouve bien trop vite à mon gout devant la porte de ma danseuse. Indécise je reste plusieurs minutes à contempler le bois clair avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de toquer.

J'attends quelques secondes, me préparant à entendre à tout moment des bruits de pas se diriger vers la porte. Mais une demi minute plus tard, aucun son ne m'est parvenu. Peut être qu'elle s'est endormie, comme la dernière fois. Une image de Lightning dans son lit me traverse la tête. Je sens mon coeur se serrer dans ma poitrine, et réitère mon action.

Toujours rien.

La troisième fois, j'y vais plus franchement, et donne de grands coups de poings dans le bois. Au moins ça a l'avantage de me défouler un peu. Finalement, je laisse retomber ma main le long de mon corps. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Elle n'est pas là. Bon sang, c'est bien le jour.

Je me retourne, m'appuie contre le mur, puis sort mon téléphone de ma poche. L'horloge indique qu'il est presque 20h. Où est elle ? Une nouvelle inquiétude vient s'ajouter à celles que j'ai déjà, et je me décide à l'appeler.

Je place mon portable contre mon oreille. Lightning répond presque immédiatement.

_-Oui ? _

Mon coeur manque un battement. Je suis au pied du mur maintenant.

-Light, où es tu ?

Un temps de pause, j'entend une sorte de frottement, comme si elle était en train de changer de main, et le bruit lointain d'une musique me parvient.

_-Désolée, je commence mon service. A plus tard._

-Non attend !

Trop tard. Sans prendre la peine d'écouter, elle raccroche. Je soupire, pose l'arrière de mon crâne contre le crépis et ferme les yeux. Un tas d'insultes me viennent, mais je ne les laisse pas s'échapper de mes lèvres. Direction le Lindblum alors. Il devait être écrit que ma soirée finirai là bas.

Pourquoi commence t elle aussi tôt aujourd'hui ?

**Médaille de la délicatesse envers les portes et autres objets décernée à notre brune préférée ^^ A la prochaine **


	34. Chapter 34

**Et voilà ! j'espère que ça plaira ! Merci aux reviews c'est toujours motivant :) Je ne peux pas répondre à tout le monde malheureusement, mais sachez que j'apprécie vraiment ! Bref, sans tarder la suite.**

Une fois, une seule fois, j'aurai aimé que mes plans fonctionnent. Est ce vraiment trop demander ? Je sens les larmes me piquer les yeux, et je me traite mentalement de tous les noms. Je ne vois pas comment ça aurait pu se passer plus mal. Écrasant mon visage dans mon oreiller, je pousse un long soupir et ferme les yeux. Quelques années plus tôt, j'aurai surement hurlé et tapé dedans en plus. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Je serre les dents et une colère que je ne sais pas vraiment contre qui diriger m'envahit.

_2h plus tôt._

Le chemin jusqu'au Lindblum m'a permis de me poser un peu. Et c'est plus sereine que je m'avance dans la ruelle. Lightning et Serah sont soeurs après tout, elles finiront par se pardonner. N'est ce pas ? J'en suis convaincue en tout cas. D'ailleurs moi aussi je finirai par ne plus en vouloir à Vanille. Et à quoi bon le nier, cette situation état inévitable. Un jour ou l'autre, la vérité aurait éclatée. Et puis il faut relativiser. Ce n'est pas comme si la danseuse avait fait quelque chose de grave ! Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne prête aucune attention au vigile posté devant la porte du bâtiment, et passe devant lui.

Contrairement à mes trois précédentes venues, le bar est plein d'étudiants. La plupart ont un gobelet en plastique entre les mains et je note une une garde robe majoritairement rouge. J'en reconnais vaguement quelques personnes. Interdite je marque un temps d'arrêt, et parcours la pièce du regard. Le bar est plus rempli qu'à l'accoutumée, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui a changé. En effet, cette fois, au lieu des spots de couleur habituels, ce sont des tas de petites ampoules rougeoyantes qui éclairent la salle. Cette lumière tamisée et chaude ne me permet pas de distinguer avec précision les corps en mouvements qui se déhanchent un peu plus loin. Au moins c'est une chose qui reste. L'énergie.

Je fait un pas en avant, un peu déstabilisée, et trébuche sur quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à définir. Je me rattrape de justesse à une table et continue mon chemin. Décidant d'ignorer ce qui m'entoure, je me focalise sur la raison de ma venue : retrouver Lightning. Mes yeux se posent instinctivement vers le fond de la pièce où les danseuses travaillent. Le petit salon est séparé du reste par un mince rideau. Encore une nouveauté. J'arrive cependant à voir les ombres que projettent les jeunes femmes en bougeant. Difficilement, j'avale ma salive. L'une des silhouette retient particulièrement mon attention.

Je secoue la tête. Fang, ce n'est pas le moment. Baissant le regard sur mes pieds, je longe les murs en direction de ma belle. Inutile d'essayer de couper à travers la foule si je peux l'éviter. Le contact ne me fait pas peur, au contraire, je l'apprécie en général, mais pas maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui. Arrivant enfin à destination, je redresse les épaules et prend une grande inspiration. Puis avant que tout mon courage ne me quitte, j'écarte brusquement le tissu et avance.

Le fin rideau ne procure aucune barrière contre le bruit. La musique trop forte et trop rythmée m'envahit les oreilles et m'empêche de réfléchir comme il faut. Je repère immédiatement Lightning. Elle danse à ma droite. Comme les autres fois, elle me tourne le dos, et comme les autres fois, je suis subjuguée par la grâce de ses gestes, et la blancheur si tentante de sa peau. Les mains posées sur des épaules massives, la blonde fait lentement bouger ses hanches contre le bassin de son client. Cette vision me serre douloureusement l'estomac. Je crois que je suis jalouse. Non en fait j'en suis sure. C'est surement pour ça que j'agis sans réfléchir.

Au lieu de sagement attendre que la jeune femme ne termine pour lui parler, je pose une main sur son dos, l'interrompant. Surprise elle se retourne vivement vers moi, en faisant voler ses longs cheveux. Et en dévoilant par la même occasion le visage de son client. Je me raidis. Cid. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait à Etro ?

Tous deux me reconnaissent en même temps. Et paradoxalement ont exactement la même réaction. Ils froncent les sourcils. En d'autres circonstances, ça aurait été comique. Là, ça ne fait qu'accentuer le noeud que j'ai dans le ventre. Possessivement, le brun pose une main sur le haut du short de la danseuse. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, mais je serre les poings pour me contenir. Cid et moi ne nous sommes jamais entendus. Dans la même classe depuis le lycée, je crois que nos relations ont commencées à se tendre quand j'ai refusé de sortir avec lui. C'est lui qui parle en premier.

-On est occupés Yun, revient plus tard, crache t il.

Et sur cette phrase, il attire Lightning contre lui. Je vois la blonde se crisper, mais elle se laisse faire sans pour autant me quitter des yeux. Ignorant superbement l'étudiant, je plante mon regard dans l'azur de la danseuse et dit d'une voix assez forte pour qu'elle entende :

-Il faut que je te parle.

J'essaye de faire passer dans mes mots toute la gravité et le sérieux dont je suis capable, et ça semble fonctionner. Une lueur d'inquiétude s'allume dans les prunelles de la danseuse, et elle fait un mouvement pour se lever. Elle est fermement retenue. Cid.

Il se plaque sans douceur contre Lightning, et me lance un regard haineux.

-Attend ton tour !

Mes ongles se plantent dans ma paume. L'envie de lui faire ravaler sa suffisance me démange, mais je ne fais aucun commentaire, évitant soigneusement de le regarder. Nous avons assez de choses à gérer comme ça, inutile de rajouter une bagarre à la liste. Mon self contrôle m'impressionne. Je n'ai cependant pas besoin de remettre Cid à sa place. La blonde le fait très bien toute seule. Fermement, elle repousse le jeune homme contre le dossier du fauteuil, et se recule.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? J'ai payé !

Accroché aux hanches de la danseuse, il refuse de la laisser partir. L'agacement que je sens chez la blonde se mue en colère, et la deuxième fois, elle le pousse violemment pour lui faire lâcher prise. Le geste fonctionne, et elle se dégage sans douceur, ponctuant le tout d'un regard assassin. Cid à l'intelligence de ne rien tenter de plus. J'observe les muscles de sa mâchoire et de ses épaules se contracter, mais il se contente de rester assis et de murmurer une insulte que je n'entends pas.

Sans un regard en arrière, Lightning m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne dans les vestiaires que je commence à bien connaitre. Ses doigts fins sont comme une étau, et je retiens une plainte. Surtout ne rein dire qui pourrait l'énerver d'avantage. Je ne peux cependant pas m'empêcher d'apprécier la vue sur ses épaules et son dos dénudés. Une fois la porte refermée derrière nous, elle lâche un long soupir et croise les bras en m'offrant un regard exaspéré.

-J'espère que tu as une excellente raison d'être là.

Son ton sonne comme un avertissement, et je m'arrache à la contemplation de son cou. Soudain nerveuse, je passe une main dans mes cheveux.

-C'est Serah.

Mon chuchotement est presque inaudible, mais la danseuse l'entends quand même. Elle décroise les bras et fait un pas en avant, inquiète.

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Je soutiens son regard quelques secondes, hésitante. Lightning doit probablement s'imaginer le pire, aussi je met rapidement fin à ce suspens. Je reprends l'expression qu'elle a eu ce qu'il me semble être des années plus tôt, et avoue dans un souffle :

-Elle est au courant pour ... tes activités nocturnes.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey ! Que de retard ! Mais j'ai des excuses. Mes partiels ,concours et autre réjouissances sont terminés depuis lundi (hourra !) je vais donc pouvoir me remettre à l'écriture. ça m'avais manqué ^^ J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas fait fuir tous mes amis lecteurs, vous donc ! Chapitre un peu court pour la reprise, un autre suivra bientôt. See ya !**

Avec appréhension, je regarde le visage de la danseuse passer par toute une gamme d'émotion. Trop vite pour que je puisse toutes les identifier. Ma révélation semble planer dans l'air. Le silence inconfortable s'étire plusieurs secondes sans que je n'ose le briser. Lightning se passe une main dans les cheveux. Son geste est crispé, à l'image du reste de son corps. Finalement, ne supportant plus la tension, je fais un pas en avant et tente :

-Écoutes ...

Elle me coupe avant que je n'ai une chance de prononcer la suite de ma phrase.

-Quoi ?

Son ton est glacial, comme le regard qu'elle pose sur la main que je tends vers elle. J'arrête mon geste avant de la toucher, et laisse mes doigt bêtement suspendus quelques secondes avant de les laisser retomber le long de mon corps. Elle plante ses yeux dans les miens, et je peux y lire un mélange de détresse, de colère et d'inquiétude. Un vague espoir peut être aussi, que tout ceci ne soit qu'une blague de mauvais goût.

-Elle sait.

Ma voix n'est qu'un chuchotement, comme si ça pouvait atténuer la nouvelle. Et pourtant. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir sentir ses barrières s'écrouler derrière le masque qu'elle affiche. Mon coeur se serre pour elle, et une nouvelle fois, je me rapproche.

-Comment ?

Je me figes à quelques centimètres d'elle, cherchant mes mots. Mais l'azur agité qui me scrute ne m'aide pas à réfléchir. Les phrases que j'avais pourtant si bien préparées en venant se sont évaporées, et mon esprit tourne à vide. Notre proximité ne fait rien pour arranger les choses, et de là où je suis, je peux sentir la chaleur que dégage son corps, anisi que l'aura sombre d'une violence qu'elle cherche à contenir mais qui traverse ses mots. J'avale ma salive, serre les poings. C'est maintenant. Le moment où j'avoue mes erreurs. Celui où elle m'en veut.

-Vanille.

Je lâche cette demi réponse et me tais. Son visage reste impassible une fraction de seconde, puis au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprend ce que ça implique, je vois ses sourcils se froncer. L'expression aurait presque put être comique en d'autres circonstances. L'air semble encore s'alourdir avec ma révélation, et j'attend avec appréhension qu'elle prenne la parole. Chose qu'elle tarde a faire. Je vois sa mâchoire se contracter, et elle ferme les yeux, comme si ça pouvait me faire disparaître moi et mes paroles.

Doucement, tout en sachant que je vais regretter, je pose les doigt sur son bras dénudé. Au contact, elle ne cherche pas à me fuir. Mais tous ses muscles se contractent sous ma paume. Instinctivement, je resserre ma prise. Et voilà. Je savais que j'allais le regretter. Elle ouvre les paupières et pose un incendie glacial sur moi. Elle ouvre la bouche, et dans son regard, je comprend que ce que je vais entendre ne va pas me plaire du tout.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, elle n'a pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. La porte des vestiaires s'ouvre, nous replongeant brutalement dans la réalité. La musique me fait sursauter et avant que je puisse m'en rendre compte, deux pas me séparent de la danseuse. La porte se referme derrière un homme à la carrure imposante et aux cheveux gris retenus en arrière. Je vois du coin de l'oeil Lightning se raidir.

Il s'arrête, semble jauger la situation, m'accorde un bref regard dédaigneux, et reporte son attention sur la brune. Je fronce les sourcils. Le type me semble familier sans que j'arrive à placer un souvenir dessus. Il soupire, secoue doucement la tête et prend un air navré.

-Farron, je croyais avoir été clair.

La jeune femme ne répond rien, et je suis un peu soulagée de voir qu'elle adresse le même regard à l'homme que celui qu'elle m'a donné une dizaine de secondes plus tard. Inconscient de la tension ambiante, il passe passe une main sur sa nuque et soupire à nouveau théâtralement. J'écarquille lentement les yeux. Par Etro...

-Désolé, vous étiez prévenue. Vous êtes virée.


	36. Chapter 36

**Mmmm, je ne vais pas faire de chantage pour des reviews, mais j'avoue que je suis un peu déçue. Enfin, j'espère que la suite plaira. A bientôt.**

-Vous êtes virée.

Lightning reçu ces mots comme elle aurait reçu une gifle. Elle pâlit, serra les dents plus encore et inspira rapidement. Pendant quelques secondes elle ne bougea pas. Ses pensées figées. Sur elle, elle sentait posé le regard narquois de son patron, et celui inquiet de Fang. Tout deux semblait attendre qu'elle réagisse. Chose qu'elle tardait à faire. D'abord parce que son cerveau s'était déconnecté de la réalité quelques minutes auparavant, et ensuite parce qu'elle ne savait comment faire.

C'était trop. Pour une soirée, c'était beaucoup trop.

Claire n'aimait pas la violence, elle n'hésitait pas à s'en servir, mais n'y prenait pas plaisir. Pourtant, elle aurait volontiers fait ravaler à coups de bottes à talons dans la figure le sourire de Yaag Rosh. La tentation était forte, surtout qu'elle avait toujours détesté les chaussures qui complétait son accoutrement ridicule. Ne montrant rien de ses émotions, elle garda le visage impassible et respira profondément.

Se contrôlant du mieux qu'elle put, elle se détourna enfin. Comme une automate, elle tourna le dos aux deux autres personnes de la pièce, et sortit par la porte de service. L'air frais lui rappela vivement qu'elle ne s'était pas changée. Elle avait laissé tous ses effets personnels dans les vestiaires du bar. Et elle s'en fichait.

La blonde sentit un frisson la parcourir, mais l'ignora. Elle fit quelques pas raides, avant d'entendre la porte derrière elle claquer de nouveau. Elle n'eut pas besoin de jeter un oeil derrière elle pour savoir que l'étudiante la suivait. Elle ferma les yeux, et souffla, produisant un nuage de buée qui ne mit pas longtemps à disparaître dans l'obscurité jeune de la nuit.

Elle commençait doucement à entrevoir les conséquences de la soirée.

Elle n'avait plus de travail. Sa soeur devait lui en vouloir autant qu'elle devait culpabiliser, et Fang.. Fang commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. D'ailleurs celle ci ne mit pas longtemps à prendre la parole.

-Light.. émit elle faiblement.

La danseuse ne lui accorda pas un regard. Les paupières toujours clauses, elle répondit à voix basse :

-Pourquoi ?

La brune se rapprocha doucement, mais sans la toucher. Lightning devina qu'elle se passait une main dans les cheveux, comme elle en avait l'habitude, et elle sentit une rage sourde lui broyer l'estomac.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi est ce qu'à chaque fois que tu viens au Lindblum, tu provoques une catastrophe ?

Claire était injuste, elle le savait. Ce n'était pas sa faute, en tout cas pas entièrement. Mais à cet instant, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Sa détresse s'exprimait à travers sa colère, et sa colère s'exprimait grâce à ses mots.

Elle entendit l'étudiante reculer d'un pas, comme si elle venait d'être frappée, et Lightning sentit une pointe de douleur se ficher au niveau de son coeur. Sans en comprendre l'origine. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses rouvrit les yeux. Son regard se posa sur une bande de jeunes un peu plus loin, qui les fixait avec insistance. Elle fronça les sourcils, et les ignora. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Inconscient du danger qu'il courrait, l'un d'eux pointa la scène du doigt et se mit à rire, bientôt suivi de ses camarades. Heureusement pour eux, l'attention de Claire fut détournée par la brune qui brisait de nouveau le silence.

-Écoutes, je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir à mort ..

-Tu crois ? la coupa Lightning en se retournant enfin.

Fang avait un air incertain plaqué sur le visage, et jouait nerveusement avec le bas de son écharpe. Décidant de passer outre la remarque de la blonde, elle continua :

-.. Mais je suis sûre que ta soeur comprendra. Elle ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour si peu si ?

-Non, c'est vrai que je n'ai fait que lui mentir pendant des mois ! répondit Lightning sarcastique.

-Je ne ..

Une nouvelle fois, elle ne put finir sa phrase.

-Vanille ? sérieusement, tu es allée le dire à Vanille ? explosa soudainement la blonde.

Fang soupira bruyamment. Même si elle s'était plus ou moins préparée à ce genre de réaction, elle avait le sang chaud. Et les accusations injustifiées de la danseuse l'irritait au plus au point. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, elle se mit à crier à son tour.

-Non, figure toi que c'est Vanille qui t'a connue en premier ! Non mais réveilles toi, tu travailles dans un bar fréquenté par des étudiant, quelqu'un aurait forcément finit par te reconnaître ! Et si c'était Serah elle même qui t'avais vue en venant au Lindblum ? ça aurait été mieux peut être ?!

Ces paroles frappèrent Claire de plein fouet. Parce que Fang avait raison, et qu'elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser les mots. C'est ce moment que choisi l'un des jeunes pour tenter une approche.

-Hey, les filles ! Vous avez froid ? Je vous réchauffe ?

L'ignorant superbement, Lightning reprit hargneusement.

-Je t'avais demandé de garder ça pour toi !

-Et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! répliqua Fang.

-Hé mad'moiselle ! Je te parle !

-Mais visiblement pas tes amis !

-Il n'y aurait aucun secret à garder si tu t'étais montrée honnête avec ta soeur dès le départ !

-Et on ne serait pas dans cette situation si Vanille savait fermer sa bouche !

-Oh, tu m'écoutes ?

-Tu nous as tous forcé à mentir ! accusa finalement la brune.

-Hé la traînée, je te parle là !

Le mot de trop. Le regard qu'adressa Fang au jeune homme le figea. Le coup de poing qu'il reçu de la blonde l'envoya par terre, la bouche et le nez en sang. Vraiment. Ce n'était pas du tout le bon moment.

La colère de Claire disparu quand le garçon tomba au sol, et fut remplacée par une immense lassitude et une toute aussi grande tristesse. N'accordant plus un regard à quiconque, elle partit d'un pas vif. aucun des autres jeunes ne fit de commentaire à son passage. Et cette fois, Fang n'essaya pas de la rattraper.


	37. Chapter 37

Lightning poussa la porte de son appartement avec l'impression qu'elle n'y avait pas mit les pieds depuis des jours. Elle referma doucement derrière elle, avant de s'appuyer contre le mur. Les lumières étaient éteintes, et le silence oppressant. Serah n'était pas là. La constatation brisa ses derniers espoirs. Elle se redressa, et se dirigea tout de même vers la chambre de sa cadette. Comme elle s'y attendait, personne. Claire appuya sur l'interrupteur, et balaya la pièce du regard.

L'endroit avait le même aspect que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avais vu, quelques heures plus tôt. Pourtant, la blonde avait l'impression que tout était différent.

En soupirant, elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit soigneusement fait de la jeune femme, et laissa glisser ses doigts sur la couverture. La boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Lindblum sembla grossir encore, et elle sentit ses yeux la piquer. Elle ferma les paupières avec force, s'interdisant de pleurer, et respira profondément. Sa main serra compulsivement le tissu de la couette.

Finalement, une unique larme lui échappa et coula sur sa peau. Claire la chassa d'un geste et posa son regard brillant sur les photos que sa soeur avait accroché au dessus de sa table de chevet. Elle reconnu vaguement quelques amis qu'elle avait déjà vu, et son propre visage qui apparaissait à plusieurs reprises. Sur les images, elle ne souriait pas. Cette réalisation lui serra de nouveau le coeur, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Aucune représentation de leurs parents. Elle détourna les yeux, et croisa un regard vert familier.

Doucement, elle saisi le cadre entre ses mains. C'était la photo la plus récente. A l'arrière plan, on y voyait Fang et elle même assises sur le canapé, la brune tendait une main devant elle les doigts en V, tendis que l'autre était posée sur le bras de Claire. A leurs pieds, Vanille et Serah tiraient joyeusement la langue à l'objectif. Une pizza à moitié entamée trônaient fièrement devant elles. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'étaient réunies ici, après leur interminable journée shopping.

Lightning sentit un frisson la parcourir, et dû se faire violence pour ne pas jeter l'objet contre le mur. Avec raideur, elle reposa l'image sur la table, et sortit. Comme si ils s'étaient soudain mis à la brûler, elle arracha plus que n'enleva ses vêtements, et les fourra dans un sac poubelle. Elle ne le supportait plus. Ainsi dévêtue, elle défit ses cheveux, et marcha vivement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Se glissant sous la douche, elle tenta de faire abstraction de tous les sentiments et les pensées contradictoires qui l'emplissaient.

Les longues minutes qu'elle avait passée dehors dans sa tenue qui la couvrait à peine l'avait frigorifiée. Elle fit donc couler sur sa peau une eau tiède qui lui sembla brûlante. Se réchauffant petit à petit, elle soupira. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose, cesser de penser.

Elle pencha la tête en arrière, entre ouvrant les lèvres. Le bruit de l'eau battant dans ses oreilles lui fit du bien. Lightning augmenta lentement la température, et se laissa envahir par le sentiment d'épuisement qu'elle connaissait si bien. Une sensation qui ne la quittait pas depuis des années. Elle secoua la tête, et se concentra sur sa respiration. Elle était usée.

Combien de temps passa elle ainsi ? Aucune idée. Finalement vidée, elle sortit, et se sécha énergiquement. Elle saisi ensuite son téléphone, qu'elle avait miraculeusement gardé avec elle pendant la soirée, et le déverrouilla. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle avait un message. De Fang bien sûr. Elle hésita une fraction de secondes, se mordit les lèvres, et l'ouvrit. "Serah est chez Snow." Rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle relit ces quelques mots plusieurs fois, avant de reposer lentement l'appareil. La douleur était réapparue dans sa poitrine. Claire s'appuya contre le carrelage du mur et se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Un bref sentiment de gratitude envers la brune apparu, et se mêla au tourbillon d'émotions qu'elle ressentait déjà pour elle.

Une vague de colère à l'encontre du petit ami de sa soeur la traversa, et elle serra les dents. Cet idiot prétentieux qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais rencontré, elle le détestait déjà. Mais étrangement, elle se sentait plus triste que furieuse. Non, elle se sentait seule. Et pour une fois, cette solitude ne lui était pas agréable.

Claire regarda sa montre. Il était moins de minuit, et elle n'avait pas envie de dormir. Elle quitta la salle d'eau, et entra dans son espace personnel. Elle posa la serviette qu'elle avait gardée autour d'elle sur le bord de son matelas, et enfila rapidement un t shirt et un boxer noir.

Enfin, elle s'assit sur son lit, et appuya sa nuque contre le papier peint blanc. La jeune femme posa les yeux sur les murs vierges de sa chambre. Ce n'était pas à elle. Cette pièce, cet appartement même, ce n'était pas chez elle. Un lieu de passage peut être. Rien d'autre. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle n'avait pas de "chez elle". Sa chambre ne contenait rien d'important. Uniquement les reliques d'un passé qu'elle voulait oublier, mais qu'elle traînait pourtant derrière elle. Instinctivement, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'armoire. Là, rangées dans un carton qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert depuis des années, se trouvait la robe de mariée de sa mère, et les robes de demoiselles d'honneur que Serah et elle avait portées ce jour là.

Elle ne se souvenait de rien.

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un souvenir inventé par des photos et des vêtements. Pourquoi gardait elle tout ça ?

En arrivant à Nautilus, elle avait espéré un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie. Elle s'apercevait maintenant qu'elle n'avait fait que répéter un schéma qu'elle connaissait bien. Espoir, puis déception. Le refrain de son existence. Claire vivait dans le passé. Elle avait du grandir vite, n'était pas passé par le cap de l'adolescence; à peine par celui de l'enfance.

L'armure qu'elle s'était forgée pour se protéger menaçait à présent de s'écrouler sur elle et l'étouffer. Mais comment s'en débarrasser ? Comment avancer ? Elle n'avait jamais connu autre chose. Elle même ne savait pas ce qui se cachait derrière cette carapace. L'enfant et l'adolescente fragiles et pleines de doutes qu'elle n'avait pas été l'effrayait. Et pourtant.

C'est celui qui vit dans le présent qui est fort se souvint elle. Oui, mais son présent se composait de nouveaux combats qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à livrer. les images de Serah et Fang s'imposèrent. Tout comme se détresse à cet instant.


	38. Chapter 38

**Bonsoir , d'abord, grand merci à ceux qui me laissent un commentaire, c'est amusant de vous voir prendre parti pour Fang ou Light ^^ Et un plus grand merci encore à ma toute nouvelle beta, Stealthily, pour corriger les fautes et autres monstruosités qui hantent mes lignes. Sur ce bonne lecture !**

\- Ça ne peut pas continuer.

C'était une évidence. Face à face, Serah et Lightning se regardaient avec l'impression de se voir vraiment pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Éclairées par la faible lueur d'un soleil qui se levait à peine, elles se tenaient debout dans la pièce qui leur servait à la fois de cuisine et de salle à manger. Il était tôt, mais il était temps. Temps de parler réellement.

Claire n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, se torturant l'esprit à n'en plus finir avec des questions sans réponses qui la hantaient. Serah avait à peine fermé l'œil, cherchant des solutions qui n'existaient plus. Pourtant, dans les yeux marqués par la fatigue des sœurs, la même détermination se lisait. La volonté d'en finir, d'aborder ouvertement et franchement des sujets qu'elles évitaient. Se taire comme elles l'avaient fait avait empoisonné leur relation si particulière; qu'elles chérissaient l'une et l'autre.

\- Ça ne peut pas continuer, répéta la cadette Farron.

La danseuse ne répondit pas, soutenant le regard de son alter ego. Elle savait que Serah n'avait pas fini de parler, et avait l'intention de l'écouter jusqu'au bout. De l'entendre énoncer ses erreurs, et de les assumer du mieux qu'elle pourrait.

-Lightning ... Claire, je ne veux pas ... Être ce fardeau pour toi. Non laisse-moi finir ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant son aînée ouvrir la bouche. Je ne suis plus une enfant ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger de cette façon !

La jeune fille souffla doucement essayant d'assurer sa voix qui tremblait par moment. Elle se devait de continuer. Pour Claire, mais aussi pour elle-même. C'était son unique moyen d'avancer enfin. De regarder vers l'avenir. De se prouver qu'elle avait changé; qu'elle était forte désormais. Après quelques secondes, elle repris, utilisant une métaphore qui lui était venue la veille.

\- Je ne veux plus de ça, je ne veux pas que tu me traînes derrière toi, comme ... Un boulet. Je veux marcher à tes côtés, comme une égale. Tu me manques, avoua-t-elle finalement.

En face d'elle, Lightning essayait tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes qui la menaçaient, tout en soutenant son regard. L'encourageant silencieusement à continuer. Chacun des mots de sa sœur lui déchirait le cœur, et la libérait d'un poids en même temps. Une combinaison qu'elle ne pensait pas possible. Elle inspira, essayant de calmer les pensées qui s'agitaient dans sa tête sans pouvoir se fixer.

\- Je sais que tu as dû faire beaucoup de sacrifices quand Papa est ...

Ne sachant comment finir sa phrase, Serah la laissa en suspens, avant de reprendre :

\- Mais c'est fini, toutes ces responsabilités, c'est terminé. Tu n'as plus besoin de t'occuper de moi comme une mère. Tu peux redevenir ma sœur Claire.

Ses propres paroles lui firent du mal, mais la plus jeune des deux ne s'arrêta pas avant de les avoir dîtes. S'apercevant que les phrases ne s'enchaînaient plus, elle ferma la bouche. Les yeux troublés, elle contempla le regard brillant et agité de Lightning. Brisé. Son cœur se serra brusquement. Lentement, elle fit un pas en avant. Le deuxième fut plus rapide, et une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle enlaçait son aînée. Elle sentit les bras de cette dernière se refermer sur elle, et un sanglot lui échappa.

\- Je veux que tu vives, que tu vives vraiment, murmura-t-elle encore. Que tu arrêtes de te poser des questions et de t'inquiéter.

Doucement, elle sentit Claire hocher la tête. Comme une promesse. Oui, elle allait essayer. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce que l'étudiante ne se dégage quand ses yeux furent secs. Elle s'éloigna gentiment, en tenant la danseuse par les coudes à bout de bras.

\- Et je veux que tu arrêtes ton métier s'il ne te plaît pas, ou si tu as ... Honte de le faire.

Lightning grimaça, et se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole pour la première fois.

\- J'ai été virée. Hier.

Bouche bée, Serah observa la jeune femme avant de soupirer et d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Ça ne m'étonne presque pas.

Un silence s'installa, presque léger, et Claire reprit la parole.

\- Tu n'es pas ... En colère ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

La plus jeune des deux pencha doucement la tête sur le côté. Sa sœur pouvait se montrer tellement vulnérable. Comme une enfant. Une gamine qui ne demandait qu'à être rassurée. Et pendant une poignée de secondes, les rôles furent inversés. C'était son tour.

\- Non, je ne suis pas fâchée.

On aurait presque cru qu'elle s'adressait à une petite fille. Elle eut un léger rire, avant de respirer profondément, laissant les dernières traces de tristesse s'effacer de ses traits. Puis, elle balaya la pièce du regard. En apercevant le sac poubelle noir à moitié renversé sur le sol qui laissait échapper une certaine tenue; elle tiqua. Claire suivi son regard et se maudit intérieurement. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de sentir le rouge lui monter au visage. Une grossièreté en cinq lettres lui vint, et elle la laissa échapper du bout des lèvres.

L'ignorant, l'étudiante s'approcha de l'objet qui attirait son regard, se pencha, et saisi les bottes en faux cuir noir. Elle les contempla un long moment avant de tourner un visage accusateur vers la danseuse.

\- Tu allais jeter ça ? chuchota-t-elle.

Surprise, Claire approuva d'un mouvement de tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de réaction qu'elle attendait.

\- Mais tu es complètement folle ? Ces chaussures sont sublimes ! s'écria t elle.

Posant la paire à côté d'elle, elle plongea la main dans le sac, et la ressortit en tenant le reste de sa tenue. Elle détailla le tout en posant une main sur sa joue. Ne sachant plus ou se mettre, son aînée la laissa faire avec un mélange d'horreur et d'indignation.

\- C'est vraiment sexy, je suis sûre que ça plairait à Snow.

\- Serah ! hurla Claire.

Elle lui arracha le vêtement des mains et le remit à la place qu'était la sienne : tout au fond de la poubelle, le visage entièrement rouge. De colère, devant la légèreté dont faisait soudainement preuve sa sœur, mais aussi de fureur envers le dit petit ami.

\- Quoi ? Je suis sûre que cette tenue a plu à Fang aussi ! se défendit la plus jeune.

Se figeant en plein geste, Lightning laissa un air choqué se peindre son visage, ce qui tira un nouveau sourire à l'étudiante.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Non, ça ne lui a pas plu ?

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? se révolta Claire en criant à moitié.

\- Ça va, ne fais pas l'innocente, on a tous vu comment vous vous tourniez autour ! annonça la jeune femme en croisant les bras. D'ailleurs je suis un peu déçue que tu ne m'en n'aies pas parlé.

Cette fois complètement perdue, la danseuse écarquilla les yeux et la chaleur de ses joues se propagea dans tout le reste de son corps. Vu la tournure que prenait la conversation, elle regrettait presque que sa sœur ne soit pas en colère finalement.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

Serah lui lança un regard éloquent.

\- Pourquoi le nier Light ? Tu as peur de ma réaction devant tes penchants pour les femmes ?

De plus en plus abasourdie, Claire n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais où était passée sa petite sœur innocente et naïve ?

\- Et puis tu as bon goût : après tout, Fang ...

\- STOP ! hurla Lightning. Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi ! Et je n'ai aucun penchant !


	39. Chapter 39

La vie est pleine de surprises. C'est la première chose qui me passe par la tête en voyant une certaine danseuse sur le pas de ma porte. J'avoue ne pas être préparée à la voir si tôt. Et après la scène d'hier, je ne sais pas trop sur quel pied danser. Une partie de moi se réjouit de la voir ici ; mais l'autre est toujours en colère. Lightning non plus n'a pas l'air à l'aise. Le regard fuyant, elle frotte nerveusement son bras droit. Je suis sûre que c'est la première fois qu'elle fait ce genre de chose. Se rendre vulnérable, je veux dire. Sans un mot, je fais un pas en arrière, et m'écarte pour la laisser passer.

C'est seulement la deuxième fois qu'elle vient chez moi. Et je n'ai quasiment aucun souvenir de la première. Je ferme doucement la porte derrière elle, avant de m'appuyer contre le mur et de croiser les bras. Même si je prédis plus ou moins notre future conversation, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche cette fois. La blonde prend le temps de balayer l'appartement du regard. Comme si elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Sur la table, les restes de mon café sont éclairés par la faible lueur qui filtre à travers les volets que j'ai à peine entrouvert. C'est là que les yeux de la jeune femme se fixent. Enfin, elle se racle la gorge, et commence en gardant le dos ostensiblement tourné.

\- Je te dois des excuses, lâche-t-elle.

J'ai l'impression que les mots lui arrachent la gorge. On voit qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de les prononcer. Inconsciemment, un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Lightning se tait, elle à l'air d'attendre que je réagisse. Les secondes s'étirent, et comme je ne réponds pas, elle fini par se retourner en fronçant les sourcils. Elle me dévisage, et ma colère s'estompe petit à petit.

\- Alors ?

\- Quoi "alors" ? demande la blonde.

\- J'attends tes excuses.

Mon vis-à-vis croise les bras, et se mord les lèvres. Mon ton est sérieux, mais elle devine la taquinerie qui se cache derrière. Mes yeux cherchent les siens et finissent par les trouver. Ses iris bleus me fixent longuement. Je l'imagine en train de mener une lutte intérieure contre sa fierté. Un combat que j'ai moi-même mené pas plus tard que la veille. Au bout d'un moment, elle soupire, laisse ses mains retomber le long de son corps. Des signes d'abandon qui ne trompent pas sur ses prochaines paroles. Déjà, mon sourire s'élargit.

\- Désolée, murmure-t-elle.

Satisfaite, je profite encore un peu de sa mine avant de me redresser et de m'approcher d'elle. Elle m'observe faire avec un air incertain. Sans m'en soucier, je continue d'avancer jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Je vois à son expression qu'elle se retient de fuir. Lentement, comme de peur de l'effrayer, je me penche en avant. Mes bras glissent autour de sa taille et la rapprochent de moi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prise dans mon étreinte. Mon menton trouve sa place dans le creux de son épaule, et je ferme les yeux.

Ses muscles crispés contre moi mettent du temps à se détendre. Mais finalement vaincue, ma danseuse finit par poser à son tour ses paumes dans mon dos. Je respire profondément, appréciant son odeur si nuancée, que même les idées claires, je n'arrive pas à définir. Rapidement, je sens mon estomac se nouer, et une sensation naître dans mon ventre. Un désir que j'ai appris à enfermer. Je ne la garde pas longtemps contre moi. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque pourtant. Je me recule, mettant une distance confortable entre nous, et pose mes mains sur mes hanches.

\- Tu es toute pardonnée , Sunshine.

Lightning lève les yeux au ciel, mais esquisse quand même un sourire. Je la sens soulagée. Je secoue mes cheveux, avant que mes pensées ne prennent un autre tournant et continue plus sérieusement :

\- Tu as parlé à Serah ?

La blonde hoche la tête, et semble rassembler ses idées avant de parler. Je me laisse glisser sur l'une des deux chaises autour de la table, et l'invite à faire de même d'un mouvement du menton. Elle s'assoit, et poursuit :

\- Oui, ce matin. Nous avons ... Mis les choses à plat.

J'approuve d'un geste et croise les jambes.

\- Et que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

La danseuse s'appuie contre le dossier. Un air soucieux se peint sur son visage.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai assez d'argent de côté pour tenir plusieurs mois, mais sans travail ...

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspend, comme si elle-même ne savait pas très bien ce que ça impliquait. Une fois de plus , tout un tas de questions me traversent l'esprit. Des interrogations indiscrètes qui me brûlent les lèvres; mais que je garde pour moi. Ce n'est pas encore le moment. J'en laisse quand même échapper une :

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé à reprendre des études ?

Lightning baisse doucement les yeux vers moi, me regarde un moment, puis s'absorbe dans la contemplation de ma tasse.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas les moyens.

J'ai l'intuition que si j'insiste, elle va se refermer sur elle-même. Alors je prends sur moi et décide de changer de sujet.

\- Au fait, tu as laissé toutes tes affaires au Lindblum la dernière fois ?

Surprise, la jeune femme a un demi-sourire et répond d'un bref :

\- Oui.

\- Et tu comptes aller les récupérer ?

\- Oui il faut que j'ai une discussion avec ... Mon ex-patron.

Ce disant, je vois ses yeux se voiler. Elle est probablement en train de repenser à la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus. Un souvenir qui m'a moi-même hanté toute la nuit. Je pose mon coude sur la table et appuie ma joue sur ma main.

\- Tu as un bonne droite, tu sais ?

Un peu déstabilisée par tous mes changements de sujets, Lightning met une poignée de secondes avant de comprendre à quoi je fais allusion. Elle hausse les épaules, détourne le regard, et je jurerais que des couleurs apparaissent sur ses joues. Je continue :

\- Le pauvre gamin ne l'avait pas vu venir.

\- Il l'avait cherché.

Son ton s'est fait cassant, mais l'amusement qui doit se lire sur mon visage fini par l'atteindre. Elle baisse les yeux, faussement honteuse, et je laisse échapper un rire qui finit d'évacuer la tension entre nous.

Tu m'as manquée Lightning.

**Merci de me suivre, à bientôt ! ****Votre dévouée auteure, et même votre auteure dévouée.**


	40. Chapter 40

**La suite les enfants. Merci à ma beta qui corrige très rapidement. Bonne lecture !**

Lightning est restée avec moi une bonne heure, pendant laquelle nous avons discuté de tout, mais surtout de rien. Aucun des sujets tabous que je meurs toujours d'envie d'aborder n'a été évoqué. Bien sûr, j'en suis un peu frustrée. Mais j'ai décidé de prendre mon mal en patience.

Je suis convaincue que quand le bon moment viendra, ma danseuse répondra à toutes mes questions. Mais voilà. Ce moment tarde à venir. Et il est bien connu que le destin à parfois besoin d'un coup de pouce.

.

Je salue une dernière fois la jeune femme par ma fenêtre. Elle me répond d'un sobre mouvement de tête. Elle n'a jamais été très démonstrative en publique. Ni en privé puisqu'on en parle. Finalement, elle se détourne et de prend la direction du Lindblum. Evidemment, je m'étais proposée pour l'accompagner. Après tout je ne manquerai le spectacle de ma danseuse en colère pour rien au monde. Elle est tellement sexy comme ça. Enfin elle est sexy tout le temps. Mais bref je m'égare. Toujours est-il qu'elle a décliné mon offre. J'en déduis donc que la conversation qu'elle compte avoir avec le dénommé Yaag Rosh va être intéressante. Dommage vraiment.

Je la suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans une rue adjacente. Dès qu'elle n'est plus en vue, je laisse échapper le frisson que je contenais et ferme rapidement la vitre. On a pas idée de vivre dans un endroit aussi froid.

Je souffle doucement, m'amusant à essayer de faire un nuage de buée à l'intérieur, avant de me ressaisir. Je ramasse la vaisselle qui traîne, la lave rapidement, et range ce qui traîne un peu partout dans l'appartement. Il faut vraiment que je m'ennuie pour faire le ménage. Mais à dire vrai, je n'ai plus grand chose à faire. Mes partiels sont terminés, et je n'aurai pas mon nouvel emploi du temps avant quelques jours.

Un coup d'oeil dehors m'apprend que la grisaille qui englobe la ville est toujours bien présente. Je déteste l'hiver. Même l'excuse des câlins réchauffants ne suffit plus à me le faire supporter. Décidant de compenser l'absence de soleil par une bonne douche chaude, j'enlève les vêtements que j'ai enfilé à la va vite ce matin.

Mon téléphone sonne au moment où je m'apprête à me glisser sous le jet. J'hésite une fraction de seconde, et en marmonnant je coupe l'eau. Je m'empare d'une serviette que je serre provisoirement autour de mon corps, et décroche.

\- Oui ?

\- Fang ... ?

Je reconnais immédiatement la voix hésitante de Vanille. Bien sûr. Je m'assois sur le bord de la douche, poussant le rideau collant sur le côté et répond :

\- C'est moi.

Mon ton est égal, mais sans trace de colère. Celle-ci m'a quittée un peu plus tôt. Ma rouquine semble soulagée quand elle s'en aperçoit, et je l'entends soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Alors ... Tout va bien ?

Je laisse échapper un rire. On peut dire ça comme ça oui. En quelques phrases, je lui raconte la visite de ma danseuse. La jeune fille lâche une ou deux fois des commentaires mais pour une fois, écoute plus qu'elle ne parle.

\- D'accord, c'est super ! S'exclame-t-elle finalement quand j'arrive au bout de mon récit. Si tu savais comme je me sens mieux !

Je veux bien la croire. Heureusement cependant qu'aucune de nous n'est rancunière.

\- Oui, moi aussi.

\- Et pour Serah ça va être une telle libération ! Je suis vraiment contente pour elle. Et pour Light ! Peut-être qu'elle va commencer à se lâcher un peu !

J'ai un grand sourire à cette pensée. Oui je n'attends que ça. Comme souvent, ma soeur adoptive fait une brève pose avant de changer subitement de sujet.

\- Au fait ! Tu rentres à Oerba pendant les vacances ?

Mes pensées, jusque là focalisées sur la danseuse, s'envolent soudain vers la semaine prochaine. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres à cette image.

\- Oui, et toi ?

\- Evidemment ! Je ne peux pas laisser ma mère seule pour les fêtes !

Vanille marque un nouveau temps d'arrêt, et je devine qu'elle hésite à dire autre chose. Je la connais trop bien.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

Je l'entends bouger, et je n'ai aucun mal à l'imaginer allongée en travers de son abominable matelas à eau en train de se mordre les lèvres.

\- C'est que ...

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Serah et à sa soeur. Je veux dire ... Elles vont être toutes seules.

C'est mon tour de me mordre les lèvres. Je croise les jambes, appuie ma nuque contre le carrelage et soupire. Moi aussi j'y ai pensé. J'aurai bien voulu rester pour égayer leur Noël, mais je ne peux pas faire faux bon à mes parents ... A moins que ...

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison, c'est déprimant. On ne peut pas laisser faire ça.

\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? demande Vanille avec curiosité.

\- J'ai mon idée. Je te rappelle plus tard !

Et sans un mot de plus, je raccroche. L'image de ma rouquine indignée me vient. Elle doit m'en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir laissé l'occasion de m'inonder de questions. Mais tant pis, ça lui passera.

Sans attendre, je compose un nouveau numéro, et colle mon téléphone à mon oreille. Pendant que la tonalité retentie, je suis parcourue d'un frisson qui fait hérisser les cheveux de mon cou. J'attrape les pans de la serviette qui compose mon seul vêtement et les serre entre mes doigts. Je commence à avoir froid dans cette tenue. Il ne manquerait plus que je tombe malade. Je ne m'apitoie pas plus sur mon sort, déjà, un bref "Allô ?" retentit.

Je reconnais la voix grave et chaude de ma mère. J'inspire un grand coup.

Espérons qu'elle le prenne bien.


	41. Chapter 41

**Que d'absences.. J'ai de bonnes excuses, mais qui ne vous intéressent surement pas ^^ donc sans plus tarder chapitre 41. Enjoy!**

\- Tu savais que Picasso signait ses autographes directement sur la peau des gens ?

Lightning sort brièvement de la sorte de léthargie dans laquelle elle est plongée et hausse un sourcil sans pour autant détacher ses yeux du paysage qui défile par la fenêtre.

\- Non je ne savais pas, répond-elle sobrement.

\- C'était pour éviter que ses fans ne les revendent après.

Ma danseuse à un bref sourire amusé, devant mon explication, mais ne répond pas. Je ne peux m'empêcher de noter une nouvelle fois les changements qui se sont opérés chez elle ces dernières semaines. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à la conversation qu'elle a eu avec Serah, ou si c'est le fait d'avoir rattraper de nombreuses heures de sommeil, mais elle semble plus détendue.

Ses sourires sont moins rares, et plus sincères. Bien sûr, elle n'a rien perdu de ses airs sévères, mais pour qui la connait, la différence est notable.

Je me racle la gorge, et balaye le wagon du regard. Quelques sièges devant nous, Vanille et Serah sont plongées dans une conversation animée, comme bien souvent. Je laisse échapper un bref soupir et coule un regard vers Lightning qui a repris le même air absent et impassible qu'elle affiche depuis le début du voyage. Toutes mes tentatives de conversations sont tombées à l'eau. Et je n'aime pas ce silence. Je tapote mon accoudoir du bout des doigts, et appuie ma nuque contre le dossier.

Le train est presque vide. Oerba n'est pas une destination très touristique. Surtout en hiver. Le littoral attire bien quelques voyageurs pendant les mois chauds, mais la plupart du temps, la petite plage de galet qui borde la mer est déserte. Rien à voir avec la folie estivale qui règne sur le sable de Palumpolum.

Ma maison se situe en aval du village, nichée sur une falaise. Il faut bien vingt minutes à pied pour y grimper, et le seul accès en voiture est le chemin de terre caillouteux que mon père à fait faire il y a quelques années. Autant dire que nous sommes plutôt isolés.

La première nuit que j'ai passé à Nautilus, je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil. A cause du bruit. Les voitures, les voisins, les promeneurs, les fêtards... Chacun des sons caractéristiques d'une ville active et jeune. Moi qui avait passé la moitié de ma vie bercée par les vagues s'écrasant contre la roche, le changement avait été radical. On finit par s'y habituer je suppose. Mais retrouver un peu de calme ne peut qu'être bénéfique.

\- Fang ?

La voix de Lightning me tire de mes pensées, et je tourne les yeux vers elle, croisant ainsi le bleu de ses iris.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux arrêter ?

Je hausse les sourcils dans une expression interrogative. Voyant que je ne comprends pas, la blonde désigne ma jambe du menton. Je cesse immédiatement tout mouvement. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je bougeais. D'accord, pour tout avouer, peut-être que je stresse un peu. Je connais

mes parents. Leur curiosité encombrante dont j'ai hérité, leur indiscrétion et leur clairvoyance hâtive.

Et je connais aussi ma danseuse. Sa réserve qui je devine sera encore plus grande devant mes géniteurs. Elle est peut être plus ouverte depuis qu'elle ne travaille plus au Lindblum, mais elle reste Lightning. Et j'ai déjà eu un mal fou à la convaincre d'accepter mon invitation. Il aura fallu les suppliques de Vanille et Serah pour la faire craquer. Alors tous les trois dans la même pièce ... Je n'ose pas imaginer. Quoique, ça pourrait être amusant. Il va falloir que j'en touche deux mots à ma mère.

Quinze jours. Deux semaines complètes avec ma danseuse. Un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres, et mon côté fleur bleue prend le dessus. ça en vaut le coût. Peut-être même que j'arriverai à la faire dormir dans ma chambre. Bon. Il va falloir que je trouve d'excellents d'arguments pour l'en persuader, surtout qu'il y a d'autres pièces. Mais je compte sur mon machiavélisme légendaire pour parvenir à mes fins. Et je dois à ma danseuse une chute ; après tout mon coccyx se souvient encore de celle qu'elle m'a offerte il y a quelques mois... D'accord, peut-être que j'exagère.

Un peu.

.

\- Tadaaam ! s'écrie Vanille.

Elle se place face à nous et ouvre les bras, désignant ainsi l'espace qui nous entoure. Ma danseuse lance un oeil septique aux alentours et croise les bras. J'avoue que la gare d'Oerba ne paye pas de mine. Elle n'est composée que d'un long quai bétonné et d'une bâtisse en brique sur lesquels sont affichés des horaires défraîchis. Tout autour, le paysage semble n'être composé que d'une même bande de terre verte et ocre. Les quelques arbres qui y poussent ont perdu leurs feuilles et élèvent des branches nues vers le ciel. Et même si ici la température est plus clémente qu'à Nautilus, les nuages qui pèsent aux dessus de nos têtes sont exactement les mêmes. Blancs, et lourds.

La rouquine tend la main et désigne les toits en tuiles rouges que l'on aperçois plus loin et qui composent le village. Avec la joie qui la caractérise, elle reprend :

\- Voici notre chez nous.

Je ferme les yeux un instant, et inspire profondément l'air. Une odeur de sel humide me chatouille les narines, et le vent qui souffle toujours près des côtes ébouriffe mes cheveux. Mon chez moi.

Je rouvre les paupières et constate que je ne suis pas la seule à sourire. Serah à le même air béat accroché au visage. Au moins une Farron qui montre un peu d'enthousiasme.

Un coup de klaxon retentit, et nous nous tournons vers une petite voiture verte garée sur le bas côté. Rapidement, de longues jambes en sortent, bientôt suivies du reste du corps d'une grande rousse. Ses longs cheveux bouclés sont immédiatement décoiffés par la brise, mais elle ne semble pas y accorder beaucoup d'importance. Elle fait quelques pas, avant d'écarter grand les bras. Juste à temps pour recevoir la furie qui lui sert de fille. Vanille est le portrait craché de sa mère.

Je n'aime pas l'hiver. Mais Noël à toujours été l'une de mes fêtes favorites. Et cette année, tu seras mon plus beau cadeau Lightning.


	42. Chapter 42

**Bonjour ! Alors quelques précisions pour ce chapitre : tout d'abord, il me semble (mais peut être me trompe-je ?) que les parents de Fang n'ont pas de noms dans le jeu, aussi, j'en ai inventés. Cela dit je suis en manque d'inspiration totale pour le prénom du père, donc les avis sont le bienvenus. Sinon je l'appelle Jean-Franklin.**

**Dernière chose : mon espagnol n'est pas parfait, et il n'y aura que très peu de phrases dans cette langue, qui ne gêneront pas la compréhension. Voilà ! **

\- Fang, je crois que tu as oublié de nous parler de quelque chose, murmura Lightning en contemplant l'immense demeure qui leur faisait face.

Bouche bée, Serah approuva d'un hochement de tête sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de la maison. Sur deux étages, celle-ci faisait facilement 6 fois la taille de leur appartement. Les murs en pierres blanches étaient régulièrement troués de grandes fenêtres encadrées de volets bleu clair. La danseuse aperçut même des bacs à fleurs suspendus sous certaines vitres.

Autour de la maison en forme de L s'étalait un jardin dans lequel s'élevait quelques arbres que Claire reconnut comme des oliviers ; et une pelouse verte malgré l'hiver. Au bout du terrain, la blonde aperçut une barrière en bois barrant certainement l'accès au bord de la falaise, et un banc de pierre.

Avec la vue imprenable sur la mer qui s'étendait en contrebas, la maison ressemblait plus à une publicité ambulante qu'à une véritable habitation.

\- Oui, continua Lightning, je crois que tu as oublié de nous dire que tu étais riche.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, sa soeur pointa du doigt une Mercedes noire visiblement neuve garée à la hâte devant un garage à double porte qui formait la deuxième aile de la villa. Fang préféra hausser les épaules plutôt que de répondre ; un peu gênée et posa les yeux sur la porte d'entrée qui leur faisait face.

La mère de Vanille stoppa la voiture dans la cour caillouteuse et se détacha. Elle eu un bref regard dans le rétroviseur puis sortit du véhicule, bientôt suivie de ses passagères. De part la proximité de l'eau, le bruit des vagues étaient ici bien plus fort qu'à la gare où il n'avait été qu'un vague murmure.

Elles déchargèrent leurs faibles bagages et firent quelques pas pendant qu'une étrange tension grandissait dans l'air. Fang était pour sa part partagée entre appréhension et impatience. Finalement, le dernier sentiment fut le plus grand, et c'est avec une bonne longueur d'avance qu'elle grimpa les quelques marches menant à la porte d'entrée.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit avant que l'étudiante ne puisse poser la main sur la poignée. Lightning observa avec surprise apparaître, non pas la femme d'affaire stricte et soignée à laquelle elle s'attendait; mais une dame légèrement potelée à la peau mate. Un sourire éclaira son visage, creusant ses quelques rides et elle se précipita vers le petit groupe.

\- Fangita ! s'exclama-t'elle d'une voix pressante, te voilà enfin ! Laisse-moi te regarder.

Elle saisit sa fille par les épaules et la tint à bout de bras pendant une longue minute. Visiblement habituée à ce genre de traitement Fang ne fit aucun commentaire. Serrant les dents, Claire se prit à espérer que leur hôte ne se montre pas aussi tactile avec elles. Ce que la quinquagénaire vit ne sembla pas la satisfaire car elle prit un air sévère avant de la sermonner d'une voix grave.

\- Eres demasiado delgada.

\- No mama, je ne suis pas trop maigre, répondit l'étudiante d'un air amusé.

Haussant les épaules d'un air navré, elle se désintéressa de la brune pour se tourner vers ses invités. Impassible, elle s'approcha des sœurs Farron et les dévisagea de haut en bas. Serah eu un sourire nerveux et passa une main sur sa nuque.

\- Bonjour madame, tenta-t'elle.

Des pâtes d'oies apparurent aux coins des yeux de la mère de Fang, et elle répondit d'une voix chaude dans laquelle perçait un accent chantant :

\- Appelle-moi Anastasia.

Puis sans préavis, elle s'approcha de la cadette Farron et la serra rapidement dans ses bras. Légèrement surprise par le contact, Serah mit quelques secondes avant de lui rendre son étreinte, un sourire agréablement surpris aux lèvres. Lightning soupira et ne put s'empêcher de se crisper en voyant qu'une fois de plus ses prières n'étaient pas exaucées. Elle retint un mouvement de recul quand à son tour, elle fut plaquée contre la mère de Fang.

Par Etro, personne dans cette famille ne respectait donc les distances ? Avaient-ils une notion de ce qu'était la pudeur ? Mais Claire ravala ses plaintes en voyant l'étreinte à laquelle eu droit la rouquine; et estima s'en être plutôt bien tirée au bout du compte.

.

Pendant que Vanille et sa mère échangeaient quelques phrases avec la maîtresse des lieux avant de prendre congé; Fang invita les soeurs à entrer. Le hall était recouvert d'un carrelage noir et blanc et était ouvert sur plusieurs autres pièces du rez-de-chaussée.

L'étudiante ne les laissa pas s'attarder dans la contemplation de l'immense lustre qui pendait au plafond, ni sur les quelques aquarelles et les entraîna directement vers l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur. Elle s'arrêta devant la première porte, à quleques mètres de la dernière marche de marbre et l'ouvrit, dévoilant une petite pièce dans laquelle trônait un lit double, une commode à larges tiroirs et une table ronde poussée sous la fenêtre. Une chambre d'amis de toutes évidences.

\- Alors, Serah si ça te va, tu dormiras là.

\- J'ai un chambre pour moi ? s'étonna la jeune fille en suivant son hôte.

\- Et oui.

Elle posa sa valise sur le matelas et jeta un coup d'oeil timide aux meubles. Puis elle s'approcha de la vitre et l'ouvrit d'un geste un peu plus sûr.

\- C'est génial ! Je vois même la mer d'ici ! s'enthousiasma-t'elle en se penchant.

\- Fais attention, la prévint Claire sans entrer.

Fang eu un rire et rejoignit son alter ego devant la porte. Abandonnant sans plus de cérémonies Serah à ses découvertes. Elle avança dans le couloir, suivie d'une Lightning légèrement nerveuse. Elles longèrent le mur opposé à la pièce qu'elles venaient de quitter et arrivèrent enfin devant un porte blanche. La brune marqua alors un temps d'arrêt, sembla hésiter, puis finalement fit un clin d'oeil à la danseuse avant de l'inviter à passer la première.

Elles pénétrèrent ainsi dans une chambre bien plus spacieuse que la précédente.

Les murs y étaient peints dans une couleur rappelant le sable et sur lesquels étaient punaisées de nombreuses photos. Un lit double encadré par des tables de chevet faisait face à deux fenêtres, et dans un coin de la pièce était suspendue une télé aussi longue que le bras de Claire. Une immense armoire occupait la moitié du mur de droite et un tapis ronds aux motifs bleus s'étalait sur le sol. Un bureau en bois clair sur lequel reposait une maquette de voilier et une chaise roulante complétait le mobilier.

La danseuse ne mit qu'une seconde à comprendre qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Fang. Et une autre seconde pour entrevoir ce que ça impliquait. Elle caressa brièvement l'espoir que la brune lui cède sa place et aille dormir ailleurs. Mais sa demande, bien sûr, fut ignorée :

\- Et toi, tu auras l'immense honneur de dormir avec moi.


	43. Chapter 43

**Bonsoir ! Merci aux reviews, mais vous n'avez pas répondu. Ceci est donc votre dernière chance de trouver un nom au père de Fang. **

**Pour ce qui est de la géographie dans cette fic, disons que l'histoire se passe dans le monde que nous connaissons et dans lequel nous vivons. Oerba et Nautilus sont donc des villes françaises :) Voilà pour les précisions ^^ Bonne lecture.**

\- L'honneur hein ?

Lightning maudit une fois de plus la brune et ses idées sans lesquelles elle serait tranquillement chez elle. Puis voyant le sourire narquois et provoquant qu'affichait l'étudiante, elle redressa les épaules. Fang se payait sa tête depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. Et il était temps qu'elle lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce. Inspirant profondément, Claire ferma les yeux et parvint à afficher un air détendu; cachant ainsi sa contrariété.

Elle fit quelques pas en avant et grimaça en entendant le parquet grincer sous ses pieds. D'une geste, elle poussa son sac de voyage vers le lit et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, elle même surprise de la facilité du geste. Le sans gêne de la brune commençait à déteindre sur elle. Légèrement surprise par l'absence de protestation, Fang la rejoignit prudemment avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Un silence lourd de sens s'installa. Une fois n'est pas coutume, se fut la danseuse qui le brisa.

\- Dis-moi ...

\- Oui ? répondit Fang en ignorant l'hésitation qui perçait dans la voix de son amie.

\- Tu es de quelle origine ?

\- Ma mère est Colombienne.

La blonde passa une main dans ses cheveux, s'apercevant qu'au fond, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment son hôte. Après tout, réalisa-t'elle, s'était toujours Fang qui menait leurs conversations; et parmi tous les sujets qu'elles avaient abordées, leur familles et enfances respectives n'avaient pas vraiment été évoquées. Sans compter que Claire ne posait jamais beaucoup de questions. Autant dire qu'elle ne savait finalement pas grand chose de son alter ego. Sa curiosité piquée; elle se promit de l'interroger d'avantage.

\- Donc tu es bilingue ?

La brune se laissa tomber en arrière avec un rire et s'appuya sur ses coudes en penchant sa tête en arrière dévoilant largement son cou.

\- C'est sujet à débat, exposa-t'elle. Ma mère m'a toujours parlée espagnol, mais il parait que je fais des fautes quand je lui réponds. Et j'ai appris à l'écrire avec mes cours du collège. En résumé, je comprends et me fais comprendre, mais je serai incapable de disserter sur la politique colombienne.

Claire avala sa salive et s'assit en tailleur sur le matelas, intégrant l'information.

-Tu y es déjà allée ?

Fang n'avait pas besoin de précisions pour savoir de quoi la danseuse voulait parler. Elle haussa donc les épaules et posa les yeux sur Claire cherchant à capter son regard.

\- Je suis née là bas, mais mes parents sont venus vivre ici presque tout de suite après ma naissance, expliqua-t'elle gentillement. J'y suis retournée quand j'étais petite, mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

Un nouveau léger silence, pendant lequel Lightning sembla réfléchir. Au moment où elle ouvrait de nouveau la bouche, elle fut interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte et l'apparition de Serah.

Celle-ci marqua un temps d'arrêt, plissa des yeux suspicieux dans leur direction avant de balayer la pièce du regard. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle vit la télévision et elle sembla de plus en plus émerveillée au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait les meubles. Enfin, elle lâcha d'une traite :

\- Vanille va me faire visiter Oerba, omondieu, Fang ta chambre est superbe, je suis vraiment contente d'être là, c'est super.

Ses aînées clignèrent des yeux avec une synchronisation parfaite, sans être sûres d'avoir très bien compris la tirade. La brune la première se ressaisit et sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Visiter Oerba ? répéta-t'elle, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'elle veut te faire visiter.

Serah haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras, ressemblant soudain de manière frappante à sa soeur. Elle lui jeta un regard entendu, comme si l'étudiante était sensée comprendre le sens caché de ses paroles. Voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, elle leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna.

\- J'y vais, ne faîtes pas trop de bêtises !

Et sans plus d'explication s'éloigna. Bientôt Fang entendit son pas léger dans l'escalier et le claquement de la porte. Elle se racla la gorge, retenant son hilarité et coula un regard qui se voulait discret vers la bonde. Celle-ci incrédule observait toujours l'endroit que sa soeur venait de quitter.

\- Je rêve ou Serah vient de s'arranger pour ne pas être seule avec nous ?

Sans pouvoir contenir son rire plus longtemps la brune le laissa emplir la pièce avant de préciser :

\- Je pense plutôt qu'elle vient de s'arranger pour nous laisser seules.

A ses mots, Claire piqua un fard et repensa aux mots de sa cadette quelques semaines plus tôt à la vue de son "uniforme". Elle fronça les sourcils dans une mine contrariée totalement prévisible. L'étudiante se redressa, et avant que sa danseuse ne s'enferme dans un mutisme boudeur, la força à se relever.

\- Aller viens, moi aussi je vais te faire visiter.

.

Les cheveux complètement décoiffés par le vent qui soufflait sur la pointe de la falaise, Fang s'appuya contre la barrière en bois. En tournant ainsi le dos à la mer, elle pouvait observer à loisir la danseuse avancer prudemment jusqu'à elle.

\- Tu as peur du vide ? s'amusa-t'elle.

Claire pinça légèrement les lèvres et replaça inutilement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle était obligée de parler un peu plus fort que d'habitude pour couvrir les sifflements de l'air et le bruit des vagues fracassant la roche une vingtaine de mètres plus bas.

\- Non, mais j'avoue que ça ne me rassure pas, dévoila-t'elle en désignant les flots agités.

Sans quitter l'eau des yeux, comme si celle-ci pouvait soudain lui sauter dessus, elle s'approcha davantage.

Fang lui avait déjà fait faire le tour de son jardin, lui montrant les arbres fruitiers, la terrasse boisée et la piscine à l'arrière de la maison. Elle avait choisi de finir en beauté par l'endroit le plus impressionnant du terrain.

Arrivant enfin à la hauteur de l'étudiante, Claire posa des mains nerveuses sur la rambarde. Elle resta ainsi de longues secondes avant d'oser se pencher un peu en avant pour observer le rythme implacable des vagues qui projetaient leurs embruns jusqu'à elles. L'atmosphère humide et fraîche collait à la peau.

Fang ne retint pas un frisson quand une bourrasque un peu plus violente que les autres les fouetta. Elle se retourna, songeant avec regret à l'écharpe qu'elle avait laissé chez elle et se plongea également dans la contemplation de mère nature. Elle ne fit pas vraiment attention aux mouvements de Lightning à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un tissu chaud se poser dans sa nuque.

Relevant les yeux, elle vit que la danseuse avait déroulé sa longue écharpe pour qu'elle les recouvre toutes les deux. Elle se laissa faire avec un sourire, notant le regard doux que Claire lui adressait. Un regard qu'elle n'apercevait pas souvent sur son visage et qui jusque là ne lui avait jamais été adressé. Elle sentit des papillons s'agiter dans son ventre et se rapprocha un peu, afin que l'étoffe soit assez longue pour enrouler leurs deux cous. Le tableau qu'elles offraient à cet instant était un mélange intense de sentiments.

Épaule contre épaule, unies par l'écharpe rouge de Lightning, elles échangèrent un regard incertain.


	44. Chapter 44

**Corrigé ! Bonne lecture. (suite aux conseils, le prénom a été choisi par un générateur, toute plainte sera donc à déposer là bas ;p)**

Lightning soupira doucement et se tourna une nouvelle fois dans le lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Fang n'avait pas fermé les volets de sa chambre, et une lumière pâle éclairait la pièce, créant une pénombre propice aux ombres. Les murs pourtant épais ne parvenaient pas à étouffer le bruit régulier des vagues se fracassant avec violence contre la falaise. Claire croisa les bras au-dessus de sa tête et ferma les yeux, écoutant la respiration calme de sa voisine. Se laissant doucement bercer, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers le premier repas qu'elles avaient fait dans la famille de la brune.

La salle à manger, à l'image du reste de la maison, était grande et luxueuse. Une longue table en verre en occupait le centre. Sur la droite, la pièce était ouverte sur une cuisine aux tons pastels largement éclairée par de grandes fenêtres donnant sur le jardin. Les parents de Fang avaient visiblement la main verte, car la blonde n'avait jamais vu autant de plantes dans une maison.

Claire n'avait put s'empêcher de noter les contradictions entre se que laisse penser l'apparence de la demeure, et le comportement de leurs hôtes. Ils n'avaient ainsi aucun employé et s'occupaient de tout par eux-même. Les soeurs Farron avaient fait la connaissance de Salamon à l'heure du repas. Le père de Fang était un homme élancé aux cheveux courts et noirs. Il avait les yeux marrons et bienveillants et était impeccablement rasé. Mais malgré son style soignée, il les avait accueillies avec familiarité et n'avait pas hésiter à poser des questions terriblement indiscrètes.

Au cours du dîner, composé d'un poisson dont Lightning ne se souvenait pas le nom et de légumes grillés, elle avait dû par exemple détailler tout son parcours scolaire, les sports qu'elle avait pratiqué et même ses couleurs préférées.

Elle n'avait réussi à éviter les questions sur les différents métiers qu'elle avait exercé uniquement grâce à l'intervention de Vanille et Fang toujours prêtes à raconter des histoires plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Claire se souvint du clin d'oeil discret que lui avait adressé l'étudiante et sentit ses joues la chauffer. Elle chassa cette image d'un mouvement de tête.

La rouquine et sa mère étaient parties alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps et avaient promis de revenir dès le lendemain.

Claire soupira. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle appréciait Fang, certes, mais de là à accepter de passer les fêtes de Noël avec elle ? Lightning ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de dire oui. Ou plutôt, si elle le savait. Serah et elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'offrir de véritables vacances depuis des années. Et, oui, le prix des billets de train avait sérieusement entamé leurs économies, mais pour une fois, la danseuse ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

Cette année, elles fêteraient Noël, non pas à deux dans leur appartement, mais devant un véritable sapin. Et peut-être, oui, peut-être qu'au fond, une part de Claire s'en réjouissait et était heureuse d'être ici.

Cette pensée, qu'elle n'avouerait jamais à voix haute, lui tira quand même un sourire et elle se tourna une nouvelle fois pour faire face à l'étudiante. Elle n'arrivait pas à bien distinguer ses traits, mais elle les devinait aisément.

Pourquoi avait-elle accepter de dormir dans son lit ? Elle-même n'en était pas sûre. Par provocation ? Sûrement. Par curiosité ? Sans doute. Par envie ? Elle n'en était pas convaincue. Pourtant Fang n'avait rien tenté. Ni rapprochement physique, ni même de remarques déplacées , elle avait été étrangement sage.

L'image fugace de l'instant qu'elle avaient partagé sur la falaise lui traversa l'esprit. Et même si Lightning pouvait le nier de toutes ses forces, elle avait bien ressenti ce quelques chose dans l'air quand ses doigts avaient effleuré la peau de la brune. Un quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas et ne voulait pas forcément définir, mais qui ressemblait néanmoins à de l'attirance.

La danseuse secoua la tête. Une étrange envie de rire la saisit et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cette situation était tellement irréaliste. Elle changea de nouveau de position et posa un bras sur ses yeux.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle se retrouverait, à quelques jours de Noël, dans le lit d'une femme qu'elle avait rencontré au début de l'année et pour laquelle elle commençait à éprouver des sentiments; non seulement elle lui aurait ri au nez, mais elle lui aurait sans doute envoyé son poing dans la figure pour lui faire passer l'envie de raconter des histoires pareilles. Et pourtant.

Ne tenant plus, elle se tourna encore pour re faire face à la brune. L'énième grincement que provoqua son mouvement finit par tirer Fang de son sommeil et elle ouvrit les yeux dans un grognement.

De tout ce à quoi la brune s'attendait, le visage sérieux et parfaitement réveillé de Claire à quelques centimètres du sien n'en faisait pas partie. Elle cligna des paupières, comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne dormait plus, et marmonna d'une voix amusée mais empreinte de sommeil :

\- Sunshine, tu as cru que mon lit était un trampoline ?

Claire expira sans répondre, et son souffle chaud caressa le visage de la brune qui sentit sa respiration se couper brutalement. Soudain bien plus alerte, et surtout très consciente de leur proximité, elle avala sa salive. Le regard profond et agité que posait la blonde sur elle ne l'aida pas à se concentrer. Elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de se diriger vers les lèvres de la danseuse qu'elle discernait clairement dans l'obscurité.

Sans être tout à fait maîtresse de ses gestes, l'étudiante tendit la main lentement, et l'approcha de sa joue. Soumis à une intensité inhabituelle, le cœur de Fang battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Elle laissa ses doigts en suspens un instant, comme pour laisser le temps à Lightning de se dérober; puis voyant que celle-ci n'en faisait rien, les posa sur sa pommette.

Le contact doux électrifia immédiatement les sens de la brune. Elle fit glisser son index le long de la mâchoire de Claire, dessinant le contour de sa figure dans un silence pesant. Puis elle continua son avancée pour lui effleurer les lèvres. La gorge sèche, elles restèrent ainsi une poignée de secondes intenses.

Fang se ressaisit brusquement. Elle retira sa main et inspira profondément avant de faire pivoter son corps en direction du plafond.

\- Tu devrais dormir, chuchota-t'elle, ou tu seras fatiguée demain.

Et sans un mot de plus elle ferma les yeux. Claire hésita de longues minutes, bataillant intérieurement avec des sensations qu'elle reconnaissait plus ou moins; puis se décida à imiter son hôte.

Cette nuit là, le sommeil mit longtemps avant de les gagner.


	45. Chapter 45

**Un de plus !**

Je me déteste parfois. Moi et mes idées débiles. Faire dormir Lightning dans mon lit. Mais quelle mouche m'a piquée ? D'accord c'était très tentant, mais deux secondes de réflexion auraient suffit pour que je m'aperçoive que je provoque ma propre torture. Par Etro, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Je ne peux décemment pas annoncer subitement à ma danseuse que finalement elle dormira ailleurs. Mais garder cette proximité alors que je meurs d'envie d'aller bien plus loin ? De lui sauter dessus pour dire les choses clairement ? Rien que d'y penser je sens un frisson me parcourir et une chaleur que je commence à connaitre envahir mon corps.

Et dois-je vraiment me retenir ? Lightning ne m'a pas repoussée hier soir. Elle aurait pu. Mais elle n'a pas fait le moindre geste. Et son regard ... Il est déjà envoûtant en temps normal -en toute objectivité bien sûr- mais hier soir ? Jamais personne ne m'avait regardé comme ça.

Franchement, Vanille m'a déjà forcée à lire quelques uns de ses romans à l'eau de rose. Les yeux qui sont un portail vers l'âme ? Les émotions qui n'ont pas besoin de mots ? Un ramassis de conneries selon moi. Juste bon à faire rêvasser les sensibles comme ma rouquine. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à hier.

Et ça y est, je délire. Ou pire, je deviens aussi poétiquement romantique que Vanille. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, entre nous.

Je me masse les tempes et soupire d'un air désespéré. Je me torture le cerveau. Et pas qu'un peu. Avec regret je pense à la Fang insouciante et impulsive que je voyais dans le miroir il n'y a pas si longtemps. Depuis quand a-t'elle laissé place à la jeune femme pleine de doutes que je suis ? Depuis quand est-ce que je me questionne des heures pour un geste qui pourrait être considéré comme banal ?

J'ai envie de rire et pleurer à la fois. Parce que l'adjectif banal ne semble pas du tout approprié quand je pense à Lightning. Une vieille remarque que m'avait lancée Vanille me revient en tête "tu devrais être amoureuse plus souvent Fang". Je ne suis plus sûre de pouvoir nier sans mentir. Amoureuse. Moi. C'est la meilleure.

Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser. Vraiment ça ne m'apporte rien de bon.

Décidée à tenir cette résolution, je relève la tête quittant des yeux le caillou, que je fixe depuis Etro sait quand, pour observer la plage de galet d'Oerba. Vanille, Serah et Lightning sont toutes les trois plusieurs mètres devant moi, s'amusant à se rapprocher des vagues puis à reculer dès que l'eau se rapproche de leur chaussures. Qui eut cru que ce genre de chose plairait à ma danseuse ? Comme quoi, il lui arrive de se montrer gamine parfois.

Je remonte mon écharpe au niveau de mon menton et serre les poings dans mes poches, essayant vainement de réchauffer mes doigts froids. L'éternel brise qui souffle sur les côtes fait voler de l'eau salée jusqu'à mon visage et me donne envie d'éternuer. Je jette un oeil vers la droite et la falaise sur laquelle est bâtie ma maison. On en aperçoit qu'un morceau de toit rouge. Et encore, il faut savoir où regarder.

Derrière moi se trouve Oerba. Le village est composé d'un hameau de maisons, quelques commerces, une petite mairie et une école primaire. Vanille vit dans une résidence un peu excentrée avec sa mère. Nos parents se connaissent depuis toujours et je crois n'avoir encore jamais passé de fêtes de fin d'année sans leur présence.

Une bordure en béton délimite la plage, et c'est vers elle que je me dirige. Je m'assois doucement dessus et remonte inconsciemment les épaules de manière à ce que le col de mon manteau protège ma nuque.

Je capte plusieurs regards du trio dans ma direction et leur adresse des signes de têtes en souriant. Rester en retrait n'est pas mon genre, c'est vrai. Je me penche en avant et attrape un galet blanc entre mes doigts pour m'occuper les mains.

Vanille ne tarde pas à enlever ses chaussures - des bottes qui lui remontent jusqu'en-dessous des genoux et auxquelles pendent des pompons blancs- et trempe les pieds dans la mer. L'eau est certainement plus chaude que l'air, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de la regarder avec des yeux ronds. Cette gamine est folle. Mais c'est sa spécialité. Faire des trucs insensés comme ça, et complètement irréfléchis.

Quand nous étions enfants, ces pulsions nous menaient toujours vers des situations improbables et parfois même dangereuses. Comme la fois où nous étions montées dans le grand chêne qui se trouve près de la station d'essence à la limite d'Oerba. C'est à cette occasion que nous avions découvert que la rouquine est sujette à un vertige paralysant.

Ce souvenir me tire un sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Je lève les yeux pour rencontrer le regard clair de Lightning. A la lumière pâle qui filtre entre les nuages, ses cheveux paraissent plus éclatants que jamais. Mon coeur cogne un grand coup contre ma poitrine et une joie un peu enfantine me prend. Elle est venue me voir. Et d'accord, peut-être qu'une partie de moi n'attendait que ça, mais c'est quand même un surprenant.

Je tapote mon banc de fortune, l'invitant à m'y rejoindre en répondant :

\- Juste de vieux souvenirs.

La danseuse s'assoit à mes côtés et fronce des sourcils amusés.

\- On croirait entendre une vieille, me taquine-t'elle.

J'échappe un rire, tandis que les habitudes reprennent le dessus.

\- Je ne suis pas vieille.

La jeune femme me lance un regard en coin et croise les bras sur ses jambes.

\- Tu es née quand ?

\- Le 18 mars. Et toi ?

Lightning a un bref sourire.

\- 29 août. Tu es donc plus âgée.

\- Seulement de quelques mois !

Ma protestation semble l'amuser et elle hausse les épaules, tandis que je range l'information dans un coin de ma tête. Un instant j'hésite. Le moment me semble plutôt opportun pour lui poser toutes les questions qui me brûlent les lèvres depuis des semaines. Mais je me retiens au dernier moment. Pas encore.

Bientôt.

Je lève le nez vers nos cadettes et continue :

\- Tu ne vas pas patauger avec les enfants ?

La jeune femme hausse les épaules et plisse le nez dans une moue adorable.

\- Elles vont attraper la mort, grogne-t'elle.

Je hoche la tête avec conviction, du même avis. Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes sans prononcer le moindre mot, observant juste les jeunes étudiantes et le paysage grisailleux. Jusqu'à ce que la réalisation me frappe. Et si le silence qui s'était installé n'était pas confortable pour Lightning (comme il l'est pour moi)?

Et si elle regrettait ? Et si elle voulait mettre les choses au point et tuer de nouveau dans l'oeuf une éventuelle fictive relation ? Mais regretter quoi ? Il ne s'est concrètement rien passé ! D'ailleurs peut-être bien que j'ai rêvé toute la scène.

Et voilà que je recommence à penser. Mais cette fois je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et m'agite, croisant nerveusement les jambes.

Le plus discrètement possible je coule un regard vers la danseuse.

Ce que je vois me pince le coeur. Elle m'observe. Son visage porte l'éternel masque d'impassiblité neutre qu'elle affiche en permancance. Une poignée de secondes nous nous contemplons, et mon estomac fait des montagnes russes. Des "Et si" ? Tous plus improbables les uns que les autres me traversent fugacement l'esprit. Et enfin, elle fait la seule chose qui puisse me sortir de ma transe. Elle sourit. Un sourire rapide, mais un sourire sincère. Qui n'est adressé qu'à moi.

Et alors seulement, j'arrive à me détacher de mes pensées pour respirer l'instant présent.


	46. Chapter 46

**La suiiiite. Tout plein de bisous pour vous**

La soirée est déjà bien entamée quand nous nous mettons au travail.

C'est une sorte de rituel pour nous. D'habitude, mon père commence par faire des aller-retours entre le grenier et le salon, les bras chargés de cartons. Cette année, ce n'est pas la main d'oeuvre qui manque, et tout est rapidement entreposé sur le parquet en bois. Serah est la dernière à poser son volumineux chargement, les yeux brillants.

Déjà, ma mère ouvre la plus grosse boite à l'aide d'un couteau avant de la vider sur le sol, répendant allégrement les morceaux de sapin synthétiques sur le sol.

\- Pourquoi vous ne prennez pas un vrai ? demande légèrement l'étudiante aux cheveux roses.

\- Pourquoi couper un arbre si tu peux l'éviter ?

Ma réponse laisse la jeune fille muette un brève seconde, puis elle me décroche un sourire qui fait plisser ses yeux et que je n'arrive pas à définir. Elle se penche sur le mikado vert et saisit les fausses branches entre ses mains en les observant.

Ma mère monte le pied et le "tronc" qui est en réalité composé d'une barre métalique sombre sur laquelle viennent s'emboiter les tiges de fer qui supportent les fausses épines. Bientôt l'arbre prend forme. Comme il fait trois mètres de haut à son point culminant, nous utilisons un escabeau pour atteindre la cime. A mon grand amusement, c'est ma danseuse qui se porte volontaire pour y grimper.

Elle affiche son habituel masque d'impassibilité, mais je suis sure d'avoir vu un sourire étirer la commissure de ses lèvres tout à l'heure. Pendant que nous lui faisons passer les dernières branches, Serah me raconte d'une voix enjouée :

\- On a jamais fait de sapin aussi grand ! Dans l'appartement, ça ne rentre pas, tu parles ! Et même avant, quand mon père allait couper un arbre dans la forêt, il perdait toutes ces épines avant le 24 Décembre !

Un petit rire lui échappe quand l'image lui revient en mémoire, et je jette un oeil à ma danseuse pour voir sa réaction. Les sourcils froncés elle bataille contre une branche.

Je hausse les épaules, et me tourne vers une autre boîte. Je fouille dedans et en sort une multitude de guirlandes éléctriques toutes emmelées entre elles. D'un geste je les tends à la blonde. Elle les saisit en grimaçant et entreprend de les séparer.

Profitant que Lightning soit toujours perchée, je lui fais passer les premiers fils éléctriques afin qu'elle les enroule. Bientôt suivent les boules argentées et violettes et les guirlandes de la même couleur. C'est mon père qui choisit le thème cette année.

Quand finalement la danseuse pose presque solennellement l'étoile dorée au sommet de l'arbre, nous pouvons admirer notre travail. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de Noël, et c'est surtout pour nous le symbole d'un instant en famille plutôt que le reflet d'une quelconque religion. Mais en toute modestie, ce sapin est superbe.

Entièrement argent et mauve, immense, imposant, brillant, seule l'étoile aposée à sa cime se détache de la scène, comme la touche finale d'une peinture.

Même ma danseuse esquisse un sourire admiratif devant notre travail. Nous terminons autour d'un chocolat chaud que mon père prépare en y ajoutant une touche de crème.

Nous finissons tranquillement nos tasses, puis Serah prend congé, se retirant dans sa chambre pour réviser ses cours. Devant mon incompréhension, la jeune fille n'a qu'un regard mi-peiné, mi-désespéré et s'éloigne. Nous laissant seules.

C'est Lightning qui brise le silence en premier.

\- Tout va bien ?

Je lève les yeux vers elle, rencontrant son regard céruléen et hoche la tête mécaniquement.

\- Je suis un peu fatiguée.

Et pour cause ! Mes pauvres nuits sont bien trop torturées pour être reposantes ! La blonde fronce vaguement les sourcils, affichant son habituel air sévère, et se lève.

\- On va faire un tour ?

L'initiative me surprend, mais je la salue d'un sourire en me redressant à mon tour. Nous nous dirigeons vers la porte et je prends le temps d'enfiler des vêtements chauds.

\- Où veux-tu aller ?

\- A toi de me dire, Fangita.

La grimace m'échappe. Depuis qu'elle a entendu ma mère m'appeller ainsi, elle a enfin l'occasion de se venger des divers surnoms dont je l'affuble. Et elle ne s'en prive pas.

Sans répondre à sa provocation, je passe devant elle, et sort.

L'air est inhabituellement froid. A Oerba, les températures sont très rarement négatives. La mer, régulateur naturel, permet de garder un temps doux en hiver et agréable en été. De toute ma vie, je crois n'avoir vu que deux fois ma maison enneigée.

Je tire Lightning vers le petit chemin qui longe la falaise, à une distance prudente des flots. Ma danseuse est plus détendue que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes approchées du bord, et profite davantage de la balade. La lune, à demi pleine et les étoiles qui se reflètent sur les vagues éclairent la pénombre d'une lumère blafarde et douce. Créant une atmosphère tranquille, intime.

Après quelques minutes je ralentis le pas, imitée par ma danseuse avant de m'asseoir sur un rocher. Je soupire lentement, et attends que la jeune femme fasse de même. Pendant une poignée de secondes nous restons ainsi, sans rien dire, uniquement bercées par les bruit de la nuit. Finalement, je me décide. C'est maintenant. Le bon moment.

\- Light ?

Si la blonde perçoit l'hésitation dans ma voix, elle ne le montre pas, se contentant de garder les yeux fixés vers les quelques nuages.

\- Oui ?

\- Est ce que ...

Je me stoppe, choisis mes mots, les pèse, et lâche finalement :

\- Tes parents ... Où sont-ils ?

La jeune femme souffle doucement, mais ne semble pas surprise, elle plie une jambe, et se tourne vers moi.

\- Ils sont morts.

Son ton est égal, ni froid, ni chaud, soit elle contrôle parfaitement ses émotions, soit elle a fait son deuil. Dans les deux cas, je me sens en droit de continuer.

\- Comment ?

\- Ma mère a eu un accident de voiture, et mon père ...

Sa voix se fait plus basse, comme si elle ne savait pas comment former sa phrase. Instinctivement, je pose ma main sur son genou qui touche presque ma jambe, et laisse mon pouce faire un mouvement réconfortant et répétitif sur son pantalon.

\- Mon père a vite suivi, termine-t-elle.


	47. Chapter 47

Lightning savait que cet instant allait arriver. Et que Fang choisisse une balade au clair de lune pour poser les questions qui devaient lui brûler la gorge depuis des semaines ne l'étonnait qu'à peine. N'était-ce pas là l'une des caractéristiques de la brune ? Tout faire en décalé ?

Claire avait hésité. Cherchant ses mots. Parler de son passé, elle ne le faisait pas souvent. Quasiment jamais en réalité. Seulement quelques évocations avec Serah. C'est donc avec surprise qu'elle avait constaté son propre calme. Pas de tourbillon d'émotions qui la saisissait, pas de honte ou de colère, juste ses souvenirs. Sans réelle sensation. Était-ce le fait de parler avec quelqu'un d'extérieur ? Ou simplement de parler à Fang ? La jeune danseuse était incapable de le dire. Mais elle accueillait cette nouvelle sérénité avec joie.

\- Vous avez fait quoi ? Avec Serah je veux dire.

Claire posa des yeux doux sur son homologue, c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait aussi incertaine. Elle qui d'habitude jouait dans la franchise.

Lightning soupira et laissa son regard errer un instant. Des images d'un passé lointain lui revinrent, elle serra doucement les poings. Intérieurement, elle s'attendait à voir resurgir sa carapace à tout moment, à se refermer instinctivement, elle continua donc prudemment :

\- Nous étions mineures, alors on nous a envoyé en centre, puis en famille d'accueil.

La brune eut un petit signe de tête l'encourageant à poursuivre.

\- Ce n'était pas si horrible que ça. On était logées, nourries, et surtout, on était ensemble. Toutes les fratries n'ont pas cette chance.

Claire marqua une pause, baissant la tête pour regarder les doigts de la brune toujours sur sa cuisse. Elle eut une brève inspiration et reprit :

\- Mais ce n'était pas ... Chez nous, tu vois ? Alors dès que j'ai été majeure, j'ai cherché un travail, et je me suis installée avec Serah.

\- Vous n'avez plus aucun contact avec votre famille d'accueil ? demanda Fang.

Lightning se mordit les lèvres, se remémorant la petite maison dans laquelle elles avaient vécu presque deux ans, et le visage patelin de sa mère d'accueil.

\- Je sais que ma soeur a échangé quelques lettres avec Jihl, celle qui nous hébergeait. Mais j'étais beaucoup moins proche d'elle que Serah. Je ne l'aimais pas, et c'était réciproque.

\- Pourquoi ?

La danseuse haussa les épaules sans répondre, et eut un geste de la main qui pouvait signifier à peu près n'importe quoi, aussi Fang n'insista pas.

\- Et comment tu t'es retrouvée danseuse au Lindblum ?

Un rire sans joie résonna. Claire se passa une main dans les cheveux, et joua avec une de ses longues mèches roses.

\- Par hasard. Je cherchais un boulot, je suis entrée dans ce bar, et le patron m'a dit qu'il cherchait quelqu'un. Je pensais qu'il voulait une serveuse.

\- Et tu as accepté quand même ? s'étonna l'étudiante.

Une fois encore, la jeune femme haussa les épaules.

\- Il fallait bien que je travaille quelque part. Et je te l'ai déjà dit, j'étais plutôt bien payée. Ca compensait le reste.

Fang resta silencieuse un moment, observant le ciel sans vraiment le voir, surtout perdue dans les informations qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir, en quelques minutes, fait un immense pas en avant dans leur relation.

Une question pourtant demeurait sans réponse, et la colombienne n'était pas certaine de vouloir la poser. Finalement elle craqua.

\- Et on peut savoir où tu as appris à danser ?

Le ton espiègle sur lequel l'interrogation avait été lancée brisa le sérieux de l'instant. Claire cligna des yeux, et porta une main à son front, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Nulle part, répondit-elle entre ses dents.

\- Vraiment ? Parce que tu bouges bien.

Lightning lui lança un regard assassin, et fut surprise de se retrouver face au visage très sérieux de la brune. Celle-ci sourit et murmura :

\- Je suis sincère Sunshine.

Le ton couplé à la douceur des mots eu pour effet de rendre l'instant plus intime encore qu'il ne l'était. Claire avala sa salive en constatant que le regard de Fang avait quitté ses yeux pour se fixer plus bas. Sur ses lèvres.

Et à nouveau, la sensation que Claire commençait à connaitre apparut dans son ventre. Pendant une longue poignée de secondes, elle ne bougea pas, lassant la brune se rapprocher doucement, surement inconsciemment d'ailleurs.

Puis elle tourna la tête sur le côté.

Le mouvement tira Fang de sa transe. Elle ferma les yeux, et fit pivoter son corps de manière à ne plus faire face à la blonde. Immobile, elle tenta de faire taire ses sentiments. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment. Elle entendit Claire se lever, faire quelques pas et se placer près d'elle. Puis une douceur inattendue se fit sentir sur son menton et la força à relever la tête.

Dos à la lune, Lightning apparaissait comme une silhouette. La lumière blême de l'astre n'éclairait qu'une partie de son visage et de son bras tendu vers elle. Seuls ses cheveux étaient parfaitement visibles et prenaient une lueur enchanteresse. Un tableau d'artiste.

Lentement, la blonde se pencha vers son visage, sa main étonnamment chaude posée sur sa joue. Comme au ralenti, Fang vit les mèches rosées de la jeune femme glisser sur son front et se mélanger avec ses propres cheveux bruns.

Une pression du pouce, et la brune tourna légèrement le visage.

Avec une lenteur désespérante, les lèvres de Lightning se posèrent sur sa peau.

S'y attardèrent.

Avant de s'éloigner aussi furtivement.

Un pas en arrière, un long regard chargé. Claire brisa le contact visuel en se plaçant face à la falaise.

En temps normal, elle se serait posée des tas de question. En temps normal, elle chercherait à analyser son geste. En temps normal, elle ne l'aurait probablement pas eu. Mais la blonde s'en fichait. Elle se sentait bien. Libre, et simplement elle-même.

Fang porta ses doigts à l'endroit où la danseuse l'avait embrassée.

Sa joue la brûlait.


	48. Chapter 48

J'ouvre grand les yeux. Je crois que c'est mon réveil le plus dynamique depuis le début des vacances. Je me redresse sur les coudes, aux aguets, et un sourire vient se plaquer sur mon visage. Je repousse mes couvertures d'un geste et constate sans surprise que Lightning n'est plus avec moi. Elle se lève toujours avant. Un coup d'œil en direction de la porte de la salle de bain. De la lumière filtre entre le bois et le sol.

Je saute au bas du lit, m'étire, et sort de ma chambre.

Assez vite, je regrette de ne pas avoir pris le temps de m'habiller. Simplement vêtue d'un short de pyjama et d'un t-shirt noir informe à l'effigie d'une équipe de basket locale, je sens chaque courant d'air froid. En frissonnant, je descends les escaliers et me dirige à grands pas vers la cuisine. Une odeur de sucre chaud et de café ne tarde pas à me chatouiller les narines, tandis que le bruit qui m'a tirée du sommeil prend du volume.

Je suis debout bien plus tôt que d'habitude, aussi, il fait toujours nuit quand je rejoins ma mère. Celle-ci m'adresse un regard étonné et me sourit en me gratifiant d'un bref salut. D'un geste, elle s'empare d'un fouet et bat des œufs dans un bol avant de les verser dans une poêle chaude. A ses côtés, je découvre la présence de notre vieille radio qui fait résonner la musique jusque dans ma chambre.

S'il y a une chose qui m'a manquée pendant que j'étais loin de chez moi, c'est bien de me réveiller au son des percussions et des cuivres. Quand j'étais au lycée, tous mes matins ressemblaient à celui-là : rythmés, joyeux et sucrés.

Je saisis la cafetière et le sucre, puis me dirige vers la salle à manger. Je pose mon fardeau sur la table, et vais tirer les longs rideaux rouges qui cachent les fenêtres. Je souffle sur la vitre, créant une auréole de buée, et dessine un visage souriant avec mon doigt. Oui, je sais, terriblement mature.

Avec une douceur exceptionnelle, je me laisse ensuite tomber sur une chaise, et tire à moi une tasse. Je suis sur le point d'entamer mon café quand Lightning me rejoint. Elle aussi prend un air surpris en me voyant debout, et d'accord, je ne suis pas la personne la plus matinale qui existe, mais est-ce une raison pour afficher cette mine ahurie ? Je pourrais presque me vexer.

Ma danseuse enroule ses cheveux mouillés sur eux-mêmes et les rejette dans son dos avant de faire le tour de la table. Négligemment, elle tire la chaise qui me fait face, pousse du plat de la main mes pieds qui s'y trouvent, et s'assoit. Je contiens mon sourire, et apprécie le petit jeu qui s'est installé entre nous depuis notre promenade nocturne, il y a deux jours de ça.

Nous entamons notre petit déjeuner plus ou moins silencieusement, les seuls bruits étant un mélange d'entrechoquement d'ustensiles et de musique provenant de la cuisine où ma mère se trouve toujours.

Celle-ci ne tarde pas à faire son entrée dans la pièce où nous nous trouvons. Dans ses bras, elle porte un plateau orange sur lequel repose les omelettes sucrées qu'elle a préparé. C'est seulement au moment où elle tend une assiette à ma danseuse sans la consulter que je me rend compte qu'elles ont probablement passé la plupart de leurs matins ensemble.

Comme ma conversation est de toute façon très limitée avant la fin de ma première dose de caféine, je les laisse discuter entre elles avec un naturel qui me surprend. Elles parlent de tout, mais surtout de rien, et leur aisance pique ma curiosité. J'avoue même qu'une vague jalousie me traverse, et je me promets d'interroger ma mère plus tard.

Puis, sans que je ne comprenne vraiment comment, la conversation dévie. Et, soyons clairs, je ne suis pas facilement gênée, mais entendre ma créatrice parler de mes frasques de jeunesses avec Lightning ... C'est plus que je ne peux en supporter.

\- Mama ! S'il te plaît !

Ma mère pose ses yeux sombres et rieurs sur moi, feignant l'innocence.

\- Mais je n'ai pas encore raconté quand tu as décidé de fuguer, me reproche-t-elle en continuant, elle a essayé de descendre de sa chambre en utilisant des draps, comme dans les films, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que son père passait devant la fenêtre d'en dessous juste au mauvais moment ...

Je croise les bras, tandis que le rire de la blonde se joint à celui bien plus expressif de ma mère.

\- Voilà, maintenant c'est fait.

Mon marmonnement ne fait pas taire leur bonne humeur pour autant car Lightning déclare avec humour :

\- J'aurai beaucoup aimé te voir plus jeune.

.

Une heure, c'est tout ce qu'il aura fallu à ma belle pour être exaucée.

Comment se fait-il que les souhaits des autres soient aussi vite réalisés ? Pourquoi pas les miens ?

Et je sais que ma mère aime bien me mettre dans l'embarras, mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle lui donne cet album photo en particulier ?

Je pousse un grognement en voyant un cliché sur lequel j'apparais déguisée en coccinelle pour un carnaval. J'avais six ou sept ans. Si ce n'est pas la preuve flagrante que j'étais martyrisée, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. En tout cas ça semble grandement amuser ma danseuse, car elle affiche un léger air narquois depuis qu'elle a commencé à feuilleter l'album.

Elle tourne une page, et je préfère fermer les yeux devant l'image de Vanille en costume d'abeille. Nos mères respectives ont toujours aimé nous assortir.

Prétextant ne pas vouloir voir la suite, j'enfouis ma tête dans l'épaule de Lightning assise juste à côté de moi. Je ne peux pas voir son visage, mais je perçois le sourire dans sa voix :

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te caches. Tu étais plutôt mignonne.

Je réponds d'un nouveau grommellement sans bouger de ma place. Je sens le bras de la jeune femme bouger quand elle change de page, et au bout de quelques minutes, elle me demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, là ?

Avec une pointe d'appréhension, je tourne le visage vers la photo. J'y semble un peu plus vieille, une douzaine d'années peut-être. L'image est floue, car je suis en mouvement, mais je reconnais clairement le petit studio de danse d'Oerba.

\- Ah, c'est mon premier cours de danse. Le seul en fait.

-Tu n'aimais pas ?

Je hausse les épaules, et déclare :

\- De toute façon, je suis meilleure que la prof.

La blonde rit, et me pousse doucement.

\- Prétentieuse.

Je grimace :

\- Oui, d'accord, j'étais juste meilleure en salsa et autres danses latines.

Comme souvent lorsque j'évoque mes origines, Lightning m'observe avec intérêt. Je distingue presque la curiosité dans ses yeux céruléens. Autant en profiter. Avec un air qui se veut charmeur, je me lève et propose :

\- Tu veux que je te montre ?


	49. Chapter 49

**Après une longue absence, me revoici, et pour me faire pardonner, pour vous souhaiter un joyeux Noel (en retard) et une très bonne année, voilà un chapitre plus long que d'habitude. La suite dans un délai.. indéterminé. Bonne lecture !**

Lightning n'avait jamais réellement appris à danser. Les quelques étirements qu'elle effectuait tous les matins lui avaient permis de conserver un corps souple, et elle se mouvait avec une aisance naturelle. Mais en toute honnêteté, si Yaag Rosh l'avait engagée, c'était pour ses formes avantageuses plus que pour ses talents.

La colombienne lui avait montré les gestes de base de la salsa, en détaillant avec exagération. Les pas en eux-mêmes étaient très simples. Huit temps. Trois pas, une pause, trois pas, une pause. Mais quand Fang avait mis en marche leur vieille radio et qu'un rythme plus rapide avait résonné, Claire avait été bluffée.

Les mouvements de Fang étaient un alliage savant de technique et d'intuition. Comme si elle savait à l'avance à quel moment le tempo allait changer et comment calquer ses pas à chaque variation de la musique. Face à elle, Lightning avait eu bien du mal à rivaliser.

Bien vite, la brune avait attrapé sa main entre ses doigts fins, et l'avait faite tourner sur elle-même. Les premiers pas laborieux avaient doucement laissé place à une danse plus ou moins bien maîtrisée que Fang avait mené la plupart du temps. Claire n'avait pas mis longtemps à faire le parallèle avec la patinoire ou la jeune femme avait également pris le rôle de professeur.

Et au lieu d'être gênante, leur petite danse avait été amusante.

Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, la danseuse devait avouer que découvrir l'univers de Fang, si radicalement différent du sien, était vivifiant. Métaphoriquement, elle avait l'impression que cette dernière avait mis un peu de couleur là où régnait l'ombre dans sa vie.

Cette pensée resta ancrée dans son esprit tout au long de la journée, alors que les préparatifs du repas de Noël battaient leur plein. Vanille et sa mère étaient arrivées sur les coups de midi, les bras chargés de sacs, et ayant acheté de quoi tenir un siège. Elles avaient été accueillies par de grandes embrassades, comme si Anastasia ne les avaient pas vues depuis des mois, alors que seulement deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernier repas commun.

La mère de Fang était un personnage que Lightning n'arrivait pas à définir. Elle était à la fois quelqu'un de sympathique et attachant, et à la fois une femme aux besoins maternels exacerbés qui, à partir du moment où elle avait appris que les soeurs Farron étaient orphelines, s'était sentie le besoin compulsif de les prendre sous son aile. Et si il y avait bien une chose que Claire ne supportait pas, c'était que l'on veuille s'occuper d'elle. Heureusement, ce côté protecteur s'était rapidement estompé, du moins avec elle.

Elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs Fang d'avoir eu une conversation avec sa génitrice à ce propos, mais elle n'aurait pu l'affirmer avec certitude.

Le 24 décembre était bien sûr une date importante pour Serah et Claire, mais pour la première fois depuis des années, ce jour était placé sous le signe de la joie plutôt que de la nostalgie.

.

Claire eut un mouvement de recul quand Vanille lui agita une crevette sous le nez, avait de la saisir entre ses mains d'un air suspicieux.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse avec ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Il faut enlever la tête ! affirma la plus jeune avec conviction.

La danseuse grimaça et s'exécuta du bout des doigts. Elle n'était pas particulièrement accro aux fruits de mer, et à vrai dire, elle ne se souvenait pas la dernière fois qu'elle en avait mangé avant d'arriver à Oerba. Mais si elle devait reconnaître une qualité à leurs hôtes, c'était bien leur talent culinaire. Aussi, ne protesta-t-elle pas.

Une des choses qu'elle appréciait avec les Yun étaient qu'ils ne laissaient pas leurs invités les bras ballants. Ici tout le monde mettait la main à la pâte, ce qui lui évitait de devoir regarder bêtement les autres s'agiter autour d'elle sans savoir quoi faire.

Serah aussi semblait à son aise, constata la danseuse en observant du coin de l'oeil le père de Fang lui montrer lentement comment couper les légumes. Jamais Claire n'avait vu un homme aussi méticuleux. Quelque chose dont n'avait, de toute évidence, pas hérité sa fille, qui, au contraire, semblait adorer vivre dans le capharnaüm le plus total.

Lightning coula un regard en direction de la brune, et son visage se fendit dans un sourire amusé. Fang et sa mère étaient visiblement en pleine dispute. L'objet de leur désaccord semblait provenir de la casserole qu'Anastasia secouait devant elle. La danseuse n'avait que des notions basiques d'espagnol, des restes de ses années de collège. Aussi ne saisit-elle pas ce qu'il se disait. Pas que ça ait eu une quelconque importance en soit, mais elle devait avouer que les entendre parler était plutôt agréable. Leur langue ajoutait une touche d'exotisme au tableau déjà bien coloré de leur voyage. Un dépaysement somme toute bienvenu.

Bien vite, Claire abandonna la cuisine, qui décidément n'était pas son point fort, pour aider à déplacer la table dans la pièce où se trouvait le sapin. Le meuble pesait son poids, aussi durent-ils s'y mettre presque tous ensemble pour le bouger. Manger au pied de l'arbre semblait faire partie des traditions de la famille. La danseuse ne put retenir un rire en voyant le visage rouge d'efforts de Vanille. Depuis que cette dernière avait révélé la vraie nature de son travail à Serah, elles ne s'étaient pas vraiment adressées la parole, pour autant Lightning ne lui en voulait pas et l'appréciait même. Mais comment en aurait-il pu en être autrement avec quelqu'un possédant autant de points communs avec sa cadette ?

La mère de la rouquine et elle-même mirent ensuite les plats et le couverts en place pour le soir. Lightning haussa un sourcil en voyant les coupes de champagnes finement ciselées. Quelle genre de personnes avaient besoin de verres pareils pour boire ?

Cette famille n'avait aucune logique.

.

\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais passé autant de temps dans une cuisine, avoua finalement Lightning quand elle pu se laisser tomber sur le lit de l'étudiante.

Fang eut un rire et s'approcha de la fenêtre, observant la nuit qui était tombée depuis quelques temps.

\- Et encore, tu n'as jamais vu mon père préparer un anniversaire. Il s'y prend deux jours à l'avance !

La déclaration fit sourire la danseuse. ça collait en effet avec la vision qu'elle avait du géniteur de la jeune femme. Cette dernière délaissa sa contemplation pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle étira son dos, et suivi le regard de Lightning, fixé sur quelque chose derrière elle. Sa maquette de voilier.

\- Je l'ai faite avec ma mère quand j'étais enfant. Je crois qu'on ne s'est jamais autant disputées.

La blonde imaginait en effet très bien la scène, et une fois encore, ça ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde. Se sentant observée, la jeune femme reporta ses yeux sur le visage de la colombienne pour rencontrer son regard. Celui-ci dégageait une intensité qui la figea. Avec une douceur inhabituelle, Fang attrapa sa main.

Elle joua un instant avec ses doigts avant de dire :

-Tu sais Sunshine, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois là.

La sincérité qui perçait dans sa voix toucha réellement Claire, et elle ne retint pas le sourire tout aussi honnête qui étira ses lèvres. Elle-même aurait aimé être capable d'énoncer ce genre de vérité avec la même simplicité. Mais ses mots ne parvinrent pas à prendre forme. Aussi se contenta-t-elle d'essayer de faire passer autant d'émotion que possible dans ses yeux.

La brune hocha imperceptiblement la tête, comme si elle comprenait, et sembla satisfaite. Elle garda encore la main de la danseuse quelques secondes avant de la libérer et de se lever.

\- Après tout le travail que nous avons fait, ce serait dommage de louper le repas n'est-ce pas ? On y va ?

Et sans vraiment attendre de réponse, elle sortit de la pièce.

Lightning garda la même position un instant, avant d'inspirer un grand coup. Depuis quand retenait elle sa respiration exactement ?

.

Le dîner, à l'image du reste de la journée, fut rythmé par les rires et la gaieté. Serah était radieuse. Son enjouement empli le coeur de son aînée de bonheur. La sensation d'être entourée par des personnes aimantes et heureuses était grisante. Aussi, Claire se détendit complètement pour la première fois.

Le repas en lui-même leur apparu encore meilleur du fait qu'ils avaient tous participé à sa confection. Une fois encore, Fang se montra comme étant la digne héritière de ses parents, qui, tout autant qu'elle, n'avaient pas de notion de proportion. Ils eurent beau piocher dans tous les plats et se resservir, ils ne mangèrent pas la moitié de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Heureusement que chaque denrée se conservait, songea Claire.

S'il était vrai que Lightning n'avait jamais passé autant de temps aux fourneaux, il était également vrai qu'elle n'était jamais restée aussi longtemps assise autour d'une table. Quand minuit arriva, ils étaient toujours en train de déguster la bûche de Noël.

Salamon profita donc de l'occasion pour tous les resservir en champagne. Claire l'observa faire avec résignation, tout en jetant un oeil à sa cadette. Celle-ci ne refusa pas le verre, et la danseuse nota avec une pointe de désapprobation ses joues déjà rougies. Ils trinquèrent, puis la maîtresse de maison se leva et mit en route la radio qui semblait la suivre partout où elle allait.

Ce fut comme si la musique avait déclenché quelque chose. Sans que Lightning ne comprenne vraiment comment, elle se retrouva à danser sur un rythme endiablé avec Anastasia, tandis que Salamon faisait virevolter la mère de Vanille un peu plus loin. Du coin de l'oeil, Claire aperçu Fang la regarder avec un mélange d'amusement et d'autre chose qui ressemblait vaguement à de l'envie, tout en montrant à Serah quelques pas.

La scène était irréaliste, un peu chaotique, mais pleine de liesse et d'énergie.

Et jamais Lighting n'avait éprouvé autant de gratitude à l'égard de la brune qu'à cet instant.

.

We wish you a merry christmas,

We wish you a merry christmas,

We wish you a merry christmas,

And a Happy New Year !

La blonde poussa un grognement et tourna sa tête en direction du matelas avant d'écraser un oreiller sur son visage. Se faire réveiller par la voix de l'étudiante aurait pu être agréable si elle n'avait pas passé des heures sans arriver à trouver le sommeil la nuit même. Et surtout si Fang n'avait pas volontairement pris un ton aigu et mutin.

Claire sentit un poids sur le lit près de ses jambes, et subitement, la couverture qui la maintenait au chaud fut remplacée par un courant d'air glacial. Instinctivement, elle remonta les genoux contre sa poitrine en serrant les dents.

\- Fang, laisse-moi tranquille ! Cria-t-elle.

Pourquoi diable fallait-il que la brune décide justement aujourd'hui de se lever avant elle ? Ça n'était pas arrivé une seule fois depuis le début de leurs vacances ! Lightning entendit un rire amusé lui répondre et sentit la frustration monter en elle.

\- Si tu ne te lèves pas dans 10 secondes, je te saute dessus, prévint la brune.

La danseuse tâtonna un instant, trouva un second coussin, et le lança dans la direction d'où semblait provenir la voix de Fang. Il y eut un bruit mou, un bref silence puis :

\- Loupé d'au moins 30 centimètres. 3... 2...

\- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Marmonna Lightning.

Elle se redressa lentement, en maugréant. Elle s'assit sur le matelas, le visage sévère, et rencontra le regard narquois de l'étudiante, debout au pied du lit. Elle soupira, fit mine de remettre ses cheveux dans le bon ordre, puis d'un geste rapide, envoya l'oreiller qu'elle avait encore en sa possession sur la jeune femme. Cette fois, la colombienne le reçu en plein visage.

Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche, faussement choquée. Dans ses yeux venait de s'allumer la lueur du défi.

\- Ah tu veux jouer à ça ?

Sans crier gare, Fang sauta sur son homologue, les bras tendus en avant dans une imitation grossière de superhéros cartoonesque.

Lightning réussi à rouler sur le côté juste avant que Fang ne l'atteigne et lança :

\- Est-ce que c'est trop demandé de dormir en paix ?

\- Mais quand est-ce que ma belle au bois dormant s'est transformée en ours grincheux ? Répondit malicieusement la brune.

\- Je ne suis pas un ours

La déclaration paraissait si enfantine dans la bouche de la jeune femme, que la colombienne ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

\- C'est exactement ce que tu es.

\- C'est faux !

\- C'est vrai.

Lightning poussa un nouveau grognement qui décribilisa complètement ses arguments précédents, et appuya sur les épaules de Fang assez violemment pour qu'elle tombe contre le matelas, avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur son ventre. Le souffle court, elles restèrent dans cette position une fraction de seconde pendant laquelle Lightning afficha un sourire victorieux.

Puis, décidant d'arrêter là ces gamineries, elle se laissa glisser hors du lit et s'étira.

\- J'ai connu des matins de Noel plus doux, murmura l'étudiante tandis que la danseuse s'éloignait vers la salle de bain.


	50. Chapter 50

Les jours sont passés à la fois très vite et très lentement. Fidèle à elle-même, ma mère prépare mon départ comme elle préparerait un enterrement. Lightning n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Elle lui jette des regards septiques à chaque fois qu'elle la voit se tamponner théâtralement les yeux. Et comment lui en vouloir ? Cette attitude me fait moi-même lever les yeux au ciel. Ma génitrice me fait presque sentir coupable, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si Oerba n'a pas d'université. A vrai dire la ville ne possède même pas de collège.

Sarah et Vanille passent beaucoup de temps ensemble, à travailler, principalement. Leur année est très difficile, et je sens la même nervosité chez les deux jeunes filles. Leurs conversations sont empreintes d'un jargon scientifique qui casse dans l'oeuf toutes mes envies d'y participer.

J'ai donc ma danseuse pour moi seule la plupart du temps. Lightning n'est pas très loquace, mais je sens que quelque chose a changé en elle sans vraiment pouvoir dire quoi. Nous passons beaucoup de temps dehors, malgré le froid. Je crois qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de la mer. Nous restons ainsi des heures assises face à la falaise, et je serais bien incapable de dire de quoi nous parlons vraiment.

Lightning n'évoque pas son enfance, alors je le fais pour elle, lui parlant de toutes mes bêtises de gamine curieuse et casse-cou, ainsi que mes aventures d'ado qui se voulait rebelle. Je lui raconte par exemple le jour où Vanille et moi avions fait une course de caddies dans un magasin -course qui s'était finie par une rouquine étalée dans les étalages de légumes-, la fois où je m'étais cassée le bras en tombant à vélo dans la grande descente qui reliait ma demeure au village, ou encore le mariage de ma tante pendant lequel j'avais voulu essayer d'enlever une des coupes de champagne à la base de la pyramide de verres pour voir si la construction tenait. Inutile de préciser que ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Mes tribulations la font sourire, mais je peux lire une certaine tristesse dans ses expressions. Sans doute regrette-elle de ne pas avoir pu expérimenter ça par elle-même.

De plus en plus souvent, je la surprends en train de m'observer. Je veux dire, de m'observer vraiment. Un jour, n'y tenant plus, je lui lance un joueur :

\- Je sais, je suis magnifique.

La danseuse prend un air gêné et hausse les épaules en détournant les yeux. Mais ce qui me frappe alors, c'est qu'elle ne me contredit pas à l'aide d'une des remarques sarcastiques dont elle a le secret. Ça me fait étrangement plaisir.

Une nuit, alors que ni l'une ni l'autre ne trouvions le sommeil, nous décidons de regarder un film sur la télé qui fait face à mon lit. Nous passons facilement un quart d'heure à faire notre choix, ma danseuse et moi ayant des goûts radicalement opposés. Elle finit par avoir le dernier mot -décidément, je suis trop faible- et nous nous installons tranquillement. Pour l'occasion, je réaménage mon lit dans une parodie de canapé.

Malheureusement pour moi, Lightning a choisi l'un des seuls films qui arrive à m'émouvoir assez pour me tirer quelques larmes. On pourrait croire que ce n'est pas mon genre, mais je suis une grande sensible au fond. J'essaie pourtant de garder mon sang froid tandis que des images de tsunami envahissent l'écran, afin de ne pas perdre la face devant ma danseuse, mais je n'arrive pas à retenir un sanglot lorsque le héros finit par retrouver ses frères. J'ai beau essayer de le camoufler dans quelques toussotements, Lightning n'est pas dupe.

\- Tu pleures ?

\- Non.

Mais ma voix me trahit, la jeune femme se tourne vers moi, et plisse les yeux en apercevant les larmes que je ne cherche pas vraiment à dissimuler. Je les essuies avec ma paume et tente un sourire qu'elle ne me rend pas. Elle fronce les sourcils, et pose une main qui se veut probablement réconfortante sur ma jambe. Le geste me tire un nouveau sanglot, sans que je n'arrive à déterminer pourquoi. Mes hormones doivent me travailler, je n'explique pas ça autrement. Et bon sang, les larmes pourraient-elles cesser de couler ? Devant mon air pitoyable, la danseuse ne sait pas trop comment réagir, et finit par me prendre dans ses bras avec hésitation.

Je n'hésite pas à m'y réfugier, et je sens Lightning me tapoter maladroitement l'épaule, comme elle le ferait avec un enfant. Je ne mets pas longtemps à me calmer, mais je profite encore un peu de la chaleur de ses bras avant de me dégager. Lorsque je le fais enfin, la blonde pose sur moi des yeux moqueurs :

\- Je ne t'aurais pas crue si émotive.

Je lui tire la langue, d'une façon très mature, et lui réponds :

\- Tout le monde a ses points faibles Sunshine.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que je chahute gentiment avec Vanille dans un de ses rares moments de détente, sous le regard légèrement blasé de mon père et de Serah, j'entends mon géniteur dire avec un humour ou perce peut-être une pointe de lassitude :

\- Je regrette parfois que ma fille ne soit pas comme toi.

Déroutée, la cadette Farron a un sourire surpris.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Plus calme, moins désordonnée, moins impulsive ... cite-il en me fixant.

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle.

\- Ca serait moins fatiguant.

Pendant que j'ouvre la bouche dans une mimique d'indignation exagérée, et que mon père rit de bon coeur, Serah le considère en le détaillant de haut en bas. Finalement elle lâche du bout des lèvres :

\- Et moi j'aurais aimé que mon père soit comme vous.

Il ne comprend pas, moi non plus. Mais nous n'insistons pas en voyant son expression attristée. Heureusement, elle s'efface assez vite.

La veille de notre départ, alors que nos valises sont bouclées et que le calme nocturne de ma maison n'est brisé que par le bruit lointain des vagues, j'entends un chuchotement.

\- Fang ?

L'esprit à moitié endormi, je ne réagis pas immédiatement en entendant mon prénom. J'ouvre vaguement les yeux, cherchant à accrocher mon regard à quelque chose, et réponds d'une voix que j'aurais voulu plus assurée.

\- Oui ?

Je sens un mouvement dans mon lit, et je distingue Lightning se redresser doucement. Je me passe une main sur le visage, en me demandant ce qu'elle peut bien fabriquer.

\- Je voulais te dire ...

Elle se tait, et cette fois, ma curiosité est piquée. Je m'appuie sur mes coudes, et cligne des yeux pour éclaircir ma vision et mieux la voir. Elle me tourne le dos. Dans l'obscurité de ma chambre, ses cheveux ont des reflets plus étranges encore qu'à l'accoutumé. Sa voix semble hésitante, mais comme elle n'est qu'un murmure, je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est de la nervosité ou autre chose. A moins que ce ne soit juste le fruit de mon imagination.

Je l'entends prendre une inspiration, et sans me regarder, elle continue.

\- Merci.

Je hausse un sourcil, sans comprendre à quoi elle fait allusion. Voyant que je ne réponds pas, elle se tourne à moitié dans ma direction, me laissant apercevoir son profil. D'une main nerveuse, elle joue avec le collier que Serah lui a offert pour Noel.

Si encore elle m'avait laissée lui faire un cadeau moi-même, je comprendrais mieux. Mais les menaces qu'elle a proféré à mon encontre si j'osais ne serait-ce qu'y penser m'en ont vite dissuadé. Je m'assieds complètement, et essaye de rencontrer son regard qu'elle garde résolument tourné vers les draps.

\- Mm, de rien, mais de quoi ?

Ma danseuse change de position et s'appuie d'une main sur le matelas, en faisant un mouvement circulaire de l'autre.

\- Tout ça, ces vacances ...

Elle cherche ses mots, et pour une fois, je garde le silence. Tout ceci commence à ressembler à des confessions nocturnes que je me garde bien d'interrompre.

\- Je suis juste ... Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être là, avoue-t-elle en réutilisant la phrase que j'ai eu il y a quelques jours.

Sa déclaration terminée, elle ferme la bouche et semble attendre que je parle. Je respire doucement, m'apercevant que je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire. Une chaleur agréable se propage dans mon corps, et je m'apprête à lancer une réplique digne de mes meilleurs jours du genre : "il va falloir que tu sois très gentille avec moi maintenant alors !", mais mes mots se bloquent avant d'avoir pu prendre forme lorsque la blonde lève enfin le visage pour me regarder dans les yeux. Mon sourire aussi se fige.

Dans la pénombre, ses pupilles sont dilatées mais ne cachent rien des émotions qui la tenaillent. Et je sais que je me répète, mais wow, jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait regardé de cette façon avant elle.

Il y a tellement de doutes dans ces yeux, tellement de choses qui se contredisent, qui s'affolent, qui s'étirent, que tout l'amusement qu'il y avait en moi s'évapore. Je suis bien incapable de comprendre toutes les subtilités et les sensations qui transparaissent dans ses iris, mais je peux dire que c'est intense. Je m'y perds complètement.

C'est peut-être pour ça que je ne remarque pas immédiatement que le vide qui nous sépare s'efface progressivement.

Mon regard glisse sur les lèvres de la danseuse qu'elle mordille légèrement. C'est terriblement sensuel, et je sens ma gorge se serrer tandis que mon coeur semble danser le rock acrobatique dans ma poitrine.

Je ne me rends réellement compte de notre proximité que lorsque le nez de Lightning effleure le mien. Il y a alors une telle tension entre nous que j'en oublie de respirer. L'instant semble durer une éternité, pendant laquelle ni l'une ni l'autre n'esquisse un mouvement pour s'éloigner ou se rapprocher. J'expire enfin l'air que je retenais, et je vois les mèches de la danseuse s'agiter contre son visage.

Le temps semble enfin reprendre sa course, et alors que je m'attendais à voir Lighting se dérober, je m'aperçois que non seulement elle ne cherche pas à fuir, mais qu'en plus c'est elle qui se penche vers moi pour combler l'espace qui nous sépare encore.

Si c'est un rêve, je voudrais ne jamais me réveiller. La scène me semble irréelle quand bien même je l'ai imaginée des dizaines de fois. Les lèvres de Lightning sont comme une caresse sur les miennes, et je réponds au baiser instinctivement, mon cerveau ayant définitivement cessé de produire toute pensée cohérente.

Je sens son souffle chaud courir sur ma peau, et ça exacerbe encore davantage mes sens. Jamais son odeur n'avait semblé m'envelopper plus qu'à cet instant. Je pose une main sur sa taille, pour la rapprocher de moi, et la jeune femme se laisse faire, allant jusqu'à poser sa paume contre ma joue.

J'aurais été incapable de dire si notre premier baiser a duré une seconde ou dix minutes. Elle finit par s'éloigner avec lenteur, laissant ses cheveux caresser mon visage, avant de m'embrasser une seconde fois.

Par Etro, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce serai elle qui ferait le premier pas. Et ses lèvres, mais quelles lèvres ! La réalité est mille fois meilleure que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Le second contact est moins chaste que le précédent, mais reste doux. Je laisse ma main remonter dans son dos en plissant son tee-shirt, et je sens la sienne glisser jusque dans ma nuque. Ses doigts envoient des frissons par vagues dans l'intégralité de mon corps, et je sens le désir que j'avais réussi à enfermer en moi resurgir plus puissant que jamais.

Je me laisse retomber contre le lit, entraînant ma danseuse dans la chute, et emprisonne son visage entre mes mains. Lightning me surprends une nouvelle fois en approfondissant notre baiser, alors que je pensais qu'elle chercherait au contraire à ralentir l'échange. C'est tellement différent de ce à quoi je suis habituée, que je prends pour la première fois pleinement conscience des sentiments qui me lient à la danseuse.

Et si mon coeur semble exploser dans ma poitrine, ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ce moment que j'ai tellement désiré, ni à cause des baisers fiévreux que nous échangeons, mais bien parce que je peux sentir derrière chacun de mes gestes l'affection profonde que j'éprouve pour elle et qui semble avoir enfin brisé ses chaines.

Quand enfin j'arrive à aligner plus de deux pensées, je mets un frein à mes envies qui deviennent brûlantes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Ou plutôt si, je le sais, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Pourquoi maintenant ? Je rouvre les yeux -qu'Etro seul sait quand j'ai fermé- et observe les paupières closes de la danseuse. Avec lenteur et à regrets, je l'écarte de moi, et elle se laisse retomber à mes côtés. Mon souffle est court, et le sien l'est également. Lorsque j'arrive à retrouver un semblant de calme, je me tourne vers elle. Son visage est inhabituellement proche du mien, et semble étrangement serein.

**Voilà LE chapitre, j'espère que vous en êtes satisfait. Pour ma part, je trouve assez poétique que ce soit le 50ème .. A la prochaine !**


	51. Chapter 51

Il neigeait.

Claire leva les yeux vers le ciel blanc et les nuages qui recouvraient Nautilus, semblant former une sorte de cocon autour de la ville. Les flocons tombaient doucement et se déposaient sur le sol sans aucun bruit, emprisonnant par la même occasion tous les sons urbains. La vie paraissait avoir calmé son rythme effréné, et les maux avoir brièvement disparu tandis que le blanc purgeait la ville dans une pureté éclatante.

Lightning tendit la main, et observa un flocon se déposer sur sa paume. La forme d'une symétrie parfaite ne tarda pas à fondre sous la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. La jeune femme expira, et contempla son souffle de buée blanchâtre se mélanger à l'air ambiant. Finalement, elle remit sa main dans sa poche, et reprit son chemin. La blonde avança le long des berges mornes sans croiser âme qui vive. Même le clapotis des flots lui parut plus discret.

Elles étaient rentrées d'Oerba la veille, et les adieux avaient été plus émouvants que ce que Claire voudrait bien avouer. Elle avait appris à apprécier la mère de Fang malgré sa tendance à l'exagération et son caractère particulier, et la voir si émue l'avait touchée. D'ailleurs Lightning et le père de l'étudiante avaient bien été les seuls à garder les yeux secs. Vanille et sa mère -qui décidément étaient de véritables copies conformes- avaient pleuré à chaudes larmes, Serah avait laissé échapper quelques sanglots, et même Fang avait eu un regard larmoyant lorsqu'elles avaient pris place dans le train.  
Non mais vraiment, la danseuse ne les comprenait pas. Comment pouvaient-ils tous être aussi émotifs ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'allaient jamais se revoir ! Mais devant le torrent d'émotion qui lui faisait face, la blonde avait préféré ne rien dire, se contentant de partager un regard septique avec Salamon, qui lui au moins, semblait de son avis.  
Et elle devait avouer qu'au fond, quitter la serenité d'Oerba lui avait également mis un petit coup au moral. Mais pas de quoi en faire une telle tragédie tout de même.

Fang et elle n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de parler seules à seules depuis leur brève étreinte. La brune lui avait bien sur lancé des regards brillants de questions et d'intensité, mais elle n'avait rien tenté. Peut-être parce qu'elle appréhendait les réponses, ou peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé de moment propice à la discussion.  
Lightning pour sa part, ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. C'était elle qui avait initié le contact, et elle pouvait difficilement nier qu'elle y avait pris plaisir. De plus, faire passer ça pour un coup de folie passagère était impensable. Et c'était surtout un mensonge. Alors quoi ? Que devait-elle en déduire ? Était-elle attirée par les femmes ? Claire secoua la tête et rejeta rapidement cette option.  
Avant la colombienne, l'idée ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Fang était-elle une exception alors ? En y réfléchissant bien, la danseuse pensait ne jamais être tombée amoureuse d'une de ses précédentes -et brèves- relations masculines. Pour être honnête, elle n'était même pas sure d'avoir éprouvé ne serait-ce que de l'attachement pour eux. Mais était-ce du fait qu'ils étaient des hommes ou que simplement ils n'avaient pas su l'atteindre ? A moins que ce n'ait été elle qui ne se soit jamais intéressée ou ouverte suffisamment ?

La danseuse soupira, et passa sur le pont qui traversait la rivière du long de laquelle elle marchait. Lightning s'arrêta au milieu de la passerelle, et s'appuya contre la rambarde en fer en laissant son regard errer en contrebas, vers l'eau qui s'écoulait tranquillement. Un couple de personnes d'âge mûr avançaient laborieusement le long de la rive, s'arrêtant occasionnellement pour lancer des graines aux quelques oiseaux qu'ils voyaient. La scène, dans cette ambiance hivernale avait quelque chose de touchant. Claire se passa une main sur le visage.  
Était-elle amoureuse de Fang ? Mais c'était quoi, être amoureux d'abord ? Lightning avait été bercée comme tout le monde, par la vision idyllique de deux individus s'aimant plus que tout et que rien ne pouvait atteindre, mais elle avait rapidement su faire la part des choses, et ceci ressemblait plus à un fantasme qu'à une quelconque réalité. Quant aux papillons dans le ventre et autres foutaises, elle ne voyait là qu'un moyen détourné pour évoquer le désir.

Pour autant, la blonde n'était pas stupide, et elle savait reconnaître l'attirance et l'affection lorsqu'elle les ressentait. Et c'était bel et bien ce qu'elle éprouvait pour l'étudiante. D'ailleurs à en juger par les réactions de cette dernière, elle était convaincue que ces sentiments étaient réciproques.

Claire eut un mouvement des reins qui la détacha de la barrière, et elle reprit son chemin, se dirigeant vers son appartement. Depuis qu'elle était désœuvrée, elle passait beaucoup de temps à flâner ainsi. Bien sur, elle ne perdait pas de vue le fait qu'il lui faudrait bientôt retrouver un travail, mais elle s'accordait jusqu'à la fin des vacances universitaires de Serah pour y songer.

Lightning plissa les yeux en apercevant devant elle une tignasse grise.

\- Hope ? Appela-t-elle.

En entendant son prénom, le garçon se tourna vers elle. Il lui adressa un petit signe de la main en la reconnaissant, et s'arrêta en attendant qu'elle le rejoigne. Lightning et lui ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la brève soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. La danseuse avait pensé à lui à de nombreuses reprises, mais n'avait pas eu de nouvelles. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau, tout deux reprirent leur marche.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda la jeune femme en l'observant du coin de l'oeil.

Hope haussa vaguement les épaules, le regard tourné vers ses chaussures.

\- Ca va.

\- Tu as passé un bon Noel ?

Cette fois, la question sembla lui faire plus d'effet, car il eut un sourire.

\- Oui, ma mère était très heureuse, nous avons fait Noel avec sa famille.

Claire hocha la tête, et garda un instant le silence. Des enfants comme Hope, elle en avait côtoyé beaucoup pendant qu'elle était en foyer d'accueil. Elle savait reconnaître à l'intonation de leur voix, à la manière dont ils jetaient des regards méfiants autour d'eux et à leur gestuelle obstinément renfermée les victimes d'abus.  
Tous ces signes, elle les avaient perçus chez l'adolescent, et, avec les quelques informations qu'elle avait et les rumeurs qu'elle entendait malgré elle dans l'immeuble, elle était prête à parier que les parents du garçon étaient de ceux qui faisaient vivre un enfer à leur famille. Et ça, la danseuse ne le supportait pas.

Pour autant, se devait-elle de faire quelque chose ? En avait-elle le droit ou seulement les moyens ? Elle n'avait pour elle que des suppositions, au mieux des intuitions, et elle n'était pas sure que Hope veuille de son aide. Après tout, il y avait un risque pour qu'il soit enlevé à sa famille si elle tentait quelque chose, et ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure option. Et quand bien même elle aurait la certitude d'agir au mieux, Lightning ne savait même pas comment procéder.

Elle soupira, et se passa une main dans les cheveux sur lesquels une myriade de flocons avaient trouvé refuge. Finalement, elle finit par dire :

\- Tu sais, si tu en as envie, tu pourrais passer chez nous de temps en temps, pour travailler, discuter, manger ... Enfin ce genre de choses.

Hope s'arrêta subitement, et Claire fit de même, guettant sa réaction.

\- Vraiment ?

Lightning hocha la tête, et lui adressa un sourire qu'elle voulait avenant, mais en son for intérieur, elle se surprenait. Depuis quand était-elle avenante ? Ou simplement bienveillante ? Une image fugace des lèvres de Fang lui traversa l'esprit, et elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Et depuis quand était-elle entreprenante ? Mais ses questions s'effacèrent devant le sourire timide mais réellement sincère que lui offrit l'adolescent.

Ce n'était pas si mal comme changement finalement, pensa la jeune femme en reprenant son chemin tandis que, comme libéré d'un poids, Hope se redressait enfin.

.

Lorsque Serah rentra de la bibliothèque universitaire où elle passait beaucoup de temps avant la reprise des cours, elle eut ainsi la surprise de les trouver tous deux attablés autour d'une tasse fumante. Elle secoua son manteau trempé de neige et le suspendit à l'entrée avant d'enlever ses chaussures et de prendre à son tour place sur une chaise.

\- Hope ! Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

Le garçon eut un sourire timide, moins à l'aise avec la cadette, mais répondit tout de même :

\- Je vais bien, merci.

Serah tendit les mains pour s'emparer de la tasse de sa soeur qui la regarda faire avec un air mi-amusé, mi-résigné, et continua :

\- Vous avez vu toute cette neige ? C'est magnifique vous ne trouvez pas ? Les gens ont l'air plus heureux quand il neige ! C'est comme si tout le monde était animé par la même énergie !

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par un regard perplexe tout à fait similaire de la part des deux individus qui lui faisaient face, et Serah poussa un soupir de dépit.

\- Vraiment, vous êtes d'une compagnie joyeuse au possible.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas ta vision de Bisounours Serah.

La réplique tira un rire à Hope ,qui, jusque là suivait la conversation en silence, et il plongea le nez dans sa tisane pour le camoufler, de peur que la cadette ne se vexe. Celle-ci ne fut pas dupe, et lui envoya un regard qui se voulait courroucé, mais qui était clairement joueur.

\- Tu as quelque chose à ajouter peut-être ?

\- Non non, répondit l'adolescent en rougissant légèrement.

\- Bien, puisque vous vous entendez si bien pour vous liguer contre moi, je vais retourner réviser dans ma chambre, là où votre pessimisme ne m'atteindra pas.

Ce disant, elle rejeta la tête en arrière dans un mouvement faussement hautain qui fit voler ses mèches roses, et quitta la table en emportant la tasse de Lightning. Restés seuls, les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent avant de se fendre d'un même sourire.

\- Elle n'est pas vraiment en colère ? s'informa tout de même Hope en jetant un oeil au couloir par lequel était partie l'étudiante.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, Serah adore jouer dans le théâtral.

Soulagé, le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il finit sa tisane, et la reposa sur la table avant de se lever.

\- Je vais devoir rentrer.

Il marqua une pause, tandis que Lightning se redressait pour le raccompagner, et demanda d'une voix gênée :

\- Est ce que je pourrais revenir un de ces jours ? Je n'arrive pas à travailler lorsque mes parents ... Se disputent.

La blonde le considéra un instant et lui offrit un sourire rassurant :

\- Bien sur.

.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'il neige pour Noel, murmura Serah en portant sa fourchette à sa bouche.

\- Oerba est trop au sud, il ne faisait pas assez froid, argumenta Claire.

\- C'est vrai, opina la jeune fille.

La nuit était tombée sur Nautilus depuis un moment déjà, et un long manteau blanc recouvrait désormais la ville. Serah poussa du bout de son couteau un petit pois, réfléchissant visiblement à quelque chose, et se redressa soudain, le regard brillant.

\- Oh ça me fait penser ! Le nouvel an approche !

Claire haussa un sourcil, se demandant probablement quel pouvait bien être le lien entre les deux éléments, mais approuva tout de même d'un signe de tête.

\- Que comptes tu faire ?

La blonde haussa les épaules :

\- J'étais sensée travailler ce soir là, alors je n'ai rien prévu.

Serah hocha la tête d'un air entendu, et se mit à faire de grands gestes avec les mains, comme à chaque fois qu'un sujet l'intéressait particulièrement.

\- Il y a une grande soirée organisée par les étudiants de médecine, j'avais prévu d'y aller avec Vanille et Snow et peut-être Maqui aussi, mais tu pourrais venir avec nous ! Et emmener Fang aussi, évidemment !

Peu emballée par l'idée de se retrouver en présence du petit ami de sa soeur et de tous ses camarades de promo, Lightning marmonna :

\- Ce n'est pas réservé qu'aux étudiants de médecine justement ?

\- Non pas du tout ! Il y a un prix pour rentrer, mais n'importe qui peut y participer ! Oh Claire dit oui ! Ca va être génial.

La danseuse soupira.  
Elle sentait qu'encore une fois, sa cadette allait finir par avoir le dernier mot.


	52. Chapter 52

**MelanieLePanda, merci pour ton enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir ^^ Et ton pseudo m'a bien fait rire ;) Bonne lecture**

C'est calme.

Trop calme. Je croise mes mains dans ma nuque et lève la tête en direction du plafond en étirant mes jambes pour produire un mouvement de balancier avec ma chaise. Devant moi, mon manuel d'économie prend la poussière,et ça doit bien faire vingt minutes qu'il est ouvert à la même page. En même temps, qui s'intéresse à la productivité des industries flamandes au dix-huitième siècle ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire dans des études de langues ? Je pousse un soupir, brisant le silence qui règne en maître dans la pièce.

\- Je m'ennuie. Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse quelque chose ?

Vanille sort le nez de son cahier et pose sur moi un regard pensif avant de déclarer philosophiquement :

\- Si ma vie était un potage, tu serais le navet.

Je me fige, et regarde l'étudiante avec une incrédulité non feinte sur le visage. Quel genre de personne peut bien sortir de pareilles phrases ? Et avec un si grand sérieux par-dessus le marché ? Je réfléchis une seconde, comme si ses mots pouvaient soudainement prendre tout leur sens, mais ne trouve aucune explication possible, ou ne serait-ce que probable à ses paroles.

\- C'est ... Euh ... C'est un compliment ?

La rouquine plisse les yeux avec un sourire énigmatique avant de replonger le nez dans ses fiches. Sans doute n'aurais-je jamais la réponse à ma question. En même temps, avec le temps qu'elle passe dans ses bouquins, je ne m'étonne pas que son cerveau ait fini par fondre. Décidant de laisser la jeune femme à ses méditations métaphysiques, je hausse les épaules, et laisse retomber les pieds de ma chaise contre le sol avant de me lever. J'enfile mon manteau, et ébouriffe les cheveux de la rousse au passage.

J'attrape mon livre de cours et me dirige vers l'une des nombreuses étagères. Comme je ne me souviens plus vraiment de l'endroit où je l'ai pris, je le pose un peu au hasard dans les rayons. Une pointe de culpabilité me traverse quand je pense au prochain qui voudra le consulter, rapidement remplacée par un amusement légèrement sadique. Je traverse ensuite la salle pour atteindre la porte menant aux escaliers. La bibliothèque universitaire est vide pendant les fêtes, il n'y a vraiment que les étudiants acharnés et les âmes errantes comme moi pour y traîner.

Je descends une volée de marches, salue d'un signe de tête le stagiaire qui surveille l'entrée du local, et sort dans la cour froide de la fac. Du givre recouvre encore le sol par endroit, et la neige alourdit les feuilles des quelques arbres qui en ont encore. Je relève le col de mon manteau pour qu'il me couvre la nuque, et enfile rapidement des gants. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire en attendant que Vanille ne termine, mais ça ne peut qu'être mieux que la regarder travailler en me tournant les pouces.  
Surtout si c'est pour que les rares phrases qu'elle m'adresse soient aussi vides de sens que celle qu'elle vient de prononcer. Je traverse l'espace jusqu'au bâtiment d'en face, et me glisse dans le petit bistrot universitaire, agréablement surprise qu'il soit ouvert.

Un coup d'œil sur les quelques tables occupées m'apprend qu'il y a une douzaine de clients tout au plus. Je me dirige alors vers le comptoir dans le but de commander une boisson chaude. Le vendeur, dont les cheveux clairs tombent sur les yeux, est aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison, et répond à mon "bonjour" du bout des lèvres, comme si ce mot allait lui arracher la gorge. Je règle mon cappuccino, et lui adresse mon plus beau sourire, comme pour me venger.  
Soufflant dans mon gobelet en carton, je vais ensuite m'installer à un table au fond de la salle, près de la fenêtre. Je m'assois sur la banquette matelassée, et observe le ciel chargé et les rares allées et venues à l'extérieur, laissant mes pensées dériver vers la soirée qui m'attend. Bientôt, une expression rêveuse se peint sur ma figure.  
Alors que je trempe doucement mes lèvres dans le liquide chaud, une grand masse s'assoit soudainement face à moi. Je cligne des yeux et mets une seconde à reconnaître Amodar, mon professeur d'anglais.

Celui-ci pose son propre verre sur la table et entreprend d'en remuer le contenu, comme si c'était là l'action la plus normale du monde.

\- Comment allez-vous Yun ?

Je hausse un sourcil, étonnée qu'il se souvienne de moi, vu la quantité d'élèves qu'il doit voir défiler dans sa salle de cours tous les jours.

\- Je vais bien et vous ?

\- Non ça ne va pas ! Marmonne-t-il.

Il lève la tête et plante ses yeux dans les miens, faisant fi de mon air surpris.

\- J'ai quitté l'armée pour me retrouver à enseigner à une bande d'incapables pas foutus de faire la différence entre la faculté et l'école primaire.

Je hausse un sourcil, peu impressionnée par son caractère grincheux.

\- Pourquoi ne changez-vous pas de métier si celui-ci ne vous plait pas ?

L'homme soupire, prend une gorgée de sa boisson, avant de la reposer en grimaçant.

\- C'est à se demander s'ils préparent leur thé avec du dentifrice et de l'eau chaude, grogne-t-il. Vous avez peut-être raison, je ne suis probablement pas fait pour être professeur. Mais certains élèves en valent la peine.

Amodar frotte son début de barbe, pensif, et je préfère garder le silence, amusée malgré moi.

\- J'étais commandant vous savez ? J'ai voyagé aux quatre coins du monde, vu des choses que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir.

Il porte à nouveau son gobelet à ses lèvres, et dirige ses yeux sur la vitre, je l'imite, continuant à l'écouter parler.

\- Tout ça pour en arriver là ... Faire la police dans une classe pleine de gamins pubères, pour une minorité d'étudiants qui écoutent. C'est épuisant.

Comme je ne me considère pas comme une "gamine pubère", je suis nullement vexée, au contraire, et bien qu'il n'attende visiblement pas de réponse, je murmure malgré tout :

\- Je suppose, oui.

Ma voix le tire de ses pensées, et il semble enfin se rappeler ma présence. Il pose alors son regard sur moi et semble me juger. Je fronce les sourcils, commençant à trouver cette situation de plus en plus étrange.

\- Et toi alors ?

Il ne semble par remarquer qu'il s'est mis à me tutoyer, et je ne suis pas sure d'apprécier ce genre de familiarité.

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu n'as jamais songé à faire carrière dans l'armée ?

Sa question semble banale au possible dans sa bouche, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir envie de rire.

\- Non jamais.

\- Pourquoi ?

Brièvement, je m'imagine en militaire, debout sur un tank, les cheveux au vent, dans le désert, hurlant et secouant mon arme devant des ennemis invisibles. Le tout avec des flammes et des explosions en arrière-plan et sur une musique épique. L'image est digne d'une affiche de film. Un sourire narquois s'étire sur me lèvres et j'énonce avec une simplicité moqueuse :

\- Moi vivante, on ne me fera jamais porter un uniforme.

Amodar carre les épaules, poussant un grommellement incompréhensible, comme s'il était extrêmement déçu par ma déclaration. Il finit le reste de son breuvage d'une traite, et je ne peux qu'admirer sa descente. Écrasant son gobelet dans sa main, jette un œil à sa montre.

\- C'est bien dommage, des femmes comme toi seraient bien utiles, affirme-t-il.

Il se lève ensuite, projette d'un geste de basketteur son verre dans une poubelle et part comme il est arrivé. Consternée, je le suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de ma vue.  
Décidément, il y a des choses que je n'explique pas aujourd'hui.

.

Vanille lève devant elle une robe bleue et une robe rouge, semblant être devant un choix cornélien. Ses cheveux mouillés enroulés dans une serviette, elle se tourne vers moi en me présentant ses tenues.

\- Qu'en penses-tu Fang ?

Elle place la bleue devant elle et prend la pose :

\- Plutôt, mature et sûre de moi ?

Elle met ensuite la deuxième robe contre sa poitrine et se place en position plus suggestive :

\- Ou plutôt, sexy et délurée ?

Je croise les bras et m'appuie contre l'évier, me demandant comment elle peut bien interpréter autant de choses dans une couleur. J'observe minutieusement les vêtements, mais n'aperçois que de très légères différences. La bleue à peut-être un décolleté un peu plus échancré. Rien de suffisant en tout cas, pour que je tranche. D'ailleurs à mon humble avis, la seule chose qui sépare réellement ces robes est la posture que prend la rouquine avec chacune d'elles. En désespoir de cause, je finis par fermer les yeux et pointer tour à tour les tenues en disant à voix haute :

\- Pito, pito, colorito, dónde vas tú tan bonito. A la acera verdadera, pin, pon, fuera !

Mon doigt s'arrête sur la rouge, et devant l'air catastrophiquement outré de la rouquine je réponds :

\- Sexy et délurée !

\- Quoi ? Tu veux confier ce choix à un plouf plouf ? s'exclame-t-elle, scandalisée.

\- Ben quoi ? Au moins je choisis vite et bien !

La jeune fille ouvre la bouche, indignée, comme si elle voyait enfin la confirmation d'une tare qu'elle soupçonnait en moi depuis longtemps. J'ai un soupir et essaye de lui prouver ma bonne foi :

-Vanille, chacune de ces tenues te va à merveille ! Quoiqu'il arrive tu feras des tas de jalouses. Et tu seras à la fois mature, sexy, sûre de toi et délurée, même si tu ne peux mettre qu'une seule robe à la fois.

Mes arguments n'ont pas l'air de la convaincre, car elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de me planter là pour rejoindre sa chambre. Je souris d'amusement, et me tourne vers le miroir pour terminer d'appliquer du khôl sur mes yeux. Je n'ai rien mis de trop voyant, préférant jouer sur mon teint naturellement hâlé. J'estompe un peu le maquillage avec mon index avant de prendre du recul et d'admirer le résultat dans la glace. Satisfaite de moi, je passe une main dans mes cheveux -sans que ça ne change quoi que ce soit au désordre qui y règne- et rejoins la rouquine.

Celle-ci a suspendu ses vêtements à des cintres, et semble peser le pour et le contre, le tout en sous-vêtements. Je prends place sur son matelas, poussant au passage les autres affaires que nous avons éparpillées un peu partout dans la chambre. Heureusement que Vanille n'est, tout comme moi, pas trop à cheval sur le rangement, il y aurait de quoi faire tomber dans les pommes les maniaques comme mon père.  
Je regarde ma sœur de cœur hésiter longuement avant de finalement opter pour la tenue que j'avais désignée un peu plus tôt. Elle me lance un regard noir, me mettant probablement au défi d'oser dire quelque chose, mais je garde le silence en levant les bras, comme pour lui prouver l'innocence de mes pensées.

Lorsqu'elle a terminé de se changer, Vanille saute sur son lit, et je grimace en le sentant bouger sous mes fesses. Ai-je déjà précisé à quel point j'abhorrais ce foutu matelas ? La rousse s'empare de sa boite à bijoux, sagement rangée sur sa table de chevet, et fouille à l'intérieur. Elle en sort enfin deux paires de boucles d'oreilles qu'elle lève à la hauteur de son visage. Un instant, elle semble envisager de me demander mon opinion, mais elle abandonne vite l'idée, préférant probablement choisir par elle même plutôt qu'écouter mes conseils pourtant judicieux. Elle accroche ainsi deux boucles en forme de soleil dorés à ses lobes, et je roule des yeux. Mais après tout, Vanille ne serait pas Vanille si elle n'ajoutait pas une touche d'excentricité à son allure.

\- Je crois que nous sommes prêtes ! lance-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Non je ne crois pas, dis-je en lui montrant son crâne toujours emprisonné dans sa serviette.

Vanille, ouvre la bouche d'un air choqué, comme si le fait que ce soit moi qui lui rappelle ce genre de détail était inconcevable, et elle se précipite vers la salle de bain. Bientôt, j'entends son sèche-cheveux se mettre en marche, et à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la rouquine me fait de nouveau face, arborant fièrement ses incontournables couettes. J'approuve de la tête, et nous nous mettons côte à côte, nous analysant mutuellement.

\- Nous sommes parfaites, affirmé-je avec conviction.

.

Il est déjà 21h lorsque nous arrivons. Comme il fait froid, nous entrons rapidement, sans attendre qui que ce soit. Nous montrons nos préventes aux deux colosses qui gardent l'entrée, et passons dans des vestiaires pour suspendre nos manteaux et laisser nos sacs en sûreté. Enfin, nous pénétrons dans la pièce principale où la soirée bat déjà son plein.  
Pour l'occasion, le conseil des étudiants de médecine a intégralement redécoré l'intérieur de la salle des fêtes de Nautilus. Émerveillée, Vanille contemple les grands flocons en plastique qui pendent au plafond et les guirlandes argentées qui traversent les murs de part en part.

\- Whaou ! Tu as vu ces colonnes ?

En effet, chacun des piliers qui relie le sol au toit est complètement recouvert de ballons d'un blanc éclatant, donnant à l'endroit des airs de château de glace. Je remarque également, poussées contre les murs, de grandes tables recouvertes de nappes en papier sur lesquelles reposent un impressionnant buffet, et de nombreuses boissons. Au fond, je vois aussi une estrade avec une platine de DJ près de laquelle se pressent plusieurs étudiants.

\- Regarde ! Voilà Snow et Lebreau ! s'exclame la rouquine en leur faisant de grands signes.

Nos amis ne tardent pas à nous voir, et entreprennent de fendre la foule pour nous retrouver. Le blondinet a troqué son habituel long blouson gris et troué contre une chemise blanche toute simple mais qui laisse apparaître ses muscles, et un pantalon noir. Son bonnet en revanche, reste éternellement vissé sur sa tête.

\- Vous voilà ! sourit-il en arrivant, vous avez vu comme il y a du monde ?

\- C'est bondé tu veux dire !

Effectivement, je ne saurais pas dire combien nous sommes, mais je dirais au moins une cinquantaine, au bas mot, et d'autres personnes continuent d'arriver. Mon regard s'évade sur la marée d'étudiants qui nous se mélangent devant nous. L'ambiance y est pour l'instant aux mondanités et aux rires. Les tenues de soirées rivalisent les unes avec les autres, les flûtes s'entrechoquent, et les garçons bombent le torse devant leur conquête du moment. Le tout est entouré du brouhaha causé par les dizaines de voix qui s'élèvent et de la musique, qui, pour le moment ne constitue qu'un calme fond sonore.  
Je repère aussi quelques serveurs, habillés de gilets noirs et de nœuds papillon, qui passent entre les gens, leur portant des amuse-bouches et autres cocktails, et je ne peux m'empêcher de parier que l'un d'entre eux va finir par tomber avec son plateau avant la fin de la soirée. De grands spots de lumière blanche éclairent vivement l'endroit, mais je note aussi de plus petits projecteurs de couleur qui s'allumeront probablement plus tard dans la soirée.

Mais ce que je remarque surtout, c'est que je distingue nulle part la couleur de cheveux si reconnaissables des sœurs Farron.

Je suppose qu'elles ne sont toujours pas arrivées, et me laisse entraîner en direction du buffet où se pressent déjà plusieurs étudiants. Heureusement, la carrure de Snow joue à notre avantage et nous permet de nous approcher sans avoir à jouer des coudes. La table est chargée de victuailles et c'est les yeux brillants que Vanille tend les bras vers les divers toasts. Pour ma part, je balaie la nappe du regard et préfère m'approcher des boissons. Je crois qu'il va me falloir un peu de courage liquide pour affronter ma danseuse ce soir.

Je ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute bien sur, mais je suis terriblement nerveuse. Lightning et moi n'avons pas reparlé de notre baiser, si bien que je commence à me demander si je ne l'ai pas tout bonnement rêvé. Et même en supposant que ce n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination, je n'ai pas le moindre début d'idée de ce que tout ceci peut bien signifier pour elle, et encore moins pour moi même. Et d'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, rien n'a de sens dans cette relation ! Après tout, je ne connais même pas le vrai prénom de cette femme !

Non, plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que Lightning a agit sur un coup de folie, et plus je suis convaincue qu'elle va me rejeter. Encore. Sinon pour quelle raison m'aurait-elle à peine adressé la parole depuis que nous sommes rentrées d'Oerba ? Juste un pauvre appel pour me demander de la rejoindre ce soir. Et encore, le fait que ce soit elle qui m'invite aurait du être un bon signe ! Mais son ton à la fois gêné et las n'ont rien fait pour me mettre en confiance.

Passablement énervée par mes réflexions, j'attrape une louche près d'un grand saladier, et la plonge dans un récipient. Je marque un bref temps d'arrêt en m'apercevant qu'il est rempli d'un liquide rouge pétant. Auraient-ils mis du colorant dedans pour obtenir cette couleur ? Je hausse les épaules, résignée, en remplissant un verre. Après tout, je ne risque rien à goûter pas vrai ?  
Quand même légèrement méfiante, je porte le breuvage à mon nez, et inspire doucement pour voir s'il s'en dégage une odeur suspecte. Ne sentant rien de particulier, je finis par boire une gorgée. Le gout est sucré, et très acidulé, ce qui me tire un grimace, mais c'est assez bon. Et à en juger par la saveur, probablement peu dosé en alcool. Je suppose que c'est pour éviter les débordements qui pourraient vite dégénérer avec une quantité pareille d'étudiants. D'une oreille distraite, j'écoute Vanille et Lebreau débattre de leur robes respectives, et vide l'intégralité de mon verre. Autant commencer la soirée en beauté !

\- Qu'en penses-tu Fang ? me demande la rouquine.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce gars là, tu en penses quoi ?

Lebreau me désigne un homme à l'allure sportive et à la mâchoire prononcée. Ses cheveux, principalement composés d'épis bruns lui donnent un air soigneusement négligé. Un coup d'oeil aux deux étudiantes me confirme qu'elles sont passées en mode "prédateur", et sont en train de chercher leur proie. Sautant sur l'occasion pour me distraire de mes pensées défaitistes, je pointe plutôt l'un des agents de sécurité qui surveille la porte :

\- Je préfère celui-là, l'uniforme lui va comme un gant.

Suivant mon doigt, les jeunes femmes semblent le jauger, et je vois une même lueur s'éclairer dans leurs yeux. Elle se tournent alors l'une vers l'autre, se mesurant du regard, le menton relevé dans une expression de défi. Elles gardent la pose pendant une fraction de secondes, cherchant à faire plier leur rivale par la seule force de leur volonté, mais comme aucune n'obtient de résultat probant, elles se précipitent simultanément vers le vigile. J'ai une pensée emplie de pitié pour lui. Je me sens un peu coupable d'avoir précipité les fauves sur lui.

Les minutes s'égrainent, et j'ai le temps de boire trois autres cocktails, de me faire lourdement accoster par un type aux cheveux blonds décolorés et d'entendre au moins une douzaine de plaisanterie de la bouche de Snow -ce qui est à peu près onze de plus que ce que je peux supporter en temps normal- avant d'enfin voir apparaître dans mon champ de vision le halo rose que je recherche.  
Mais ma joie retombe vite lorsque je constate que c'est Serah et non ma danseuse. La jeune fille ne me prête aucune attention et se dirige immédiatement vers son petit ami. Ravi, celui-ci la soulève dans ses bras, et pendant un bref instant, ils ressemblent à ces couples de contes de fée qui font rêver les gamines en mal d'amour. Étrangement, ça me serre le cœur. Ils s'éloignent ensuite tous les deux, un même sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

Comme je ne tiens pas à tenir la chandelle, et que cette action à l'avantage d'épargner mes pauvres oreilles de blagues supplémentaires, je n'essaie pas de les rejoindre. Préférant scruter en vain les visages, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence : pas de Lightning. Je pousse un soupir de frustration. Ma danseuse a-t-elle décidé de ne pas venir ? Je le prendrai mal si c'est le cas, étant donné que c'est elle qui m'a proposée de la rejoindre ici. Et oui d'accord, peut-être que j'avais dèjà prévu de venir avant qu'elle ne m'en parle, mais ce n'est pas une raison valable pour me poser un lapin.

J'inspire un grand coup. Mon agacement est injustifié, et probablement le fruit de mon anxiété que malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrive pas à faire taire. Il faut que je me calme. Même si la blonde ne se décide pas à se montrer, ce n'est pas une raison pour que je passe une mauvaise soirée ! C'est le nouvel an par Etro ! Et je n'ai pas l'intention de le passer à me morfondre dans un coin parce que Lightning s'est perdue en chemin ! Certainement pas. Je rejette mes épaules en arrière dans une posture insolente et aperçois par la même occasion Noel adossé au mur un peu plus loin. Accrochant un sourire à ma figure, je me dirige vers lui.

\- Noel !

Je suis obligée de parler plus fort pour couvrir la musique qui a pris du volume depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Fang ! Toi ici ?

J'ai un rire et vais m'installer à côté de lui.

\- Et oui, comme quoi tout arrive !

Il me détaille de haut en bas et dit d'un air charmeur :

\- En tout cas tu es magnifique.

Le compliment me fait plaisir, et je prends instinctivement un ton joueur.

\- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Et c'est vrai, vêtu d'un costume blanc dont la coupe lui va à merveille, il a tout du parfait gentleman. Il secoue la tête, amusé, et me montre du menton le centre de la piste où de nombreuses personnes commencent à se trémousser.

\- Tu danses ?

Je jette un regard circulaire à la pièce dans un dernier espoir de voir apparaître Lightning, puis attrape la main qu'il me tend.

-Avec plaisir.


	53. Chapter 53

Lightning se passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise dans cette tenue que lui avait dégoté Serah. Elle ne comprenait pas ce besoin presque vital qu'éprouvait sa cadette à faire de cette soirée une nuit spéciale. Et si encore cette frénésie se limitait à sa propre personne ! Mais non ! Claire avait dû jouer les mannequins ! Essayer maintes et maintes tenues, toutes plus encombrantes les unes que les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elles arrivent à trouver un compromis. Ou pour être plus honnête, jusqu'à ce que l'aînée craque et en choisisse une. Serah avait été enchantée par cette robe de soirée qui lui arrivait à mi-mollet sur la droite et remontait jusqu'au dessus du genou sur la gauche, Lightning pour sa part aurait préféré y aller en jean, mais sa soeur lui avait fait de telles remontrances et eut l'air tellement scandalisée lorsqu'elle avait émis cette idée qu'elle avait fini pas céder.

La danseuse avait toujours trouvé cette tradition du nouvel an stupide. Comme si le fait de passer du 31 décembre au premier janvier allait changer quoi que ce soit. Et pourquoi pas la nuit du 12 au 13 juin d'abord ? C'était, à ses yeux, une pitoyable excuse pour faire la fête. Malgré tout, elle comprenait la volonté de certains de voir en ce jour une sorte de promesse d'un avenir meilleur. Une sorte de moyen de faire table rase de l'année passée et de partir plus confiants pour la nouvelle.

Claire posa les yeux sur la salle des fêtes, de l'autre côté de la rue. Même de son emplacement, elle pouvait entendre le bruit sourd des basses qui résonnait jusqu'à elle. Elle n'était pas une étudiante, et elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Elle n'était venue que pour faire plaisir à Serah, et elle regrettait à présent son manque de volonté. Elle aurait mieux fait de dire non et de rester bien au chaud chez elle. En pantalon.

Serah l'avait laissée quelques minutes plus tôt pour rejoindre son armoire à glace de petit-ami, après s'être assurée que Claire ne se défilerai pas. La danseuse n'en avait jamais eu l'intention, après tout elle ne se serait pas permise de faire faux bond à Fang, mais elle avait besoin d'une minute. Même si elle avait plus ou moins accepté son attirance pour la brune, elle n'en restait pas moins dans le flou total quant à la suite des événements. Qu'était-elle aux yeux de la colombienne ? Un défi ? Une conquête de plus ? Autre chose ? Comment devait-elle se comporter ?

La jeune femme soupira. ça ne servait à rien de rester planter là à attendre. Elle allait finir par se transformer en glaçon à se rythme, et de toutes façons, les réponses à ses questions n'allaient certainement pas tomber du ciel. Lightning traversa donc la route, et slaloma au milieu des quelques étudiants qui discutaient tranquillement dehors en tirant sur leurs cigarettes. Elle s'approcha de l'entrée en sentant une angoisse lui nouer le ventre. Les vigiles la laissèrent passer sans faire d'histoire, et Claire se détendit un peu.  
A l'intérieur, il faisait autrement meilleur que dans la rue, et la chaleur eut vite fait de réchauffer la jeune femme. La musique, bien plus forte sembla l'englober lorsque la porte se referme derrière elle, lui rappelant incontestablement le Lindblum.

La danseuse s'arrêta, et pris un moment pour observer l'endroit. La décoration était impressionnante et n'était pas sans lui rappeler les bals de promo américains que Serah se plaisait tant à regarder à la télé. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, et remarqua que les lumières étaient disposées de façon à ce que les côtés -où se trouvaient les tables- soient toujours bien éclairés, tandis que le centre de la salle était plongé dans une semi-obscurité constante. C'est justement là que le regard de Claire se posa ensuite.

Les étudiants qui évoluaient au milieu semblaient survoltés. Ils dansaient, levant leur bras au dessus de leurs têtes, tournant sur eux-même pour mieux se rentrer dedans, avant de s'éloigner en riant et de recommencer. Quelques-uns, bras dessus, bras dessous, formaient une chaîne et sautaient sur place, sans se soucier de ceux qui les entouraient, criant et chantant à tue-tête la musique qui passait, quand bien même ils n'en connaissaient pas les paroles. Lightning y voyait là quelque chose de terrifiant et fascinant à la fois. Comment pouvait-on être aussi joyeux ? Et aussi stupide ? Peut-être que les deux éléments allaient de paire finalement.

Elle détourna les yeux, et les dirigea en direction des zones un peu plus calmes où les étudiants discutaient avec une animation contenue, un verre à la main. Elle essaya de reconnaître un visage familier parmi eux, n'ayant pas du tout envie de devoir se mêler à la masse fanatique de danseurs, et repéra rapidement les cheveux roux de Vanille. Elle se dirigea donc vers elle, espérant qu'elle pourrait lui indiquer où était sa soeur, ou au moins Fang.

Lightning longea ainsi les murs, évitant de passer dans l'agitation, et se rapprocha. La rouquine semblait à cran. Les sourcils froncés, un rictus boudeur sur les lèvres, elle ne remarqua la danseuse que lorsque celle-ci fut devant elle. L'étudiante marqua alors un temps d'arrêt, comme si l'apparition de Claire chassait toutes ses pensées, et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Whaou ! Lightning, tu es superbe !

La danseuse sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues, et elle esquissa un sourire.

\- Merci, toi aussi.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des compliments, pourtant, Vanille l'avait méritée. Elle était rayonnante de sa robe rouge, qui, au lieu de jurer avec ses cheveux, semblait les rendre encore plus éclatants qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais malgré son ton enjoué, la rouquine n'avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme, et Claire fronça les sourcils :

\- Tout va bien ?

Si elle était surprise par la question, l'étudiante n'en montra rien, et désigna du menton la porte d'entrée :

\- Lebreau a gagné, c'est tout.

Claire tourna les yeux dans la direction que pointait la jeune fille pour apercevoir une brune, collée à l'un des agents de sécurité. Celui-ci, le sourire aux lèvres, semblait être tout droit monté au paradis. Lightning n'était pas sûre de très bien comprendre de quoi il en retournait, mais elle afficha tout de même un air désolé de circonstance. Son expression ne dut pas être des plus convaincantes, car la rouquine étouffa un rire, sa bonne humeur retrouvée. Comment pouvait-on changer d'état d'esprit aussi vite ? C'était stupéfiant.

\- Tu viens juste d'arriver ? Demanda-elle.

\- Oui, est-ce que tu as vu Serah ?

Vanille sembla réfléchir un instant, et haussa les épaules.

\- La dernière fois que je l'aie vue, elle était avec Snow.

La danseuse pinça instinctivement les lèvres, et espéra avec ferveur qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à sa soeur pour qu'elle ne fasse rien de répréhensible. Mais d'un autre côté, elle aimait autant ne pas avoir le couple sous les yeux.

\- Je vois, et Fang ?

Cette fois, la rouquine n'hésita pas. Elle montra la piste de danse où continuaient de s'agiter les étudiants, et dit comme si c'était la chose la plus élémentaire du monde :

\- Elle danse, quelle question !

\- C'est vrai ça, quelle question, maugréa Claire pour elle-même.

Elles restèrent côte à côte une poignée de secondes, les yeux fixés devant elles, comme si elles rassemblaient mutuellement leur courage. Vanille fut la première à réagir. Elle adressa un sourire éclatant à la danseuse, et fendit la foule jusqu'à un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qu'elle observait depuis quelques minutes. Elle l'accosta avec une simplicité déconcertante, et Lightning se prit à envier cette facilité qu'affichaient sa soeur et la rouquine quand il s'agissait d'échanger avec les autres. Se retrouvant seule, Claire soupira, et se décida enfin à bouger à son tour, plongeant dans la masse.

Attentive, elle porta les yeux sur chaque visage, cherchant la colombienne. Elle progressa contre toutes attentes sans heurt, bien qu'elle dut ralentir à deux reprises pour laisser passer un groupe d'hurluberlus qui formaient un cercle compact et qui se déplaçait en sautillant. Au bout de quelques minutes à chercher vainement, Lightning commença à être sérieusement contrariée. Elle se stoppa donc en plein milieu de la salle, bien qu'il s'agisse là d'une action un brin dangereux, et retint un soupir. Où était-elle ?  
Elle finit par noter que plusieurs personnes autour d'elle semblaient observer quelque chose avec intérêt, et, mue par une intuition, elle suivit les regards.

Elle ne fut pas déçue.

Fang était magnifique, comme toujours lorsqu'elle dansait.  
Elle tournait sur elle-même, ses cheveux battant ses épaules. Les yeux mi-clos, elle paraissait être dans un monde bien à elle. Claire se mordit les lèvres et se rapprocha un peu. Son regard glissa sur le corps de la colombienne. Elle avait revêtu une robe noire dont les côtés, fendus, lui permettaient de conserver tout la liberté de ses mouvements. Ses origines latines ressortaient plus que jamais tandis qu'elle se mouvait avec une sensualité inégalée.

Mais Fang ne dansait pas seule. Sa main droite était posée dans celle d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns mi-longs. Celui-ci guidait sa cavalière, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Il gardait un air concentré, et ses yeux ne quittaient pas Fang. Il n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'elle, mais il se débrouillait incontestablement bien. Tous deux avaient une très belle alchimie, et leurs corps semblaient se répondre lorsqu'il la rapprocha de lui pour la faire tournoyer. Claire sentit un gout amer dans sa bouche, et elle mis quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était de la jalousie. Elle se maudit intérieurement, mais ne fut pas capable pour autant de quitter la scène des yeux. Elle était comme hypnotisée.

Ce fut finalement lorsqu'elle manqua de se faire bousculer par un tas de muscles à la coiffure rouge vif qui la dépassait de deux têtes qu'elle réagit enfin. Elle secoua la tête, avança d'un pas pour se mettre hors du champ d'action du colosse et s'arrêta de nouveau. Fang avait l'air ravie, et elle ne se sentait pas le droit de l'interrompre ainsi. Et quand bien même elle le ferai, elle ne saurai pas quoi lui dire. Sans compter qu'empêcher la colombienne de danser à cette soirée lui apparaissait désormais comme un sérieux gâchis.

Elle songea donc à se détourner, mais ne put résister à lancer un dernier regard à la jeune femme. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du. Telle une danseuse de tango, Fang avait renversé sa tête en arrière et remonter son genou jusqu'au niveau du bassin de son partenaire. Celui-ci, un bras en travers de son dos, la retenait au-dessus du sol dans une position ostensiblement suggestive. Lightning fronça les sourcils, et se figea en croisant les orbes vertes de la brune.

Il y eut un bref instant de flottement, pendant lequel chacune observa l'autre comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Puis Fang se redressa, et s'écarta légèrement du garçon sans pour autant briser le contact entre eux. Au milieu des cris, de la musique et de l'agitation générale, elles n'eurent soudain d'yeux que pour celle qui leur faisait face. Puis, tout aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, l'instant se brisa, et Lightning cligna des yeux, comme pour être sûre qu'elle voyait bien net.

A présent que Fang l'avait aperçue, elle ne pouvait pas partir comme si de rien était. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, et pris quelques pas nerveux, tandis que la brune se penchait vers son cavalier pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille. Celui-ci posa alors son regard sur Claire, sembla la jauger, avant de prendre la main de la colombienne et de la porter à ses lèvres. Dans une pantomime de chevalier servant, il lui baisa les doigts, ce qui fit rire Fang et énerva profondément la danseuse. Enfin, comme si de rien était, il lui adressa un sourire et s'éloigna souplement.

Fang le suivit du regard avant de se tourner vers la blonde. "A nous deux" semblait-elle penser.

\- Te voilà enfin Sunshine, cria-t-elle pour couvrir le son de la musique quand elle fut près d'elle.

Le regard brûlant que la brune posa sur elle effaça presque instantanément l'agacement que Claire ressentait, et elle se sentit étrangement rassurée. Fang l'observa ainsi une poignée de secondes et finit par lui prendre la main avec une certaine délicatesse. Elle la serra une seconde entre ses doigts, et recula, attirant Lightning au centre de la piste. Elle entreprit alors de reprendre sa danse, comme si elle n'avait jamais changé de partenaire.

La blonde songea d'abord à protester, mais elle changea rapidement d'avis. D'abord parce qu'elle aurait probablement été incapable d'arrêter la brune telle qu'elle était lancée, mais aussi parce qu'après tout, c'était une soirée dansante, et qu'il était inutile de nier que si elle avait jalousé le jeune homme plus tôt, c'était aussi parce qu'elle aurait voulu être à sa place.

Mais toutes ses pensées s'effacèrent bien vite de l'esprit de Lightning. Une fois qu'elle eut pris ses repères, elle retrouva confiance en elle. Elle avait été danseuse de profession par Etro ! Elle aussi savait bouger son corps ! Et bien que Fang soit celle qui mène le plus fréquemment, elle prenait parfois le dessus.

Leurs gestes semblaient n'être qu'une seule et même danse pendant laquelle elles tourbillonnèrent, virevoltèrent et glissèrent sur le côté. Quelque fut le morceau ou le rythme, elles s'accordaient parfaitement. Mêlant instinct, rires et complicité, elles furent rapidement coupée du monde.

Les musiques défilèrent, et sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, un petit espace se créa autour d'elles, leur permettant d'évoluer plus librement. Claire goûta ainsi au plaisir de danser à deux, dans une volupté bien plus grande que les quelques fois où elle s'y était essayée par le passé. Elle avait l'impression d'être hors d'atteinte, hors du temps et de l'espace même.

Tantôt très proches l'une de l'autre, tantôt à peine unies par le bout de leurs doigts, il leur arrivait de se tromper dans les pas, d'éviter de justesse un accrochage avec les autres danseurs, mais toutes ces maladresses n'étaient pas si gênantes au bout du compte. elles apportaient même un charme supplémentaire au moment. Claire se sentait bien, et toutes ses questions lui paraissaient bien lointaines tandis qu'elle se laissait guider à travers le tempos et les chansons.

Alors qu'elles étaient dans une valse endiablée -qui aurait cru qu'il passeraient des valses à cette soirée ?- la musique cessa, soudain, figeant tout le monde en plein mouvement, puis les lumières s'éteignirent. Il y eut un temps de battement, pendant lequel le silence ne fut brisé que par de brèves protestations, puis une voix s'éleva, bien trop forte pour qu'elle ne soit pas l'oeuvre d'un micro.

\- Cinq !

\- Quatre !

Le hurlement fut repris par des dizaines de voix, et bientôt ce fut toute la salle qui criait le décompte.

\- Trois !

Lightning se sentit subitement tirée en avant, et elle rencontra le corps chaud de Fang. Même si elle ne la distinguait pas dans l'obscurité de la pièce, elle perçu ses formes et sentit ses cheveux effleurer son visage.

\- Deux !

Le souffle de la brune lui chatouilla les lèvres, et l'anxiété qui avait disparu au cours de la soirée revint, décuplée par l'adrénaline de leur danse. Cette fois pourtant, son angoisse se mêlait à un désir puissant. Elle passa donc ses bras autour de la taille de Fang pour l'enlacer, et sentit les doigts de cette dernière se mêler aux cheveux de sa nuque. La colombienne exerça ensuite une légère pression dans le cou de Claire, et celle-ci se pencha en avant.

\- Un !

Enfin, leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Le souvenir de leur premier échange, emplit de découvertes et de sentiments flotta un instant dans leurs mémoires, avant d'être remplacé par l'instant présent. Il n'y avait plus rien de doux dans ce baiser. Fang l'embrassait cette fois comme si elle avait passé toute la soirée dans l'attente de ce moment et qu'elle était arrivée à un point de non-retour, ce qui était probablement vrai. Elle n'hésita pas à faire glisser sa langue sur les lèvres de Lightning, qui pour sa part, n'hésita pas à lui offrir l'accès à sa bouche. La blonde n'était pas en reste. L'odeur épicée de la brune lui emplit les narines, et elle goûta ses lèvres avec la même passion. Ses mains remontèrent sur la taille de Fang, et elle la serra contre elle avec plus de force.

\- Bonne année !

Les éclats de voix, le bruit de verres brisés, les embrassades et les cris de joie, tout ceci se mélangea dans un tumulte confus qui ne perturba en rien les deux jeunes femmes. Finalement, lorsque la lumière revint, et que la musique repris, moins forte que les minutes précédentes, Fang s'éloigna doucement, de manière à ce que leurs nez ne soient séparés que de quelques centimètres. Elle ancra son regard dans le bleu céruléen qui lui faisait face. Pendant une brève seconde, elles restèrent ainsi, cherchant à retrouver une respiration plus calme, puis Lightning se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Ce simple geste sembla alors anéantir le peu de pensées cohérentes qui avaient réussi à retrouver leur place dans le cerveau son homologue. Elle se détacha subitement de la blonde, et l'attrapa par le poignet. Elles traversèrent ainsi la salle, Fang traînant une Claire légèrement abasourdie, autant par le mélange intense de sensations qui tourbillonnaient en elle que par la soudaine animation de la colombienne.

Elle la conduisit ainsi jusqu'à une porte que Lightning n'avait pas remarqué, l'ouvrit, et la poussa à l'intérieur avant d'entrer à son tour et de refermer avec une violence à peine contenue.

\- Fang ? demanda Claire avec un début d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, incertaine. La brune venait de les emmener dans des vestiaires, à en juger par le nombre de manteaux suspendus à des cintres. Mais Lightning n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder davantage sur l'endroit, car déjà, l'étudiante la saisissait par la taille et la plaquait contre un mur. Le geste était à la fois sauvage et doux, car le choc fut estompé par le bras que Fang avait passé en travers de son dos. Sans attendre, la jeune femme s'empara de nouveau des lèvres de la danseuse, l'empêchant ainsi de prononcer un mot.

Pourtant, l'idée de protester ne traversa même pas l'esprit de Claire. Celle-ci posa plutôt ses doigts sur la joue de la colombienne avant de caresser sa tempe pour ensuite les laisser se perdre dans ses mèches brunes, approfondissant leur baiser par la même occasion. Sentir ce corps si ardent contre le sien était à la fois vivifiant et terrifiant. Claire n'avait jamais éprouvé un tel désir pour quelqu'un, même avec ses anciens amants.

Lorsque les lèvres de Fang quittèrent sa bouche pour passer dans son cou, elle ne retint pas un gémissement de plaisir. Ce son, pourtant discret et couvert par la musique qui résonnait dans la pièce, n'échappa pas à la brune. Galvanisée, celle-ci laissa sa main remonter sur le ventre de la danseuse, tandis que ses lèvres parcouraient avec avidité les courbes de son visage. La blonde sentit sa respiration laborieuse se bloquer une seconde, lorsque la brune caressa sa mâchoire du bout de la langue.

Lightning se redressa subitement. D'une poigne ferme, elle retourna les positions afin de mieux coincer Fang entre elle et le papier peint. Les rôles ainsi inversés, elle explora à son tour le cou de la brune, remontant jusqu'à son oreille. Avec lenteur, et parfaitement consciente de son effet, elle expira alors doucement, laissant son souffle chaud courir sur la peau de son homologue. Elle retrouva ensuite ses lèvres, tandis que les mains de la colombienne remontaient dans son dos et passaient sur ses côtes.

C'était à la fois exaltant et nouveau, chargé de passion. Claire pouvait sentir un arrière gout d'alcool sur la langue de Fang, elle pouvait sentir le désir qui grondait dans son ventre, et elle pouvait sentir celui de la brune à travers ses mains pressantes. La jeune femme prit de nouveau un peu de recul pour reprendre sa respiration tandis que Fang en profitait pour retrouver sa gorge, embrassant sa peau, la mordillant par endroit. La blonde sentit des vagues de frissons la parcourir et pencha la tête sur le côté pour offrir un plus grand accès à la brune. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser et que sa raison était doucement en train de rendre l'âme sous les assauts sensuels de la colombienne.

\- Fang ...

Le prénom avait été articulé comme une supplique, et sembla donner un coup violent à la dénommée. Elle sentit son estomac se contracter. Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Lightning qui la touchait. Une inflexion, une intonation peut-être, un quelque chose, qui lui donna envie de calmer ses ardeurs et de venir déposer de petits baisers sur ses lèvres.

Et la jeune femme su qu'elle avait eut raison quand elle sentit le corps de la danseuse se détendre doucement dans ses bras. Avec délicatesse, Claire posa alors ses mains de chaque côté du visage de la brune, laissant ses pouces effleurer gentiment ses pommettes.

Elle gardèrent cette position silencieuse jusqu'à ce que leurs respirations respectives se calment, puis Lightning se recula gentiment.

-Nous devrions peut-être-

-Y retourner, oui.

La danseuse avait voulu dire _parler, _mais elle hocha lentement la tête avant de se laisser entraîner vers la salle qu'elles avaient quittée il y a ce qui semblait être une éternité et en même temps quelques secondes.


	54. Chapter 54

Les mains au fond de mes poches, je lève le nez en direction de l'immeuble de ma danseuse. Je sais que passer à l'improviste n'est pas forcément la meilleure de mes idées, mais j'ai réellement besoin de voir Lightning. Nous n'avons pas parlé posément ou sérieusement depuis Oerba, et la soirée du nouvel an, riche en rebondissements ne m'a pas forcément aidée à faire le point. Au contraire, je me sens plus confuse encore qu'avant quant à notre relation. Et je n'aime pas être confuse. J'ai donc l'intention de confronter la blonde pour enfin mettre les choses au clair.

Qu'attend-t-elle de moi ?

Car c'est la toute la question n'est-ce-pas ? Il faut que je sache ce qu'elle veut pour être capable de lui donner. Au fond, je ne sais même pas ce qui me fait le plus peur. Qu'elle me rejette ou qu'elle m'accepte ? Parce que honnêtement, j'ai peut-être un peu plus d'expérience que Lightning dans les relations entre femmes, mais en ce qui concerne les couples à proprement parler ... Comment avouer que je n'ai jamais réussi à m'engager sur plus de trois mois avec la même personne ?

Mes yeux cherchent machinalement la fenêtre de l'appartement de Lightning, mais je m'aperçois vite que je suis incapable de le trouver dans la multitude de vitres. Elles se ressemblent toutes. Je suis pitoyable quand on y pense. Je passe des semaines à me rapprocher de cette femme, je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour gagner son affection et son attention et quand enfin je suis sur le point d'arriver à mes fins, je deviens aussi hésitante qu'une gamine. Et peut-être que c'est ce que je suis d'ailleurs. Une gamine capricieuse qui veut absolument quelque chose, mais qui, lorsqu'elle l'obtient, n'y prête plus d'intérêt. Parce que c'est précisément l'une des choses qui me font peur. La vérité c'est que je ne saurai pas quoi faire si elle me retournait réellement mes sentiments. J'ai toujours aimé jouer et séduire, mais quand il s'agit de mettre les choses à plat et de devenir un peu plus sérieuse, je suis toujours la première à fuir. C'est assez ironique quand on sait que c'est moi qui cherche à mettre des mots sur notre relation aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas ma faute : je n'aime pas les couples.

Vanille m'a d'ailleurs longuement fait la leçon à ce propos. Avec sa psychanalyse tout droit tirée d'un magazine féminin en vogue, elle prétend que je ne veux aucun attachement sentimental. Je m'étais contentée de hausser les épaules sous ses accusations à l'époque. C'est vrai non ? Où est le mal à batifoler ? Un couple, c'est chiant, c'est mielleux, ça se sépare, ça se dispute, ça a des responsabilités ... non sérieusement, quel intérêt ?

Je secoue doucement la tête, repoussant ses idées. Je ne pense plus de cette manière. Ma danseuse est différente des autres. Je suis déjà attachée à elle, bien plus profondément que ce que je le soupçonnais au début. Elle est bien loin la Fang qui ne faisait que désirer Lightning. Oh bien sur, ce désir est toujours présent, mais aujourd'hui il ne représente plus qu'une infime partie de tout ce que je ressens pour elle.

Et c'est pour ça que je suis au pied de son appartement. Pour lui dire à quel point elle compte.

Je crois que c'est la chose la plus terrifiante que j'ai jamais faite.

Même le jour où j'ai avoué mon attirance pour les femmes à mes parents j'étais moins stressée. On pourrait croire qu'avec les parents compréhensifs que j'ai, cette étape n'a été qu'une formalité et c'est vrai qu'avec le recul, c'était du gâteau, mais ça ne m'a pas empêcher de me ronger les sangs pendant trois nuits avant de me décider. J'ai un petit sourire en me rappelant la tête qu'a fait ma mère ce jour-là. Ma déclaration n'a rien changé de leur amour pour moi, bien sur, mais ça ne les a pas empêchés d'avoir un choc.

Je suis en revanche beaucoup moi certaine de la réaction de ma danseuse devant mes aveux.

De toutes façons, ça ne sert à rien de se torturer le cerveau comme je suis en train de le faire. Je peux imaginer tous les scénarios du monde, ça sera toujours insuffisant pour prévoir les pensées et les actions de Lightning. Autant en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Un peu plus confiante, je longe les entrées de l'immeuble pour aller au numéro 47, l'allée de ma belle. Je souris en constatant que la porte n'est toujours pas réparée. On peut dire que ça m'arrange bien, sonner aurait brisé tout mon effet de surprise. Je pénètre dans le hall et jette un oeil à toutes les boites aux lettres à moitié arrachées du mur. Lightning m'a dit une fois que la leur est l'une des rares à ne pas avoir subit le même sort. Je hausse les épaules me dirige vers les escaliers que je grimpe en préparant et répétant mentalement le discours que je veux tenir à la blonde.

Bien vite cependant, le bruit de mes pas n'est plus la seule chose que j'entends.

Je ralentis mon allure en entendant les éclats de voix se faire de plus en plus forts et je fronce les sourcils. Ce sont des sonorités indéniablement féminines. Un crêpage de chignon entre ménagères peut-être ? Je continue mon avancée et plus je monte, plus les voix sont distinctes, jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse clairement celle de Lightning. Je sens mon coeur faire un bond dans ma poitrine tandis que l'inquiétude s'empare de moi, occultant le reste de mes pensées. Je grimpe encore quelques marches et m'arrête. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas continuer. Ma danseuse n'aime pas que je mette le nez dans ses affaires, j'en ai eu la preuve à maintes reprises. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre le sens des paroles qui s'échangent avec l'écho qui rebondit sur les murs de la cage d'escalier, mais je perçois en revanche nettement le ton plein de colère de Lightning.

Abandonnant ma raison, je me remets en marche. Je n'ai pas entendu de seconde voix, mais à moins que la jeune femme ne parle toute seule, elle doit bien se disputer avec quelqu'un. Je veux être sure que tout va bien.

J'aurais largement préféré voir Lightning en plein conflit de voisinage avec une grand-mère remontée. Au lieu de ça, ce que je vois lorsque j'atteins enfin le couloir de l'appartement de la danseuse me serre le coeur. Lightning et Serah. Je crois ne jamais les avoir vu aussi en colère. Encore moins l'une contre l'autre.

Maintenant que je suis à la même hauteur qu'elles, j'entends enfin ce qui se dit. Je préférerais que ce ne soit pas le cas, car je me sens subitement comme une voyeuse.

\- Serah, nous ne devrions même pas avoir cette discussion !

Lightning prend quelques pas, certainement pour faire passer son énervement qui transparaît dans chacun de ses gestes, mais ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner. Elle passe nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, et je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'elles sont dans le couloir au lieu de se disputer dans leur appartement. Pas que ce soit mieux hein, c'est juste que ma danseuse n'est pas du genre à étaler sa vie en public d'habitude.

\- Je dis juste que nous devrions au moins l'écouter !

Serah me tourne le dos, je ne peux donc pas voir son visage, mais sa voix tremblante et suppliante me convainc qu'elle est sur le point de pleurer, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

\- Ecouter ? Ecouter quoi exactement ? Je me fiche de ses explications ou de ses excuses !

Je ne sais pas de quoi il retourne, mais ça doit être quelque chose de sensible pour les mettre dans cet état. Je ne devrais pas être là à entendre tout ça. Une partie de moi pourtant m'empêche de partir. La cadette Farron serre les poings dans un mouvement compulsif, comme pour se contenir.

\- Je ne m'en fiche pas ! Lightning nous ne-

\- ça suffit Serah !

La danseuse appuie une main contre le mur et baisse la tête vers sol. Elle couvre ses yeux de son bras et soudain, sa voix perd sa nuance de colère pour devenir aussi froide et tranchante que l'acier.

\- Le sujet est clos.

La phrase jette un silence et Serah ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes avant de se retourner violemment et de partir en courant. Elle ne me prête aucune attention, et, avec ses yeux embués de larmes, je ne suis même pas sure qu'elle me voit lorsqu'elle passe à côté de moi. J'ai la tentation de la retenir au passage mais ne réagis pas assez vite pour l'intercepter. Je la suis donc du regard tandis qu'elle dévale les escaliers que je viens de monter. J'hésite un moment à la poursuivre. La voir si triste me fait quelque chose, elle ressemble tellement à Vanille que je me sens l'envie de la protéger et de la réconforter elle aussi. Mais je pense qu'elle trouvera vite des bras pour s'occuper d'elle. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Lightning.

Je repose lentement mon regard sur la danseuse. Elle a toujours la même position et je suis presque sure qu'elle ne m'a pas vue. Ma tête me crie de faire demi-tour, de revenir plus tard lorsqu'elle ira mieux et qu'elle ne risquera pas de m'utiliser pas comme moyen pour passer sa colère. Mon coeur, lui, m'incite à aller la voir et à la prendre dans mes bras. Je reste figée une seconde, incapable de prendre une décision, puis je fais un pas en avant.

Le bruit de mes chaussures sur le sol brise le silence qui s'est installée lorsque Serah est partie, et la danseuse relève la tête. Lorsqu'elle me voit, c'est à son tour de s'immobiliser. Nous nous jaugeons mutuellement, moi essayant de deviner comment elle va réagir à ma présence, elle, probablement en se demandant ce que j'ai bien pu entendre.

\- Fang.

Énoncer mon prénom semble lui permettre de réaliser que je suis là, et elle se redresse complètement. Des tas d'émotions défilent sur son visage. Je ne les reconnais pas toutes, mais je distingue de la colère et de la lassitude, avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire. Je fronce les sourcils. ça y est, elle est devenue folle.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours là quand les choses dérapent ?

Sa question à l'air plus rhétorique qu'autre chose et je pose une main sur ma hanche. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si elle est sérieuse ou non. Elle ne va quand même pas oser affirmer que cette petite scène entre sa soeur et elle est de ma faute tout de même ? Heureusement, ça ne semble pas être le cas, car elle n'ajoute rien, se contentant de reculer et d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement.

\- Entre, chuchote-t-elle.

J'obéis en silence, scrutant son visage lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur, à la recherche d'un indice sur le comportement à suivre. Le fait qu'elle n'ai pas commencé à crier pourrait être encourageant s'il n'était pas aussi inquiétant.

Elle ferme la porte derrière elle, et s'appuie contre le bois en soupirant. Elle croise les bras et me regarde enfin dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je passe une main sur ma nuque.

\- J'étais venue te parler.

Mes confessions sont pourtant la dernière chose qui me préoccupent pour l'instant. Lightning aussi, car elle semble comprendre avec un train de retard à quoi je fais allusion et détourne le regard, le posant aléatoirement dans la pièce. Elle parait un peu gênée.

\- Oh. De quoi voulais tu me parler ?

Sérieusement ? Va-t-elle essayer d'éviter ainsi de m'expliquer la dispute à laquelle je viens d'assister ? Et puis parler de mes sentiments, là, maintenant, alors que la danseuse à l'air si peu réceptive ne me semble pas du tout être une bonne chose. Non, comme Lightning n'a pas l'air de vouloir se défouler sur moi ni de se mettre à pleurer comme sa soeur, je regagne mon assurance, surprise de la vitesse à laquelle celle-ci peut disparaître face à la blonde.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Serah ?

Je vois la mâchoire de la danseuse se contracter et son regard se fait dur. Elle se décolle du mur dans un mouvement du bassin et avance jusqu'à la table de la cuisine sur laquelle elle pose lentement ses clés et la lettre qu'elle tenait dans sa main et que je n'avais pas remarqué avant. Elle place ensuite ses paumes bien à plat contre le meuble en penchant la tête, les yeux fermés, comme pour

s'aider à garder le contrôle. J'ai conscience qu'elle est en plein combat intérieur et que l'issue de cette lutte ne peut être que deux choses : me mettre dehors ou s'ouvrir à moi.

Lentement et le plus silencieusement possible, j'enlève mon manteau et le pose sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de m'approcher. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens toute la patience du monde. Délicatement, je pose ma main sur la sienne et cherche ses yeux.

\- Light, tu peux me parler tu sais.

J'essaye de mettre dans mon ton le plus de douceur possible. ça semble fonctionner car enfin, elle accepte de me regarder. Ses iris sont agités et je regrette de ne pas être capable de lire ses pensées afin de pouvoir de la rassurer. Pendant une fraction de seconde, j'ai l'impression de voir en elle la gamine perdue qu'elle a sans doute été un jour. J'emmêle mes doigts aux siens et les serre instinctivement. Lightning déglutit et mon geste semble la pousser à faire son choix. Elle me désigne l'enveloppe à moitié froissée du menton.

\- J'ai ... reçu une lettre.

Je l'encourage à continuer d'un signe de tête, n'appréciant définitivement pas les inflexions de sa voix. L'expression qu'elle porte me rend nerveuse. On dirait qu'elle me supplie et qu'elle se méfie à la fois, c'est d'autant plus déconcertant que je n'ai jamais vu Lightning être aussi expressive, elle qui préfère généralement l'impassibilité ou la sévérité.

\- De mon père.

Elle continue de m'observer et je comprends que c'est sur ma réaction que la suite va reposer, mais je suis incapable d'assimiler l'information pour autant. C'est absurde pas vrai ? Mais ces trois petits mots viennent de briser une partie de ce que je pensais savoir. Parce que, son père ? J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau tourne à vide.

\- Ton père est mort.

J'énonce ma pensée comme elle me vient, et je vous l'accorde, sans beaucoup de tact. Mais il faut me comprendre, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Lightning soupire et se dégage avant de reprendre une position défensive en croisant les bras et en appuyant sa hanche contre la table.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

\- Si tu l'as dit.

Je ne l'ai pas rêvé. N'est-ce pas ? Elle m'a dit textuellement "mes parents sont morts", ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire par Etro ! Tous ses mystères ne me plaisent pas du tout. Et je ne les comprends pas surtout. La danseuse se mord les lèvres et se met à marcher dans la pièce avec frustration.

\- C'est compliqué !

Ses déplacements sont limités par la taille de la pièce et ça semble l'énerver plus encore. Je reste immobile pour ma part.

\- Explique-moi alors.

Elle se tourne vers moi et une colère qui ne m'est pas destinée transparaît dans ses mots.

\- Il est mort à mes yeux.

Je dissimule mon agacement devant ses demi-réponses et l'attrape par le poignet pour qu'elle arrête de bouger. Elle va finir par me donner le tournis à s'agiter ainsi. Gentiment mais fermement, je l'entraîne vers le canapé et m'assoie à ses côtés, en la forçant à me faire face. Je suis franchement étonnée qu'elle ne se soit toujours pas refermée comme une huître et j'ai l'intention de pousser ma chance au maximum.

\- D'accord, raconte-moi, depuis le début.

Lightning prend une grande inspiration et semble essayer de mettre ses pensées dans le bon ordre. J'ai l'impression qu'elle voudrait être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici. Elle triture nerveusement le bas de son écharpe qu'elle porte toujours autour du cou.

\- Et je t'interdis de me dire de laisser tomber.

Parce que j'ai la sensation très nette que c'est exactement ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire. Je refuse de faire un "deux pas en avant et trois en arrière". Qu'elle commence à s'exprimer pour ensuite fuir. La blonde prend une inspiration tremblante, et, lorsqu'elle prend la parole, sa voix reste mal assurée.

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être soulagée. C'est encourageant.

\- Par le commencement ?

Lightning pince les lèvres et je suis sure que c'est parce que ma réponse ne lui convient pas, mais ça reste la meilleure que je puisse lui donner avec le peu d'informations que j'ai. La danseuse ferme les paupières, garde un moment le silence et finit par entamer :

\- Quand ma mère est morte, ça a été très dur ... J'avais douze ans et Serah en avait huit.

Je hoche la tête et laisse ma main qui tient toujours le bras de la blonde se desserrer et glisser jusqu'à ses doigts. Lightning n'a pas l'air de le remarquer vraiment, elle continue :

\- Mon père ... Il n'a pas su gérer. Le deuil, nous ... Il était tellement en colère. Contre tout et tout le monde. Il ne laissait personne l'aider ou nous approcher..

Lightning s'exprime presque comme une enfant à mes yeux, son discours est désordonné et je comprends qu'elle se perd dans ses souvenirs.

\- Il disait que c'était lui le père, que ce qui se passait dans sa maison ne regardait que lui. Mais, il n'était pas là. Il n'était jamais là. On se débrouillait seules, il rentrait tard, et un jour ...

Elle prend une pause, avale sa salive, cherche ses mots.

\- Un jour ... J'ai compris qu'il avait un problème. Il buvait déjà un peu trop quand ma mère ... était toujours là. Mais après ... Il a juste ... Plongé.

Elle évite mon regard et je réalise qu'elle a honte. Et c'est la chose la plus incompréhensible que je n'ai jamais vue. Je voudrais lui hurler qu'elle ne doit pas, que ce n'est pas à elle de ressentir ça, mais je me force à me taire pour la laisser continuer à parler.

\- Et il s'est laissé couler ... Il a changé, il est devenu agressif, raconte-t-elle, il criait sur les voisins d'abord, puis sur son patron. Quand il a été renvoyé, il a commencé à crier sur nous.

Elle prend une inspiration, les yeux brillant.

\- Plus le temps passait plus il s'énervait souvent et fort ... Il jetait les assiettes contre les murs, il insultait tout le monde ... Il disait ... Il disait qu'il était mieux sans nous, que c'était notre faute si tout allait si mal pour lui ... Quand il commençait à sortir ses bouteilles, je montais m'enfermer dans ma chambre avec Serah et on l'entendait faire du bruit en bas, casser des choses ... Et pleurer. Et quand il pleurait, il était encore plus en colère.

Je sens le poing de la blonde se serrer autour de ma propre main et enfin elle plante ses iris dans les miens. A cet instant, je ne peux pas dire que je comprends sa colère, mais je la partage. L'idée d'un homme terrifiant les jeunes Serah et Lightning me met hors de moi.

\- Mais il n'était pas toujours comme ça ... Parfois il allait mieux, il nous emmenait au zoo, il jouait avec nous, il riait ... Mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Il se mettait subitement en colère, pour rien. On ne savait jamais ce qu'il fallait faire pour qu'il reste comme il était ...

Jamais la nature humaine ne m'avait plus dégoûtée. Comment un père peut-il inspirer tant de crainte, lui qui est censé protéger et aimer ses enfants plus que tout ? Je serre les dents et j'ai une brève pensée pour mes propres parents.

\- Mon père est mort pour moi, le jour où il a levé la main sur ma soeur.

Le ton de Lightning tremble. Mon coeur se serre douloureusement à l'idée et me donne presque la nausée.

\- Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien Fang, murmure la blonde. Mais nous n'avions personne vers qui nous tourner. Aucune famille.

Et nous avions peur. Même si elle ne le dit pas à voix haute, cette pensée plane au dessus de nous.

\- Nous vivions dans un petit village, tout le monde savait ce qu'il se passait. Et pourtant, personne n'a rien fait.

Elle ferme les paupières avec force, probablement pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Une rage sourde me broie l'estomac. Comment est-il possible de laisser deux petites filles à la merci d'un homme violent et alcoolique ? Pourquoi ? Quel genre de personnes peuvent être aussi passives et aussi lâches ?

\- On nous montrait du doigt, on nous regardait avec pitié, mais sans jamais nous approcher ... C'est comme s'ils avaient peur qu'on leur apporte des problèmes.

Elle secoue doucement la tête comme pour chasser ses souvenirs avant de reprendre après quelques secondes :

\- Et un soir, mon père n'est pas rentré.

Même avec sa voix brisée, même avec les yeux clos, Lightnning semble décidée à aller jusqu'au bout de son récit, et je comprends qu'elle veut s'en libérer.

\- Les services sociaux nous on emmenés le lendemain. Et Serah ... Malgré tout le mal qu'il nous avait fait, toutes les fois où il nous avait abandonnées, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. De demander où il était. Où était son papa ... C'était ... Horrible.

J'imagine sans peine la scène.

\- On a finit pas apprendre qu'il s'était battu dans un bar. Il a été poursuivi, il a fait un peu de prison même. Mais il n'a jamais cherché à nous revoir. Pas un mot, pas un coup de fil, rien, pendant plus de six ans ... Six ans ! Et aujourd'hui ...

Cette fois elle n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase. S'en est trop. Je suis incapable de rester immobile une seconde de plus. Je glisse mes bras autour de sa taille et l'attire à moi. Je serre Lightning avec force, essayant de lui transmettre tout ce que mes mots ne pourraient pas dire. Et elle me rend mon étreinte. Appuyant son front contre mon épaule, je peux la sentir retenir ses sanglots et ses muscles se tendre sous mes paumes. Pour une fois, je voudrais qu'elle arrête de contenir ses émotions et qu'elle se laisse aller.

Nous restons enlacées un moment pendant lequel je sens les doigts de Lightning se crisper sur mes vêtements, puis elle semble se calmer un peu. Ou plutôt se contenir. Finalement elle se détache de moi avec douceur et essuie gentiment ses yeux, bien qu'aucune larme n'ai réussit à les franchir. Je pose alors doucement ma main contre sa joue et la force à me regarder.

Le bleu de ses iris est toujours aussi tourmenté et j'aimerais savoir quoi faire pour l'apaiser. Je caresse sa pommette avec mon pouce. Comment lui faire comprendre ? Comment lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas comme son père, qu'elle ne sera jamais comme lui, qu'elle est forte, qu'elle devrait-être fière de la personne qu'elle est devenue ? Comment lui prouver que ce n'était pas sa faute et qu'elle n'est plus seule désormais ? Comment lui dire que je suis là, que je l'aime ?

Et je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment le plus approprié pour avoir une révélation, mais cette réalité me frappe plus que jamais. Parce que même avec son passé torturé, même avec ses difficultés à se laisser approcher ou ses regards portant un poids bien trop lourd pour eux, je n'ai pas envie de fuir. Au contraire, plus que jamais je veux être à ses côtés.

Alors je fais la seule chose qui semble capable de traduire toutes ces émotions et tous ces sentiments. Je l'embrasse. Avec force, avec douceur, avec ferveur et peut-être que je me fais des idées, mais Lightning me répond avec la même fougue et la même fébrilité. Ce baiser là, il ne ressemble en rien à ceux que nous avons échangé auparavant. C'est un baiser triste et salé, mais c'est un baiser rempli tendresse. Lorsque nous y mettons fin, j'emprisonne sa tête dans mes mains et glisse mes lèvres sur sa joue pour murmurer près de son oreille :

\- Tu n'es pas comme lui Lightning. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Je ne sais pas si mes mots sont justes, ni s'ils arrivent à faire passer le message qu'ils contiennent, mais la larme que je sens couler sur ma joue et qui ne m'appartient pas me laisse penser que oui.

\- Dans sa lettre, mon père dit qu'il veut nous rencontrer ...

Son ton est bas, et je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce qu'elle ressent.

\- Serah veut accepter.

La scène à laquelle j'ai assisté par inadvertance tout à l'heure prend enfin tout son sens. Lightning continue :

\- Après tout ce qu'il a fait ... Comment peut-elle ...?

Comment oui ? Pourquoi vouloir voir cet homme que je déteste déjà de tout mon être ? Mais il reste leur père et une partie de moi comprend ce que peut ressentir la jeune fille malgré tout. Alors je tente :

\- Serah est assez grande pour faire ses propres choix Lightning, tu ne peux pas l'empêcher d'y aller si elle en a envie, mais personne ne te force à faire pareil.

La danseuse me lance un regard incertain, mais secoue la tête.

\- Je ne laisserais jamais ma soeur seule avec lui. Jamais.


	55. Chapter 55

**Salut-salut ! je tiens à m'excuser pour mon absence ces derniers mois, mais je suis de retour ! Promis la suite est déjà écrite et ne sera pas longue à venir !  
En attendant, enjoy !**

Hope passa machinalement sa main dans ses mèches grises. Du bout de son crayon, il griffonna quelques calculs avant de les rayer et de soupirer. Il avait des difficultés en physique. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les démonstrations de son professeur et n'en voyait surtout pas l'intérêt. Les lois, les mathématiques, les réactions ... Lui s'intéressait bien davantage à la philosophie ou à l'histoire.

Il tapota du bout des doigts la table en bois clair et mordilla distraitement son stylo.

Il n'était qu'en seconde et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il désirait faire de sa vie, mais il savait d'ores et déjà que dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il laisserait de côté les chiffres et autres monstruosités pour se consacrer à quelque chose qui lui plaisait vraiment.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il venait ici depuis que les cours avaient repris, quelques jours auparavant. L'appartement de Lightning lui offrait un calme et une sérénité qu'il ne trouvait pas souvent chez lui et il appréciait la compagnie silencieuse de la jeune femme. Oh, il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose avait changé chez elle ces derniers temps : elle était souvent perdue dans ses pensées, poussait parfois des soupirs las ou serrait les poings sans raison, mais le garçon n'osait pas lui demander si tout allait bien. Il avait la conviction qu'il obtiendrait une réponse qui n'aurait pas été honnête. Hope était persuadé que l'humeur taciturne de la blonde avait un rapport avec sa soeur, car elle aussi affichait une mine contrariée lorsqu'il l'avait croisée dans les escaliers. Quoiqu'il se passa chez les Farron, cela semblait être assez grave pour jeter un froid dans la maisonnée.

Malgré tout, l'adolescent s'y sentait à l'aise, probablement parce que la tension entre les soeurs n'affectait pas la relation qu'il avait avec elles. Il trouvait en Lightning une aînée protectrice qu'il admirait et en Serah une amie souriante et toujours prompte à lui proposer son aide avec ses devoirs. Distraitement, il fit tourner son crayon entre ses doigts et commença à tracer sans réfléchir quelques lignes sans forme sur sa feuille.

Hope était un jeune homme solitaire la plupart du temps. Il trouvait les garçons de son âge stupides et prétentieux, quant aux filles, il était bien trop timide pour oser leur parler, sans compter qu'elles avaient la fâcheuse manie de se déplacer en bande, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tache. Même pour aller aux toilettes elles y allaient en troupeau ! Cela lui apparaissait comme le summum de la bizarrerie. En clair : la gente féminine composait pour lui un mystère plus grand encore que ses exercices de mathématiques. C'était pour dire.

L'adolescent appuya sa joue contre sa main et continua à faire glisser la pointe de son crayon sur le papier, ajoutant quelques formes, les reliant entre elles, affinant certains traits, repassant quelques contours jusqu'à ce que le dessin commence à prendre de l'allure.

Il y avait bien une fille malgré tout qu'il avait remarqué. Elle était différente des autres. Un peu en retrait, tout comme lui. Elle avait un teint pâle et de beaux et longs cheveux violacés qui lui tombaient jusqu'au creux des reins. Hope se mordit les lèvres et effaça un coup de crayon pour le retracer de manière plus précise. Si seulement il faisait preuve d'un peu plus de cran ! Peut-être arriverait-il à prononcer autre chose que "borjour" et "aurnoir" en la croisant ! Ses bafouillements étaient tellement pathétiques que même son professeur de sciences l'avait contemplé d'un air navré la veille.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Hope sursauta violemment avant de s'empourprer. Il avait presque oublié qu'il n'était pas seul. Claire le toisait avec une expression intriguée et la première envie du jeune homme fut de gommer ce qu'il venait de tracer. Il n'en fit rien. Baissant les yeux ,il poussa son cahier vers la blonde. Celle-ci posa en douceur le livre qu'elle lisait jusqu'à maintenant et retourna le carnet de manière à ce que le dessin lui fasse face.

Elle observa un instant le croquis avant de lever lentement les yeux sur le garçon. Elle le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Finalement elle dit à voix basse :

\- Un dauphin ?

Hope passa une main gênée sur sa nuque, cherchant à éviter les yeux de Lightning qui semblaient à ce moment lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Ouais ...

Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel quelque chose prit forme dans l'esprit de la danseuse et elle articula :

\- C'est toi.

L'adolescent prit un air coupable et le bout de ses oreilles rougirent. Sous le regard perçant de la jeune femme, il se sentait comme un gamin prit en faute.

\- C'est toi qui tague les murs de l'immeuble.

De vagues réminiscences d'un soir où elle avait surpris une silhouette en plein œuvre de vandalisme sur les façades lui revinrent. La danseuse était quasiment certaine à présent que c'était Hope qu'elle avait vu ce jour là. L'air terriblement coupable de l'adolescent et les bredouillements incompréhensibles qu'étaient ses explications achevèrent de la convaincre. Ainsi c'était lui l'artiste en herbe qui s'amusait à peinturlurer le mur. C'était une sacrée découverte. Lightning fut malgré elle impressionnée. Elle trouvait ses dessins particulièrement réussis quand bien même ils n'avaient pas leur place ailleurs que sur du papier.

\- C'est très bien fait, prononça-t-elle.

Sa déclaration coupa net le bafouillage de Hope, qui de toute évidence, s'était attendu à des remontrances. Il hésita,

comme si le compliment dissimulait un piège, et lui offrit finalement un sourire contrit.

\- Merci.

Lightning hocha la tête et rendit ses devoirs au jeune homme.

\- Si j'étais toi je me contenterais de ce genre de support cela dit, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard éloquent. Tu pourrais avoir des problèmes sinon.

Hope haussa doucement les épaules. Il y avait déjà pensé, mais ça lui importait peu. Il trouvait dans le dessin un moyen de s'exprimer qu'il n'avait pas autrement, et afficher ses œuvres à la vue de tous, sans que personne ne sache que les tags venaient de lui, sans même que ses parents ne s'en doutent alors qu'ils passaient devant chaque jour; ça lui donnait un sentiment de puissance. Étaler son monde devant les autres en le gardant dissimulé malgré tout lui plaisait particulièrement.

Rien que pour ça, il était prêt à prendre le risque qu'on l'arrête un jour.

Lightning sembla comprendre que son avertissement n'avait pas suffit à raisonner le jeune homme et elle soupira secouant doucement la tête.

Elle l'aurait prévenu.

Sans ajouter quoique ce soit, Claire reprit son livre et fit mine de se replonger dedans. Le jeune homme fit nerveusement tourner son stylo entre ses doigts, attendant sur un air de défi un jugement quelconque de la part de la blonde. Voyant que rien n'arrivait, il reposa les yeux sur sa feuille, plus confus encore quant aux pensées et réactions des femmes qu'il ne l'était quelques minutes plus tôt.

.

Vanille donna un coup de pied dans le caillou qui se trouvait devant elle. La pierre fut projetée plus loin, elle roula sur quelques mètres avant de tomber dans la rivière, provoquant quelques cercles concentriques dans les flots calmes.

\- Et il est revenu comme ça, sans plus d'explication ? demanda-t'elle lorsque le galet eu disparu de son champ de vision.

A ses côtés, Serah hocha la tête en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches d'un geste vif. En une petite demi-heure elle avait tout raconter à la rouquine : son enfance, son adolescence en famille d'accueil en passant par l'arrestation de son père et son retour dans leur vie et pour finir, sa dispute avec sa soeur.

\- Que disait cette lettre exactement ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses soupira avant de réciter :

\- Qu'il était désolé, qu'il souhaitait nous parler, qu'il avait changé et qu'il voulait faire partie de nos vies.

Vanille sembla réfléchir un moment, considérant les options qui s'offraient à son amie.

\- Et tu en as envie ?

\- C'est mon père, murmura Serah, je sais que Lightning le déteste et qu'il était horrible avec elle ... Avec nous, mais je ne m'en souviens pas bien. Pour moi il reste malgré tout celui qui m'emmenait à l'école le matin et qui me faisait des crêpes pour mon anniversaire ...

La blonde se passa une main dans les cheveux, ressemblant à cet instant de manière frappante à son aînée, avant de poursuivre sur un ton plus hésitant :

\- Mais si j'accepte de le rencontrer, Lightning va terriblement m'en vouloir. Ce sera comme une trahison à ses yeux ... Tu comprends ? Demanda-t-elle à Vanille.

La rousse qui jusqu'à présent écoutait son amie en observant distraitement le va-et-vient des passants, tourna la tête et plongea son regard vert dans les yeux bleus de l'étudiante. Elle la regarda longuement, l'analysant de haut en bas avant de dire d'une voix douce :

\- Et tu as peur d'être déçue n'est-ce pas ?

Surprise par la perspicacité de Vanille, Serah déglutit difficilement et sans chercher à le nier, approuva d'un signe avant de reprendre d'une voix où transparaissait cette fois clairement son anxiété :

\- Et s'il était vraiment tel que ma soeur le décrit ? Si c'était un monstre ? Ou pire ! Si il n'en était pas un ? Je veux dire ... Je sais qu'il est loin d'être tout blanc, mais ça reste un être humain, tout le monde fait des erreurs ... Non ? S'il regrette vraiment ? C'est mon père ... Il est le seul parent qu'il me reste avec Lightning, je ne veux pas l'exclure de ma vie sans avoir pu lui parler avant. Sans avoir jugé par moi-même..

\- Je vois, chuchota la rouquine.

Elles prirent en silence quelques pas, continuant à avancer le long de la rive, avant que Vanille ne se décide à dire :

\- Je pense que tu devrais le rencontrer si c'est ce que tu désires. Tant pis si Lightning le prend mal, c'est ta sœur, elle te pardonnera. Mais si tu n'y vas pas, tu le regretteras. Au moins si tu lui parles, tu seras fixée, tu sauras si ça vaut le coup de commencer une relation avec lui ou non.

La sagesse inhabituelle qui sortait de la bouche de la jeune fille surprit une nouvelle fois Serah. Elle médita ses paroles pendant qu'elles quittaient les quais et regagnaient le centre de Nautilus. Finalement, l'ombre d'un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle dit :

\- Merci Vanille, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

La rouquine eu une expression espiègle comme elle en avait souvent et affirma avec toute la modestie du monde :

\- Oh probablement que tu nagerais dans le désespoir total et que tu mettrais des vêtements d'une laideur à pleurer.

L'allusion à leur journée de shopping tira cette fois à la cadette Farron un franc sourire qu'elle coupla avec un faux air outré qui les fit rire toutes les deux. Bien vite cependant, la conversation retrouva son sérieux lorsque la rousse demanda :

\- Quand veut-il vous voir ?

\- Jeudi. Dans sa lettre, il nous donne rendez-vous à l'entrée d'un parc; répondit Serah. En périphérie de Nautilus. Il dit qu'il nous attendra là-bas, et que si nous ne venons pas, il comprendra qu'on ne veut pas de lui et nous laissera tranquille.

\- Jeudi, répéta Vanille, c'est dans deux jours !

La rousse s'empara soudainement des mains de Serah, affichant un air grave.

\- Comment vas-tu t'habiller ?

La remarque fit de nouveau sourire la blonde et acheva de la convaincre qu'elle adorait cette petite boule d'énergie qu'était Vanille. Elle arrivait toujours à lui remonter le moral en toutes circonstances, et elle venait de le prouver une nouvelle fois.

Le fait d'avoir pris une décision venait d'enlever un poids de ses épaules. Serah dénoua son écharpe, l'enleva et la plia d'un geste machinal avant de la glisser dans son sac. Son choix cependant en appelait un autre.

\- Est-ce que je devrais le dire à Lightning ?

Son aînée refusait non seulement de manière catégorique de voir leur géniteur, mais elle lui avait également formellement et arbitrairement interdit d'y aller. Il y avait fort à parier que Claire ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l'empêcher de le rencontrer. Elle adorait sa soeur, mais elle était capable de prendre ses propres décisions.

A ses côtés, Vanille se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres. Elle n'avait cette fois aucun conseil à donner à son amie. Elle était d'avis que quoique la blonde fasse, elle ne pourrait échapper à une confrontation avec sa soeur. Et elle tendait à penser que cette conversation allait être houleuse.

Dans le meilleur des scénarios.


	56. Chapter 56

Il faisait nuit et froid.

Déjà en temps normal, Lightning n'aimait pas attendre, mais dans ces conditions-là, cela représentait un réel effort.

Elle croisa les bras et appuya son dos contre le pilier glacé qui se trouvait derrière elle. Se mordant les lèvres, elle fit de son mieux pour prendre son mal en patience. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Elle n'appartenait pas à cet endroit. Et pourtant. Cela faisait désormais une quinzaine de minutes qu'elle était là, à la sortie de la faculté de langues. Claire était convaincue que Fang la faisait poireauter dans le seul et unique but de se faire désirer.

Elle jeta un oeil en direction de l'escalier qui lui faisait face et par lequel la brune était sensée descendre. Personne. Elle sortit son téléphone, vérifiant ainsi si l'étudiante ne lui avait pas envoyé de message, mais il n'en était rien. Peut-être s'était elle trompée d'endroit ? Lightning rejeta presque aussitôt cette idée. Elle avait fait le tour du bâtiment et il n'y avait que cet endroit qui corresponde à la description de Fang. Escalier, bistrot universitaire sur la droite, bureau des étudiants à gauche.

A cette heure tardive cependant, tout était fermé et éteint. La faculté avait même un faux air de bâtiment hanté avec le bruit que produisait le vent en s'engouffrant dans les couloirs. Claire retint un frisson -de froid bien évidemment- et repoussa les cheveux qui étaient tombés sur ses yeux.

Il y avait bien eu un petit groupe d'étudiants un peu plus tôt qui était sortit d'une classe et qui était passé devant elle, mais aucune trace de la colombienne parmi eux.

La danseuse pinça les lèvres et entreprit de compter mentalement jusqu'à dix, si la brune n'arrivait pas entre temps, elle s'en irait.

Un ... Deux ... Trois ... Quatre ...

Elle en était à vingt-deux lorsque l'étudiante apparut enfin.

Comme si elle n'était pas le moins du monde pressée, Fang discutait tranquillement avec un brun qui la dépassait d'une bonne tête et aux bras énormes.

La jeune colombienne ajusta le sac qu'elle avait passé en bandoulière sur son épaule et parcouru le hall des yeux. Lorsque Lightning capta enfin son regard, elle eut droit à un sourire mi joyeux mi contrit. D'un geste de la tête, Fang désigna l'homme avec qui elle parlait et leva les yeux au ciel., cherchant visiblement à lui faire passer un message.

Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient, Claire entreprit donc d'observer celui qui semblait être responsable du retard de son amie.

C'était un homme à la carrure impressionnante. Les cheveux ras, le visage carré, il paraissait plus âgé que les jeunes femmes. Probablement un professeur jugea la danseuse. Se sentant sûrement observé, l'homme en question baissa la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la danseuse. Il la détailla longuement, mettant la jeune femme relativement mal à l'aise. Comme toujours lorsqu'elle se sentait analysée, la blonde transforma sa gêne en agacement et envoya un regard assassin au professeur. Loin d'être impressionné, celui-ci eut même un sourire en coin.

Lorsque Fang et le brun arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Lightning se redressa et épousseta machinalement son manteau. Elle espérait que l'homme allait continuer son chemin, mais bien au contraire, ce dernier s'arrêta juste en face d'elle. Même si elle mourrait d'envie de l'envoyer paître, Claire se contint afin de ne pas attirer d'ennuis à l'étudiante.

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement pendant lequel personne n'ouvrit la bouche. Fang semblait aussi perplexe que la blonde quant au comportement de son professeur, et assistait sans vraiment le comprendre au combat de regard qui avait débuté entre eux. Finalement elle se racla la gorge, cherchant à attirer leur attention :

\- Professeur Amodar ?

Sans lui répondre, le tas de muscles fouilla dans ses poches avant d'en sortir une carte un peu froissée qu'il lissa avant de la tendre à Lightning. Celle-ci la saisi d'un geste incertain.

\- Réfléchissez-y.

Et sur cette unique phrase qui d'ailleurs n'en était pas vraiment une, le dénommé Amodar se détourna et partit à grand pas. Laissées seules, Fang et Claire s'entre-regardèrent un moment d'un air septique. La blonde ensuite leva doucement le morceau de papier qu'elle avait toujours dans la main à hauteur de ses yeux avant de hausser un sourcil.

\- Lieutenant recruteur Amodar ? lut-elle, c'est un militaire ?

Fang afficha une expression amusée avant de se pencher par dessus l'épaule de Claire.

\- Un ancien militaire reconverti dans le professorat, corrigea la brune. Il essaie d'enrôler toutes les filles dans l'armée. Je suis sure que pratiquement la moitié du campus à sa carte.

\- C'est un peu ... Etrange, non ?

La brune haussa les épaules avant de glisser son bras autour de celui de Lightning et de l'entraîner en direction de la sortie de la fac.

\- Je crois que l'armée lui manque.

La blonde hésita un instant à jeter le petit rectangle cartonné dans une poubelle avant de soupirer et de glisser sa main et la carte dans sa poche. Puis comme si elle venait de s'en souvenir, elle énonça :

\- Tu es en retard.

La brune eut la décence de paraître gêné. Elle se frotta la nuque de sa main libre et dit sur un ton d'excuse :

\- Je sais. Excuse-moi, Amodar m'a retenue.

\- Que voulait-il ? demanda Claire tandis qu'elles sortaient de l'enceinte du bâtiment pour gagner la rue.

Fang soupira et baissa la tête vers ses pieds. Avec le reflet des lampadaires qui éclairaient faiblement la ville, la danseuse ne parvenait pas à distinguer clairement le visage de son homologue. Son attitude si différente de celle qu'elle affichait en général piqua cependant la curiosité et l'inquiétude de la blonde.

\- Un problème ?

L'étudiante secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- Non, au contraire ... Mes premiers résultats aux partiels viennent de tomber. Je suis sélectionnée pour faire un échange universitaire l'an prochain dans l'une des meilleures facultés de langues du monde.

L'annonce était si soudaine que Lightning mit un instant à comprendre. Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Fang n'avait-elle pas du tout l'air ravie ? N'était-ce pas le moment où elle était sensée lui dire bravo ?

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle non ?

La brune eut un nouveau soupir et regarda Claire comme si elle ne saisissait décidément rien. Ce qui était probablement le cas à bien y réfléchir.

\- Le campus est à Saint-Pétersbourg.

\- En Russie ? s'exclama Claire.

Fang hocha la tête avant de lâcher le bras de la danseuse et de se laisser tomber sur un muret qui lui arrivait à hauteur des genoux. Claire resta abasourdie une poignée de seconde avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

\- Oh.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle parvint à dire. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du être heureuse pour l'étudiante, après tout c'était sans doute une opportunité exceptionnelle. Mais la seule chose qu'elle ressentait, c'était un mélange d'anxiété et de tristesse. Lightning avala sa salive, essayant malgré tout de formuler les félicitations de rigueur.

\- Je ne sais pas encore si je vais accepter, murmura la colombienne avant que la danseuse n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Un bref soulagement s'empara de Claire avant de se mélanger à de l'incertitude.

\- Pourquoi ?

Fang leva les yeux au ciel, comme si la blonde était décidément un cas désespéré. Elle planta son regard vert dans le bleu céruléen de la jeune femme en répondant :

\- Je n'ai pas forcément envie de me retrouver à 5000 kilomètres de chez moi.

La brune prit un instant de silence avant de continuer d'un voix plus douce :

\- Beaucoup de choses me retiennent ici. Ma famille, Vanille ... Toi.

La déclaration pinça le coeur de Claire et elle ne pu retenir un sourire. Sa joie d'entendre l'importance qu'elle avait aux yeux de Fang fut cependant vite accompagnée d'une certaine gêne. Elle tourna la tête triturant nerveusement sa manche.

\- Alors ... Que vas tu faire ?

Fang considéra un moment la jeune femme aux cheveux roses et répondit :

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Ça reste le genre d'offre qui ne se présente pas souvent.

Elles restèrent encore assises ensemble pendant quelques minutes avant que la brune ne laisse échapper un frisson lorsqu'une bourrasque un peu plus forte que les autres les atteignit. Elle resserra les pans de son manteau contre elle et entreprit de se frictionner les mains l'une contre l'autre. Lightning l'observa faire et après une brève hésitation, posa la paume de sa main sur le dos de Fang et lui frotta gentiment dans le but de la réchauffer.

\- Nous devrions rentrer avant que tu ne te transformes en stalagmite, argua la blonde. Je te raccompagne chez toi si tu veux.

Fang la remercia d'un signe de tête et elle se relevèrent toutes les deux.

.

Elles traversèrent plusieurs rues sans croiser personne à part quelques passants qui se pressaient de rentrer chez eux pour se mettre au chaud. Une fois n'est pas coutume, les cours de la brune avaient fini à 20h, soit deux heures plus tard que d'habitude. Pour l'occasion, elle avait demandé à la danseuse de venir la voir, et, à sa surprise, Lightning avait accepté sans rechigner.

Elles quittèrent rapidement l'avenue principale de Nautilus pour bifurquer dans une rue adjacente moins éclairée. En temps normal Fang préférait rester dans l'axe le plus fréquenté, mais elle aspirait actuellement à rentrer chez elle au plus vite, aussi n'hésita-t-elle pas à prendre les raccourcis.

Elle n'étaient plus qu'à deux rues de son appartement lorsque le téléphone de la brune se mit à sonner, coupant net la conversation des jeunes femmes. Fang fouilla dans son sac et en tira son portable. Le visage d'un garçon aux cheveux châtains mi-long et aux yeux bleus s'affichait à l'écran. La colombienne garda son téléphone en mains quelques secondes avant de décliner l'appel.

Pendant qu'elle remettait l'engin à sa place, Lightning plissait les yeux, cherchant à se souvenir où elle avait déjà aperçu le jeune homme.

\- Désolée, s'excusa Fang.

\- Pas de problème.

Claire remit une mèche de ses mèches roses à sa place derrière son oreille avant de reprendre :

\- Ce garçon ... Il me dit quelque chose.

L'étudiante eut un grand sourire comme si elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose et hocha la tête.

\- C'est Noel, affirma-t-elle. Tu l'as vu au nouvel an sans doute.

Lightning ne pu retenir un rire légèrement moqueur devant la phrase qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'amuse ? demanda curieusement la colombienne.

\- J'ai croisé Noel au nouvel an, répéta Claire, ça n'arrive pas souvent.

Fang mis une fraction de seconde avant de comprendre avant de rire à son tour. Elle tapa néanmoins l'épaule Lightning non seulement pour la punir de sa raillerie, mais aussi pour la dissuader de faire d'autres jeux de mots aussi lamentables.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer de son prénom.

Claire se contenta de hausser les épaules en conservant son sourire en coin. Elle était presque sure qu'il s'agissait de l'étudiant avec qui la brune dansait avant qu'elle n'arrive à la dite soirée du nouvel an, et elle sentait remuer en elle un léger sentiment de jalousie. Se moquer de lui n'était donc que justice après tout.

Elles arrivèrent finalement devant l'immeuble de Fang quelques minutes plus tard. La brune ouvrit la porte du hall d'entrée et invita Lightning à passer devant elle. Elles grimpèrent les marches et s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil de la jeune femme. La colombienne glissa la clé dans sa serrure, et poussa le battant, ouvrant la porte d'un geste.

\- Tu rentres ? demanda Fang.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses eut soudain un air hésitant.

\- Il est déjà tard, murmura-t-elle.

Fang jeta un œil sur la montre qu'elle avait au poignet.

\- Non pas tant que ça, remarqua-t-elle. Il n'est même pas 21h.

Claire baissa les yeux, sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de prononcer :

\- D'accord.

Fang afficha un air satisfait et s'effaça pour laisser passer la danseuse.

Quand elles furent à l'intérieur, elles enlevèrent leurs manteaux, les posant sur le dos d'une chaise, puis la brune se dirigea vers son frigidaire. Elle en tira un bouteille d'eau et une tablette de chocolat qu'elle posa sur la table.

\- Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-elle à la blonde qui l'observait.

La danseuse fit non de la tête avant d'ajouter :

\- C'est tout ce que tu comptes manger ?

Lightning désigna le chocolat du menton et haussa un sourcil, affichant ce que Fang prit pour un air protecteur. La brune saisi la tablette entre ses doigts, en cassa une barre et croqua dedans dans une expression innocente.

\- Quoi, ce n'est pas bien ?

Claire roula des yeux en entendant le ton taquin de Fang et croisa les bras en changeant d'appui.

\- Et pourquoi mets-tu ton chocolat au frigo ? Il ne fait pas assez frais dehors ?

Prise au dépourvu par la question, la brune considéra ce qu'il restait de la tablette comme si celle ci contenait la réponse. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? Il ne risquait pas de fondre.

\- C'est parce que je n'ai pas de place ailleurs, affirma-t-elle pour ne pas perdre la face.

Ce disant, elle fouilla dans ses placards pour en tirer deux verres.

\- Désolée, je n'ai rien d'autre à te proposer que de l'eau. Ou du thé. Je peux te faire du thé si tu veux.

La danseuse fit non de la tête et appuya sa hanche contre une chaise :

\- De l'eau c'est très bien. Mais sérieusement, c'est tout ce que tu vas avaler ?

Fang tendit un verre à la danseuse et le remplit en répondant :

\- Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des courses, je n'ai rien d'autre que de la moutarde et un paquet de céréales ici.

Lightning eut envie de se frapper le front avec le plat de la main. Elle se contenta de toiser l'étudiante en se massant les tempes.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? Nous nous serions arrêtées quelque part ou nous serions allées chez moi.

L'étudiante s'appuya contre l'évier, face à la blonde et prit un air charmeur.

\- Est ce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Susurra-t-elle en portant son verre à sa bouche.

Piquée au vif Claire voulu immédiatement nier avant de se raviser brusquement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'effectivement, elle s'inquiétait.

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle avec une sincérité désarmante.

Fang failli recracher son eau devant la réponse plus qu'inattendue de la blonde. Elle observa la danseuse, cherchant à voir si elle se moquait d'elle, avant de ressentir une légère chaleur lui monter aux joues.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle bêtement.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Claire de regarder l'étudiante comme si elle ne comprenait rien. La blonde resta immobile une fraction de seconde, puis se décolla de son appui d'un mouvement de reins et s'approcha dangereusement de son homologue. Elle lui prit le verre des mains et le posa derrière elle dans l'évier. Le rapprochement provoqua une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur chez la brune, qui se contenta de regarder faire la danseuse, attendant de voir où celle-ci voulait en venir.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. D'un geste calme, Lightning leva la main au niveau du visage de la jeune femme et la posa contre sa joue, l'attirant vers elle par la même occasion.

La blonde garda la position une seconde, laissant son souffle caresser les lèvres de Fang, appréciant celui soudainement plus court de la brune sur sa propre bouche. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, captant le regard vert de la colombienne, et murmura :

\- Vraiment.

Fang expira brutalement, faisant bouger quelques mèches de cheveux rosés contre le front de sa partenaire, avant de glisser une main dans le dos de la blonde. Sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment laquelle des deux ne s'était rapprochée, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser à la fois léger et fougueux.

Claire glissa sa deuxième main autour du visage de la brune, l'emprisonnant entre ses doigts avant que leur échange ne s'approfondisse. Elle eut bientôt un gout de chocolat sur la langue qui la fit gentiment sourire contre les lèvres de Fang. Mais bien vite pourtant, cette pensée ainsi que toutes les autres qu'elle avait s'estompèrent pour laisser place à une passion partagée et une ivresse contenue.

Finalement, au bout de ce qui lui paru à la fois une éternité et une seconde, la colombienne mit fin à l'échange et recula doucement pour mettre quelques centimètres entre elle. Fang attrapa les poignets de Lightning qui avaient toujours les mains sur ses pommettes et les serra légèrement.

D'une voix rendue plus rauque par le désir, l'étudiante susurra :

\- Reste avec moi ce soir.

Les pupilles dilatées, Claire ne bougea pas pendant une fraction de seconde. Elle n'était pas sure d'être prête pour ça. Mais peut-être était-ce le fait que la brune lui avait annoncé son possible départ ou peut-être était-ce à cause de cette jalousie qu'elle avait ressentie pour Noel un peut plus tôt, ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle en avait tout simplement très envie; en tout cas, elle hocha doucement la tête, donnant silencieusement son assentiment à Fang.

Les yeux brillants, celle-ci scella une nouvelle fois ses lèvres à celles de Claire, l'entraînant doucement en direction de sa chambre.

**Alors ? Vous voulez la suite ? Parce que je ne sais pas encore si je vais l'écrire ou si je vais passer directement à une autre scène dans le prochain chapitre ..  
A la prochaine !**


	57. Chapter 57

**Et voici la suite !  
Plusieurs annonces à l'occasion de la sortie de ce chapitre :  
Tout d'abord, cette fic touche à sa fin, j'estime qu'il ne lui manque que quatre ou cinq chapitres; et j'espère la terminer avant qu'elle fête ses deux ans (en février ce me semble).  
Ensuite, si je mets autant de temps à publier, c'est parce que je travaille depuis un moment sur une autre fanfiction incluant bien entendu nos héros de final fantasy 13. Le projet n'est pas terminé et fait déjà plus de 110 pages word ! L'intro est pour le moment en cours de correction, alors pour ceux que ça intéresse, restez avec moi.  
En attendant, bonne lecture ! **

L'esprit de Claire était perdu dans une sorte de demi-conscience. Elle avait l'impression de sentir son corps lourd de sommeil quelque part au loin, tandis que des pensées incohérentes et sans commencement ni fin défilaient doucement dans sa tête. Elle se sentait bien. Ses sens engourdis lui faisaient parvenir des sensations inhabituelles qu'elle n'analysa pas immédiatement, se contentant de savourer son état de semi-sommeil encore quelques instants. Finalement, un rayon de lumière plus vif que les autres vint caresser ses paupières, achevant de la réveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux dans un frémissement, et sa vision mit une poignée de secondes avant de s'adapter à la pénombre de la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle parvint à distinguer les formes et les ombres, elle entreprit de se redresser légèrement. Son regard se posa d'abord sur le drap blanc qui la recouvrait avant de glisser vers la source de chaleur qu'elle sentait à ses côtés. Un second corps était présent près d'elle. Lightning sentit son pouls s'affoler en reconnaissant la chevelure ébène de Fang à quelques centimètres de son visage. La colombienne lui tournait le dos. Son souffle lent et régulier indiquait qu'elle dormait toujours. Le dos de la brune n'était pas couvert, et la couleur caramélisée de sa peau tranchait nettement avec le bras d'albâtre que la danseuse avait passé autour de son ventre pendant la nuit.

Claire eut un mouvement de recul qui froissa les draps. Elle était dans le lit de Fang. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Des réminiscences de la veille lui parvinrent par vagues, et elle sentit le rouge lui monter doucement aux joues. Par Etro, qu'avait-elle fait ? La blonde se mordit les lèvres et laissa son regard errer sur les épaules de Fang, ses omoplates puis suivre la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale qui allait se perdre sous les couvertures. Elle l'observa ainsi un moment tandis que les battements de son coeur revenaient à la normale. Elle calqua le rythme de sa respiration à celle de Fang, cherchant à apaiser ses pensées de la même façon. Lentement, la tension disparut de ses muscles et elle expira. Avec une pointe d'appréhension, la danseuse reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'elle avait quitté une minute auparavant. Elle serra le poing, le desserra, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

Dans son esprit, les souvenirs de la nuit qu'elle venait de passer continuaient d'affluer. Son bref instant de panique céda rapidement la place à un mélange de curiosité et de timidité. Lightning leva finalement la main au niveau de la nuque de la colombienne, et effleura de l'index la courbe de son épaule. Elle soupira, laissant son souffle courir sur la peau de l'étudiante. Son réveil brusque avait chassé toutes traces de fatigue qui aurait pu rester en elle. Le regard de Claire qui errait toujours sur le dos de la brune s'accrocha à une petite cicatrice qu'elle possédait en-dessous de la nuque. La danseuse se souvenait l'avoir sentie du bout des doigts la veille.

Dans son sommeil, Fang eut un marmonnement incompréhensible et bougea un peu avant de s'immobiliser. Son attitude si infantile et vulnérable tira un sourire à la blonde; et elle alla passer l'index sur la petite marque qu'elle avait vue une seconde plus tôt, espérant à moitié tirer la colombienne des bras de Morphée. Elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment éprouvé d'affection physique pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour sa soeur cadette se sentait soudain l'envie de passer à nouveau le bras en travers de la taille de Fang et d'enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux pour respirer plus pleinement son parfum épicé.

Lightning n'en fit rien pourtant, et, après une poignée de secondes, se redressa. Elle s'assit le plus silencieusement possible, repoussant les couvertures et laissa ses pieds glisser hors du lit. Elle prit une seconde pour appuyer ses coudes sur ses genoux, se prenant brièvement la tête dans les mains, à la fois pour achever de se réveiller et pour tenter de maîtriser ses émotions. Enfin, elle releva les yeux, et, avisant ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, se mit debout pour tenter de les rassembler. Elle enfila ses sous-vêtements, puis sortit de la chambre non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard mitigé en direction de la forme toujours allongée de Fang qu'elle avait prit soin de couvrir jusqu'aux épaules.

L'appartement de la colombienne étant relativement petit, elle n'eut qu'à ouvrir une porte pour trouver la salle de bain. Elle y entra avant d'appuyer ses paumes contre l'évier. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la douche, caressant l'idée de se couler sous un jet d'eau brûlant avant d'y renoncer par peur de réveiller Fang. Après tout, le mur de la salle de bain était mitoyen à celui de la chambre. Un sentiment de gêne monta en Claire lorsque la pensée que l'appartement n'était peut-être pas bien insonorisé et que les voisins avaient pu entendre involontairement leurs ébats de la veille. Leurs ébats. Lightning se mordit à nouveau les lèvres, partagée entre l'envie de rire et la honte.

D'un geste nerveux, la danseuse ouvrit le robinet et se passa un peu d'eau froide sur la figure. Elle finit ensuite de s'habiller, remit quelques mèches de ses cheveux en place avant de sortir de la pièce pour regagner ce qui faisait à la fois office de hall d'entrée, et de salon. Claire avisa son manteau et se dirigea vers lui. Elle fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit son téléphone. Elle l'alluma, constatant à la fois qu'il n'était pas encore huit heures et qu'elle avait un message de sa soeur l'informant qu'elle passait la nuit chez Vanille. Une fois de plus en l'espace de quelques minutes, la jeune femme fut prise d'un sentiment de honte. Elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à Serah depuis la veille et n'avait même pas pris la peine de la prévenir qu'elle ne rentrerait pas dormir chez elles. Avec le recul, elle remerciait Etro que le sort ait pour une fois jouer en sa faveur et que sa cadette ait découché aussi. Elle n'osait pas imaginer le genre de questions et de réflexions auxquelles elle aurait eu droit si Serah avait découvert son absence au petit matin.

Claire remettait son portable à sa place lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent l'extrémité pointue d'un bout de carton. La danseuse attrapa l'objet et le tira à elle, reconnaissant la carte qu'Amodar lui avait confié. Elle la lut une nouvelle fois, remarquant la devise de l'armée de terre inscrite en-dessous du nom du lieutenant et se laissa tomber en silence sur une chaise.

L'armée. Lightning n'avait pas pris le temps de considérer la chose la veille, mais dans le calme du matin, elle se prit à l'envisager.

Elle se souvenait clairement d'une présentation qu'était venu faire un commandant plusieurs fois décoré dans son collège lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente. L'homme l'avait marquée. Elle se souvenait précisément de son maintien stricte, de sa présence imposante et du respect qu'il avait immédiatement imposé. La force, la discipline, la justice, autant de notions que Claire avait élevé au rang de valeurs personnelles et qui semblaient être inscrites au fer rouge dans l'attitude de cet homme. La passion avec laquelle le militaire avait décrit son métier, la flamme qui brillait dans son regard, son air inébranlable et sur de lui avaient été aux yeux de la blonde comme une révélation.

Elle se rappelait également très bien du soir même de cette présentation, lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle et qu'elle avait découvert son père avachi sur le canapé entouré de plusieurs cadavres de bières. Elle l'avait trouvé encore plus pathétique que d'habitude. Il n'était qu'un lâche. Le commandant était un héro. Et elle savait d'ores et déjà où elle voulait se situer plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle avait du commencer à travailler quelques années plus tard pour subvenir à ses besoins et ceux de Serah, Claire avait immédiatement songé à s'enrôler dans l'armée. Mais elle avait bien vite abandonné l'idée. Elle savait qu'elle aurait été obligée de partir loin de sa soeur en devenant un soldat, et celle-ci n'avait alors que quatorze ans. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser en famille d'accueil pendant qu'elle partait en mission. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Alors elle avait tiré un trait sur son projet d'avenir militaire pour trouver un autre travail. Serah avait toujours été sa priorité. Elle était sa seule famille.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, les choses étaient différentes. Elles avaient grandi, mûri, et même si Claire avait parfois encore du mal à le reconnaître, sa soeur n'était plus une enfant. Elle s'épanouissait de jour en jour, devenait adulte. Était adulte. Ses premiers résultats aux partiels semblait la promettre à un brillant avenir, et derrière l'incommensurable fierté que la danseuse ressentait, elle devait bien avouer que quelque part, un vide se creusait en elle. Elle avait sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour que sa cadette en arrive là où elle était, et elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à le refaire si c'était à recommencer. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu laissée en arrière.

L'armée lui offrirait un emploi stable, et si elle en montrait les qualités nécessaire, elle aurait la possibilité de grimper les échelons. Serah l'avait dit elle même, elle était capable de s'occuper d'elle toute seule. Evidemment Claire ne cesserait jamais de s'inquiéter ni de veiller sur sa cadette, mais elle n'était plus obligée de la surveiller en permanence. Peut-être était-il temps qu'elle pense à son propre futur.

Lightning coula en regard vers la porte toujours entrebâillée de Fang. Elle ne savait pas encore si la brune allait en faire partie, de son futur. Elle avait des chances de partir en Russie à la rentrée suivante après tout. La danseuse n'était pas dupe, et malgré la certaine gêne qu'elle ressentait encore par rapport à la nuit qu'elles venaient de partager, elle ne pouvait nier que ça lui avait plu. Claire eut une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur. Oh non, elle ne pouvait pas le nier.

Pour autant, elle n'avait pas envie de se restreindre à nouveau pour quelqu'un. Si elle ne saisissait pas sa chance aujourd'hui et qu'en septembre la colombienne partait, que ferait-elle ? Non elle ne pouvait pas mettre sa vie en suspens en attendant que Fang se décide. Claire n'avait pas envie de stopper ce qui naissait entre elles, au contraire, mais elle ne voulait pas arrêter de vivre pour autant.

Et elle avait besoin d'un emploi. Le loyer n'allait pas se payer tout seul. Elle avait assez d'argent de côté pour tenir encore quelques mois, mais elle devait sérieusement recommencer à travailler.

Tout au final semblait l'amener à la même conclusion : elle devait tenter sa chance et saisir l'opportunité qui se présentait à elle. Même si en y réfléchissant bien, elle ne savait pas vraiment en quoi elle consistait, cette opportunité. Le lieutenant Amodar était à priori à la retraite, il était même étonnant, voire anormal qu'il se balade toujours avec des cartes sur lui. Lightning haussa les épaules, jugeant que de toutes façons "qui ne tente rien n'a rien", et prit la décision de contacter l'ancien militaire dès que l'heure serait plus appropriée.

Satisfaite de sa réflexion, Claire rangea la carte dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et balaya la pièce du regard. Et maintenant que faisait-elle ?

Si elle avait été dans l'un des romans mièvres et désolants de Serah, elle serait probablement allée chercher le petit déjeuner pour elle et son amante. Son amante. Elle avait toujours du mal avec l'idée.

La blonde se leva et se dirigea vers le frigidaire qu'elle ouvrit. La brune n'avait pas menti. Il ne lui restait vraiment qu'un pot de moutarde et la moité de la tablette de chocolat de la veille. Pour quelqu'un qui avait passé son enfance avec une mère dont l'unique dessein semblait être : faire manger sa fille, les invités de sa fille, en bref, tous ceux qui passaient le pas de sa porte, Lightning s'étonnait de voir que Fang puisse se contenter d'aussi peu. Il y avait fort à parier que si Anastasia était présente, elle aurait fait une syncope devant les placards vides de sa fille et se serait mortellement inquiétée de sa santé physique et mentale.

Une brève bouffée d'affection pour la mère de Fang saisi Lightning avant que celle-ci ne la rejette violemment. Ah non ! Elle n'allait pas devenir sentimentale ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de s'attacher aux gens en ce moment ? D'abord Hope, puis les parents de Fang, et même Vanille qui avait trahi le secret de son métier ! C'était surement la faute de Fang tout ça !

Claire eut un regard suspicieux en direction de la chambre de la brune d'où aucun son ou semblant de mouvement ne s'était échappés. Si Lightning commençait à éprouver n'importe quelle forme de sympathie ou même d'acceptation vis à vis du petit ami de sa soeur qu'elle avait surnommé Snow l'idiot (ça rimait et ça lui allait bien après tout !), elle songerait sérieusement à consulter.

La danseuse referma la porte du frigo. Peut-être que l'idée du petit déjeuner n'était pas si mauvaise finalement. Il n'y avait rien pour se sustenter dans cet appartement, et elle-même commençait à avoir faim. Quoiqu'elle fasse, se serait en tout cas toujours mieux que d'attendre sur une chaise le réveil de Fang tout en s'inquiétant des conséquences de leur nuit sur leur relation. Car oui, elle s'en inquiétait.

Sans hésiter plus longtemps, la jeune femme enfila son manteau et chercha un bout de papier et un crayon. Elle griffonna un mot à l'intention de la colombienne au cas où celle-ci se lèverait pendant qu'elle était sortie, et s'empara des clés de la brune. Elle sortit de l'appartement puis prit une pause sur le seuil de sa porte. Devait-elle enfermer la brune à l'intérieur ou laisser la porte ouverte ?

Lightning jeta un oeil autour d'elle. Le quartier était relativement tranquille, les voisins paraissaient n'être que d'honnêtes familles, Fang semblait donc avoir plus de chance de devoir sortir en courant de son appartement pour cause d'incendie dans sa douche que de subir un cambriolage à cette heure de la journée. Il y avait de tout façon de fortes chances qu'aucun des deux scénarios ne se produise se rassura Claire. Elle ferma donc la porte sans la verrouiller et descendit les escaliers. Une fois dehors, elle tourna la tête sur la droite et sur la gauche, cherchant à se repérer. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien cette partie de la ville, aussi avait-elle peur de se perdre. Elle décida finalement de partir en direction du centre de Nautilus, espérant trouver quelque chose d'ouvert à cette heure encore matinale.

Sans savoir vraiment comment elle était arrivée là, la blonde tomba rapidement sur une petite épicerie que le propriétaire, un homme à la peau d'un noir ébène et une coupe afro qui lui apparaissait comme le comble du mauvais gout (qu'elle même, qui n'avait pourtant aucun sens de la mode selon sa soeur, le remarque en disait long) était sur me point d'ouvrir.

Elle décida donc de patienter devant jusqu'à ce que le gérant ne lui fasse signe d'entrer avec un sourire avenant et pénétra dans la modeste échoppe. La danseuse fit le tour des rayons, attrapa une ou deux boites de conserve ainsi que quelques fruits. Elle passa devant le café sans s'arrêter avant de passer un peu plus de temps devant les paquets de biscuits.

Elle qui, au départ, n'était venu chercher que de quoi déjeuner se retrouva très vite avec un sac plein et avec de quoi nourrir la brune pour au moins deux jours. Au moins ainsi, se disait-elle, Fang aurait quelque chose dans ses placards.

Elle ne se rendit absolument pas compte qu'elle agissait de manière presque maternelle avec l'étudiante.

Lorsque la danseuse estima qu'elle avait suffisamment d'aliments, elle se dirigea vers la caisse. Elle posa ses courses devant l'homme démodé tandis que celui-ci baillait longuement. Il semblait assez fatigué. Il n'était pourtant pas si tôt. Elle lui adressa donc un petit sourire d'encouragement qui se transforma rapidement en rictus lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de sourire à tout va ?

Préférant occulter ce moment, elle régla ses achats et sortit au plus vite, voulant goûter à un peu de tranquillité et de solitude. Elle avança à grands pas dans l'optique de rentrer chez Fang sans avoir à user ses maxillaires dans un autre sourire pour aujourd'hui.

Elle remonta la rue, effectuant le chemin inverse de celui qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt. Elle était presque devant l'immeuble de Fang lorsqu'une douce odeur de chocolat chaud et de pain frais lui chatouilla les narines. Un coup d'oeil de l'autre côté de la rue lui apprit qu'elle était en face d'une boulangerie à laquelle elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'aller. Lightning s'immobilisa et fronça les sourcils dans une hésitation. Elle ne voulait pas tomber dans les clichés romantiques à deux sous. Elle n'était pas romantique. Mais l'odeur des croissants lui mit l'eau à la bouche.

Ce n'était pas considéré comme du romantisme si c'était juste parce qu'elle avait faim, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
